


Purgatory’s Finest Beans

by jessqualls



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 92,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessqualls/pseuds/jessqualls
Summary: Nicole Haught is graduating from college and moves to a small town outside the city with her best friend from college, Jeremy Chetri.Nicole could get used to this small town vibe especially when she meets a cute brunette one morning.One of them feels sparks between them during their meeting but does the other one?
Relationships: Jeremy/Rosita, Nicole/Jeremy, Nicole/Rosita - Relationship, Nicole/Waverly
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic so I hope you enjoy reading it! The fan fic panel from EH Con 2019 sparked this idea in me so I ran with it.

Nicole Haught was graduating college today and there was only two people should wanted to be there but they weren’t. They weren’t there for her last graduation either. High school. They were hardly ever there for her anyway so why was today any different for her? She had family growing up but it just wasn’t the same. 

Her family became her friends and her basketball team. She had a best friend which shocked her every time they hung out because they were opposites. She played basketball all four years of high school and was given a scholarship to play at the university in the city. She gladly accepted the offer and moved out of her aunt and uncle’s house where she’d been staying during her senior year of high school. Her aunt and uncle took her in after what happened giving her everything she needed and could ever want. 

When she went to college she still had her best friend and visited her aunt and uncle at least once a month. She had to reacquaint herself with a new team but it didn’t take long. Her personality was very charismatic and she could be very outgoing when she wanted to be. That’s how she got asked out so much but it was from guys most of the time. It’s just that she was never attracted to them.

Nicole was standing in her apartment with everything packed up and ready to move out after the ceremony. She had put her slacks and button up on finishing the outfit off with a blazer and some high top Converses. She sat on the couch waiting for her best friend. She had surprised herself and made another one during college that was the exact opposite of her. He was basically a male version of her high school best friend. 

She was scrolling through Instagram on her phone when the door flew open. “Nicky! Today’s the day!” He yelled as he walked in the apartment.

Nicole stood up and glared at him crossing her arms over her chest. “Come on. You know I hate that nickname, Jer bear.”

He stopped in his tracks and stared back at her. “Fine you big party pooper. You ready to get out of the city and move to the middle of nowhere with me?”

She smiled as she walked up to him and squeezed his cheeks. “Of course I’m ready. I’ve been here my whole life. I need a change of pace, Jeremy.”

“I feel you on that, Nicole.” He said as he looked around at all her stuff packed up. “Looks like you’re more than ready.”

“Are you not ready?” Nicole wondered raising an eyebrow at him.

Jeremy looked over at her and nodded furiously at her. “Yeah, yeah, I’m ready, too. It’s all in my car.”

“Uh huh so that means while I pack up my truck after you’ll have plenty of time to do the same.” Nicole said as she grabbed her cap and gown from laying over the back of the couch. “Let’s do this thing.”

Jeremy nodded and followed her out of her apartment closing the door behind him. He always had trouble keeping up with the redhead and her long legs. This time she was far ahead of him as he thought about all he had to do after the ceremony. He had to pack up and pack his car so Nicole would probably be waiting on him. She would most likely end up helping him like she always did. 

The ceremony lasted a couple of hours and Nicole met up with her basketball team after. They had four years to bond and really become a family. She had already said goodbye to her high school team so this time shouldn’t be any different. That’s what she thought at least. 

She immediately became a mess of tears and snot. She had been through a lot with them over the past four years. They really helped her become the woman she was leaving as today. She owed a lot to them and told them to keep in touch. She would try to do the same. They all hugged one last time and took a group photo together before they finally parted from one another.

Nicole’s best friend from high school made her way over to her. “I’m so proud of you, Cole.” She said as she threw her arms around Nicole’s neck.

The redhead returned the embrace wrapping her arms around her waist. “Thanks, Rosie.” She said as she pulled out of the hug. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with Jeremy and I?” Nicole asked her.

“I’m sure, Nicole. The city is good enough for me right now.” Rosita told her.

Nicole smiled down at her and nodded her head. “Okay. You’re welcome anytime you want to get away for a weekend.”

“I’m going to miss you being so close.” Rosita said trying not to cry.

“Purgatory is just a few hours away. We have a couch for you whenever you want.” Nicole told her pulling her lips into her mouth stopping herself from crying as well.

Rosita started to nod and couldn’t stop herself. Jeremy was standing beside Nicole so he stepped forward and threw his arms around her neck. “She’s right, Rosita. Come crash on our couch anytime. I’ll need someone to geek out with anyway since she’s too sporty.”

Rosita laughed as she hugged him back and that’s when Jeremy felt a slap on the back of his head. “I love you, too, Jer.” Nicole said as he looked back at her.

Rosita pulled away from him and looked between both of the them. “You two better not kill each other before I can come visit.”

Nicole and Jeremy looked at each other before looking back to her. They both nodded at her as she brought them in for a group hug. They held this embrace for several minutes before pulling away asking someone to take their picture. They said their goodbyes and Jeremy and Nicole made their way to their respective apartments. 

Nicole packed up her apartment in an hour making her way to Jeremy’s apartment. She got out of her truck and saw his empty car smiling as she made her way up to his place. She walked in and saw a frantic Jeremy packing things up quickly. It was very chaotic so she decided to jump in and help. 

“Chetri, back up.” Nicole said and he did as he was told. “Now you start putting your stuff in your car and I’ll pack it up.”

Jeremy saluted her and she rolled her eyes at him. He smiled because he knew she hated when he did that. They got to work carrying boxes out and packing stuff in boxes. With Nicole bringing discipline and motivation into the situation, they were ready to head out in the next hour. They climbed into their cars and headed out of the city toward the small town know as Purgatory.

A week later

Nicole and Jeremy were getting settled into their place for the past week. They went hiking at some areas Nicole found and she stayed home at night with Jeremy playing video games with him. She would let him cook them dinner and they would watch a movie after with popcorn and beer.

They were sitting on the couch when Jeremy turned her head to her and tilted it. “So I applied to the police station yesterday when you were on your run.”

Nicole turned her body toward him and rested her arm on her knee. “Really? Why? I applied at the coffee shop by the way.”

Jeremy held in a laugh. “They need a forensic guy and I’m into that science stuff. I did get my degree in it, remember? Are you going to work at Purgatory’s Finest Beans?” He asked her trying not to laugh again.

“I do remember Jeremy, and yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?” Nicole asked him. 

He held in another laugh and shook his head. “Nope. I just think that it’s perfect, that’s all.”

“Perfect? What is that supposed to mean?” Nicole asked him as she raised an eyebrow at him. 

Jeremy looked over at the redhead. He knew she wasn’t mad at him but he found himself confused at how to answer. “Just that you’re a fine bean yourself and will have no problem getting over her.” 

“Okay just to clarify I wasn’t mad before but now I am. Why would you bring her up?” Nicole asked him as she stood up and began pacing back and forth.

Jeremy could tell that he made her mad now. “Nicole, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought her up.”

Nicole stopped pacing and looked over at her best friend. He was hiding his face behind the pillow watching the movie. She walked over and sat back down on the couch next to him. “I’m sorry, Jer. It’s just that it’s hard to talk about.”

“It’s my fault. I just thought you would talk to me about it. It’s been months.” Jeremy said as he stared forward at the television.

Nicole turned and looked over at him. He was still staring forward watching the movie. “Jeremy, I’m sorry. You know how I am about that type of stuff.”

He finally looked over at the redhead. “Yes, I know, Nicole. When are you going to finally let me in about it?”

“Eventually. I just don’t know how to put what I’m feeling into words sometimes.” Nicole told him.

“Why don’t you think on it and we finish this movie?” He asked her. 

Nicole nodded at him. “Want some more popcorn?”

He smiled at her and nodded. She grabbed the bowl and went into the kitchen making some more. As she waited on it she leaned against the countertop. The only person she ever talked to about these things was Rosita. She wouldn’t be able to call her whenever so she needed to let Jeremy in. She couldn’t bottle this up around him anymore. 

A month later

Jeremy had gotten the job at the Purgatory police department and she had gotten the job at Purgatory’s Finest Beans. They had both been working for a few weeks now finding a routine. Nicole started her day with a run while Jeremy slept in. She would come home to breakfast made for them and they would eat together. They would both go to work and come home either having Jeremy’s cooking for dinner or take out Nicole would pick up. 

They pretty much had weekends off so they would explore the small town and the surrounding areas or stay in and enjoy a movie marathon or Nicole would watch Jeremy play video games. It was nice and simple. It made Nicole happy. Rosita had come one weekend and that’s when Nicole opened up to Jeremy. Alcohol and pizza was consumed ending the evening with an action movie. 

Nicole woke up and it was another beautiful morning in Purgatory so she put on a pair of her training joggers and a sports bra. She sat on the edge of her bed and laced up some running shoes. She grabbed her headphones and put on one of her pump up playlists heading out of the door. 

Ever since her injury, Nicole hadn’t been able to run as far or as long but she still tried to run through the pain. She had a usual route that she ran but this morning she thought she’d change it up. 

She was ending her run through town when all of a sudden a cramp hit her so she stopped and put her hands above her head slowing down to a walk. As soon as she did that her knee started to throb and ache. It had never been this bad so she looked how far she ran. Almost 10 miles. The farthest she’d run in awhile since she’d been here. 

She looked around and saw a door open so she walked up to it. She looked up and saw the sign. Shorty’s Saloon. She shrugged her shoulders thinking how very old timey of this small town. She walked in and saw a familiar figure she’d noticed in the coffee shop. It was a small yet muscular girl with long wavy brunette hair. 

Nicole found herself leaning against the open doorframe smiling at the girl who was wiping down the bar and restocking the shelves with more alcohol. The brunette hadn’t noticed when she turned around and jumped letting out a cute high shrill noise. 

The redhead couldn’t stop smiling as she walked in and toward her at the bar. “Sorry for startling you. I just was on a run and your door was open. You wouldn’t happen to have some ice would you?” Nicole asked the brunette who seemed to have the same expression on her face. 

She looked at the redhead from behind the bar. Bright, red hair in a messy bun. Sweat on her brow was trickling down her chest over her sports bra. The sweat kept going down her abs which were a well defined six pack. Long legs in tight joggers and she could only assume they were showing off a very nice ass.

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting something. I can go.” Nicole said snapping the brunette back to reality. 

She shook her head at the redhead. “No, you’re not, well kind of. I just had a crazy night last night.” She said still frozen trying not to avert her eyes down to her chest.

“I’d like to hear about it if you can spare some ice and maybe a glass of water.” Nicole said trying not to also avert her eyes down to the brunette’s chest since she was wearing a very tight tank top.

“Oh, yeah, hold on.” She said as she went to the back room grabbing a bag and heading to the ice machine. She filled it slowly trying to compose herself. The brunette had noticed her whenever she went into Purgatory’s Finest Beans.

She figured she took long enough so she headed back out and handed the bag of ice to the redhead. Nicole took it from her making sure their finger didn’t touch because she was sure she would drop it from the contact. She smiled and put it on her knee. 

The brunette walked behind the bar and continued working grabbing a glass filling it with water. She slid it across the bar to her. “I guess I owe you a story then.”

“You don’t have to. I don’t want to impose.” Nicole said as she brought the glass of water to her lips.

The brunette watched as the redhead swallowed and the muscles in her neck would tense up. She shook her head snapping herself back to reality and assuring the redhead she was not imposing. 

“I could use a break. Shorty had the brilliant idea for half price shots. This is the aftermath.” The brunette told her.

“Well, that was a short story. I wish I was here to see it.” Nicole said as she finished her glass of water and a playful smile came across her face.

The brunette blushed and looked down at the bar. She grabbed the glass and turned around not to show the redhead her red cheeks. 

Nicole watched the brunette turn away from her catching a glimpse of her red cheeks. She was looking at her back now and the brunette moved her to one side revealing one of her shoulders. She watched her stand there probably collecting her thoughts eventually putting her hands on her hips. She licked her lips and pulled them into her mouth as the brunette’s biceps involuntarily flexed. 

The brunette finally turned back around and looked at her. She was no longer sweating so that was a good thing for her. “I think Shorty wants to do something like this once a month so feel feee to stop by next time.”

Nicole smiled as she grabbed the now bag of water off her knee extending it to the brunette who grabbed it and set it aside. She put her elbows on the bar and leaned down revealing some cleavage for the brunette. She saw wandering eyes pop down before quickly looking back up into her eyes. 

“Does that mean you’re going to buy me a drink?” Nicole asked her casually trying not to be too forward with her. 

“You’ll just have to stop by and see, won’t you?” Waverly said back to her as she threw a smile her direction. 

The redhead leaned back up and smiled at the brunette. She walked back to the door looking back at the her one last time before leaving. The brunette had her lips slightly parted as she watched the redhead walk away and out of the bar. 

The brunette thought to herself who was this girl that just waltzed into the bar and her life. She had a strange feeling that her life would never be the same. She went back to cleaning and work for the next few hours. 

Nicole made her way back to her house and sat down at the kitchen table with the biggest smile on her face. Jeremy finished up the waffles putting them all on a plate and setting them and some syrup on the table in front of her. He grabbed two coffee mugs pouring coffee into them and sat down across from her. He slid one cup in front of her and slapped a waffle onto his plate drowning it in syrup.

“You haven’t stopped smiling for like ten minutes. What happened on your run this morning?” Jeremy wondered. 

She forked a waffle and put it on her plate drizzling the syrup on it. She lifted her coffee cup to her mouth thinking if she wanted to word this. “I met someone. Could be something. I don’t know.”

“Okay. Who is it? Spill.” He said as he shoved a huge bite of waffle in his mouth. 

“I don’t know. I had a cramp and my knee started hurting so I stopped in Shorty’s because the door was open. We didn’t exchange names.” Nicole told him surprised at this new level of friendship between the two of them that she could be open about this. 

He heard Shorty’s and knew exactly who she was talking about. His eyes went wide and he drank some coffee before telling her who she met. “That was Waverly Earp. She’s like the most popular girl around here. Everyone knows and loves her.”

Nicole took another bite of her waffle thinking how beautiful of a name it was. Waverly. She definitely seemed very nice and outgoing. She was super friendly to her when she didn’t have to be. But was she flirting with her or was it something else she was getting from her? She was suddenly very confused.

“Right.” Nicole said hoping he didn’t catch her change in tone. 

“What? You’re always going for the popular ones, Nicky. They’re your type.” He said picking up on her tone change. 

Nicole brought her coffee mug to her lips and glared back at him. “You’re the worst, Jer bear.” He glared back at her as he shoved another piece of waffle in his mouth. “She’s different from her.”

“Yeah? How so?” He wondered pointing his fork in her direction. 

“I don’t know yet. We just met.” She said to him pointing her fork right back at him.

“Don’t try to be friends with her because we both know how well that worked out last time you did it with her.” Jeremy said as he finished off his coffee and waffle. 

Nicole did the same and nodded because she knew exactly what he meant. She had tired to do the same thing her junior year of college which made it one of the worst years. Jeremy was there for her even though he didn’t know the full story. 

They washed their dishes together and cleaned up the kitchen before getting ready for work. Nicole couldn’t get it out of her mind though. Who was Waverly Earp and what was she like? She needed to get to know her more before she even thought about pursuing something more with her. What if she didn’t even like girls like that? What if she went for her and the brunette broke her heart? What if she didn’t and she was still heartbroken? All she knew was the she was willing to risk everything to see if she could be with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole stops by the bar to see if Waverly is a woman of her word, and Waverly offers Nicole something else besides a drink.

A month later

It was the longest month of Nicole’s life it seemed like. She stuck to her normal routine but unlike last month there was something else on her mind. Someone else. She went for a run every morning thinking about her. She was working thinking about her. She came home and thought about her. The only time she wasn’t was when she was with Jeremy or talking to Rosita on the phone. 

Work was different however because Nicole would see the brunette come in and keep to herself on her laptop at a table near the back. Whenever she was in there the redhead couldn’t focus on work so she silently cursed herself every time she almost messed up a latte or put a little extra espresso in a macchiato. She would have to tell her boss she needed a fifteen minute break and walk away to collect herself. 

Nicole would come back and the brunette would be gone. It was like she came in to distract her from her work and she thought about doing the same thing to her. She decided against it every time although she knew it would be very entertaining if the brunette were to accidentally put too much beer in a pint or the tap wouldn’t cooperate and it would spew all over her shirt.

Nicole would go home every night and shower putting on some of her college basketball sweats before plopping down on the couch. Jeremy would notice and ask her what was going on but she would just say the same thing. Work. He knew what was really going on because he’d seen it before. He worried about her but just let her be until it started to really affect her which was soon if things were following a trend. 

The end of the month finally came and on her morning run she noticed all the papers advertising half price drafts. Beer. That sounded perfect. Not only because she would get to drink but she would finally see if the brunette would pay for it keeping her word. She didn’t come into the coffee shop while she was working which made Nicole sad but at least she could focus on working. As a result of that focus, the end of the work day came quickly. 

Nicole practically ran home and startled Jeremy cooking dinner in the kitchen. “Jeez, Nicky. What are you in a hurry for?” He wondered seeing her run back to her room. 

She peered around the corner of the hallway. “I’m going out, Jer bear.” Nicole said as she disappeared down the hallway to her room. 

“Wait, are you going to eat what I’m cooking?” He yelled out to her. 

“Of course! I’m just going to get ready now!” Nicole yelled back out to him as she shut her bedroom door. 

Jeremy smiled and shook his head as he continued cooking. He was curious if she was going out because of a certain bartender. He was probably right and that’s the reason she had been in a mood all month. He thought he might go out with her and watch the redhead as she pined over the popular brunette.

Nicole and Jeremy were sitting at a table for at least half an hour with nothing to drink. The redhead couldn’t stop watching the brunette and Jeremy couldn’t stop watching Nicole. She really loved when the brunette would smile so big and reveal these little crinkles next to her eyes. Whenever she would have to reach for something on the top shelf, the bottom of her crop top Shorty’s shirt would slowly lift up exposing the small of her back. Nicole’s mouth would go dry and she would have to lick her lips.

Jeremy laughed and shook his head at her. “Are you going to actually go talk to her or are we just going to sit here all night not drinking?” He asked her. 

Nicole shook her head snapping herself back to reality and turned her head to look at him. “Uh yeah, of course I am. Do you want a beer?” She asked him even though she knew the answer.

“Seriously? It’s like you don’t even know me.” He told her playfully. 

Nicole smiled and winked at him. “I know you. You want 3 shots of tequila. That’s it.”

“Fine. You can get me a beer, too since they’re half price tonight.” He said as she stood up.

Nicole smiled back at him and nodded making her way over to the bar. There was an empty seat so she sat in it waiting for the brunette to approach her. She decided to watch her as she worked. Her biceps would tense and relax pulling the beer tab filling up a pint. She reached up for the top shelf again but at this proximity she could see her back muscles when her shirt lifted up. She put her head down in her hands and attempted to lower her heart rate that was spiking uncontrollably at this point. 

“Hey, you came!” The brunette’s voice somehow calmed her down as she raised her head to look at her. She was smiling at her and had an elbow propped on the bar leaning forward. 

“Yeah. You made a pretty enticing offer.” Nicole said and watched the brunette blush slightly not even trying to hide it this time. 

“So I guess I owe a drink then, don’t I?” She asked the redhead smiling softly at her. 

Nicole looked at her and wondered if she really meant it like it was sounding. She didn’t want to ask or push her. “You don’t have to plus I don’t even know your name.”

Waverly leaned back off the bar wondering if she had read this all wrong. “I offered because I want to and I don’t know yours either.”

“I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught. I actually want two beers and 5 shots of tequila. My best friend and I are sitting at a table.” She said to the brunette giving off a small smile. 

She nodded at the redhead and she stood up to walk back to the table but she felt a hand on her arm. A surge of electricity shot up her arm and spread through the rest of her body. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning around and looking at her. The brunette still had her hand on her causing the redhead to blush so hard her cheeks were probably the color of her hair. 

“I’m Waverly by the way. Waverly Earp.” She said as she watched Nicole’s cheeks turn as red as her hair. 

“Nice to meet you, Waverly.” Nicole said as her gaze turned down toward the brunette’s hand still on her arm. It slid down to land on top of her hand stopping there.

Waverly smiled as she smoothed her fingers over Nicole’s knuckles. The redhead’s warm brown eyes finally met hers. “Go take a seat and I’ll bring your drinks over.” She said and removed her hand turning back to get to work. 

Nicole stood there frozen and could still feel the warmth of Waverly’s hand on hers. She finally forced her feet to turn around and walk back to her table. She was still blushing, her cheeks as red as her hair.

“So that could have went better.” Jeremy said as Nicole took a seat. 

She shook her head and looked at him. “I don’t know, Jer. It seemed weird. One minute she’s flirting and the next I don’t know.”

“Well, pull it together because she’s coming.” Jeremy said as he looked over her shoulder seeing the brunette heading their way.

Waverly walked up to their table and set their drinks on the table for them. Nicole wasn’t looking at her and that made the brunette a little nervous. “Jeremy, you didn’t say you were best friends with Nicole here.” She said turning her gaze over to him. 

He put his head back staring up at the ceiling as he downed one of his shots. He looked back to her and nodded. “Yep. Best friends for a few years now and living together. We met in college.” He told her.

Waverly looked over at the redhead still avoiding eye contact with her. She looked back to him. “You have to tell me that story sometime.”

“Next time you stop by the station you know where to find me.” Jeremy told the brunette which caused Nicole to finally look over at him and glaring his direction. 

Waverly had the sense that she had started something between them so she grabbed the tray and headed back behind the bar. Once she put the tray away she looked over at them as they talked. Nicole was flirting with her right? And she flirted back, or at least she thought she did.

Nicole downed one of her shots and looked back at him. “What the hell, Jeremy? You didn’t tell me you see her on a regular basis.” She said trying to keep her voice down. 

He brought the pint of beer to his mouth delaying his response making the redhead madder. “I only see her like two or three times a week.”

Nicole tilted her head at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She wondered. 

“I don’t know. You have a huge crush on her and I thought it would be weird if I brought up that I saw her often.” He told her. 

“It’s not a crush, Jer.” She told him and brought the pint of beer to her mouth chugging half of it. 

Jeremy tilted his head at her this time. “Really? So if I were to tell you that she is grabbing something from the top shelf you wouldn’t look?” 

Nicole bit the inside of her mouth and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them up to see a smiling Jeremy finishing off his last shot. “Nope. I would not look.” She said staring at him taking her last shot as well.

They kept up the eye contact for a few minutes before Jeremy broke. “Fine. You thought about it though, didn’t you?” He asked her bringing the pint of beer to his lips again. 

Nicole had thought about it and she blushed so hard her cheeks were as red as her hair again. Jeremy laughed as he got up and went to the bathroom leaving Nicole unattended. She was not a fan of being alone in the bar with her not crush. The redhead finished her beer and wanted another one but didn’t want to go to the bar and see her again. Little did she know the brunette had seen the empty pint and was making her way over with another one. 

Waverly set the full glass of beer on the table in front of the redhead. “Hey, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way. I just thought.”

Nicole cut her off. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable. It’s just that.” She was saying but then trailed off.

“Do you want to get some coffee sometime and talk about it?” Waverly asked her but didn’t want it to sound like a date. 

Nicole turned to look at the brunette who was smiling at her. God, that smile could brighten up any bad day. She found herself smiling back at her. “I work around coffee so maybe just go for a walk or something?” 

Waverly smiled and nodded at her. “Yeah. Just come by whenever. I’m always here.” She said and walked back to the bar feeling good about herself now. They were going to hang out but was it a date? And when would she stop by?

Two weeks later

Nicole was walking out of the bathroom at work and almost ran into somebody. Someone with brunette hair. She backed up until she was leaning against the door. She looked down and saw hazel eyes staring back at her. Arms crossed with her hip popped out to the side tapping her foot on the ground. 

“Waverly, hi. Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Nicole wondered trying not to sound like it’s been weeks since she told the girl they would hang out soon.

“I don’t.” Waverly said flatly and sternly never changing her posture. 

“Okay so what do you need?” The redhead asked her but she knew the answer.

“I need to know why you agreed to hang out and then nothing for weeks.” She told her not wanting to sound mad or upset like she’d been stood up. They didn’t even say when.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m really trying to get used to living here and working as a barista. This really isn’t my forte.” Nicole said knowing it was a lie except for this not being her strength. 

Waverly was all of a sudden curious as to what her forte was. “When do you get off?” She asked her trying not to sound too forward. 

Nicole checked her watch. “A couple hours.” She said wondering why she was telling her this. 

“We’re going on that walk when you’re done. I’ll be waiting here at a table for you.” Waverly told her sternly like she was in trouble and walked away from her. 

Nicole leaned her head back against the door. This is not what she wanted. She wanted to just try and get over this not crush as fast as possible. Waverly was adamant on getting to know her but from what Jeremy has told her about the brunette she has a boyfriend. Why would she want to hang out with her if she’s dating somebody?

Nicole took her time getting her things and clocking out. She hoped someone would come in and tell her to stay because they needed help. They needed her to ground some coffee beans or restock the cups, anything. No one came and it was twenty minutes later so she grabbed her phone and wallet shoving them in her pocket. She walked out and saw the brunette sitting at a table. 

Waverly saw Nicole approach her so she smiled and stood up leading the redhead out the door. Being behind the brunette was dangerous for Nicole because the skinny jeans she was wearing were hugging her ass. She couldn’t stop staring at it and almost ran into the closing door. 

They started walking and it was an uncomfortable silence for half a mile. “Did I do something wrong?” Waverly asked breaking the silence. 

Nicole looked over at her and she wasn’t looking at her. She was staring straight ahead. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Waverly. This is about me.”

“I don’t understand.” Waverly said still looking forward.

“I have trouble meeting new people.” That was only half lying. 

“According to Jeremy you don’t.” She said and noticed Nicole stopped walking so she turned around and looked back at her. “It wasn’t his fault. I pressed him to tell me.”

Great. Nicole’s legs were moving forward as she thought about yelling at him later for it. “Why do you want to get to know me?” She asked trying not to seem weird about it. 

She wanted to tell her the full reason so she just went with the half truth. “You seem very interesting.”

Interesting. That’s not what she wanted to hear but at the same time it was. “What makes me seem interesting to you?”

A lot about her seemed interesting but she couldn’t very well admit that to her. “There’s this energy about you that I’m interested in learning more about.”

They were walking away from town now and things got quiet again until they arrived at a field. Waverly hopped over the fence and laid down in the grass. Nicole followed her laying next to her looking up at the sky. 

“What do you want to know?” Nicole asked her sparking up another conversation. 

“Whatever you want to tell me.” Waverly answered her. 

Nicole turned her head and looked over at her. “That’s not really how this works. Typically someone asks a question and the other person answers.”

Waverly turned her head to look at the redhead smiling. “Fine. Why did you move here?” She asked her. 

“I lived in the city my entire life, even went to college there. I guess I wanted something slower and calmer.” She told her. 

“Why Purgatory though? I mean you could have chosen any small town.”

“I’ve passed through on vacation with my.” Nicole said and paused before continuing. “Parents.”

“Are you close with them?”

She instantly regretted mentioning them. “Could we talk about something else?”

Waverly looked over at her as she stared up at the sky. She was messing with her jeans. “Yeah. When you’re not serving coffee, what do you like to do?”

“I like to be outside. Working out, going for a run, taking a hike, playing basketball. Things like that.”

Waverly was now picturing more of the same image of the redhead as when they met. That was what she enjoyed then it would kill her if she had to see her sweat more. “Basketball?

“I played in high school and then in college. I was offered a scholarship and it paid for my degree.”

“Why do you seem so distant right now, Nicole?”

Nicole quit playing with her jeans and looked over at her. She propped herself up on her elbow studying her face. “You kind of ambushed at work and now I’m exhausted, Waverly.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Nicole. Just tell me if you don’t want to be friends with me.” Waverly said as she sat up and turned her body to face the redhead. 

Nicole sat up and looked at her. Friends. “If that’s what you want then I can be friends with you.”

Waverly smiled at her and the redhead couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Are you sure? You don’t seem too happy about it.”

“No I’m happy, Waverly. It’s just that there’s something about me you should probably know.”

“What?”

“I’m attracted to girls and not guys.” Nicole said nervous of how the brunette would react. 

Waverly looked over at the nervous redhead. Shit. Nicole was flirting with her. She didn’t want to be friends with her. She wanted to explore this because there was something between them. She could feel it but could the redhead across from her feel it?

“Is that supposed to make me not like you?” Waverly wondered. 

“I don’t know. I just thought you should know I guess.” Nicole said. 

“That just makes you even more interesting.” Waverly admitted trying not to sound too flirty. 

Nicole found herself blushing because it really did sound like she was flirting with her. “Tell me about yourself, Waverly Earp. What do you like to do when you’re not serving alcohol?” Nicole inquired. 

“I like to read and research. I enjoy staying in and watching a documentary or historical piece. Every now and then I watch a reality show to forget about my life for a minute. Their lives are just as horrible as mine so I don’t feel alone.”

Nicole was hanging on to every word she said until she said her life was horrible. She was resisting the urge to reach out and hold her hand. “You don’t seem horrible. Why do you think your life is?”

“This is the first actual conversation I’ve had with someone in years. No one in my life cares about what I think or say or do.”

Nicole couldn’t stop herself this time. She reached her hand across the space between them laying it on top of the brunette’s. “You deserve to have people who care about you. You are incredible and I’m glad I know you.”

Waverly looked down at the redhead’s hands on hers gently rubbing across her knuckles. She looked back up at Nicole’s warm smile and eyes. She felt herself about to do something she’d regret so she jumped up and ran away from her back into town. 

Nicole stood up and watched her run away. She could easily run after her but should she? Yes, she should. Nicole jumped up and started running after her. She caught up to her in a matter of minutes and reached her arm out to stop her. 

“Waverly, stop.” Nicole said as she turned her around to look at her. 

Waverly looked up at her barely breathing hard whereas she was gasping for air. “I’m sorry I just couldn’t. I have to go home.” She said and turned to walk away but the redhead’s grip on her didn’t loosen. 

“Do you not want to be friends with me?” Nicole asked her.

“Nicole, I never said that.”

“Then look at me and tell me why you literally ran away from me.” 

Waverly finally turned around and Nicole dropped her arm to her side. She waited for the brunette to answer but it was taking awhile. She finally spoke up after several minutes of staring. “I don’t know. I was feeling something with you for a second and I just needed to get out of there to process it.”

“Alright, well go and process then. You know where to find me if you need to talk.” Nicole told her and smiled heading the opposite direction to her house. She was finally able to take a breath. She said she was feeling something and that made her a little happy and excited to see how it would unfold. 

Nicole couldn’t sleep that night so she got up and walked into the kitchen making herself a cup of sleepy time tea hoping that would do the trick. The water was boiling so she poured it in her cup waiting for the tea to steep. She walked over to the couch and sat down on it turning Netflix on. She put on A League of Their Own and that’s when Jeremy walked up sitting next to her. She looked over at him as he rubbed his tired eyes. 

“Did I wake you?” Nicole asked him as she held her mug close to her chest. 

“No. I just feel bad for telling Waverly that story.”

“She’s formidable I’ll give her that.” 

Jeremy looked over at her raising an eyebrow. “What is that supposed to mean?”

She didn’t tell him about why she was late coming home so I guess now was the time. “She waited for me to get off work so we could finally hang out.”

“And?” He inquired. 

“And she may have said she felt something with me.” Nicole admitted. 

“Alright, so your crush has a crush on you.”

“Yeah, maybe, but she’s still dating that guy.”

“So I guess you’re going to be friends with her then.”

Nicole finally brought the mug up to her lips and took a small drink of her hot tea. “I’m going to try to be. I want her in my life someway, Jer. It was so easy to talk to her.”

“Were you able to tell her about them?” He asked her. 

Nicole took another sip and looked over at him. “How do you know we talked about them?”

“They always get brought up whenever you first start talking to somebody.”

He was right. They always seemed to be the forefront of conversation. She couldn’t avoid the question either. “I couldn’t talk about them. Not even with her. Not yet at least.”

“So what are you going to do now?” Jeremy asked her. 

She shook her head and brought the mug back up to her lips. “I don’t know, Jer. She said she needed time to process so who knows how long until she wants to talk to me.”

Jeremy scooted closer to her and laid his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him and drank her hot tea as they watched the movie. He fell asleep on her shoulder and she finished her tea feeling sleepy herself. She picked him up and carried him back to his bedroom covering him up. She sauntered back into the living room quickly washing her mug before going back to her bedroom crawling under the covers herself. Sleep came easier for her and pretty soon she was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends. That always works well, right? Let’s see how long it takes for Waverly to process her feelings for Nicole AND her declaration of friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finally works up the courage to talk to Nicole but she feels like her heart and brain are telling her two different things.

A month later 

If Nicole thought the month leading up to seeing Waverly again was excruciating then she should have waited until this month. She was waiting for the brunette to process and talk to her about their walk. She came into the coffee shop all the time but never made eye contact. She only ordered something when she wasn’t behind the counter. 

She asked to spend most of her time doing inventory and whatever else needed to be done that wasn’t working behind the counter actually serving, especially when she was there. She had no idea what she was thinking or feeling. Maybe not feeling anymore. It was four long weeks of nothing. 

Nicole was working one day behind the counter handing an order to a customer then turning to help the next customer. She stood behind the cash register and looked up to see the brunette in front of her. She had these adorable soft puppy dog like eyes and her bottom lip was sticking out slightly. 

“Why are you looking at me like that, Waverly?” Nicole wondered. 

“I’m sorry.” She told the redhead. 

Nicole softened and released the tension in her entire body it felt like. She tilted her head to the side and gave off a small smile at her. “Sorry for what?” She asked her.

“Sorry for blowing you off the last month.” Waverly admitted quietly. 

Nicole shook her head at her and wanted to reach out to her but she was behind a counter and a cash register. “I mean it’s only fair since I blew you off for a couple weeks there.”

“I just have a lot going on right now in my life and I really wanted to talk to you about it but I was still processing.”

“Waverly, you don’t have to defend yourself.” Nicole said trying to assure her that it was okay.

“I feel like I do though, Nicole.”

“I get off in an hour. Want to go for another walk?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly smiled and nodded. “That’d be great. Can I get a tea with some almond milk?”

Nicole nodded. “Yeah, what kind of tea?”

Waverly was feeling a little playful and flirty all of a sudden. “Surprise me.” She said as she shot her a playful grin before turning around heading back to her table.

Nicole smiled and blushed slightly. She grabbed an English breakfast tea bag and a cup. She warmed up some almond milk so it didn’t cool off the hot tea. She grabbed the hot water and poured it into the cup with the almond milk. She walked around and to Waverly’s table setting the cup on the table shooting her a wink as she turned and walked behind the counter. 

Waverly smiled up at her and blushed when she saw the redhead give her a wink. She turned the cup around and saw a note on it. ‘You owe me, Earp.’ She couldn’t stop smiling. Regardless of this being considered flirting Waverly enjoyed it and liked having someone around who cared about her like the redhead did. That surprised the brunette because they hadn’t had too many conversations but she could see the way she looked at her. It was a look she’d wanted to see from her entire family and, of course, her boyfriend. 

Nicole and Waverly were walking down the street falling into easy small talk with each other. The brunette was carrying her bag and Nicole noticed that she kept shifting it from shoulder to shoulder. She didn’t say anything as they walked to the edge of town and she could see she didn’t want to be holding it anymore. 

“Here. Let me hold that for you.” Nicole said as she extended her arm out for the bag. 

Waverly looked over at the redhead and shrugged. She lowered it off her shoulder and handed it to Nicole. She took it and put it over her shoulder. “Thanks.”

“I mean I know you can carry it yourself and you’ve got the arms to do it but you looked really tired of holding it.” Nicole said somewhat defensively. 

“Nicole, I said thanks. You don’t have to tell me why you offered.” Waverly said smiling over at her. 

Nicole looked at her smile and returned it. “Yeah, sorry, I just don’t want to come off weird or.”

Waverly stepped in front of her and put her hand on the arm by her side not holding her bag. They both instantly blushed with Waverly staring at the ground trying to hide it but Nicole was staring down at the brunette. She finally looked up and saw the redhead smiling down at her. “Hey, uh, it’s okay, Nicole.” She took her hand off her arm and kept walking hopping over the fence sitting down in the grass. 

Nicole made her feet move and followed her to where they sat last time they talked. She set the brunette’s bag down next to her and studied the brunette for a moment. Her hair was in a ponytail but it was braided as it hung over her shoulder. Her eyes were wandering until finally landing on the redhead’s brown ones. Nicole watched as a smile slowly made its way across her face. 

“So what’s going on in your life that you avoided me for a month?” Nicole asked her as she put her hands flat in the grass behind her propping herself up. 

Waverly looked over at her and her eyes glanced down to notice her abs peeking through her tight shirt. Her jaw clenched and she darted her eyes back up to her face. “I started college last week. I mean it’s online but still I’m the first Earp to go. I’ve been working at Shorty’s for money and help him out while he helps me out with my tuition when I need it. He’s been more of a father to me than my actual one just like my uncle.”

“Waverly, that’s great to hear and for some reason I’m already proud of you.” Nicole said and Waverly blushed again shaking her head as she looked away form her. “Anyway, I kind of get how you feel about your father. My parents weren’t the most present but they still loved me.”

Waverly remembered she asked about them last time and now here she was telling her about them. She softened her face as she could tell it was hard to talk about but still she told her about them. “The other thing though about what I felt.”

“Waverly.” Nicole said cutting her off. “It’s okay. You’re with someone. Jeremy told me so don’t be mad at him. I’m fine with being your friend.” The redhead said smiling and reaching her hand across to hold it as she moved closer to her. 

Waverly heard the word friend but also saw Nicole holding her hand and sitting so close to her that their legs were touching. She was feeling it again but she really didn’t want to run again. And she definitely couldn’t kiss her. Nicole was right. She was with someone, but he didn’t care for her like the redhead did. She wanted to be with someone like Nicole. Not because she was a girl but because she was attentive and focused on only her. She didn’t care about getting in her pants even though she really wanted to get into Nicole’s pants. 

“Nicole, I’m glad you’re in my life.” Waverly said trying to keep herself from just closing the gap between them and seeing what the redhead’s lips felt like on hers. 

Nicole smiled and nodded as she rubbed her fingers across the brunette’s knuckles slowly. “You make me smile, Waverly. Every day I get to talk to you is the best day.”

Oh, no. It was happening. The feelings were building and she leaned forward slightly but stopped herself realizing what was happening. “No one has ever said that about me before.”

“Well, I’m glad I’m in your life now so that I can tell you things like that.” Nicole said as she smiled in her direction but it all came across very flirty. She couldn’t take it back though. 

Waverly closed her eyes. “You barely know me, Nicole. Why would you want to be in my life?” The brunette wondered as she opened her eyes back up looking into the redhead’s soft brown eyes. 

Nicole heard the words come out of her mouth but they stung. It’s not that Waverly didn’t want Nicole in her life because clearly she did. They were still holding hands and her face was considerably closer to her face. “Listen to me, Waverly. I don’t need to know you that well to know that you deserve to be loved. You deserve someone who will literally give you the world.”

Waverly leaned forward closer to Nicole until their noses were touching and she could feel Nicole’s breath as it hitched at the contact. “I think we should go.” The brunette said softly and quietly almost in a whisper. 

Nicole had closed her eyes wondering if she was finally about to kiss the brunette but it never came. She barely heard the words leave her mouth. “You’re probably right about that.” Nicole admitted but couldn’t pull away from the brunette. 

Waverly opened her eyes and looked down at the redhead’s slightly parted lips. God, they looked so soft and comforting. Like all her cares and worries would go away if her lips were touching them. She really wanted to find out if it was true but she couldn’t. She was dating Champ so she pulled back and let go of her hand standing up. 

Nicole felt the warmth and energy of Waverly leave her so she opened her eyes and saw her standing in front of her. She stood up and grabbed the brunette’s bag slinging it over her shoulder. Nicole followed as Waverly led the way back into town. They walked in silence but it wasn’t uncomfortable this time. It was different because they knew what they were to each other. They knew they needed each other in their lives but to what extent?

Waverly stopped in front of Shorty’s and turned to look at Nicole. “Okay this is me. Shorty lets me live in the apartment upstairs.” She says extending her arm out to take her bag from the redhead. 

Nicole was zoned out looking around when she heard Waverly talking to her so she turned her gaze to the brunette. “Oh, yeah, here you go.” Nicole said as she dropped the bag from her shoulder and handed it to her. 

Waverly took it noticing the redhead was no longer with her mentally. “Something on your mind?” She wondered. 

Nicole smiled at her and shook her head. “No, not really. I was just thinking about when I first started college. That’s all.”

“I’d like to hear about it. Want to come up?” Waverly asked the redhead but then soon realized how it sounded after what almost happened between them. “No, not like that. I mean I just you don’t have to. We can wait until next time or whatever.”

Nicole couldn’t stop smiling and had to hold in her laughter. “Waverly, it’s fine. I’ll come up. Let me just text Jeremy and tell him he can eat dinner without me tonight.”

“Oh, okay.” Waverly said as she pulled her phone out and watched her text. 

“Alright, I’m following you.” Nicole said putting her phone in her back pocket.

Nicole walked into the house late and found Jeremy on the couch watching a movie. He turned his head and motioned her over with his hand. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water walking over sitting down next to him. 

“Where were you at and why are you getting home so late?” Jeremy asked her. 

Nicole brought the glass of water to her mouth. “I was with Waverly. We were talking.” She told him.

“Ah, I should have known.” He said. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nicole wondered turning her head to look at him.

“Come on, Nicole. She finally told you and you two.” Jeremy said and Nicole raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, you know.”

“Oh my god, Jer! We’re friends. That’s it. She wanted to know more about me in college so I told her.” Nicole told him. 

“Right.” Jeremy said and tilted his head as he raised an eyebrow back at her. 

“That’s right, Jer bear. She’s still dating him and wants me in her life so friends it is.” 

“This is going to be interesting.” Jeremy said as he returned his gaze to the movie. 

Nicole smiled and laughed as she finished off her glass of water. “Good night.” She said as she walked into the kitchen washing it quickly. 

“Night, Nicky!” Jeremy said as she disappeared down the hallway and into her bedroom. 

Nicole rolled her eyes as she shut her bedroom door. She stripped her clothes off and went into her bathroom turning on the water. She stepped in and let the hot water hit her body. She closed her eyes and replayed the moment in the field. Waverly had leaned forward closer to her. She had touched her nose to hers. They were so close. They were even holding hands. She had never wanted something so bad. Yet she couldn’t have it. Waverly wasn’t hers. 

The redhead stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her heading into her room. She opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of old basketball shorts and a tank top. She walked over and turned her light off crawling into bed under the covers. All she could think about was the brunette’s nose touching hers. 

She was snapped out of her memory by her phone dinging on her nightstand next to her. She reached over and saw a text from Waverly. They had exchanged numbers before she left her place earlier tonight. Nicole wanted to make sure that she could get in contact with her whenever she needed to talk to her. 

Waverly: I had fun tonight getting to know more about you, Nicole.

Nicole: Thanks for wanting to get to know me, Waverly.

Waverly: I should be thanking you.

Nicole: For what?

Nicole stared at her phone waiting for a response from her. She went to go put her phone down when a message came through.

Waverly: For being okay when I went MIA on you and for caring about me like you do.

Nicole stared at the message on her phone screen. There were two ways she could respond to this. She took a few minutes to think and started to type out a reply. 

Nicole: You were starting a new chapter. It’s okay. I understand what you’re going through. You make it easy to care about.

Nicole waited and when a reply didn’t come quickly she instantly regretted being flirty with her. ‘Friends aren’t normally flirty, Nicole.’ She thought beating herself up. 

Waverly: Don’t be a stranger. I like hanging out with you.

Nicole: Right back at you. 

Nicole smiled and put her phone back on the nightstand plugging it in her charger. She set an alarm for early in the morning for her run. She laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. Life was going really good for her. Yeah it could be better if Waverly wanted to be with her, too, but she still got to hang out and talk to her. She knew this whole friends situation wasn’t going to end well but she had to try something to keep Waverly in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly comes in Purgatory’s Finest Beans one day upset and asks Nicole what she’s doing later because she doesn’t want to be alone.

Nicole had been in the back grinding pounds and pounds of coffee beans for the first couple hours of her shift. She rather liked it. The coffee smelled really good and she wasn’t around anyone. Yeah, she enjoyed serving guests and giving them the best cup of coffee or tea that they wanted, but there was something about this part of the process. 

Grinding the coffee beans was the first step, well not the very first, but it was for her in her job. In order for the coffee grounds to be processed into a cup of coffee or a shot of espresso, the beans need to go through a process of its own. Nicole couldn’t help but think sometimes how this part was incredibly crucial.

When she finished up, she made her way back to the front to see what she needed to do next. She was told to work behind the counter so she settled herself behind the register waiting for the next customer. Nicole was ready to maybe match some names to faces finally. She’s been living in this small town long enough so she should start getting to know more of them. 

Nicole clocked out for lunch and thought she might go to Shorty’s but then she saw Jeremy walking toward the coffee shop as she was walking out. She saw Jeremy holding up a bag in front of his face. 

“I thought you’d be going to lunch now, too. I got some burgers from Shorty’s. Want to join?” He asked her.

Nicole smiled and nodded as they sat on the edge of the curb. Jeremy opened the bag and handed her a burger. They unwrapped them and started eating.

“So how’s the job going?” Nicole asked him.

“It’s going pretty well. I really enjoy what I’m doing. It’s not much since Purgatory is a small town but it’s still work that I love.”

Nicole nodded and took another bite of her burger. “I didn’t think I’d like being a barista but I do.”

Jeremy swallowed his bite and turned his head to look at the redhead. “Do you miss it?”

Nicole turned her head to look at him as he took another bite. “Yeah, I really do. It was at least 8 years of my life, probably more. I still run and work out but it’s not the same.”

“I did some research and found a place about an hour away. It’s a gym open for everyone if you want to go this weekend.” Jeremy told her. 

Nicole looked at him with soft eyes and ate her last bite of the burger he got for her. “You did that for me?”

“Yeah. You’ve seemed happy but there was something missing.”

Nicole smiled and scooted closer to him wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “You really do love me, don’t you, Jer bear?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all soft on me now, Nicky.” He laid his head on her shoulder. “How are things with Waverly?” He asked slowly. 

Nicole laughed at how hesitant he asked that question. “We’re good. We’re friends. We hang out and talk. What friends do.” She told him. 

“You want more though, don’t you?” 

“Yeah.” She said softly. “I just don’t know. This feels different than Eliza.”

He sat up off her shoulder and turned his body to look at her. “Nicole, how is it different?”

“I don’t know, Jeremy. There’s something different about Waverly. She’s almost nothing like Eliza but they’re also so similar.”

“Yeah, that makes no sense. I can’t help you there.”

“I’ve been thinking about going to the city to see Rosita, and talk to her about it. No offense.”

He threw his hands up and shook his head at her. “None taken. Rosie can probably help you better anyway.”

“I’m not going this weekend because I’m going to go check out that gym.”

“I’ll be okay without you.” He said putting a hand on her shoulder. 

She smiled at him and put her hand on his. “Thanks, for the talk and for lunch.”

“I’m thinking curry for dinner. Sound good?” He wondered. 

“Sounds great. See you when I get off.” 

Nicole was at the counter the rest of her shift that day. She recognized some more faces able to remember a couple names. She was really liking her job and this town. She was also getting really good at making coffee. 

She was in the middle of making a latte when she saw Waverly walk in and she smiled. She quickly snapped out of it as she steamed the milk and finished the latte. She handed it to the customer and saw the brunette walk over to a table off in the corner. Nicole watched as she put her head in her hands on the table before grabbing her laptop from her bag setting it on the table. Waverly then pulled out her books and opened them as she looked at her laptop. 

Nicole glanced over in her direction every few minutes both wondering what was going on and when she would come up and order something. She never once looked up to meet her eyes or order anything. The redhead took it upon herself when she was free and made her a cup of tea. Nicole wrote something on the cup and walked over to the table she was sitting at. She sat down and held the cup in her hands so she could see the note. 

Waverly looked up and saw the redhead’s brown eyes and the cup in her hands. She noticed the writing and read it quietly. ‘Are you ok?’ She looked back up at her and smiled softly for a moment but then it faded just as fast. The brunette shook her head and Nicole extended her arm out offering her the cup of tea. Waverly took it from her hand causing their fingers to graze slightly. Nicole instantly felt her entire body warm up and her cheeks went flush. She pulled her hand away and went to stand up and get back to work.

“Nicole.” Waverly’s voice was soft and quiet but Nicole sat back down and looked at the brunette. 

“Yeah, Waverly?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly brought the cup to her mouth and smiled at the redhead knowing what she wanted. What she needed. “What are you doing after work?” She asked Nicole trying not to sound weird about it. 

Nicole angled her head and thought about what she was saying. Was she flirting or just wanted to know? “Jeremy is cooking curry and we’re going to watch a movie. Why?”

“Could I join?” Waverly asked her. 

“Yeah, of course. I still have a couple hours left so just try to get some studying done.” Nicole told her as she stood up. 

Waverly nodded at her and the redhead walked back behind the counter smiling at her once she was back behind the register. The brunette smiled at her and then she drank her tea and tried to study for the next couple of hours.

“Jeremy, how about you pick out a movie and Waverly will help me with the dishes and popcorn.” Nicole said. 

He nods and walks over to the living room as Waverly grabs some dishes walking around the table to the sink. 

“So what’s my job?” Waverly asks her. 

“You are drying.” Nicole tells her.

They both smile and wash the dishes silently then Nicole puts some popcorn in the microwave. She points Waverly to a cabinet up top with bowls in it. The brunette reaches up and grabs them but she does it slowly causing her shirt to lift. Nicole licks her lips watching the muscles in the small of her back tensing and flexing. 

Jeremy picked a movie out and queued it up on their Netflix turning back to them in the kitchen. He saw Nicole staring at Waverly’s back muscles and rolled his eyes. “Hey, Nicky! Don’t burn the popcorn.” He said. 

Nicole heard him and shook her head before glaring over at him. She pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and began pouring it into the bowls. 

“Nicky?” Waverly wondered standing next to the redhead now. 

“Yeah, just a little nickname Jer bear gave me. He knows I hate it so he says it to get my attention or annoy me.” Nicole said. 

Waverly didn’t realize but her hand moved and placed itself on the small of her back. She felt Nicole flinch but then relax into the touch. “Don’t worry. I won’t call you that.” She said. 

Nicole smiled and blushed a little at her hand still on her back. She turned and looked down at her. “Do you have any nicknames?” She asked her. 

“My sister calls me Waves or baby girl. My best friend calls me Wave. That’s about it.” She told the redhead. 

“You ready to go watch a movie, Waves?” Nicole asked her picking up a bowl of popcorn eating a handful.

Waverly removed her hand from Nicole’s back and smiled grabbing her bowl. “Let’s go see what Jeremy is going to make us watch.” She said as she ate a handful. 

Nicole laughed and grabbed his bowl as they made their way over to the couch. They sat down and Nicole made sure that Jeremy was between them. He noticed and gave the redhead a look. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. They seemed to be getting really good at having conversations with their facial expressions.

“Alright, quit making faces you two and play the movie.” Waverly told them. 

They smiled at each other and shrugged laughing to themselves. Jeremy played the movie and they sat back watching the movie and eating their popcorn. Nicole would look over and glance at the brunette occasionally. She had to tell herself to focus on the movie and not Waverly on the other end of the couch.

The movie ended and Jeremy said good night to them and walked down the hall to his room. They heard the door shut and then looked at each other. Nicole stood up and grabbed the bowls washing them. Waverly walked over to the kitchen and leaned back against the counter. Nicole dried and put them away turning around to look at the brunette. She glanced down and saw her shirt had lifted up slightly revealing the faint sign of some abdomen muscles.

Waverly saw and blushed as she smiled at the redhead checking her out. “Nicole.” She saw her look up and meet her eyes. “I was upset earlier because Champ and I had a fight this morning.”

Nicole looked at the brunette differently now. Not that she pitied or felt sorry for her but with worry and concern. “Want to talk about it?”

“Yes and no.” Waverly said avoiding eye contact with her. 

“Maybe if we do something else, you’ll want to.” Nicole suggested but then thought about what she said. “Oh, god, no. Not something else like that. I just.”

Waverly pushed herself off the counter and put her hands on Nicole’s arms stopping her. “Hey, I know what you meant. Could we watch a reality show?”

Nicole closed her eyes and nodded instantly feeling calm at the brunette’s touch. God, why was she such a flirt even when she didn’t want to be? They went over to the couch and sat next to each other. Nicole turned on whatever Waverly suggested and sat back. 

“We fought about my birthday next week.” Waverly said about halfway through the show. 

“About what you want to do?” Nicole wondered. 

“Yeah. I have to work and I have a paper due, but after I want to celebrate with drinks at Shorty’s with Chrissy. He wants, well, yeah. He thinks that’s what I want because it’s what he wants to do.”

“You told him you didn’t right?” 

“Yeah, but he just stormed off and said something about me coming to my senses eventually.”

“You deserve to be able to do whatever you want, Waverly.”

Waverly looked up at her and angled her head slightly. What she wanted to do was kiss her. What she wanted to do was feel the redhead touch her as their lips met. She scooted closer to Nicole until their thighs were touching. She laid her head on her shoulder and nestled into her side. 

Nicole slowly wrapped her arm around her bringing her closer to her side as she laid her head on top of hers. This felt right. Nicole wanted to end the day like this every day. Holding the brunette close telling her she deserved to be herself.

Waverly suddenly woke up realizing she had fallen asleep. She went to move and Nicole’s head was on hers so she didn’t want to wake her by moving unexpectedly. She lifted her arm and put her hand on the redhead’s that was on her shoulder. Waverly gently rubbed the knuckles and felt her moving. 

Nicole opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep holding the brunette. “Hey, what is it?” Nicole asked her.

Waverly thought she was going to die right then and there with how sexy her voice sounded after waking up. “Nothing. We fell asleep.”

“Oh. Do you want me to walk you back to your place?” She asked the brunette. 

“Would it be too weird if I wanted to sleep next to you? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Do you think it’ll be weird? Honestly those few hours were the best I’ve slept in a while.” Nicole admitted. 

“I just don’t want to cross some sort of friend line.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole turned the television off and stood up. “Just as long as you don’t make any moves on me, Earp.” She told her. 

Waverly stood up in front of her and looked up at her. “Right back at you, Haught.”

Nicole shook her head and smiled leading her to her bedroom. She grabbed her basketball shorts and tank top walking into the bathroom. She quickly changed and came out throwing her dirty clothes in her laundry basket. She opened her drawer and pulled out some sweatpants and a hoodie. She turned around and offered them to Waverly. 

“So you don’t have to sleep in your clothes.”

Waverly took them and walked into her bathroom. Before she closed the door she watched Nicole walk toward her bed looking at her long toned legs for the first time. Shit. Those legs were going to be next to her in bed. She closed the door and changed into Nicole’s college basketball sweats it appeared from the team logo on them. She walked out and crawled under the covers into bed next to the redhead. 

They both laid on their back staring up at the ceiling. Nicole plugged her phone in and set her alarm for her morning run. She turned back over and scooted closer to her very slowly unsure if it was okay. “Is this okay?” She asked as she put her arm up to offer the brunette to scoot into her side. 

Waverly smiled and could feel her cheeks getting red. She scooted closer into her side and felt Nicole’s arm wrap around her. “Just remember what you told me.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head. “Yeah, yeah. Keep it in my pants, Earp.”

Her pants. Waverly smiled at the fact that she was wearing the redhead’s pants. She nestled closer into her side and felt a little playful so she tested the waters. “Am I allowed to do this?” Waverly asked the redhead as she laid her head on Nicole’s chest and her arm across her stomach. 

Nicole closed her eyes at the feeling of the brunette practically laying on top of her and snuggling closer into her side. She knew Waverly could definitely feel her heart beat start to speed up and she smiled. “Only if you watch that hand, Waves.”

Waverly smiled and slowly moved her fingers across her stomach over her tank top. She felt the redhead shiver at the slight touch. “What about this?” The brunette wondered. 

Fuck. Nicole could feel the movement underneath her shirt and a flood of warmth overcame her. “I wouldn’t dare do something like this to you so please Waverly.” Nicole pleaded. 

Waverly felt bad and stopped because she knew the redhead liked it but they were friends. Friends. That word hurt. It stung like a million yellow jackets. She took what she could get and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly once Nicole’s heart rate leveled out. 

The next morning

Nicole ran her route through town and she was coming up on Shorty’s and slowed down when she saw someone throwing rocks up at the window above. She slowed down to a light jog recognizing that it was Champ so she picked up her pace back to her house. She ran in and saw Jeremy cooking, as usual, and Waverly sitting at the table. They were chatting and she didn’t want to interrupt but she felt like she had to. 

“Waves, I think you should head home now.” Nicole almost yelled out. 

Jeremy and Waverly turned their heads to look at her quizzically. “Do you not enjoy my company?” She asked her. 

Nicole closed her eyes and shook her head. “No, no. That came out wrong.” She opened her eyes and saw Waverly’s eyes were now looking at her sweat covered abs from her only wearing a sports bra. She smiled at the sight of the brunette checking her out. “Champ is outside Shorty’s yelling for you.”

Waverly’s eyes shot up to hers and Nicole could see the panic as reality set in for her. “Oh, no.” She looked down and she was still in the redhead’s sweats. She ran down the hall and into Nicole’s bedroom. 

Nicole watched her ran away in a panic before she sat down at the table. Jeremy looked back at her once he flipped the pancakes over. “Waves? Also I saw you blushing. Was she checking out your abs?”

Nicole put her head in her hands. “What am I going to do, Jer?”

Jeremy looked over at her and remembered what he and Waverly were talking about before she came barging in. The brunette was telling him that she liked Nicole. Jeremy was now in the middle of these two who just wouldn’t admit to each other what they felt for each other.

“Nicole, I really can’t tell you what to do. I know Waverly is awesome because she’s my friend, too. She has a boyfriend though.” Jeremy told her trying to reassure her. He just wished that he could tell her that Waverly wanted to dump him to figure out what she was feeling for Nicole.

Waverly came running out in her clothes from yesterday and practically ran out the door yelling bye to them on her way out. Nicole lifted her head to look at him and watched him walk over with a plate of pancakes. She got up and poured herself a glass of water and orange juice sitting back down. She put a few pancakes on her plate and drizzled some syrup on them. She stabbed her fork into a bite and stared at it. 

“We fell asleep on the couch last night cuddling and then she didn’t want to be alone so we went to my bed.”

Jeremy almost spit out his coffee. He recovered himself and swallowed hard. “Did something happen?” He asked her because Waverly said nothing of the sorts to him earlier. 

Nicole finally put the bite in her mouth and shook her head. “No. She just snuggled into my side and I held her. That’s all.”

“Nicole, I don’t like how this is playing out.”

“Neither do I, Jer. It’s freaking me out because I just want to be with her.”

“I know you do.” 

“This whole situation is worse than it was with Eliza.”

They ate and cleaned up in silence before getting ready for their days. Nicole hopped in the shower and saw the sweats on her bed when she got out. She stared at them for a few minutes before moving to her dresser to get some black skinny jeans and a tee shirt. She slipped on some Converse and headed out the door to start her day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly’s birthday is here and it doesn’t quite go as planned so she calls the one person she knows will be there for her.

A week later

Nicole worked the counter early that morning and made acquaintances with all the early risers and cops. This is what surprised her about the job and living in Purgatory. The people. They were some of the most genuine and down to earth people she’d ever known. 

Before going on her lunch break, she was in the back grinding more coffee beans. She had requested to do it and her boss was very generous to let her do it every time they received a new shipment of coffee beans. She pulled out her phone and typed out a quick text to Waverly. 

Nicole: Hey, do you think you can get away for a picnic lunch at our spot?

She put her phone away and focused on the beans making sure they weren’t getting too ground up. She valued this part of her job because it required discipline similar to basketball. It’s why she liked it so much. She saw a message come through on her phone. 

Waverly: I could use some fresh air, good food and great company. When?

Nicole: I’m off in like 10 minutes so give me 20 and meet me there.

Waverly: See you then, Haught.

Nicole smiled shoving her phone in her pocket as she finished up with her last bag of coffee beans to grind. She took off her apron and put it in the break room with everyone else’s. 

Nicole had gone to the diner on the edge of town to get Waverly a vegan wrap she always talked about. She got herself a chicken salad sandwich and headed out to their spot. 

Nicole saw the brunette sitting with a book open on her lap reading it. She stopped at the fence and smiled at her as Waverly studied intently. The brunette finally noticed and looked up seeing her smiling at her. Waverly returned the smile and stood up walking over to her. 

“Were you watching me study, Haught?” Waverly wondered as she crossed her arms keeping the grin on her face. 

“I most certainly was, Earp. Do you have a problem with that?” Nicole told her. 

Waverly shook her head. “No problem.” She saw the paper bag from the diner in her hand and pointed at it. “Is there a vegan wrap in there?” She asked her. 

Nicole nodded and reached inside grabbing it. She extended her arm out and offered it to her. “There sure is. Do you want it?”

Waverly smiled and accepted it as she opened it up and took a bite. She moaned as she chewed. “This is the best thing ever.”

Nicole hopped over the fence and sat down pulling out her sandwich. Waverly followed her back over to her book closing it up. She put it back in her bag. Nicole bit into her sandwich and eyed the brunette across from her. It had been a week since their movie night that ended with a sleepover. 

“Happy birthday, Waves.” Nicole said. 

“Thanks, Nicole.” Waverly told her as she took another bite but then soon realized something. “Wait. Are you not going to see me later?” She asked the redhead without seeming too weird about it. 

Nicole finished half her sandwich and picked up her other half. She looked over at the brunette and smiled knowing she wanted to see her later. “No. You said last week you wanted to drink with Chrissy so I’m going to stay home and have a pizza with Jeremy and watch him play video games.”

Waverly looked over at the redhead and smiled softly at her remembering what she wanted to do for her birthday. “Well, you’re invited, and Jeremy. If you guys want to come.”

“It’s okay, Waverly. Have fun with your friend. I’m going to see mine this weekend in the city anyway so this is why I wanted to have lunch with you.”

“When are you leaving?” Waverly wondered. 

“Tomorrow. I asked for the weekend off.” Nicole told her. 

“Well, thanks for the break. It was great food and excellent company.” Waverly said finishing off her wrap. 

Nicole shook her head and finished her sandwich. “You’re welcome, Waverly. I hope you have a great rest of your birthday. I have to get back to work.”

Nicole walked into the house with a pizza in hand and found Jeremy on the couch yelling at the television as he played a video game. She smiled and closed the door rather loudly and saw Jeremy jumped up off the couch. 

“You’re home! Why are you home?” He wondered. 

“Uh, well, hello to you, too.” She said as she walked over to the couch and set the pizza down on the coffee table. “I’m home because I just got off work and I want to spend time with my best friend before I leave for the city tomorrow for the weekend.”

He paused the video game and looked at her with his hand on his chin. “I’m not buying it.” 

“You don’t have to. It’s the truth.” Nicole said standing up and walking to the kitchen grabbing a couple beers. She walked back over and sat next to Jeremy on the couch. “Waverly did invite us out for drinks, though.”

“Why don’t you go?” He asked her. 

“She wants to hang out with her friend, Chrissy. I’m sure she’s mentioned it to you.”

“She’s mentioned Chrissy but not that she wanted to spend her birthday with her.”

Nicole brought the beer to her lips and drank eyeing him curiously. “What? What are you talking about? She told me last week that she wanted to spend it with Chrissy.”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy shrugged. “Since then she’s told me otherwise.”

Nicole grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite studying Jeremy’s face. “You know something, Jer. Your eyebrow is twitching.”

He brought his hand up to his eyebrow to make it stop. “I do, Nicky, but I can’t tell you.”

Nicole knew what it was anyway so she sat back against the back of the couch eating her pizza and drinking her beer. She watched as Jeremy stopped his game and put on a movie. He sat back with her enjoying his pizza and beer with his best friend. 

Nicole was startled awake by her phone ringing. She sat up and reached for it seeing that Waverly was calling her and it was 1 in the morning. 

“Waverly?” Nicole said with sleep still in her voice. 

Waverly heard how sexy and cute it was but it wasn’t the time for that. “Nicole.” She said as her breath hitched. 

Nicole noticed and cleared her throat. “Hey, what is it? Are you okay?”

“No. Can you come over to my place?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on my way, Waves.”

Nicole got out of bed and pulled some sweatpants over her shorts and a hoodie on over her tank top. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed her phone off the bed and shoved it in her sweats pocket jogging out of the house and down the sidewalk. 

She went right up the stairs in Shorty’s and opened her apartment door. She found the brunette curled up on her bed hugging a pillow. Nicole looked around and saw what could pass off as a kitchen so she walked over there. 

Nicole found her tea and started to boil some water for it. She grabbed a mug and the tea bag opening the fridge to get the almond milk. She leaned back on the counter and looked over at Waverly. She hadn’t moved from her position and a few minutes later the water was ready. She put the bag in the mug with a splash of almond milk as she poured the hot water inside. She put the almond milk back in the fridge and walked over to her bed sitting next to her. Waverly had her back to the redhead so Nicole softly rubbed it.

“Waverly, I made some tea for you.” Nicole said quietly. 

Waverly didn’t want to move because Nicole would stop rubbing her back and that’s what she wanted. She slowly sat up and the feeling of the redhead’s warm hand slipped away. She leaned back against the headboard next to Nicole. Waverly took the mug from her hand and took a sip. 

“Sorry, it’s not as good as the ones I make for you at work. I don’t have all my fancy machines.” Nicole said. 

Waverly felt the warm liquid coat her throat and calm her down. She smiled because he wouldn’t have done this. He wouldn’t have even come at this time of day. He wouldn’t be coming around anymore. 

“It’s perfect, Nicole. Thanks.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole smiled and then it slowly faded away. “What happened? I thought you had drinks with Chrissy.”

“I was. I did until Robin showed up. We were all friends in high school and he came back for my birthday too but she only wanted to hang out with him.”

“I’m so sorry, Waves.” Nicole said and put her hand on her back slowly rubbing it again. 

Waverly brought her mug back to her lips and added to the warmth her body was feeling from her hand rubbing her back. “I’m used to it. No one caring much about my birthday. No one except you really.”

Nicole looked over at Waverly drinking her tea and smiled at her. “I’m glad I’m the one who makes you happy on your birthday.”

Waverly looked over at her above the rim of her mug. The one who always made me happy. Waverly thought to herself. She put her mug down on her nightstand and looked back to Nicole. Waverly looked into her soft brown eyes looking back at her then down to her lips. She moved toward her and wanted to finally tell Nicole how she truly felt about her. 

Nicole realized what was about to happen and wanted it but Waverly still had a boyfriend. She reached her hands and put them firmly on her hips holding her in place. She saw Waverly’s eyes look into hers when she realized that it wasn’t happening. Waverly felt ashamed and wanted to run away into the bathroom but Nicole’s hands were holding onto her. 

“Waverly. What are you doing? You said friends and I’m cool with that.” Nicole said. 

Waverly moved and felt Nicole’s hands release her so she fell face down on the bed away from her. “I broke up with him.” Waverly muffled into the bed. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly turned her head so it was no longer speaking into the sheets. “I broke up with him.” She said again. 

Nicole tried to hide her slight smile but it wasn’t working. “Why?” She asked the brunette. 

“I was drunk. He wanted to come up here for a quickie. I said no so he tried to but I pushed him away. Before I knew it the words came out.” Waverly told her. 

“Was there another reason?” The redhead wondered. Waverly nodded her head. “Was that reason me?” She asked her. The brunette nodded again. Nicole’s smile grew bigger this time. “Come here.” Waverly sat up and moved closer to her. “What do you need from me right now? And no I will not because you’re probably still drunk and we need to talk about this when you’re sober.”

“I need you to hold me and stay with me tonight.” Waverly told her. 

“Okay, I’ve got you, Waves.” Nicole said. 

Nicole slid under the covers with her and opened her arms for her to nestle into her. Waverly wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tight as she laid her head on her shoulder. Just like last week except this week she was single. The brunette moved her leg over top one of Nicole’s and rested it in between the redhead’s. Nicole was shocked by the action but let it happen because it’s what the brunette needed.

Waverly woke up the next morning and was laying on top of the redhead. She looked up at her resting her chin on her chest smiling at her. Nicole looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. The brunette groaned and laid back down when her hangover was setting in. 

Nicole woke up feeling Waverly moving on top of her. She looked down and smiled because it was like the brunette was her bonus blanket. She ran her fingers through her hair and then felt Waverly’s fingers on her skin underneath her hoodie and tank top.

“Morning, Waves.” Nicole said. 

“I could really use a cup of coffee right now. I have a horrible hangover.” Waverly’s fingers stopped and patted her stomach. 

“You do know I have to get up to do that right?” Nicole said and went to move.

Waverly wrapped her arms tight around her. “No. You can’t get up yet.”

Nicole smiled and laughed. “Okay so tell me how I’m going to make you that cup of coffee if I can’t get up.”

They heard a loud knock on the door followed by a deep voice. “Waverly! Baby! Open up, please. I want to talk about last night.”

Waverly and Nicole locked eyes and the brunette shook her head at the redhead. “He’ll go away.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Nicole whispered back to her. 

“I don’t know.”

“He’s not wrong. We do need to talk about last night.”

The memories from last night came rushing back to her. “Oh, god.” She said. “What did I do?”

“Well.” Nicole started to say and then the door flew open. 

Waverly sat up so fast leaving Nicole on her back. “Champ! I said we’re done and I meant it!”

Champ’s eyes found Nicole’s before glancing back to Waverly’s. “Seriously? With her? You don’t even like girls, Waves. Plus she’s just some nobody barista. Come on, baby. I’ll change I promise.”

“You don’t know me, Champ. You never did and you’ve said that a lot in the past. I’m done with you and your games.”

“We’re not over, Waverly. You’ll see, you’ll come around, baby.” Champ said as he left the apartment slamming the door behind him. 

Waverly let out the breath she’d been holding that entire time. She closed her eyes and then felt something move underneath her. She had been sitting on Nicole’s legs this whole time. She moved off them and looked up as she sat up. 

Nicole found she could move her legs again so she decided to get up and head to her kitchen finding the coffee. She started brewing a pot because right now she needed one after witnessing that. 

Waverly grabbed her mug from her nightstand and walked over to the kitchen and set it down in the sink. She walked behind Nicole and wrapped her arms around her waist laying her head down on her back. She felt Nicole’s hands on hers as the redhead slowly rubbed the brunette’s knuckles. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Waverly said. 

Nicole didn’t know what to say so she just stood there. She heard the coffee pot stop so she removed her hands from Waverly’s grabbing two mugs. She poured the coffee into them and turned around handing one to the brunette. Waverly had let go of the redhead to grab the mug. She walked over to the fridge and poured a splash of almond milk in it putting the carton back. She walked back over to Nicole who brought the mug to her lips. 

“You were going to tell me what I did last night until he barged in.” Waverly said bringing her own mug to her lips. 

“You tried to kiss me and then said that you broke up with him because of me.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly’s cheeks went beet red and she turned and walked over to the couch sitting down. Nicole followed her and sat on the other end of the couch. “And you still stayed with me.”

“Yeah. I had a duty as your friend but also I wanted to see if you felt the same way in the morning when you were sober.”

“What do you think, Haught?” Waverly wondered as she brought the mug back up to her lips again. 

“I think you might but I’m going to need to give you some time to figure it out.”

“I don’t understand.” Waverly said. 

“It’s just that I am heading to the city today for the weekend and you just dumped your boyfriend. I want to make sure this is truly what you want because I don’t want to be your rebound, Waverly.”

“Nicole, I should have dumped him a long time ago. You just came into my life and made me realize that I didn’t have to settle for him anymore.”

Nicole brought her now empty mug to her lips to fight the urge to kiss her because she didn’t want her to settle. Not even for her so that’s why she resisted. 

“I better go. Will you be okay without me for the weekend?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly shook her head. “Can I call you while you’re gone?”

“I would stick to texting because it’s been awhile since I’ve seen Rosita. She can get kind of crazy.”

Waverly nodded. “Text me when you get there, okay?”

Nicole stood up and set the mug down in the sink. She walked to the door and looked back at Waverly. “You got it, Waves. I’ll see you soon.” Nicole opened and closed the door behind her gently leaning back against it for a minute. Waverly told her. Not in so many words but she admitted it. It felt really good to know where the brunette stood in her feelings for her. Nicole hoped that they would remain through the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole enjoys a weekend in the city with her best friend, Rosita. Someone suggests going out clubbing and Nicole runs into someone from her past.

Nicole: Hey, I made it to the city.

Nicole texted Waverly as soon as she pulled into the apartment complex Rosita was living in. She grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs several steps at a time since she was on the top floor and down to her door. She knocked on it and waited with a smile on her face. She had told Rosita she would be coming but not when.

The door flew open in her face and Nicole saw a tired Rosita with bed hair and a large tee shirt on. Rosita looked confused for a minute but then her brain registered who was standing in front of her.

“Cole, hey, I didn’t know you would be here so soon.” Rosita said rubbing the sleep from her eyes and taking a step back to let her come in. 

Nicole walked inside and followed Rosita to the couch. “Yeah, I thought I’d surprise you. I guess I did.”

Rosita laid down and Nicole sat down on the opposite end putting the brunette’s feet on her lap. “You definitely did. I worked a late shift at the bar last night and I’ve only had a few hours sleep.”

Nicole rubbed her feet and noticed Rosita closing her eyes so she thought she’d talk to her about it now. “I didn’t get much sleep last night either.”

Rosita’s eyes shot wide open and she stared down the couch at her. “No! You’re kidding! Tell me you didn’t, Nicole. I thought you said friends.”

Nicole shook her head and smiled at the reaction she got from her best friend. “I didn’t Rosie. Trust me I wanted to but nothing happened. She called me at 1 and I held her. But before that she tried to kiss me.”

Rosita sat up at that mention and shook her head. “So what now? I mean that was obviously her trying to tell you she has feelings for you.”

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. She was drunk and had just broken up with her boyfriend so she was feeling a lot. Plus I’m here with you now and I won’t see her for a few days.”

Rosita laughed and laid back down. “You always know what you’re doing, Cole. Except with Eliza. Girl, you were too into her and she was not that into you.”

“Hey!” Nicole said and slapped her legs that she had put back on her lap. “I’ll have you know that it was college and she was the first girl I’d really liked since Shae.”

“I remember Shae. I thought you two would make it last, but that was not the case.”

“Well, she went to med school on the other side of the country. We knew long distance would kill us anyway so we didn’t even bother.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes after Rosita nodded agreeing with the redhead. She closed her eyes and Nicole felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text from Waverly. 

Waverly: Glad to hear you made it but I’m not glad you’re not here with me.

Nicole: Other than my absence, how are you doing?

Waverly: Your presence would make me feel better. You sure I can’t call you? At least hear your voice.

Nicole: I’ll see what Rosita wants to do tonight. If I have some time, I’ll call you.

Waverly: I can’t wait to hopefully hear your voice soon.

Nicole smiled and shoved the phone back on her pocket. She looked over at Rosita sleeping so Nicole moved over and laid behind her wrapping her arms around her waist. She snuggled with her best friend and closed her eyes falling asleep. Her last thought was of Waverly and the way she woke up with her this morning. 

Later that night

“I want to stay in, order pizza and watch cheesy chick flicks. Like old times, Cole. What do you say?” Rosita proposed to her as she put on some leggings coming out of her bedroom. 

Nicole was still laying on the couch and she looked curiously at her best friend. “Really? We barely did that, Rosie. Old times is more like going out and going clubbing.”

Rosita rolled her eyes at the redhead as Nicole sat up on the couch. “Fine. You’re right. It’s been so long I don’t want anyone else around. We can go clubbing tomorrow.”

“Alright, well, order your own because you like weird toppings on yours.” Nicole said as she grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix. 

“My toppings are not weird. Canadian bacon and pineapple makes a delicious pizza.”

Nicole raised her eyebrow looking at her as she dialed her phone. “You will eat all of it and I want as much meat as you can put on mine.”

They were two movies in and half their pizza gone when Nicole realized if she were going to call Waverly now was a good time. She looked over at Rosita who was enjoying her weird pizza. 

“Do you mind if I go call Waverly for a few minutes, Rosie?” Nicole wondered. 

“Not at all. Go ahead. Just no phone sex while I’m in here in another room.” Rosita said making fun of her. 

Nicole punched her arm playfully and stood up walking into her room as she dialed the brunette’s number. 

“Nicole, hey, did you get some time?” Waverly greeted her. 

“Rosita wanted to stay in and watch movies and eat pizza. She worked late last night.” Nicole told her. 

“That sounds really great.” Waverly said. 

“I bet it does to you, Waves.”

“Last time we did that was good if I remember correctly.”

“If I remember someone got a little crazy with her hands.” 

“What can I say? My hands like you, Haught.” 

“I don’t think your hands are the only body part that likes me, Earp.”

“Don’t remind me.” Waverly said and sighed. “I’m trying to forget making a fool out of myself.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head. “You didn’t make a fool out of yourself. It just wasn’t the right time.”

“So you’re saying there will be a time and it’ll be right?” Waverly questioned her. 

Nicole rubbed her forehead with her fingers. “Waves, I don’t want to do anything with you that you don’t want to do. I want you to be absolutely certain.”

“Nicole, right now I’m absolutely certain that hearing your voice is making me happy.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole nodded even though she knew Waverly couldn’t see her. The nod was for her sake. “Okay. I just want you to know that I’m here for you as your friend until the moment is right.”

“My friend?” Waverly wondered. 

“Yes, but there are no restrictions like before so your hands are free to do what they want.”

“If this isn’t like before can we hang out all the time?”

“We can hang out whenever you want, Waves. Unless either of us have work or you have to study.”

Waverly paused and sat in silence replaying that in her head. Champ would never have said that to her. Put her studies first. Put her work first. Put her first. 

“When are you coming back?”

“I think I want to surprise you.” Nicole said. 

“Nicky!” Waverly froze after she said it. It just slipped out. She had been hanging out with Jeremy too long. 

“Whoa. You’ve been hanging out with Jeremy too long if you’re calling me that even after you promised you wouldn’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ll get you back for it. You won’t know when or what but I’ll get you back.”

“No, please don’t!”

“You can’t take it back now, Earp.” Nicole said.

“I don’t like you in this moment and I have to study.”

“Go learn things, Waves.”

Nicole heard the brunette hang up so she shoved her phone back in her pocket and walked back out to the couch. She finished her pizza and Rosita had started another movie. They spent the rest of the night catching up and eating ice cream. 

The next night

Rosita took Nicole to her favorite club. They walked up to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks. The bartender gave them their beers and they walked over to an empty table enjoying the scene around them. 

“You remember when this was every night for us?” Nicole asked her.

“I do. We had a lot more energy for it then.” Rosita told her. 

Nicole nodded and brought her beer up to her lips looking around. She spotted familiar blonde hair and when she turned Nicole noticed those piercing blue eyes. She couldn’t look away. It was like she was back in college again. 

“Cole?” Rosita noticed the look in her eyes. 

“She’s here, Rosie.” Nicole told her unable to look away. 

“Do we need to go?” Rosita wondered. 

Nicole shook her head and kept drinking her beer. They got another round before heading out to the dance floor. Nicole hated dancing but Rosita loved it so she was out there trying not to look like an idiot. Rosita would help her out every now and then laughing because the redhead really had no rhythm. 

It was a couple hours of the two of them dancing and Nicole would feel hands on her and bodies near her. She would just step closer to Rosita as her saying no to them. It wasn’t until a pair of hands resting on her back that felt familiar. She knew exactly who it was so she turned around. 

“Eliza.” Nicole said looking down at the blonde. 

“Hey there, Nic.” The blonde said to her. 

Very few people called her that. It always took her breath away because of who originally called her that. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been alright. What about you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve been okay.”

“Do you maybe want to go sit and talk?” Eliza wondered. 

Nicole nodded and followed her to a booth. She slid in next to her and she saw that Rosita could see them. She looked back at her. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’ve just been thinking what if a lot lately.” Eliza told her. 

“About what, Liz?” Nicole questioned. 

“You. What if I had given you a real chance? Would we have made it?”

“You can’t stress yourself out with scenarios like that, Liz. No one can know for sure what life would be like now if we did things differently.”

Eliza looked over and saw the redhead’s soft brown eyes like they used to look at her. She glanced down at her lips for a brief moment before looking back up into them. 

“Do you ever think about it?” Eliza asked the redhead. 

“Not anymore but I used to. All the time it ate at me.” Nicole told her. 

“Did you regret any of it?”

Nicole scooted closer to her and put her hand on top of the blonde’s. “I don’t regret a second of it. Except maybe the after part.”

“We were never really good at being friends, were we?” 

Nicole smiled and rubbed Eliza’s knuckles gently. “We were great friends before but trying to be friends after. Not a good idea.”

“Yeah.” Eliza said and felt Nicole’s fingers graze across her skin slowly and saw her eyes boring into her soul. She was going to do something crazy and she didn’t want to have any regrets. 

Eliza leaned forward and softly touched her lips to Nicole’s as she kissed her. Nicole felt the familiar lips on hers and found herself kissing Eliza back. The blonde lifted her hand to Nicole’s neck holding her face pulling back to catch her breath. To her surprise, Nicole chased her lips and caught the blonde’s again as the redhead’s hand left hers and found her waist. 

Rosita had been dancing with several people and knew Nicole would be fine for a few minutes without her wandering eyes. Her dancing partners left her alone so her eyes wandered over to Nicole and Eliza in the booth. She saw them making out and for a moment she was frozen not sure exactly what she was seeing. Then it hit her. Nicole was making out with Eliza. She hurried over to the booth and yelled. 

“Hey, Cole! Let’s head back to my place!”

Nicole couldn’t hear anything in this moment. All she could hear was the way Eliza’s lips felt brushing against hers softly and slowly. It was like no time had passed and they knew exactly what to do. Nicole’s hands had wandered underneath Eliza’s shirt feeling her skin on her fingertips. As she brushed from side to side, an electric pulse was sent up her arm. 

“Hey, Haught!” Rosita yelled as loud as she could as well as clapping her hands. 

Nicole pulled away from Eliza and backed so far away it’s like her parents caught her having sex. “Rosita. Hi.” She said as her breathing returned to a somewhat normal rhythm. 

“It’s getting late. You ready to leave?” Rosita asked her. 

Nicole looked back to Eliza and wanted to kiss her again but she couldn’t. She didn’t know why she kissed her back in the first place. She slid out of the booth and walked with Rosita out of the club not looking back. 

Rosita was staring up at the ceiling laying in bed and so was Nicole when they got home. They laid there awkwardly silent for hours into the morning. Neither of them didn’t know what to say. 

“What the hell, Cole!?” Rosita said. 

“I don’t know, Rosie. She just brings something out in me.”

“What about Waverly? I thought you liked her.”

“I do. It’s just that she has a lot going on.”

“That’s a horrible excuse.”

Nicole let out a loud sigh and put her hands to her head. “Oh, god. What have I done?”

“You’ve done something shitty, Haught.”

“Great. Thanks for the encouragement, Bustillos.”

“Are you going to tell her?” Rosita wondered. 

“I don’t know. Whenever I tell her I run the risk of losing her.”

“I think the sooner, the better.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll talk to Jeremy and maybe give it a week see where her feelings are at.”

“You better not wait too long, Cole. I don’t want you to call me crying sometime in the future.”

“I’ll see what I can do, Rosie. I’m not making any promises.”

Rosita nodded and rolled over on her side splaying her arm over Nicole’s stomach. The redhead accepted the cuddle and wrapped her arm around Rosita. Nicole now had regrets unlike Eliza who was probably sleeping soundly. Nicole was so used to kissing her it was like riding a bicycle. As a kid, she never wanted to stopped riding her bike. That thought scared the hell out of her. She wanted to not want to kiss Eliza again but that was like a bike she couldn’t stop riding. 

The next evening

Nicole pulled up to her house and grabbed her bag getting out of her truck. She walked in and saw Jeremy sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie. He paused it and turned to look back at her. 

“Hey, how was your weekend?” He asked her. 

She threw her bag down the hallway outside her door. She walked over with no expression on her face and sat beside him. “It started out good and then last night things took a turn.”

“A turn?” He wondered. 

“Yeah, a turn.” She said and looked over at him. “Rosita and I ran into Eliza.”

“Oh, god, please me you didn’t.”

“I didn’t do that but uh I probably would have if Rosie wasn’t there.”

“So are you going to tell her?” He asked.

“I’m ashamed. We were starting to really talk and the second I’m not with her I get with my ex.”

“Okay, that’s fair reasoning but if she really likes you then why not be honest with her?”

“You know that’s hard for me, Jer.” She told him. 

“Let me get us some beers and we’ll watch some movies.” Jeremy said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

Nicole laid her head back and grabbed the beer from him when he came back over. They spent the rest of the evening drinking and watching movies. She was drinking to forget but every time she closed her eyes she saw her and felt her lips on hers. She pulled out her phone and thought about texting Waverly but decided against it. They eventually went back into their rooms and Nicole laid there tossing and turning until she finally got to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Waverly’s sister and someone finally works up the courage to talk after weeks have gone by.

A few days later

Nicole had been taking her morning run away from town and Shorty’s in case she accidentally ran into a certain brunette. She hadn’t seen her at work so she assumed she was studying or working. Waverly hadn’t texted her so Nicole didn’t reach out either. She was still trying to figure out how she was going to tell her she made out with her ex the night after they talked.

Nicole went home and showered after her run joining Jeremy for breakfast really quick because her runs had gotten away from her. She would lose track of time when she ran and it was probably because she felt terrible about what she did. She bid Jeremy a farewell and a good day heading out the door. 

She walked into work and immediately saw Waverly sitting at a corner table. She didn’t have a drink and she didn’t look up from her laptop so she went to the back and put her apron on. She walked to the front and made a coffee and a tea not sure what kind of mood she was in. Nicole walked around and to her table sitting down across from her. Waverly didn’t notice her so she set the cups on top of her laptop. 

Waverly looked up from her book and saw the cups. There was only one person who would personally bring her what she wanted. She pushed her laptop aside and saw the redhead clearly exhausted.

“Hi.” Waverly said quietly. 

Nicole could barely hear her. “You okay? I didn’t know which one you would want so I made both.”

Waverly smiled over at her. Another thing he would never do for her. “Leave both. I’ll drink them eventually.”

Nicole set the cups down and she noticed Waverly grab the coffee one. “You didn’t answer my initial question. Are you okay?” She asked her again.

“Fine. I’ve just been swamped with work and school.” Waverly told her as she brought the cup up to her mouth. 

“My shift starts soon. Do you want to get dinner when I’m done?” Nicole wondered. 

“I have to work.” She said looking back to her laptop.

Nicole didn’t know if she was blowing her off or she really had work. “Come by my place after?”

“I don’t know.”

“What don’t you know, Waves?” Nicole asked her trying not to get upset. 

“Nicole, I really need to get some school work done right now.” Waverly said rather forcefully.

Nicole nodded and clenched her jaw watching as the brunette pushed the laptop back in front of her face. The brunette wasn’t looking at her anymore so she got up and walked back to the counter. Her shift started and an hour later they got a shipment of beans so she went to the back where she didn’t have to look at Waverly ignoring her anymore. 

Nicole worked right through lunch hoping to get off early and mope at home. She couldn’t stop thinking about why Waverly wouldn’t want to hang out with her. She didn’t know about her making out with her ex. Unless Jeremy told her. She tried not to think about yelling at him later when she got done working in a few hours. She had to work the counter so her best smile was needed to greet and serve the customers of Purgatory. 

Nicole headed home and saw Jeremy cooking so she sat down at the table quietly. He heard her come in but she didn’t go back to her room because he didn’t hear her door shut. He turned around and saw her glaring over at him. 

“Do you not want Pad Thai for dinner?” He asked her.

“Oh, no I’d love Pad Thai for dinner.” She told him. 

The worried look on Jeremy’s face turned into a smile for a brief moment before going back to worried. “Then what’s up?” He wondered. 

“Did you tell Waverly?” Nicole asked him sternly. 

“Tell her what?” Nicole tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. “Oh. That. No I actually haven’t seen her in a few days.”

Okay. That wasn’t answering her question of why Waverly was being weird. “I’m going to go shower. I’ll be out for dinner in a little bit.”

Nicole walked into her room and pulled out her phone opening up her messages from Waverly typing one out. 

Nicole: Hey, I’m sorry if overstepped earlier. I just want you to know I’m here for you.

Nicole put her phone on her bed and stripped out of her clothes tossing them in the laundry basket. She stepped in the shower and all she wanted to do was talk to Waverly. Hell, she would settle for just seeing her and that smile.

Jeremy watched her walk out in the kitchen wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Her normal post work and end of the day attire. He watched her as she grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down at the table. 

“So you want to tell me why you interrogated me earlier?” He asked the redhead as she brought the glass to her lips taking a long swallow. 

She set the glass down and stared down at the table. “I saw her today. She just blew me off twice. I get she has work and school but she’s not even texting me either. I’m worried.”

“She hasn’t come into the station in a few days either.” He said bringing over a couple of bowls and the Pad Thai. “Did you talk over the weekend?”

“I called her a couple nights ago. We had a good talk. At least I thought so.” Nicole said as she put some Pad Thai into her bowl.

“You’re treating this differently than with Eliza.” Jeremy said as he brought his fork to his mouth to shovel food in his mouth. 

“Because Waverly is different. She’s special.” Nicole said as she took her first bite. 

“I can tell you really like her, Nicole. What are you going to do?” He wondered. 

“I’m not sure yet.” She said taking a swallow of her beer. 

They ate in silence then eased into simple conversation about their weekends. It was only a few days but Nicole missed her best friend. Yes it was good to catch up with her first best friend, but her friendship with Jeremy was different than hers with Rosita. They eventually moved to the couch putting on a movie and getting more beers. Nicole tried not to check her phone every 5 minutes. 

3 Weeks Later

Nicole woke up to her morning alarm and got dressed for her run. She had to put on layers since it was starting to get colder now. She even put on a beanie after she braided her hair. She grabbed her ear buds and put on a different type of playlist. Waverly still hadn’t texted her back or even spoken to her. They hadn’t even made eye contact in weeks. Nicole was getting tired of whatever was going on with her and she wanted to do something about it. 

She was on her run and purposefully ran her route through town but nothing. She had hoped for the doors to be open or something so she could slide in and talk to the brunette but nothing. She went back home and headed straight for the shower. The hot water felt good on her cool skin and she stood there taking it in for a few minutes before getting in with her day. 

Nicole put on jeans and a flannel shirt with some boots to finish out the look. She walked out and Jeremy had French toast ready for her. She quickly ate it and headed to work. She told him thanks and that she would talk to him later as she rushed out the door. He couldn’t even get a word in as the door slammed shut. He shook his head and ate his breakfast before cleaning up the kitchen. 

She was working the counter when someone walked through the door. She was a little taller than Waverly and had darker brunette hair. It was wavy like hers, too. Piercing blue eyes met hers as she stepped up to the counter. 

“What can I get you today?” Nicole asked her. 

“Coffee. Strong.” She said and then glanced down at her name tag. “Ah so you’re Haught. The girl who put my baby sister in one of the weirdest moods I’ve ever seen.”

Baby sister? “Yeah, I’m Nicole. Is Waverly okay?”

“Did you not hear me, Haught? She’s in a weird mood. What happened between you two?” She asked the redhead. 

Nicole turned and poured her a coffee handing it to her. “I don’t know. We were good one day and the next she’s blowing me off.”

The sister brought the cup to her mouth and shrugged. “She’s not talking to me either. I’m Wynonna by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Wynonna. I was planning on stopping by the bar later.” Nicole told her. 

“Good. I feel like you’re the only one who can break her out of this funk she’s in.”

Nicole smiled and nodded at the customer behind her. “I have customers to help behind you. See you around, Wynonna.”

Wynonna smiled and nodded at the redhead before turning around and heading out. Nicole shook her head to stop thinking about Wynonna or Waverly. She was able to finish out her shift and she pulled her phone out to text Waverly but saw one from Jeremy. 

Jeremy: Hey, pick up a pizza for dinner? You can pick the movie.

Jeremy rarely ever let her pick the movie. She would always insist that he pick it because she would like whatever he chose. There was something up with him so she picked up their favorite from the same place they always ordered from and headed home. 

Nicole walked in and Jeremy’s eyes immediately met hers as a nervous smile came across his face. He was in the kitchen and he darted his eyes to the couch. She followed his gaze and saw Waverly sitting on the couch. That’s why he was letting her pick the movie. 

“Hi.” Nicole said quietly to the both of them as she walked in and shut the door behind her. She set the pizza down on the table and walked over to the couch sitting down next to the brunette. 

“Hey.” Waverly said as she turned to face the redhead. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you but what are you doing here? I figured you were working. I was going to stop by later.” Nicole said. 

Waverly smiled at the redhead as she stumbled through so many thoughts. She reached her hand out and set it on top of hers. “I asked Shorty for the night off. I told him I have a paper which isn’t a lie but also my sister came home. I realized that I’ve been super dumb since you came back.”

Nicole smiled and moved closer to her. She flipped Waverly’s hand over palm up and slid her fingers between the brunette’s. “If you’ve been dumb then so have I, Waves. This wasn’t the surprise I had in mind but it’s nice.” Nicole turned and saw Jeremy eating a slice of pizza in the kitchen. She looked back at Waverly and tilted her head. “He helped you out, didn’t he?”

Waverly nodded. “I know you wanted to surprise me but I figured since I’ve blown you off for weeks again that I’d be the one to surprise you.”

Nicole just wanted to close the gap between them and reassure both their doubts with a kiss but she couldn’t. She settled for a simple squeeze of her hand. “This is great. Is Jeremy going to join us or stand awkwardly in the kitchen?” Nicole wondered. 

“Jeremy.” He said, referring to himself in the third person. “Is going to his room to play video games.” He said grabbing a couple more slices and slinking down the hallway to his room. 

“The pizza was for both of you. I already ate Chinese that Wynonna picked up for us.” Waverly told the redhead. 

Nicole nodded and squeezed Waverly’s hand before she let go and walked to the kitchen. “Do you want popcorn or something to drink?” She asked the brunette. 

“Yeah, thanks, and water is fine.” Waverly said. 

Nicole put the popcorn in the microwave and filled a glass with water. She grabbed a plate and put the rest of the pizza on it. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked backed over setting everything down on the coffee table. She went back for the popcorn and poured it in a bowl heading back to the couch. 

“Uh do you mind if I take a quick shower? You can go ahead and start whatever movie you want to watch.” 

Waverly nodded and Nicole ran to her room taking the fastest shower known to man. She put her college basketball sweats on and headed back out to the couch. Waverly had pulled the throw blanket over her legs and smiled when she saw her sit down next to her. Waverly hesitantly scooted closer to her and Nicole got the hint so she raised her arm up inviting her in. Waverly nestled in to the redhead’s side. Nicole’s arm wrapped around her and tried to pull her even closer to her. 

Nicole grabbed her plate and put it next to her so she could eat her pizza with the other hand. She placed her beer in between her legs and watched the movie Waverly had picked out. It was some historical drama but she didn’t really care. She was watching a movie with Waverly Earp as she leaned into her side. 

Nicole finished eating and the movie ended although neither of them wanted to move or speak. It was perfect sitting like this with her and all Nicole wanted to do was sleep. 

“Should we talk now?” Waverly wondered. 

“Yeah, I guess so. You or me?” Nicole said. 

“Me.” Waverly said as she leaned back to sit up. She turned to face Nicole who did the same. “The night after we talked I did something with someone.” Waverly swallowed thinking about it. “It was just a lot happened and I couldn’t process so I thought I would get drunk and forget for a night but I drunk dialed him.”

Nicole didn’t feel so bad after all, but she still had to tell her. “Waves, this is going to sound bad but I’m glad this is why you weren’t talking to me.” Nicole said trying not too sound too harsh. 

Waverly furrowed her brows and tilted her head. “Wait, you did something, too, didn’t you?” She asked the redhead. 

Nicole nodded. “Yeah, but I didn’t take it as far as you did.”

“Hey!” Waverly said and slapped her arm.

“What?” Nicole asked her as she rubbed her arm. 

Waverly buried her face into the back cushion of the couch. Nicole smiled at her and then she pulled back to look at the redhead. “I just feel so bad. I mean we were starting to really talk.”

Nicole scooted closer to her and lifted her leg to rest against the back of the couch on one side of the brunette. She lifted her arms and reached out to grab her waist pulling her closer. Waverly pulled her knees to her chest and allowed herself to be pulled. Nicole lifted her other leg and wrapped it around her waist. She looked into misty hazel eyes trying not to tear up herself. 

“You have nothing to feel bad about it, Waverly. I did something, granted not as bad, but I still did something.” Nicole smiled to reassure her that she wasn’t upset about it. “Talking that leads where?”

“You know exactly where it leads, Haught.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole smiled so big her dimple popped out and she saw Waverly smile in return. “That sounds nice. Are we there yet?”

Waverly looked into her brown eyes and saw happiness. Happiness that she wanted. That she needed so bad in her life. For once it was with someone who could just sit here and talk without trying to get in her pants.

“I’ll tell you when we are.” Waverly told her. 

“Don’t take too long. The last two times took you two months in total. I don’t know if I can wait a third.” Nicole said as an evil grin spread across her face. 

“You know what? I might make you wait longer.” Waverly said raising an eyebrow at her. 

Nicole stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. “I’ll be good.”

“Uh huh.” Waverly mumbled and used her finger to stick her lip back in. Nicole watched the brunette’s eyes as Waverly looked at her lip touching her finger. “I really want to be ready now.”

Nicole grabbed her wrist and held her finger there on her lip. “I only said your lips were off limits in this new friendship arrangement.” She said as she pulled Waverly’s finger back and kissed it softly. 

“Where else can your lips go?” Waverly wondered as she felt a rush of warmth come over her body. 

“Anywhere but the places you want them.” Nicole told her as she kissed her finger again.

“I really like your lips, Nicole, but I kind of want them on mine first. I know that’s not happening anytime soon so let’s just not do any of that yet, okay?”

Nicole let go of her wrist and gave Waverly her hand back. “Yeah, you got it. I want to do this right if we’re doing it. But we’re only doing this if you say so, okay?”

“I said I’ll tell when we’re there. If we get there.”

“When we get there, Waves. I have faith in us.” Nicole swallowed and took a deep breath. “Because I really want to do this with you. You’re incredibly special and wonderful and absolutely beautiful.”

Waverly blushed and shook her head. “I’m none of those things. I’m definitely interested in doing this with you, too.”

Nicole smiled and pulled her in as she hugged her tight. She whispered in her ear. “You are all of those things and more. I will tell you everyday if I have to.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole ecstatic to be in her arms. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

Nicole pulled back and looked at her. “Of course, are you okay?”

“Yeah, we have a lot to talk about.” Waverly said. 

“You want to get in bed and talk now?” Nicole asked her. Waverly nodded. “Alright, well, let me clean up out here and I’ll be in there in a minute. I have plenty of sweats in the top drawer. No sneaking around nosy.”

“It’s like you don’t know me at all, Haught.” Waverly said cockily as she stood up and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

Nicole smiled and shook her head as she stood up and got all their trash and dishes. She threw away the trash and washed the dishes quickly. She headed back to her room and walked in sliding under the covers after she turned the lights off. Waverly was already under the covers so she immediately nestled into Nicole’s side the second she was in bed. Waverly wrapped her arm around her middle and laid her head on her chest. Nicole felt the brunette’s leg move over hers and rest in between hers.

“Comfy?” Nicole wondered. 

“Super. You?” Waverly answered her. 

“It’s like I don’t even need a blanket.”

“I’m your favorite blanket right?” Waverly asked her as she slid her hand underneath the hoodie Nicole was wearing feeling her bare skin underneath her fingers. 

Nicole shivered from the cold fingers that also sent literal flames throughout her body. “Other than your fingers being like ice cubes, yeah you’re my favorite blanket, Waves.” The redhead said. 

“Rude. I have more ice cubes. Don’t make me torture you.” Waverly said. 

“Don’t forget two can play at that game.” Nicole reminded her. 

“Right. So talking?”

“I’m not going to make you if you don’t want to just yet.” Nicole told her. 

“I told you there’s a lot to talk about.”

“Waverly Earp, you don’t have to tell me all of it now. I’m just happy we’re good again. Promise me we stay this way a little bit longer.”

“I promise, Nicole.”

“This is all on your terms. When you’re ready then I’m ready. I’ll wait years if I have to, Waves. That’s how much you mean to me already.”

“Don’t wake me up when you leave for your run.”

“I will if you’re still clinging to me like a koala bear.”

“You say that like you don’t like me clinging to you like a koala bear.”

“So you’re my favorite blanket and my koala bear now?” Nicole wondered. 

“Yes. Now stop talking I’m getting tired.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole rubbed the brunette’s arm and smiled as she closed her eyes. Friends or more than friends, whatever they were going to be, this was all Nicole needed right now. She only ever wanted Waverly to be happy and if she chose her to accomplish that then she’d be the luckiest girl in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is ready to talk and Nicole forgets what day is coming up. Meanwhile, Wynonna asks Nicole for a favor.

A month later

Nicole walked back up to the front after being in the back grinding coffee beans for the past few hours. The shipment was larger since the holidays were around the corner. On top of their normal roasts they ordered some special holiday blends. She didn’t mind at all but she wondered if Waverly had come in. 

They had spent pretty much every other day together. Every weekend they had a movie or tv show marathons. During the week, Waverly would come over and study a couple times if she needed to focus. She had moved out of the apartment above Shorty’s when Wynonna moved back. The two of them had been living back in their childhood home several miles outside of town. Waverly would need focus because well it was Wynonna being her usual self. Drinking and having parties at the house. 

Waverly would spend the night with her and she rather enjoyed having her favorite blanket now that it was getting colder outside. Their banter had become a lot more flirty and their hands a lot more used to touching each other. Lips, however, they had ruled were off limits because Waverly was still unsure about truly being with her and Nicole wasn’t about to push or be her rebound. 

Nicole was at the front ready to finish out her shift and relax at home wondering what Jeremy was cooking them for dinner tonight. She smiled when a few minutes later a perky little brunette bounced her way up to the counter. 

“Hey, you.” Nicole greeted her. 

“Hi.” The brunette said back. 

“Usually I can tell what you want by your mood but this is new.” Nicole said as she raised her hand and motioned at Waverly still bouncing on her toes. 

“I’m not here for your barista skills, Haught. I’m here because I want to come over tonight.” Waverly said. 

Nicole crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at her. “Is that so? Weren’t you just at my place last night and every night the past week?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly smiled because she was right and it didn’t appear that she was mad about it either. “I can definitely stop being at your place so much.” 

Nicole shook her head because she wanted to spend as much time with the brunette as she could. “That’s not what I meant. I just.” Nicole put her head down in the palm of her hand for a moment before looking back up at her. “Waves, it’s just that we’ve been hanging out a lot lately and I love it but.”

“Nicole.” Waverly said to stop her from saying anything else. “I want to come over and talk tonight.” She told the redhead and tried to insinuate what she meant by ‘talk’ with her eyebrows lifting up and down. 

“Oh.” Nicole said as it clicked in her head. “Oh, okay. Yeah, come over anytime. Well, maybe after dinner. You know what? How about I text you?”

Waverly smiled and nodded at her. “I’m working tonight anyway but asked Shorty to let me go early so I’ll be around.”

Nicole walked around the counter and grabbed her hand leading her to the hallway where the bathrooms were out of sight from wandering eyes. She leaned back against the wall and held onto Waverly’s waist as she pulled the brunette into her front. Waverly was looking up at her curiously as she held onto the redhead’s forearms. Nicole really wanted to just jump the gun and kiss her like she’s wanted to for so long but she had to wait and get through the talk. 

“I just wanted a moment alone with you.” Nicole said rubbing her thumbs under her shirt across her skin. 

Waverly smiled up at her and leaned her head down to lay it on Nicole’s chest. “You can have all the moments you want.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole rested her chin on top of her head as she softly and gently rubbed her thumbs across the skin of her hips. “When do you get off tonight?” Nicole asked her. 

“I’m supposed to get off at 9 but it’s probably going to be more like 10.” The brunette told her. 

“That’s so long from now.” Nicole groaned.

“You were just complaining about me coming over again for like..how many days have I been over at your place?” She wondered as she mocked the redhead. 

Nicole smiled and let out a soft chuckle. “Tonight will be the 9th day in a row I believe.”

“Exactly. I think you can wait several hours until you see me again.”

“Fine.” Nicole mumbled and closed her eyes for a minute taking in this moment with her. “Time to get back to work, Waves.”

“Uh uh.” Waverly mumbled holding on tighter to her. 

Nicole smiled at how cute she was being. “I’ll make you a deal. You let me get back to work and you can be my koala bear all night even as we talk.”

Waverly leaned back and looked up at her grinning. “I’ll hold you to that, Haught.”

Nicole smiled and nodded as she rubbed her side before removing her hands from her. “I keep my promises, Earp.”

“There’s still one you’ve yet to keep.” Waverly told her stepping back and walking down the hallway. 

Nicole followed as she walked behind the counter. “I’ll deliver on that one. Trust me.”

Waverly looked back over her shoulder and smiled shooting the redhead a wink before walking out the door. Nicole shook her head as she tried to not think about that promise she’d made Waverly at one point over the past few weeks. She hadn’t meant to voice it but she did and the brunette heard her. Now Waverly was hanging it over her head. 

Nicole finished her shift in the next few hours and was walking out the door to head home when Wynonna practically ran into her. 

“Whoa, slow down, Earp.” Nicole said reaching her hands out to hold her shoulders and steady the brunette. 

Wynonna calmed down and blinked her eyes very quickly. “Haught, damn. I missed you.”

“I’m right here, Wynonna. What’s going on?” Nicole asked her. 

“I just wanted some of your coffee.” She told the redhead. 

Nicole looked down at her and studied her as Wynonna avoided eye contact with her. “Hey, what’s up? You can talk to me, Earp.”

Wynonna finally looked up after a few more minutes of staring down at the ground. “I feel like such a terrible sister lately, Nicole.” The redhead softened her eyes at her because that was the first time she’d said her first name. “All I’ve been doing is partying and drinking and being a total nuisance.”

“Hey, come here.” Nicole said as she extended her arms out to her. Wynonna stepped into the embrace and rested her head on the redhead’s chest. Nicole wrapped her arms around her hugging her tight. “You’re not a terrible sister. You came back and you’re here now, Wynonna.”

“Are you sure about that?” Wynonna said into her chest and it sounded muffled but Nicole knew what she said. 

“I’m positive. Even though she spends a lot of the time with me at my place, Waverly talks about you half the time.” Nicole assured her. 

Wynonna smiled and quickly backed out of Nicole’s arms sniffling and clearing her throat. “Right. I want to make up for lost time and get on the straight and narrow, well mostly straight.”

“Is there a question in there for me or are you telling me?” Nicole wondered. 

“Will you help me find a job?” Wynonna said avoiding her judgy eyes she knew she would receive from the redhead. 

“Yeah, I got you, Earp.” Nicole said smiling.

Wynonna looked up and saw her smile and not her judgment. She smiled back at her and threw her arms around her neck. Nicole returned the hug wrapping her arms around her waist. The moment lasted as fast as it happened because Wynonna was bolting down the sidewalk and away from her. Nicole shook her head and laughed at her. It looked like Wynonna was becoming her friend.

Nicole and Jeremy were on the couch playing video games after dinner. There was lots of yelling and screaming combined with trash talk and gloating. It seemed to last forever and they probably would have ended up playing well into the morning if it wasn’t for a voice when they didn’t hear the door open. 

“How long have you two been at this?” 

One of them paused the game and they both turned around to see Waverly smiling at them. “Hey!” They both said at the same time. 

“What time is it?” Nicole asked her. 

“It’s almost 11. I texted you a half hour ago.” Waverly told her. 

“Oh. My phone is on vibrate and we’ve been at it for a few hours.” 

Jeremy looked between the two of them as they smiled at each other. “Alright. I’m going to go get ready for bed then. Night.”

“Night.” They both said without looking away from the other. 

Jeremy’s door shut and Waverly walked around sitting down on the couch next to Nicole. She saw the anticipation in the redhead’s brown eyes and took a deep breath. “We’re there. I’m ready.” Waverly told her just cutting to the chase. 

Nicole set the game controller down on the coffee table and looked into nervous hazel eyes. “Waves, are you sure? I don’t want to rush or pressure you to be ready.”

Waverly nodded and then remembered what she really wanted to talk to her about. “There’s this holiday coming up and Shorty is throwing this party and I was wondering if you would go with me.”

Nicole smiled until her dimple popped out but then it faded when she realized what holiday she was talking about. How could something so happy also make her so sad? She turned away from Waverly and put her head down between her knees. The palms of her hands were resting against her forehead. 

Waverly suddenly became more nervous and also worried. What did she do wrong? Did Nicole really not want to go out with her? She put her feet on the floor and stood up to leave but felt a hand on her wrist. She looked down and saw Nicole looking up at her. The redhead pulled her to sit down next to her and slid her fingers between Waverly’s. Nicole brought her hand up to her mouth and kissed it. She set their hands back down in her lap. 

“Waverly.” Nicole said but couldn’t bring herself to say anything else after that. 

Waverly noticed her hesitation and waited but still nothing. “Nicole.” She started to say and then didn’t want to continue but she had to know. “Do you not want to go out with me?”

Nicole turned her head and saw every single doubt in Waverly’s eyes as they started to tear up. “You have no idea how much I want to go out with you but it’s just that I don’t go out on this particular holiday.”

Waverly was curious now and raised her eyebrow in question. She wanted to ask but then she thought about the last time Nicole acted this way. It was when her parents were mentioned. She wanted to know but she also didn’t want to push her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked Nicole. 

Nicole looked at her and started to tear up. Waverly wanted to know and was giving her the chance to share now if she wanted to. She didn’t really want to but she knew she would have to eventually. She really didn’t want to wait until next year.

“Can I be the koala bear?” Nicole asked the brunette. 

Waverly smiled and nodded at her. “Yeah. Let’s go get in bed since it’s already getting late.”

Nicole smiled and stood up with their hands still linked. She led them back to her bedroom where Waverly let go of her hand going straight for the dresser. The brunette grabbed the sweats and went to the bathroom putting them on. Nicole turned off the lights and crawled under the covers. Waverly joined her a few minutes later and lifted her arm up and Nicole scooted closer into her side. She laid her arm across Waverly’s middle and rested her head on her shoulder. Nicole then hooked her leg over top of Waverly’s as she nestled her face into the crook of her neck.

“You’re a very needy koala bear, Haught.” Waverly told her. 

“Hey! I am not!” Nicole said as she moved her hand underneath the hoodie Waverly was wearing. She slowly moved her fingers across her stomach feeling every muscle of her abdomen.

“Alright now, you better behave yourself.” Waverly said as she felt chills all over her body with her every glide of her finger. 

“I’m about to unload something on you that very few people know about so I think I get to misbehave just a little.” Nicole said trying to justify her actions. 

“Only if you want to. I’ll let you be my favorite blanket for now tonight if you’re not ready to tell me.”

“It’s okay, Waves. I want to. I need to let you in if we’re doing this.”

“Wait.” Waverly said and turned her head so she could see Nicole. “Are we doing this?”

“Yeah. I mean you said we’re there, right?” 

Waverly smiled and wanted to kiss her so bad right now but she wanted their first kiss to be perfect and laying in bed before Nicole was going to tell her something very emotional was not the perfect moment. She laid back down and felt Nicole nestle back into the crook of her neck. 

“Let me in, Haught. I’m here.” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled softly knowing the brunette was here for her. “My parents would take me trick or treating growing up. We would dress up in family costumes every year. They would even let me eat as much candy as I wanted. Then they took care of me when I got sick from it.” Nicole paused. “Then they started working more and grew more distant until.” Nicole stopped because she wasn’t ready to tell her about the next part.

Waverly stayed quiet listening as Nicole talked to her about her parents. She didn’t know what to say. She did want to know more but she couldn’t ask her. “I’m sorry. I kind of understand.”

“Kind of?” Nicole wondered. 

“It was a nice childhood until Mama left when I was about 10 and then my other older sister, Willa, was kidnapped. My dad was a cop and it tore him up. All I had was Wynonna until she left me about 6 years ago.”

“Waves, that’s horrible. I’m so sorry.” Nicole said.

Waverly put her hand on top of Nicole’s arm and rubbed her thumb across her skin. “It’s okay. I’m okay. I’ve got Wynonna back now.”

“What about?” Nicole started to ask but stopped herself because Waverly didn’t ask her. “You don’t have to say. Forget I said anything. You told me enough for right now.”

“Okay well uh not to totally move on from all that emotional baggage we just dropped on each other but about us finally going out?” Waverly questioned. 

“It’s okay. You listened and I heard everything you told me. Yes about us going out. How attached are you to this holiday party?” Nicole asked her. 

“I’ll never forget what you told me either, Nicole, and it’s one of my favorite holidays so I would say I’m pretty attached. I mean you don’t uh we don’t have to go out then because of your uh you know.”

Nicole smiled and laughed at how clumsy she was getting with her words. “Waves, chill. If it’s your favorite holiday then I’ll go out with you, BUT I will not be dressing up. I will go out with you on this holiday for you and you only.”

Waverly was smiling hearing those words come out of her mouth. Nicole Haught will go out with her. It was like a dream come true. “You didn’t have anything planned did you?”

“Yes and no. There’s this first date scenario I always do but I don’t think I want to do it with you.”

“I’m sorry, always do? How many times?”

“Twice.” Nicole told her. 

“Oh. Why don’t you want to do it with me?” Waverly wondered. 

“You’re not like them, and you see how well it ended up. I’m not with them anymore.”

“You can’t blame that on a first date. Take me on it and I’ll tell you if that was where you went wrong before.”

Nicole smiled and laid there for a minute trying to will every fiber in her body not to hover above her and kiss her. This was not where she wanted to kiss her for the first time. 

“Who says I did something wrong?” 

“Alright, my turn to be the koala bear. Roll over, Haught.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole smiled and rolled over onto her back. She lifted her arm and Waverly nestled into her side and laid her head on her chest. She laid her arm across her middle and draped her leg over Nicole’s. 

“When’s this first date happening and do I get to know what it is?” Waverly asked her. 

“Sometime after this party and no I’m not telling you.” Nicole said. 

“I don’t get to know when or what, huh?”

“Nope. I want to surprise you for real this time. Although I may need to know your schedule.”

“I can just ask Shorty for a day off.” Waverly told her. 

“I guess you’ll know when then. Anyway I’ll plan on one of my days off coming up and tell you to ask off.” Nicole said. 

They both went silent for a few minutes and Waverly moved her hand underneath Nicole’s hoodie. She slowly traced circles over her stomach feeling the muscles of her abs tense up. Nicole felt her body wanting Waverly to stop and keep going at the same time. The brunette kept tracing lines across and up her abs wondering what it would feel like to kiss them.

“Are lips back on the table, Haught?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole had closed her eyes taking in every movement of Waverly’s finger on her skin. She opened them back up and saw Waverly looking up at her. “They can if you want them to be but not right now, Waves. I’m tired and.” Nicole paused and grabbed her phone turning her alarm on and plugged it into the charger. “My alarm is set for 5:30.”

“Ew, that sounds horrible. It’s getting cold. Why not run on a treadmill or just work out indoors?” Waverly wondered. 

“I’ll agree to that if you join me, Earp.” Nicole told her. 

“I will join you but not in the morning.”

“Okay, so, how about on Sundays we work out together indoors?” Nicole proposed to her. 

“Sounds like a plan, Haught. Just don’t stare at my ass the whole time.” Waverly said. 

“Right back at you, Earp.” Nicole said with a cheeky smile as she closed her eyes. 

Nicole fell asleep with Waverly in her arms as they had already made plans for three different occasions. Two were dates but the other one was them just hanging out. Nevertheless, Nicole Haught was going out with Waverly Earp. She knew she’d have to make their first date a little different than her normal ones so she stayed awake for another half hour as she rubbed Waverly’s back thinking. Eventually, she fell asleep with the perfect first date for them in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole plans her first date with Waverly while also getting ready to go out with her. Wynonna stops by Finest Beans for Nicole’s help in her job search.

Nicole was struggling the past couple of days lately. Her morning runs helped her out and being at work definitely was working but then they received a shipment of coffee beans and her boss looked over at her. She smiled and took them to the back ready to grind them. This was the first time she wasn’t looking forward to being alone. That meant she was able to stop and think. 

Nicole poured the first pound or two in the machine and started it up. She sat in a chair and bounced her leg nervously up and down. She was trying to plan the perfect first date for Waverly and had to prepare herself for going out on Halloween. She didn’t even want to think about it but Waverly asked her out. It was her favorite holiday, too, and she wasn’t about to say no especially when she was finally ready. 

She poured the freshly ground coffee into bags and dumped another couple of pounds into the machine again. Wynonna had also asked her to help her find a job. She hadn’t heard anything from her so she didn’t push the older Earp on it. It doesn’t mean she didn’t worry about her. She knew she would see her at the bar when she went out with Waverly tomorrow night so she just pushed it to the back of her mind. 

Her thoughts were brought back to the date she was planning for her. She really wanted to do something they’d both like as well as what she usually did. Not much was coming to her mind so she figured she’d worry about it later tonight when she got home. She would need her computer to do some research for this one. 

Nicole finished grinding the coffee beans over the next couple of hours and her shift ended an hour after that. She texted Jeremy wondering about dinner. 

Nicole: Hey, are you cooking or can I grab some take out?

Jeremy: Go ahead and grab some take out. I’m still at work and I’ll probably be home late.

Nicole shoved her phone in her back pocket and walked over to Shorty’s. She walked inside and saw Waverly behind the bar handing a guy a beer. She smiled when Waverly turned her gaze to her as she stood in the doorway. She walked up to the bar and slumped down onto the seat. Waverly walked up to her and leaned across the bar trying so bad to get closer to the redhead. It ended up pulling her Shorty’s shirt down and Nicole’s eyes took a quick glance before darting back up to her hazel eyes. 

Waverly smiled and shook her head. “I didn’t lean to give you a show, Haught.” Waverly said greeting her. 

“It was a great show.” Nicole looked back down for another second. “Still is, Waves.”

Waverly smiled and reached her hand out to rub her blushing cheeks. “You here for some dinner?” She asked retreating her arm back.

“Yeah, whatever is fastest. I’m starving and have some research to do.” Nicole told her. 

“Ooh, what kind of research?” Waverly perked up hearing the word.

“Not the kind you could help me with.”

“Got it. Top secret first date research.” 

Waverly retreated from the bar and back to the kitchen. Nicole took the time to look around noticing some familiar faces from when they would come in the coffee shop every day. She was mentally saying their names as her gaze came across their faces. She was brought out of her trance by a hand on her shoulder. Her gaze fell on Waverly standing beside her. 

“Did I interrupt some important thoughts?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole smiled and shook her head. “No, just putting names to faces.”

Waverly smiled at her getting to know the citizens of Purgatory a little better than by their coffee order. She handed her the bag and the redhead took it from her. “Some sustenance for you so you can prepare for our official first date.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole set the bag on the bar for a minute as she leaned in and rested her forehead to Waverly’s. She turned herself on the seat to face her and separated her legs as she grabbed Waverly’s waist pulling her in between them. The brunette rested her hands on Nicole’s forearms as she closed her eyes. 

“Thanks, Waves.” Nicole said quietly. 

“For what?” Waverly wondered. 

“Feeding me for one and two for being yourself.” The redhead told Waverly. 

“I have to get back to work, Haught. Do you want me to come over after?”

“Only if you want to, Earp. I may be busy and not fun company if you do.”

Waverly leaned back and looked into her brown eyes. “I forgot you had research to do and I just remembered that I have some of my own to do.”

Nicole smiled and rubbed the brunette’s hips slowly. “Sounds good. You can call me if you want then and I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Waverly smiled and was bouncing on her feet. “I can’t wait! It’s going to be amazing!”

Nicole laughed at how happy Waverly was getting about going out with her. “I know you have high expectations, Waves, since it’s your favorite holiday but lower them.”

“I don’t care, Nicole. I’ll be out with you. That’s all I really want.”

This small brunette she saw before her was perfect. What made her even more perfect was that all she wanted was to go out with her. It took everything in her to not kiss her in this moment. Instead, Nicole leaned in close and whispered in her ear. 

“I just want to be out with you, too, Waves.” Nicole grabbed her bag with one hand and kept the other on Waverly’s waist keeping her close to her. She was still leaned in close to her ear. “And I really can’t wait to kiss you.”

Waverly felt something completely take over her body for a second until she saw Nicole lean back and look down at her. The brunette couldn’t form words as she saw Nicole smile and wink at her as she walked past her to the door. Waverly found the strength to turn around and watch her walk out. Her eyes glanced down to her ass and she licked her lips because her skinny jeans hugged it perfectly. 

Nicole was laying in bed in sweatpants and a hoodie with her laptop on her lap. She had been to that gym Jeremy found her a few times so she looked up what was nearby. There wasn’t much in the area except a mall and the woods. She knew Waverly would love to go shopping but that wasn’t really her thing. She might go with her eventually but not on their first date. She pulled out her hiking trails app to see if there were any in that area finding a few. She figured since Waverly took her to that one spot in the field the first time that she would like to be outside for part of their date.

She had just plugged her phone in and set her alarm for the morning when her phone rang. “Hello.” Nicole said.

“Hey there, Haught. How’d your research go?” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled as she slid fully under the covers. “It went really well. I think you’ll be pleased.”

“I hope you deliver this time because I don’t think you can afford anything to go wrong.”

“I can just as easily not take you on this amazing date, Earp.” Nicole said and heard silence on the other end of the line. “How did your research go?” She asked the brunette.

“Alright, I guess. It’s for a paper due in a few weeks.” Waverly told her.

“You guess? You’re always confident about this type of stuff. Are you okay?” Nicole asked her suddenly concerned and worried.

Waverly was silent unsure of what to say. “I’m fine. It’s just not what I want to research and I think something is going on with Wynonna.”

Nicole was silent now because she knew what was going on with her. “It’s your first year so you’ll have to take classes and do assignments you’re not interested in. As for Wynonna, I think she just needs some time to get used to being back and with you. I mean it’s been years, right?”

Waverly nodded agreeing with the redhead. “Yeah, I guess so.” She said but still didn’t sound sure.

“Hey, Waves?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re going out tomorrow night.” Nicole said trying to get her to cheer up.

Waverly smiled and laughed. “We are, aren’t we? What are we going to do?”

“You asked me out so whatever you want.”

“Well, I will be in costume and working until about 9 then I’m all yours. I say we just hang out and drink. I might beat you at pool.”

“Really? Is that a challenge, Earp?” Nicole wondered.

“It sure is, Haught.” Waverly retorted back.

“Are we placing bets?” The redhead asked her.

“Winner gets to be the koala bear all night into the next morning.” The brunette said.

“I don’t see how that would be bad for the loser.”

“Loser has to let the winner be a little mischievous with their hands and maybe their lips.”

Nicole closed her eyes and knew she had to win otherwise her plans of their first kiss would be thrown out the window. “I’ll take that bet.”

“See you tomorrow night, Nicole.”

“Good night, Waves.”

Nicole was trudging around the shop finding anything to do because it was a terribly slow day. The morning went by pretty fast with the entire police and fire department coming in. Even Jeremy stopped by to get a cup of coffee engaging in some lively conversation because he knew what the day truly meant to her. Wynonna stopped by after lunch and they were talking about possible jobs when Nicole chimed in.

“Are you going to tell Waverly?” The redhead asked her.

Wynonna looked up from her laptop at Nicole. “Yeah, when I actually get it then I will. What’s the rush, Haught?” 

“She’s worried about you, Wynonna. I guess you’ve been acting weird lately.”

“Well, I haven’t been drinking as much and I haven’t thrown any parties at the house. Oh, I did cook her actual dinner one night.”

“We better find you a job quick because I don’t like lying to her.”

Wynonna smiled at the redhead. “You know I thought you two were best friends or something but I see it now. It’s more than that and I’m kind of jealous.”

“You’ll meet someone. I moved here and met your sister.”

“Yeah, yeah, Haught. Let’s get back to this before you have to get back to work.”

Nicole smiled and returned her gaze to the laptop. They scoured the internet for another half hour until Nicole had to get back to work. It was a slow afternoon and she tried not to think about what day it was. Instead, she tried to think about going out with Waverly tonight. It might shape up into one of her favorite Halloween’s yet.

Nicole finally got off work and headed home making a beeline for the shower. When she got out, she walked to her closet with a towel wrapped around her. She grabbed some skinny jeans and a button up shirt. She finished the outfit with some winter boots and made her way out of her room and into the kitchen where Jeremy was making dinner. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down at the table. 

“Are you going to come out to Shorty’s with me after we eat?” Nicole asked him.

Jeremy shook his head as he turned around to look at her. “No. Work kicked my butt this week. I’ll probably watch a movie and call it an early night.”

“Okay. We won’t make too much noise coming home then.”

Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. “You can make as much noise as you want, Nicky.”

Nicole glared at him as she brought the bottle to her mouth and drank. “It’s not going to be like that, Jer bear.”

Jeremy shrugged and poured some of the chicken fried rice onto two plates. He set them down on the table and they started eating and talking about their work. Jeremy couldn’t say much because his work was police and considered confidential. That meant Nicole did a lot of the talking. They talked and played video games until it was time for Nicole to head to Shorty’s.

Nicole walked into Shorty’s and saw Waverly already in a booth with a wine in her hand and a beer next to it. The redhead smiled as she made her way to the booth and slid in next to her. She put her hand on top of her thigh and rubbed it slowly feeling skin. She scooted back slightly and looked at her. Her jaw dropped a little and her eyes went wide. 

“Waves.” Nicole uttered. 

Waverly smiled as she saw Nicole checking her out in her “costume” which was really her cheerleading uniform from last year. She scooted closer to her closing the gap the redhead caused to fully inspect her outfit. 

“You like what you see, Haught?” Waverly asked her as she swung one leg over top of Nicole’s thigh.

Nicole returned her hand to the brunette’s thigh rubbing the inside of it slowly as she smiled at her. “I sure do. Please don’t tell me you were the captain.”

“I was the captain.” Waverly said. 

Nicole leaned her head back in the booth and groaned. She really did have a type, didn’t she? She looked back down at her and saw the top of the uniform exposing her abs. Shit. Waverly really was going to kill her before their first date.

“Why? Is there something wrong with that?” Waverly wondered suddenly curious and worried at the same time. 

“No, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that except for the fact Jeremy was right.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly brought her wine glass to her mouth and took a sip. “Right about what?”

“It’s nothing. I promise.” Nicole said and brought her beer to her lips. “Is Wynonna coming?” 

“I don’t think so. She said something about letting us be together. Whatever that means. Why?”

Nicole drank some more of her beer. “No reason. I was just wondering.”

Waverly took another sip of her wine studying Nicole as she drank her beer. “I don’t buy it. Did you want Wynonna to crash?”

Nicole set her beer down and looked at Waverly. She couldn’t quite get a read on her and she definitely didn’t want to spill anything to the brunette about Wynonna’s job search or her wanting to know what her favorite meal was for their first date. She moved the hand from Waverly’s thigh to her waist pulling her closer as she leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“How about you go get me another beer so I can check out your ass in this uniform?”

Waverly could feel her warm breath on her ear and she shuddered. Nicole had leaned back to see her face and wait for her answer. “If I didn’t know any better I would think you’re hitting on me.”

Nicole smiled and let out a soft laugh. “Oh, I think you know better.”

Waverly shook her head and slid out of the other side of the booth heading to the bar. Nicole let her eyes drop to her ass in that mini skirt of her cheerleading uniform. The brunette was walking slowly and with a purpose making sure her hips swayed perfectly every step. Nicole finished off her beer and set the glass down as she pulled out her phone. Luckily, she had asked for Wynonna’s number earlier. Nicole smiled remembering the interaction as she typed out a message. 

“Smooth, Haught. Asking me for my number when you’re going out with my baby sister tonight.” Wynonna said. 

Nicole laughed. “Don’t act like you don’t want my number, Earp.”

“I’ll give it to you if we get to go out without Waves.” Wynonna proposed to the redhead. 

“Deal. I might need a break from her once in awhile.” Nicole said. 

“That’s my sister, Nicole. You better watch your mouth.”

“Trust me. I’ve been watching it.”

“Gross.” Wynonna said and curled her lip up in disgust. 

“It’s to talk about the job, Wynonna.”

“Right. You weren’t flirting with me by asking for my number.” Wynonna said sounding slightly disappointed.

“I’ll text you later so you have my number, okay? Don’t go crazy. Plus you wouldn’t be able to handle my flirting.” Nicole told her. 

“But my baby sister can?” Wynonna wondered. 

“She most definitely can.” Nicole said grinning very arrogantly. 

“Ew, well, give me your phone so I can give it to you quick so I can go puke.” 

Nicole smiled and laughed handing her phone to Wynonna from her back pocket. She watched the brunette put her number in her phone. 

Nicole: Hey, Wynonna! It’s Nicole. Haught. I’m bummed you’re not at Shorty’s. 

Nicole: Do you happen to know what Waverly’s favorite thing to order at a Chinese place?

Nicole had just looked up from her phone to see Waverly walking up to their booth. She was able to see the brunette in full uniform for a brief second before she slid in the booth next to her. Waverly set the beer in front of her and slid her hand down her arm that was on the table to her hand.

“How was my ass?” She asked Nicole. 

Nicole smiled and with her other hand grabbed Waverly’s legs and swung them over to lay on her lap. “Your ass is beyond perfect, Waves.”

Waverly smiled and shook her head as she blushed openly not caring who noticed. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re wearing those jeans, Nicole.”

“What jeans are you talking about?” Nicole asked her knowing full well what jeans she was talking about. 

“The ones that make your ass look beyond perfect, Haught.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole flashed her a dimpled smile and then cocked her head to the side. “So is this what we’re doing? Flirting with each other in public?” She wondered. 

Waverly looked up and saw an empty pool table. “Nope. We’re about to play some pool. I believe a bet was made.” The brunette told her. 

Nicole leaned in and brushed her lips against the skin on her neck slowly. “Right. The bet.”

“Alright, Haught. Don’t get ahead of yourself now. Mischievous hands and lips are for the winner.” Waverly said not pulling away. 

Nicole felt a little ambitious so she ghosted her lips down Waverly’s jawline before placing a gentle kiss on her chin. “I’ll let you break.” Nicole said as she slid out of the booth grabbing her beer on the way out. 

Waverly sat in the booth for a second still able to feel Nicole’s lips on her chin. They had put lips back on the table but the closer her lips got to her mouth the more she wanted them on hers. She finally grabbed her glass of wine and downed in quickly making her way out of the booth and to the bar for another one. 

Nicole set up the pool table and was ready when Waverly finally sauntered over with another wine in her hand. She handed the brunette a pool stick and winked at her. Waverly flashed her a cocky smile making her way to the end of the pool table to break. She lined up her shot and there was a loud crack as they both watched the balls break apart and spread out through the table. Waverly made a loud cheer out when a ball sunk in a side pocket. 

“Guess I’m solids then and already ahead.” Waverly said. 

“For now.” Nicole said watching Waverly move around the table lining up her next shot. 

Waverly looked up from her gaze to see Nicole gawking at her. She smiled and leaned down a little further right before she cracked the cue ball hitting her next solid into the pocket. She slowly stood up and looked over at Nicole who was still staring at her chest. 

“You were saying, Haught.” Waverly said. 

Nicole shook her head and brought her beer to her lips. Waverly continued with her next shot but missed so it was Nicole’s turn. It was a back and forth game until they each had one ball as well as the 8 ball left. It was Nicole’s shot and she sunk it in with ease. Her winning shot was difficult and she had zero confidence so she tried her best but failed. 

Waverly smiled and was able to sink her next shot. If she were to win she would need a miracle and she wasn’t feeling very lucky right now. She really didn’t want to set Nicole up for an easy winning shot but she also didn’t want to scratch. She was in a tough spot. 

Honestly, this right here. Being out and playing pool with her was already the best night she’s had in a awhile. She found herself staring over at her and when Nicole noticed she walked over to her. 

“Hey, you okay over here, Waves?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly nodded. “Yeah, I’m great, Nicole. I don’t know. I just.” She started to say but trailed off not exactly sure where she was going with it. 

Nicole grabbed onto her waist and pulled her close until their fronts were pressed together. “Are you going to shoot your shot or?” Nicole asked.

Waverly just looked up at the redhead and melted at her fingers grazing over the skin of her hips slowly. She was smiling down at her and she found herself laying her head down on her chest. “Just give me a second, Haught.”

Nicole smiled and moved her hands to the small of her back and she held her close. This really was the best Halloween she’s had in a while. She didn’t really care who won the bet or this game of pool. She would really love to so she could drive Waverly crazy but the brunette knew how she felt. Nicole kind of wanted to feel the same from her and hoped Waverly would win the game and the bet. 

Waverly pulled away and lined up her shot sinking it. They were both shocked and then they looked at each other after they finished their drinks. Nicole reached her hand out to her and Waverly grabbed it interlocking their fingers. They walked out of Shorty’s and headed to Nicole’s house. 

Nicole put on some flannel pants and a tank top crawling into bed after she turned the lights off. Waverly was already in bed wearing her college basketball sweats. The redhead lifted her arm up and Waverly resumed her koala bear position. They just laid there for a few minutes in silence before either of them spoke. 

“I had fun tonight.” Nicole said. 

“So did I. That’s all I wanted.” Waverly told her. 

“And the bet?” She asked her. 

“Honestly, right before I won I didn’t care about it. I still don’t.”

“So you’re not about to torture me with wandering hands and lips?” The redhead wondered. 

“I mean I can if you want me to.” Waverly said as she slipped her hand under her tank top. 

Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling her heart beat start to pick up. “Tonight was your date night and it’s not over yet so by all means go for it, Waves.”

Waverly smiled and moved herself on top of Nicole as she straddled the redhead’s hips slowly lifting her tank top up to reveal her finely toned six pack of ab muscles. She traced her fingers over them and felt Nicole shiver and her muscles tense at her touch. She looked up at the redhead and her eyes were closed. 

“Nicole?” Waverly said. 

Nicole opened her eyes and looked down at her. “Yeah, huh, what is it?”

“Is this okay?” She wondered. 

She nodded at the brunette. “Yeah, I’m just uh trying not to uh want more.” She told Waverly nervously. 

“I can stop.” The brunette said softly. 

Nicole used her pointer finger to beckon her to come closer. Waverly leaned forward and Nicole lifted her hands to her neck. “I really don’t want you to but I kind of need you to.”

Waverly nodded and laid down on top of her with her head resting in the crook of her neck. She placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s neck. “Sorry.”

Nicole rubbed the back of her head down to her back. “Don’t be. I just really want to make out with you but I might have planned a perfect first kiss with you.”

“On this top secret first date of yours?” Waverly wondered. 

“Maybe.” Nicole said. 

“I could give you a nice hickey right now because of that detail, Haught.”

“Why don’t you, Earp?”

“You have work and your morning run.”

“Those are horrible excuses. You know I don’t have work tomorrow and someone said I should work out inside more.”

“I’m pretty sure those morning runs of yours help make these abs of yours.” Waverly said reaching her hand down to quickly trace them with her finger. 

“You’re not wrong about that but there’s more to it, Waves. I have a whole workout routine.”

“Do you want this hickey or not, Haught?” 

Nicole laughed. “My neck is yours to cover with hickeys, Earp.”

Waverly smiled and gently kissed her neck for a few minutes before settling on one spot. She opened her mouth and gave the skin a more passionate sensual kiss this time. She felt like she worked the redhead up to it enough so she started sucking on her neck. She moved back to open mouth kisses as she worked her way across her throat to the other side of her neck. 

“Waves.” Nicole said softly. 

“One more. I have to even it out.” Waverly told her.

“Wait.”

Waverly leaned back and looked down at her. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to give you one.” She told her. 

Waverly nodded and Nicole lifted her hand to the back of her neck and pulled her down. She went straight to open mouth kisses and sucking on the skin of Waverly’s neck. Nicole had one hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head as she switched between sucking and open mouth kisses. After a few minutes she pressed one final gentle kiss on her neck. 

“Now we both have one so we’re even.” Nicole said. 

“You know what? I think I’m just going to stay on my side tonight.” Waverly said as she rolled off the redhead and laid on her side with her back to Nicole. 

Nicole smiled and shook her head. She set her alarm and plugged in her phone. She rolled over on her side and scooted closer to Waverly’s back as she pressed her lips to the back of her neck.

“Night, Waves. Thanks for one of the best Halloween’s I’ve ever had.” Nicole told her before she rolled over facing away from the brunette.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole still hasn’t been able to take Waverly on her perfect first date yet, but the younger Earp is learning patience. However, Waverly plans something nice for the redhead.

Nicole’s phone alarm went off and she quickly turned it off then heard Waverly groan from the other side of the bed. Nicole smiled and turned over scooting closer to her until her front pressed against the brunette’s back. She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s middle pulling her closer to her. She nuzzled her nose into the back of her neck and gently kissed the skin. 

Waverly mumbled something Nicole couldn’t understand so she just held her tight and closed her eyes. She was telling herself just five more minutes but her body said to get up and go run. It was a constant battle until she heard an angelic voice cut through the silence. 

“Haught, I love waking up like this but why aren’t you going on your run?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole inhaled deeply and let it out loudly. “Fine, Waves. Only if you tell me that you’re not going out with me because of my body.”

Waverly furrowed her brows and blushed a little. Nicole couldn’t see it but she was still slightly embarrassed. “Your body is definitely not the reason I’m going out with you.”

“Right.” Nicole said. “I don’t believe you. You can make it up to me by still being in bed when I get back.”

“If I smell Jeremy cooking breakfast then I’ll have to make it up to you another time.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole kissed the back of her neck and crawled out of bed grabbing some workout clothes from a drawer heading into the bathroom. She came out in some leggings that were lined with fleece and a similar long sleeve top. She pulled her hair up in a bun and slid some ear warmers on. Nicole grabbed her running shoes and sat on the edge of the bed tying them. 

She was ready to get up and go until she felt hands on her back wrap around her. Hands settled on her stomach and Nicole smiled down as she rubbed the brunette’s knuckles. She then felt Waverly’s front pressed against her back and legs fall off the edge of the bed on either side of hers. Nicole felt lips on the back of her neck and then a chin rest on her shoulder. 

“Waves.” Nicole said. 

“Yes Nicole?” Waverly asked her. 

“You’re being my koala bear and I need to go on my run.”

“I didn’t get to last night though.” 

Nicole removed her arms from her waist and turned around to face the brunette. She grabbed Waverly’s waist and lifted her up moving her back as she crawled on the bed. Nicole laid down on top of her and leaned in close whispering in her ear. “And whose fault is that?” Nicole asked her as her hands slid up under the hoodie to feel her bare skin. 

Waverly closed her eyes and shivered at the touch. Nicole’s lips were touching her ear and her fingers slowly grazed up her side. This was the first time the redhead showed any sort of control and it really turned Waverly on to her surprise. She really wanted to make out with her but Nicole had a perfect first kiss planned. 

“Mine.” Waverly whispered barely audible. 

“Exactly.” Nicole said and moved to get off her but Waverly lifted her hands up to her neck keeping her there. She had pulled back and was looking down at the brunette. “I know what you want to do because I want to do it, too, but I want to do this right.”

Waverly nodded and closed her eyes as she let go of Nicole. She looked down at Waverly just lying there almost lifeless under her. God, that date needed to happen soon. Nicole leaned down and rested her forehead against the brunette’s. Waverly smiled and lifted her hand to the back of her neck tracing her finger across the skin. 

“You can go, Nicole.” Waverly said breaking the silence. 

“It’s really hard to tear myself away from you right now, Waverly.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly smiled and leaned back slightly and then forward to the side pressing a soft kiss to Nicole’s cheek. “I’ll be here when you get back. I don’t have to work today either and I won’t do school work. We can cuddle and watch tv all day.”

“That sounds like a perfect day to me.”

“Except you don’t have very many vegan snacks so could you pick me some up while you’re out?”

Nicole smiled and leaned back sitting up straight as she straddled her hips. She looked down at her and nodded. “Of course, Waves. Just text me your favorites.”

Waverly nodded and rubbed the redhead’s thighs over her leggings. “Now go before I ruin your perfect first kiss plans, Haught.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Nicole said climbing off her and heading out the door shutting it behind her in case Waverly wanted to try and fall back asleep. 

A week later

Nicole was working the counter in Purgatory’s Finest Beans and the morning was going great until someone walked in. Someone she hadn’t seen in a while and never wanted to see again. She couldn’t avoid him however because they lived in the same damn town. 

“Large coffee.” He said looking around then back to her. “Where’s your girlfriend? She’s usually here when you are, right?”

She turned around and poured him a large cup of coffee hoping that would get rid of him faster. She handed it to him with a forced smile on her face. “I don’t know. I don’t keep up with her every move. She’s her own person, Champ.” 

She decided to avoid the whole girlfriend thing and he noticed. She really wished he hadn’t noticed. “Oh so she’s still on the market then? Interesting.” He said as he smirked and walked right out of the shop. 

She didn’t like how this day was going and it had been a week since they went out on Halloween. She had their date all planned out but just not the when. She’d been scheduled to work every day this week and she was waiting for next weeks schedule to see if she had a day off. 

She had a feeling she wasn’t going to have a day off soon because Thanksgiving was coming up fast and then Christmas right after that. They would need all hands on deck during the holidays even though it was a small town. She really wanted to get their date in before Thanksgiving but she didn’t see that happening. 

The week of Thanksgiving

Nicole was in the back grinding coffee beans when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her back pocket and saw it was Waverly. She smiled and answered it while also trying to pay attention to the coffee beans. 

“Hey, Waves.” Nicole greeted her. 

“Hey there, Haught. What are you doing?” Waverly asked her. 

“I’m just in the back grinding some coffee beans. What are you doing?” Nicole asked her right back. 

“I’m just at a table working on this paper wanting, scratch that, needing a coffee.”

“Why don’t you get you one?” Nicole wondered. 

“I want someone with red hair and brown eyes along with it.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole smiled and blushed hearing that the brunette wanted her to bring her a coffee and no one else. “I’m only halfway through and still have at least an hour left until I finish. Waverly, I can’t right now. You’ll either have to wait or get you one from whoever is working up there.” Nicole heard silence and waited nervously. 

“I’m not very good at waiting, Haught.” 

Nicole closed her eyes for a moment. They still hadn’t gone on their date and it was going on a month since they went out. They had hung out as much as they could and found time to be out together a few times but it wasn’t close to a date. 

“I know, Waves, I know. I just am waiting for a day off to take you.”

Waverly thought about Nicole saying she was waiting for a day off. A day. “Wait, is this first date of yours a whole day?” She asked the redhead. 

“Yeah. Is that okay?” Nicole didn’t know if this was just supposed to be something short or quick and to the point.

“I just.” Waverly paused for a moment before speaking again. “If it’s an entire day then I can wait for you to have a day off.”

“Are you sure? We can have another first date if you want. I’ve just been thinking about this for a long time and I wanted our first date to be the best.”

“Nicole.” Waverly said to cut her off before she kept rambling. “Hey. I’m not mad or upset and I definitely don’t want a rushed or simple first date. Now I don’t like surprises but I have a feeling I’ll like this one.”

Nicole noticed the beans were done so she put it on speaker. She moved to pour the grounds into a bag. “You deserve an amazing first date and I want to give that to you.”

Waverly noticed she sounded farther away and heard the loud machine. “I’m keeping you from working.”

Nicole closed up the bag and turned to her phone. “You’re not, Waves. I promise. Keep talking and the time will go by faster.” She said as she turned to pour a couple more pounds of beans into the machine. 

“What are we doing tonight?” Waverly wondered. 

“What do you want to do?” Nicole asked her back. 

“Do you want to change it up? Maybe come over to my place?” 

Nicole froze. Her place with Wynonna. The Earp who hadn’t reached out to her in a while. She did get back to her about Waverly’s favorite Chinese dish. Sweet and sour soup with peanut butter. But since then nothing and she was getting worried. 

“Are you?” Nicole began to ask. 

“Don’t you dare finish that question, Haught. I just asked you so yes I am.”

“Okay, okay. So what are we doing?” Nicole asked her. 

“The usual. I’ll cook us some dinner which means you’ll clean up after. Then we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.” Waverly told her. 

“You do realize that sounds like a date, don’t you?”

“Does it?” 

“Yes, it does.” Nicole paused and poured the grounds into a new bag and more beans back in. “What if we really change it up and watch a tv show?”

“That sounds exciting. What are you thinking?” Waverly wondered. 

“Stranger Things. I’ve always wanted to see it but never got around to watching it.”

“I’ve actually seen the first season and part of the second.” Waverly said .

“Sounds like a yes but I swear if you spoil anything for me, Earp. There will be consequences.” Nicole warned her. 

“My lips are sealed. Scouts honor.”

“You know you can only say that if you were one.” It was quiet and all she heard was the machine and keys clacking away. “Oh my god! You were one!”

“Haught, you better be careful what you say next.” Waverly wanted the redhead. 

“I would have bought some cookies from Girl Scout Waves.” Nicole said. 

Waverly smiled and blushed thinking about meeting a younger Nicole. “I probably would have given them to you for free.”

Nicole shook her head and dumped the grounds into another bag before pouring the last of the beans into the machine. “Alright I’m on my last batch. You still want me to bring you that coffee?”

“If you don’t mind or if it won’t get in the way of you working.”

“Waves, I don’t mind at all and you never get in the way.” Nicole told her. 

“Nicole Haught, flattery will get you everywhere.”

“I’d rather be wherever you are, Waverly Earp.”

“Well, I’m here in the same building as you so come on out.”

“These beans take time to grind, Earp. I’ll be out soon.”

“It’s really hard to not flirt back when you say grind to me especially when you haven’t kissed me yet.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head. “Get back to your paper. I’ll be out with your coffee before you know it.”

Waverly had worked on her paper until Nicole finished working. The redhead texted Jeremy to tell her that she was going to Waverly’s for the night. On the road over they pass the field where they first talked and the brunette noticed Nicole staring out the window. 

“Hey, you okay over there?” Waverly asked her. 

The sun was setting and this was the perfect moment. She felt like she couldn’t wait any longer. “Wait. Stop. Pull over.” Nicole said. 

Waverly stopped her Jeep and pulled over onto the side of the road. Nicole got out and ran around to the driver side opening it. She offered her hand to the brunette and Waverly smiled as she took it. Nicole held her hand and led her to the fence. She dropped her hand and grabbed her waist lifting her up to sit on the top of it. Nicole stood on the bottom in front of Waverly looking up at her. 

“Okay. I’ve been dying to kiss you and I know you feel the same. I really want our first kiss to be at the end of our first date but right now I can’t stop thinking about it. Our first kiss. If you want it to be special and wait we can but I just I don’t know, Waves.”

Waverly listened to her ramble on and on. She lifted her hands to her neck and leaned forward pressing their foreheads together. “Nicole, it will still be special whenever our first kiss happens.”

“I know. I just also don’t want to make you wait any longer than you have to because I don’t know when I’ll be able to officially take you out.”

Nicole had her hands on the fence on either side of Waverly’s legs. She pulled back and looked up into her eyes. Waverly rubbed her thumbs across her cheeks and smiled down at her. “Haught, did you tell me to pull over so we could kiss?”

“Maybe.” Nicole said as a small grin came across her face. 

Waverly shook her head and smiled as she looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful orange as the sun was setting. Very close to the color of Nicole’s hair. 

“But we don’t have to unless you want to, Waves. This is all on your terms. When you’re ready.” Nicole said as she looked up at Waverly still looking up at the sky. 

Waverly finally looked down at Nicole and the setting sunlight on her face made her look really beautiful right now. It really was the perfect moment. But she really wanted to know what the redhead had planned for her. What Nicole’s first date looked like. She didn’t want to jump the gun.

Waverly smiled down at her and used her finger to brush the hairs on her forehead out of her eyes. “You have this perfect first date and kiss planned for us, Nicole, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“I promise it’ll be worth it, Waverly.” Nicole said as she stepped down onto the ground. She reached her hands up and held onto Waverly’s waist as the brunette slid herself off the top of the fence. Nicole set her on the ground and kissed her forehead. 

“You ready to see where I live now, Haught?” The brunette asked her. Nicole nodded and led them back to Waverly’s Jeep. 

Nicole grabbed their dishes and headed to the sink to wash them. Waverly had made them some vegan chili and grilled cheese sandwiches. Nicole never knew vegan could taste so good but the brunette had somehow made the food edible. She couldn’t give up her usual diet but whenever Waverly wanted vegan she would gladly eat it with her. 

“Want to be the dryer?” Nicole asked looking over her shoulder at the brunette.

Waverly stood up and walked next to her. “Of course.” She said. 

When they finished cleaning up the kitchen, Nicole followed Waverly into the living room. She stood next to the couch and watched her sit down turning the tv on. Waverly noticed she didn’t sit next to her so she looked up at her. 

“You can sit down, Haught.” She told the redhead. 

Nicole looked over to her bag and then down at herself before she looked nervously at Waverly. “We’re about to cuddle and I smell like coffee and sweat. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?”

Waverly shook her head and smiled relieved that that’s why she the redhead was nervous. “Go ahead. It’s up the stairs and down the hall.”

Nicole smiled back at her and ran to grab her bag flying up the stairs and into the bathroom. Waverly laughed at the urgency of Nicole wanting a shower but she understood. There would be nights when she got off that she smelled like multiple different types of alcohol. 

Waverly queued up Stranger Things on Netflix and walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn. She thought she was so relieved to have moved out of the apartment above Shorty’s. She was also glad their house was so far out of town that a certain someone could just randomly stop by. I mean he definitely could and he has since she moved out here. It was just the one time a few weeks ago after Halloween. 

She grabbed the popcorn and poured into a giant bowl. She opened the fridge and grabbed herself a water and a beer for Nicole. When she went to the store, she made sure she booth the redhead the beer that she liked. She walked over and sat everything down and looked around. She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her favorite blanket heading back downstairs.

Nicole opened the bathroom door and almost ran into Waverly. She threw her hands up and grabbed the brunette’s shoulders and smiled. “Sorry. Hey. What are you doing up here?” 

“I wanted my favorite blanket.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole looked down at her and dropped her arms to her side. “Will I have my favorite blanket then, too?” She wondered. 

Waverly nodded. “I got you, Haught. Put your bag in my room and come down. I have popcorn and a beer for you.”

Nicole walked past her and tossed her bag in the brunette’s room following her down the stairs. “Popcorn and beer after you made me dinner? Waves, this is beginning to look like a date to me.”

Waverly shook her head and laughed to herself. She sat on the couch and made room for Nicole who picked up the beer before sitting down next to her. Waverly looked over at her as she took a sip. The redhead was wearing her usual college basketball sweats and her hair was wet. She still looked gorgeous and Waverly had no idea how.

“It might be a date, but I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you.” Waverly said. 

Nicole looked over at her and smiled as she grabbed a pillow and put it against the arm of the couch. She leaned back into it and stretched her legs out behind Waverly’s back. “Whether it’s a date or not, I like it. You can appreciate me anytime you want, Waves.”

Waverly grabbed the remote and popcorn bowl hitting play in the show. She handed Nicole the bowl and scooted herself up on top of the redhead. Waverly laid the blanket on herself and Nicole wrapped one arm around her. She put the popcorn bowl where they could both reach it and watched the show.

“Why haven’t we watched this sooner?” Nicole asked Waverly after the first episode ended.

“Just you wait. It gets better.” She said.

“I said no spoilers, Earp.” Nicole said as she tickled the brunette’s side.

Waverly wiggled trying to get away from her hands but not wanting to part from the redhead’s warm body. “Nicole, stop! I didn’t spoil anything!”

The redhead obliged and stopped as she kissed her forehead. “Not another peep out of you.”

“Nothing else will leave my mouth.” Waverly said as she moved herself further up the redhead’s chest. “Except an endearing kiss for my.” She stopped but still touched her lips gently to Nicole’s neck.

Nicole paused the show and sat up a little straighter pulling Waverly up with her. She looked down at her and into nervous eyes that didn’t want to look back at her. “Waves. What were you about to say?” She wondered. 

“Uh.” Waverly said and then buried her face into Nicole’s chest. 

Nicole smiled and rubbed her back. “It’s okay. You don’t uh I mean we don’t have to be if you’re not ready. We’ve barely been out on dates together so it’s fine.”

Waverly lifted her head up to look at her. God, the way Nicole looked at her. It was nothing like how Champ looked at her. It made her really want to just sit up and kiss her already. How was she so patient with her about this?

“I just uh got carried away in the moment and didn’t realize what was happening.”

“Are you okay? You looked deep in thought for a minute there.”

“Yeah. I just have some things to tell you still but I’m not ready yet, and I was also wondering if you would spend Thanksgiving with me and my family.”

“Waverly. I don’t know. It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just that it’s your family. This is huge.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Forget I asked.” She said and resumed the show laying back down on her chest.

Nicole turned her gaze to the tv watching the show but halfway through she paused it again. “Hey, look at me.” 

Waverly angled her head so she could look at her but still be laying it on her chest. “Why’d you pause it?”

“I feel bad. You want me to spend Thanksgiving with you and meet your family but I just shot you down. I didn’t even think about how important this would be to you.”

“Nicole, it’s okay. I understand. Can we keep watching and not talk about this anymore?”

“No I want to know why.” 

“I don’t know. Pretty much the whole town knows we’re always together including my family but they don’t know you like I do. I guess I wanted them to get to know you.”

“Waves.” She said but then her train of thought got derailed by her own family. She just had her aunt and uncle back in the city as well as Jeremy and Rosita. This was pretty much why she didn’t like most holidays.

“You okay?” Waverly asked her but Nicole was still zoned out ignoring her. She let the question linger waiting for an answer but still nothing after several minutes. “Nic?” She said not knowing where the nickname came from. It just slipped out so easily.

Nicole finally looked down at her and shook her head. She gently moved Waverly off her toward the back of the couch as she stood up and headed for the door. She walked outside and began pacing back and forth. She didn’t mean to just up and leave Waverly but she needed to walk this off for a minute. 

Waverly got off the couch and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders walking outside. She closed the door so none of the heat escaped. She walked across the porch to the top step looking out at the redhead waving her hands and shaking her head like she was talking to herself. 

Nicole stopped when she saw Waverly standing on the porch in the corner of her eye. She dropped her eyes to the ground and rubbed her temples before looking back up at her. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist as she stood on the bottom step. She felt the brunette’s arms around her neck. 

“I’m sorry. There are some things I’m not ready to talk about either.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly just stood there in Nicole’s embrace realizing that they still had a lot to learn about each other. “Want to be the koala bear?” She asked the redhead. 

Nicole looked up at the brunette. “You don’t mind?” She wondered. 

Waverly smiled and shook her head looking down at her. “No, of course not.”

Nicole nodded and followed Waverly back inside the house to the couch. She hurried around the brunette and laid on her side putting her back to the back of the couch. Waverly laid down next to her on her back and Nicole assumed their koala bear position. Waverly resumed the episode of Stranger Things wrapping her arm around Nicole bringing her closer into her side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly spend Thanksgiving together and Wynonna has some news that she’s ready to share with her family.

The next morning

Nicole finally made it back to Waverly and Wynonna’s house as she made her way up to their front porch steps after her run. She walked slowly up to them as she cooled down with her hands above her head. Once her breathing returned to normal, her knee started to cramp and flare up. 

“Damn it.” Nicole muttered to herself. 

She limped up the steps and into the house heading straight for the couch. She practically hopped over the back of it almost tumbling off onto the floor. She tried to stretch it and work it out when she head the stairs creaking and footsteps approaching. 

“Is that you down here, Nicole?” Waverly wondered hearing all the ruckus.

“Yeah, it’s me, Waves. Who’d you expect?” Nicole said as she groaned in pain.

Waverly walked over to the couch and saw her laying there face all scrunched up. It looked like the same face when they first met but this was worse. She stood there looking down at her smiling for a minute thinking about their first encounter in Shorty’s.

“Uh, hello? Earth to Waverly? You okay up there?” Nicole said trying to snap her out of her thoughts. 

“Oh. Yeah, yeah.” Waverly said and went into the kitchen opening the freezer to grab an ice pack. “I just thought you were Wynonna. She’s been really weird and at home at strange hours.” The brunette said walking back over to the couch. She lifted her legs carefully and sat down putting them back on her lap. Waverly put the ice pack on Nicole’s knee and the redhead sighed in relief. 

“That feels better.” Nicole said closing her eyes and laying back on the arm of the couch behind her. “This reminds me of when we met.”

Waverly looked over at her with her eyes closed. She rubbed the redhead’s legs over her fleece leggings. “I was just thinking about that a minute ago when I spaced out.”

Nicole opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly to look over at her. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean if it wasn’t for your knee then who knows when we would have met?”

“I think I would have found the courage to talk to you at Finest Beans. I had seen you in there a few times before.”

Waverly smiled over at the redhead. She had recognized her. It really made her want to kiss Nicole even more now. She looked down at the ice pack slowly melting as she held it to Nicole’s knee. 

Nicole watched her and couldn’t believe she was here right now with Waverly nursing her knee. The same knee that cost her her dream life. The same knee that led her to Purgatory. The same one that led her to Waverly Earp.

“Sorry about last night. It was supposed to be date night and I ruined it with my planning and calling you that name.” Waverly said out of nowhere. 

It broke Nicole from her thoughts. “You didn’t ruin anything, Waverly. I love that you like to plan and as far as that name goes that’s a long story for another date night.” Nicole assured her. 

“That sounds like a serious date night with lots of cuddling involved.” Waverly said.

“Yeah. It might be awhile though because it involves them.” Nicole said and felt Waverly rub her legs to assure her that everything was okay. “But I’d love to come over for Thanksgiving with your family. Would you mind if Jeremy came? I’m all he has here.”

“Of course! The more, the merrier!” 

“That’s Christmas, Waves.” 

“Oh, that’s next isn’t it?” Nicole nodded. “What are we doing, Haught?”

“Let’s get through this next holiday first and then we can talk about it.” Nicole told her. 

“Fine. You should probably go get ready for work and I should probably get started on some studying.”

“But you’re on break. There’s no school work during the holiday break.” Nicole said. 

“It’s like you don’t know me at all, Haught.” She said as she took the ice pack off her knee and swung her legs off her heading to the kitchen. 

Nicole smiled and slowly stood up to test out her knee. After a few steps, it was getting back to normal. She walked over to Waverly closing the freezer door and put her hands on her hips. She bent down and gently pressed her lips to the side of her neck. 

“I like to think I know you pretty well, Earp.” Nicole told her as she slowly moved her fingers underneath the hoodie of the redhead’s she was wearing to feel her warm skin.

Waverly leaned back into her touch and kiss wanting to feel closer to her. “And how well is that?” Waverly teased her. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She wondered before pressing her lips to her neck one last time before backing away and heading upstairs.

Waverly missed the contact and her body naturally leaned toward where it was coming from almost falling backwards. She regained her balance and tried not to make it obvious that she almost fell down. She gracefully grabbed onto the back of the chair and slid it out sitting down into it. 

Nicole looked back at her and smiled shooting her a wink as she disappeared into the bathroom. She really wanted her boss to give her a day off soon so she could take Waverly out on the first date she had planned for her. Although it shouldn’t be called a first date if they’d been out several times already. She was just ready to finally kiss her so all this teasing would be less torturous.

Nicole walked into work a few hours later and saw a new shipment had just been delivered so she headed straight to the back. She put the first batch into the machine and felt her phone vibrate so she smiled thinking it was Waverly. 

Wynonna: Hey, Haught. Want to grab some lunch at Shorty’s?

Nicole: Yeah, of course, Earp. It’ll be around 1 or 2 though. Is that okay?

Wynonna: Yeah, no rush. 

Nicole finished grinding the beans right as it was time for her to go on lunch break so she grabbed her jacket and headed to Shorty’s. She walked in and saw Wynonna at a table so she headed over and sat down across from her. 

“I got you a burger and fries with a soda.” Wynonna said as she bit into her own. 

Nicole smiled and put a fry in her mouth. “Thanks. So what’s up?”

“Oh. We’re getting right to it.”

“Pretty much, Earp. I haven’t heard from you in weeks and out of the blue you want lunch so spill.”

Wynonna brought her whiskey glass to her mouth and drank. “I got a job but I’m scared no one will approve.”

Nicole picked up her burger and furrowed her brows at the dark brunette across from her. “What do you mean?” She bit into the burger. 

“I mean of all the jobs we looked at the only one that appealed to me was our last resort one.” Wynonna said and shoved some fried in her mouth. 

Nicole had burger in her mouth so she chewed before she spoke. “You didn’t Earp.” Wynonna nodded at her. “Well, I guess I can’t be mad. You’re doing something you like. I mean are you good at it?” She wondered. 

“I don’t think Waves would approve, Haught stuff.” Wynonna said with a wink.

“Wynonna, I just want to make sure you’re going to keep this job.”

“It’s been almost 3 weeks so yeah I think I’m keeping it.”

“You’ve had a job for 3 weeks?!”

“Yes! Keep your voice down. No one knows except you. I’m telling the family tomorrow during Thanksgiving. You’ll be there right?”

“Yeah, wait why are you telling me now?”

“Well I didn’t tell you then because I wanted to be sure and now I need you for back up in case things get dicey during dinner. Also I didn’t want you to have to lie to her.”

“Well that’s nice of you. And yeah, I got your back, Earp. I’m really proud of you.”

“Alright, enough of this sappy emotional talk. Let’s eat these burgers and not cry.”

Nicole laughed and they ended their lunch with small talk getting to know one another. It was really nice to have someone else as a friend in this town. She really wanted to have more friends but that was just hard for her sometimes. 

Nicole made her way back to Finest Beans to finish out her shift for the day. She went to the back and grabbed her apron walking back out to the front as she put it on. She looked up and saw Waverly at a table. She smiled and thought about taking her a drink but couldn’t get a read on her face. She was brought out of it by Jeremy and a bunch of cops coming inside. 

“Hey.” Jeremy said as he walked up to the counter. 

“Hey.” Nicole said wondering why he looked so down. 

“So much coffee.” He told her. 

Nicole looked behind him and counted. “Larges for all of you then?” She asked him. 

He nodded and set some money on the counter. Nicole put it in the cash register and turned around pouring them all larges. She set them in a drink carrier and handed it to him. 

“You working late tonight?” She wondered. 

“Yeah. Nedley wants this case closed before tomorrow. Feel free to get take out and don’t wait up for me.” He told her grabbing the drink carrier and the cops took one out of it as they walked out. 

Nicole looked back over to Waverly with her headphones in and a book on the table in front of her. Her laptop was open behind the book but she wasn’t on it as much. She went over to the machine and made the brunette an almond milk latte. She wrote a question on it and walked around the counter setting it down on the table before walking back over behind the register.

Waverly noticed she set the cup down and wanted to reach out for her but was too late. She saw writing on the cup so she turned it around and read it. ‘Want to come over for dinner?’ She grabbed her phone and typed out a message to the redhead. 

Nicole felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket so she took it out and read the message from the brunette. 

Waverly: Only if you don’t mind me studying.

Nicole: When have I ever minded you studying?

Waverly: You cooking me dinner sounds like a date, Haught.

Nicole: Maybe I’m just paying you back for cooking me dinner.

Waverly: You don’t have to pay me back for that, Nicole. Wynonna still is acting weird so I’ll be here until you get off.

Nicole stared down at her phone. Shit. She forgot about Wynonna telling her about her job. It was too late to back out now. She would just have to hope Waverly wouldn’t talk about her sister. She would be studying most of the time anyway so everything would be fine. 

Nicole: Okay. Let me know if you need anything, Waves.

She sent the message and saw that she was back into study mode so she got back to work trying to focus on the customers coming in rather than her. She was able to after a steady stream starting coming in until the end of her shift. She made her way to the back putting her apron up when her boss came in. 

“Hey, Haught, why don’t you take the next few days off? We’ve been working you hard the past few weeks. You deserve some time to chill.” She told the redhead. 

Nicole looked back at her shocked but then realized who was saying it. “Wow, thanks, Greta. Mattie won’t be mad at you for giving me these days off?” She wondered. 

Greta shook her head at her. “No. She’s been meaning to give you off but she just likes how hard you work and don’t complain about it.”

Nicole smiled and nodded at her. “Tell her thanks and Happy Thanksgiving to both of you.”

“I will, Nicole. Now you go and enjoy your time off.” She told her pushing her toward the door. 

Nicole laughed and told her feet to move. She walked and smiled back at Greta who was still standing in the doorway. She waved at the redhead and Nicole waved back at her. She walked right up to Waverly’s table and sat down smiling at her waiting for the brunette to notice. 

Waverly noticed Nicole sit down but didn’t look up until she finished the chapter. She took her headphones out of her ears and smiled over at her. 

“What’s up with you?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole shook her head. “Over dinner. Ready?” She asked her. 

Waverly brought her cup to finish her coffee and threw it in the trash beside her. She gathered all her things and followed Nicole out the door. 

Nicole walked out of her bedroom and back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. She was making the brunette a veggie lasagna to pair with hers. It only had a few minutes left so she filled two glasses with water and grabbed two plates setting them on the table. She set forks and napkins out walking over to the couch. She stood behind it and leaned down kissing Waverly’s cheek.

Waverly felt the touch and leaned back looking up at the redhead smiling down at her. “Is dinner almost ready?” She asked her. 

“Yeah. Are you at a place you can stop?”

“I think.” Waverly said looking back down at her notes. 

“Would you maybe want to eat over here while you study?” Nicole thought out loud as she massaged the brunette’s shoulders.

Waverly looked back up at her and smiled softly. “You don’t mind?” She asked the redhead. 

Nicole raised her eyebrow and cocked her head at her. “Earp, I told you that I never mind.”

Waverly leaned up slowly and their noses grazed. They both closed their eyes and their breathing picked up. Nicole leaned down closer and leaned in until their their cheeks touched slightly. The oven beeped but somehow it didn’t faze them. They stayed in that position for another minute or two. 

“Our dinner is going to burn.” Nicole said quietly in a whisper. 

Waverly let out a short chuckle. “Yeah. I have lots of studying to do.”

Nicole smiled and pulled back to kiss her forehead. “Study away, Waves. I’ll bring everything over.” She said as she walked back into the kitchen to pull the lasagnas out of the oven. 

Nicole put their food on plates and carried them over setting their plates down on the coffee table. She walked back and grabbed their napkins and waters sitting on the couch next to Waverly. She brought her plate onto her lap and grabbed the remote turning the tv on changing it to a football game. She turned the volume down low so it didn’t bother Waverly studying. 

About a half hour later, Nicole grabbed her and the brunette’s plates walking them to the kitchen washing them quickly. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer out before heading back to sit back down. Waverly looked over at her for a minute. 

“You know your way around a kitchen, Haught.” She told her. 

Nicole pulled a swallow of her beer. “Yeah. You’re not too bad yourself.”

Waverly had a feeling there was more to that but she didn’t push. “You were going to tell me something over dinner.”

“Oh yeah. I might have a few days off starting tomorrow.”

Waverly’s eyes went wide and she shoved her books and notes to the side as she swung her legs to straddle her lap. Nicole moved her beer out of the way and looked up at her. Waverly looked down at her with the biggest smile on her face.

“So you’re finally taking me out? Are you going to surprise me when?” The brunette asked her. 

Nicole looked down and took a deep breath seeing the brunette straddling her. It was taking a lot to not touch her. “Yes I am and yes I will be surprising you, Waves.”

Waverly smiled and moved off her lap to sit next to her. She put her books and notes back on her lap to resume studying. “You can turn the tv up. It doesn’t bother me.”

Nicole reached for the remote and turned it up a little bit so she could hear then leaned in and pressed her lips to Waverly’s temple. “You’re the best.”

Waverly put her left hand out with her palm up on the redhead’s leg. Nicole smiled and put her hand in hers sliding her fingers between the brunette’s. “You’re better than the best, Haught.”

Nicole woke up the next morning and got dressed for her run. She went out to run her usual route when she had a thought. How far was it to Waverly’s from town and back to her house? Maybe she would find out this morning. She made her way away from town and onto the road passing the field. She arrived at the house and slowed down. She saw her Jeep and smiled walking up the porch. She went to open the front door and it was unlocked. 

The redhead walked quietly through the house and upstairs sneaking into the brunette’s room. She was still sleeping soundly so she crawled on the bed on top of the covers scooting behind Waverly. She went to brush her hair and kiss the back of her neck but the brunette woke up at the touch and her eyes went wide. She saw it was Nicole and calmed down but her heart was still racing. 

Nicole brushed the hair off her forehead with one hand and put her other hand on her chest over her heart. “Hey, it’s just me, Waves. Sorry I scared you.”

Waverly put her hand on top of hers that was over her heart and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. “I was in the middle of a really good dream, Haught.”

Nicole laid down with her head on the brunette’s shoulder. “Oh yeah? Tell me about it.” She said and pressed her lips gently to the side of her neck. 

Waverly suddenly felt very warm and her heart began to race again. She knew Nicole knew because they were still holding hands over her heart. 

“We were kissing and then we got a little naked and right as you were going to you woke me up.”

“What exactly was I going to do before I woke you up, Earp?” Nicole asked her. 

“Oh, I believe you know all too well, Haught. What are you doing here anyway? I thought I wasn’t going to see you until later.”

“Well, nice to see you too. I was curious how far it was to run here and back to my house. By the way should we bring something? I feel bad since I’m meeting your family for the first time.”

Waverly flipped over on her side to face her but kept their hands together on her chest. “Well how far is it? You’re our guest so don’t feel like you have to.”

“I don’t know. I still have to run back. So I just bring myself and Jeremy?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly scooted closer to the redhead until her nose was touching Nicole’s chin. She felt the redhead softly press her lips to her forehead and she smiled. “Yes. Also you can interrupt my dreams anytime if it means waking up like this with you.”

Nicole rested her cheek against her forehead. “What time should we come over?”

“I think Gus wants to eat about 6:30 but you can come over whenever.” Waverly told her. 

“Are you going to make me help cook if I come early?” The redhead wondered. 

“Of course not. You’re our guest.”

“I think Jeremy and I will just hang out and play video games until it’s time.”

“Okay. Before you leave me.” Waverly said and leaned forward pressing her lips to her neck. “I think I’ll tease you a little since dream you was interrupted by the real you.” She tilted her head and kissed her neck again. 

Nicole found herself leaning her head back giving her more access. This was the next best thing until their date when they would finally kiss. Waverly let go of the redhead’s hand and slipped both her hands underneath her fleece shirt rubbing her ab muscles feeling them tense as her fingers grazed over them. Nicole moved her hand behind Waverly’s head keeping her where she was and doing what she was doing to her. Waverly then began leaving open mouth kisses on her neck slowly and softly. 

Nicole hated that she was on top of the covers right now but there were her blessing in disguise right now. She involuntarily moved her hips into her but the covers were in the way and she groaned. 

Waverly pulled away. “You okay? I thought I was doing this right.” She said feeling very unsure. 

Nicole shook her head and looked down at her. “You are doing everything right, Waves. It’s just this cover is in the way but I think that’s a good thing.”

“Why is that a good thing?” She wondered. 

“I was most definitely about to grind myself on your leg.” Nicole told her nervously but it also slipped out. “Sorry that was brutally honest and probably way too soon since we still haven’t kissed.”

Waverly smiled up at her and rubbed her side lightly scratching as she went. “Maybe you’re right. I was getting a little too worked up myself.”

Nicole lifted her eyebrows up at her and smiled revealing that dimple of hers. “Interesting. Very interesting.”

Waverly shook her head and laughed at her. “You better leave, Haught before I make the real you finish what the dream you was doing to me.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed right under her ear before whispering to her. “I would very much like to deliver on that promise, Earp. One day.”

Waverly’s whole body shook as a chill went down her spine and gave her goosebumps. “I say this in the nicest way possible. Go.”

“See you later, Waves.” Nicole said as she jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. She jogged off the porch and looked back up at the brunette’s window smiling. She made her way back to her house and the grin never left her face. 

Nicole and Jeremy pulled up to the house a few minutes early and sat in the redhead’s truck waiting until it was time. Nicole wiped her suddenly sweaty palms over top her thighs. She ran her fingers through her hair and made sure her button up wasn’t unbuttoned too much. Jeremy was watching her the whole time. 

“You nervous over there, Nicky?” He asked her. 

Nicole turned and glared at him. “Yes. I’m meeting her family. I mean we’re not technically officially dating as girlfriends yet but still.”

“I get it. It’s just you’re never nervous. Not even before a big playoff game during college.” He told her. 

“I knew how to play basketball, Jer. This is meeting the people who care about her as much as I do. It’s different.” She told him. 

“Alright, okay, well it’s time. You ready?”

Nicole nodded and they got out of the truck walking up to the door. She lifted her hand and knocked. A few minutes later, it opened and the older Earp greeted them. 

“Haught! Jeremy! Come on in!” She said as she moved aside. 

They entered the house and Wynonna closed the door behind them. Wynonna grabbed Nicole’s arm and pulled her aside while Jeremy went into the kitchen. 

“I’m getting really nervous, Nicole.” Wynonna told her. 

Nicole looked down at her and she was fidgeting with her shirt. “Well, I’m here and I’ve got you, Earp. Want me to sit beside you during dinner?”

Wynonna looked up at her and her eyes softened and her bottom lip poked out. “Please.”

“Put that thing back in. Jeez, Wynonna. You didn’t have to bring all that out.” Nicole said.

“I think they’re ready to eat. They’re sitting down staring at us.” Wynonna said nodding over the redhead’s shoulder. 

Nicole turned around and saw them all seated. She turned back to Wynonna and tilted her head over toward the table and led her. Wynonna sat down and Nicole went to sit next to her but Waverly was in the chair. She leaned down and whispered in her ear. 

“Do you mind if I sit here next to her?” Nicole asked the brunette. 

Waverly turned her head and looked up at the redhead. She nodded and stood up walking around and sitting by Gus. She was across from Nicole and she pulled her phone really quick to type a message. 

Waverly: Is everything okay?

Nicole read the message and looked up at her nodding. She reached underneath the table and rubbed Wynonna’s thigh giving her some encouragement.

They all sat and ate getting to know one another. It was mainly Gus and Curtis getting to know Nicole and Jeremy but they would throw in some old childhood stories about Wynonna and Waverly in there. It was filled with laughter and good conversation over some great food. They were eating dessert when Nicole felt a hand on top of hers. She looked over at Wynonna and slid her fingers between the older Earp’s giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I have an announcement.” Wynonna said and everyone got quiet. Waverly looked at Nicole who nodded back at her to assure her she was fine. “I got a job.”

Gus and Curtis congratulated her and Waverly did the same but kept her gaze on Nicole. She then looked over at her sister. “What is it, Wy?” She asked her. 

Wynonna looked over at Nicole who nodded back at her. She turned back to her family across the table. “It’s at Pussy Willows...as a stripper.” She said and paused letting it sink in waiting for the yelling. 

The only thing she got was stunned faces and open jaws. “We’re proud of you, Wynonna. It may not be the best job but it’s one nonetheless.” Gus told her. 

Waverly looked back over at Nicole then back to her sister. “Is this why you’ve been weird?” Wynonna nodded. “How long?”

“A few weeks. I wanted to make sure it was going to last before saying anything.”

“Okay. I guess I’m excited for you even though you didn’t tell me about it right away.” Waverly said and got up walking upstairs to her room. 

“She’ll be fine, Wynonna. She’s just upset you didn’t say anything when you got it.” Gus told the older Earp.

“Yeah. I’m going outside.” Wynonna said and let go of Nicole’s hand as she stood up from the table walking out the front door. 

“Jeremy do you mind helping us with the dishes?” Gus asked him. He shook his head and stood up gathering them. She turned her gaze to the redhead. “You can go up if you want. We got this.”

Nicole smiled and nodded. “Thanks. Dinner was really good.”

“Anytime.” Gus told her. 

Nicole walked upstairs and stood outside her room for a minute before she knocked. 

“I don’t want to talk to you, Wynonna.”

Nicole turned the knob and walked in smiling. When Waverly saw it was the redhead she smiled back. She was sitting on her bed leaning back against the headboard clutching a pillow to her chest. Nicole walked over and sat on the bed next to her. 

“How are you doing?” Nicole asked her. 

“Did you know the whole time?” The brunette asked her. 

“Well.” Nicole started and then thought about how to word it. “At first yes because I was helping her look for one. Then no because she didn’t tell me until yesterday when she asked me to lunch.”

“You were helping her?” Waverly asked as her voice suddenly got louder. 

“She came to me, Waves. Was I supposed to say no?”

Waverly looked over at her trying to remain calm and Nicole was trying to do the same. “I hate that she didn’t come to me but I’m glad she had you.”

“Hey, come here.” Nicole said as she scooted closer and grabbed her leg lifting it up and resting it between hers. She wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer into her side. She kissed her forehead. “I know how much she means to you, Waverly. I was helping her because she was scared to go to you.”

Waverly laid her head on her shoulder as she held on tight to the pillow. “Why?”

“I could tell you but don’t you want to hear it from her?”

“Not really. I’m still mad at her.”

“Okay, well, when she asked me she said she felt like she was being a terrible sister and wanted to start to make things right between you two.” Nicole told her. 

“Really?” 

“Really, Waves. She’s back for good this time. I mean she didn’t tell me that but I have a feeling she’s not going to leave you ever again.” Nicole said as she rubbed the inside of her thigh. 

“I want her to stay.”

“Hey, I know you do. Why don’t you go talk to her? Tell her you’re not pissed at her.”

“I can’t look at her. Can you call her?”

“Yeah, sure.” Nicole pulled out her phone and called the older Earp. 

“Haught? Why are you calling me? We’re at the same house.” Wynonna answered. 

“Hey, Wy.” Waverly said. 

“Waves. Hey, baby girl.”

“Sorry for walking off after your news. I was upset that you went to Nicole and not me, and for also not telling me the moment you got it.”

“I wanted to surprise you and I didn’t tell you immediately because I’m a stripper, Waves. It’s not glamorous but it pays.”

Waverly smiled. “Well, you always brag about getting all the boys so it sounds like the perfect job for you.”

“Yeah, it is. I’m glad you’re not mad at me.”

“You’re my sister, Wynonna. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Waves.”

Waverly hung up and handed Nicole her phone. She looked up at the redhead. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Nicole wondered. 

“For being there for Wynonna.”

“Don’t tell her but I’m beginning to like her.” Nicole told the brunette. 

“Like you want to take her out like?” Waverly asked her. 

“There’s only one Earp I want to take out and it’s not her.” Nicole said as she slowly lifted her shirt up and brushed her thumb across the skin of her hip. 

Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Haught, please tell me you’re taking me out soon.”

“Soon enough, Earp. Do you want a tease right now?” 

“Yes and no.” Waverly said. 

“Which is it? Yes or no?” Nicole asked her. 

“Yes.” Waverly said as she let out a breath.

Nicole grabbed the pillow and threw it at the foot of the bed before she swung herself over to straddle Waverly’s legs. She leaned down and pressed her lips to the brunette’s neck as she moved her hands underneath her shirt to feel her warm skin underneath her cool fingers. 

Waverly put her hands on the redhead’s back and pulled Nicole closer to her. She slipped her hands under her shirt and felt warm skin lightly scratching when Nicole changed her gentle kisses to open mouthed heated kisses. She wanted to know what it felt like when the redhead was actually kissing her and not just her skin. It was like she was on fire and she needed contact. 

Nicole moved her aim toward the back of her neck so it wasn’t too obvious because at this point she didn’t want to stop kissing Waverly even it was just her skin and not actually her. She moved her hands around to her back trying to press their fronts as close together as possible. She reached her bra and immediately lowered her hands back down. 

Waverly felt it and spoke up. “Nicole.” She said softly in between quiet moans. 

Nicole heard her but didn’t stop her open mouth kisses that turned into sucking at this point. She wanted contact and then ground her hips down into Waverly’s. It pressed them both in the perfect spot to give them some stimulation. 

“Nicole.” Waverly said again. 

Nicole needed more and did it again. When she heard Waverly moan a little louder that time, she did it again picking up a steady pace. She moaned against the brunette’s skin as she was grinding her hips down into her. 

“Haught!” Waverly yelled this time fighting off her moans of pleasure. 

Nicole heard her and stopped pulling back. Everything caught up to her and she jumped off her and the bed in one swift move. She lifted her hands to her head and shook her head for a minute before she took off out the door and down the stairs. She bolted out the front door and passed Wynonna yelling at her. She broke it into a full sprint despite being in jeans. She stopped for a moment to put the keys in the truck for Jeremy before taking off away from the house and from Waverly. Away from her monumental mistake and probably the greatest thing that has ever happened to her. She was too embarrassed to stay around so she just ran until she couldn’t anymore eventually making it back home where she showered and put on some sweats crawling into bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly finally go out on their “official” first date spending an entire day together.

Nicole’s alarm woke her up and she turned it off laying there on her back staring up at the ceiling. Yesterday was the worst day of her life. Even though she wanted to stay in bed all day after what she did, she got up and went for her run. She came back and showered eating breakfast with Jeremy but sitting in silence. He knew not to push and Nicole liked it. She probably also thought that he already knew what happened since she left him there and he more than likely talked to Waverly. 

She spent the day on the couch switching between watching movies and sports cuddled up on the couch eating junk food most of the day. She had received several phone calls and texts from both Earp sisters before turning her phone off completely. She just needed the day to feel like the worst person in the world. She had two days until she had to go back to work and this date needed to happen. If Waverly still wanted it to happen. 

Nicole put on her running clothes and ran both her routes around town before finally making her way to Waverly’s house. She needed to talk and see if the brunette still wanted to go out with her and talk about what happened. She approached the door and stood there for a minute before she walked in making her way upstairs to Waverly’s room. She knocked since last time she startled her. 

She stood at the door waiting before she knocked again. She heard a low, tired voice come from inside. 

“You don’t have to knock, Wynonna. You can just come in.”

Nicole turned the doorknob and opened it slightly to peek in. “Can I come in?” She wondered. 

Waverly rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. “Nicole? Yeah, of course.” She told her. 

Nicole opened the door wider and walked in shutting it behind her as she made her way to the bed. She sat on the edge with her back to the brunette. “I’m sorry.” She said quietly. 

Waverly looked over at her unable to look at her or even face her. She moved closer to her so she could look at her. “Why?” 

Nicole turned her head to look at her. “Because I was basically another guy last night. I was grinding myself on you and you kept saying my name to stop but I didn’t. You had to yell to get my attention. I might as well have been Champ.”

Waverly shook her head and wanted to reach out to comfort her somehow but didn’t know. “You are nothing like him or any other guy I’ve dated.”

“Did he ever do that to you?”

“Yes, but.”

“But nothing, Waves. You deserve more than that. I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me ever again.”

Waverly couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Is that what she thought? Is that why she left? Because she thought she was going to not want to go out with her. Nicole had turned away to look at the ground so she had an idea. She moved out from under the covers and scooted closer to her. She put her left leg on top of the redhead’s and her right leg behind her back. 

“Hey, look at me, Haught.” Waverly said softly. Nicole saw the leg on hers and felt her other one on her back. She slowly turned to look at her. Her eyes were met with soft hazel eyes filled with love. “Why do you think that?”

“You didn’t say anything after you yelled at me. I thought you were going to get mad at me and I was embarrassed so I just ran. I was just so ashamed of what I had done and assumed.”

“Just because I didn’t say anything doesn’t mean I don’t want to not see you again.”

Nicole really wanted to kiss her so bad right now but she needed to wait for their date. If she still wanted to go. “In that case, what are you doing tomorrow?” 

Waverly smiled and lifted her hand to Nicole’s face to brush the sweaty hairs away. “I don’t know. You tell me, Haught.”

Nicole’s lips curled into a small smile as she leaned in and rested her forehead to the brunette’s. “I really want to kiss you right now, Earp because it feels like we just made up after a fight for some reason.”

Waverly laughed and moved her hand behind the redhead’s neck playing with the hairs at the base of her neck. “I wasn’t mad at you, Nicole. I was just worried about you. I didn’t mean to yell at you. It was just the only way to get your attention.”

Nicole nodded her head against Waverly’s forehead and reached her hand around putting it on her back trying to pull the brunette closer to her. “I’m so sorry, Waves. I shouldn’t have done what I did the other night. I shouldn’t have even teased you.”

“Hey, stop it. I said yes, okay? You did nothing wrong.” Waverly attempted to reassure her. 

Nicole leaned back and looked into her eyes. “I felt so horrible about it after and I wasn’t prepared to talk to you about it.”

“Nicole, hey, you can always talk to me about anything. You’ve got me now, Haught.” Waverly said as she moved her hand up and scratched her scalp.

Nicole closed her eyes and leaned into Waverly’s touch melting at they way she instantly felt at ease. “I know I’m sweaty and stuff but can I be the koala bear for a few minutes?”

“Yeah.” Waverly said and scooted back pulling Nicole with her. She laid her head on the pillow and the redhead situated herself with her head on her shoulder, arm draped over her middle and leg laying haphazardly over top of the brunette’s. 

Nicole would move her head around a little bit until it was comfortable in the crook of her neck. “Can you scratch my head some more?” She asked Waverly. 

Waverly raised her hand up to her head and starting scratching her scalp again. “Do you mind if I take out your bun?” She wondered. 

“Go ahead.”

Waverly pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair letting her long hair fall out. She put it on her wrist and tangled her fingers in her hair lightly scratching again. “Hey, Nicole?”

“Yeah, Waves.” Nicole said as her eyes started to close. 

Waverly laid there silent because she felt the need to confess something to her but she couldn’t. The way they were laying was too peaceful to interrupt. 

“Never mind. It was nothing.” She told the redhead. 

“Didn’t you just tell me that I could talk to you about anything? Same goes for you.” Nicole told her. 

“I just uh really like you, Nicole. These past few months with you have been the best of my life. Even when you were just my friend.”

Nicole smiled as she felt herself drifting off to sleep as Waverly scratched her head. “I will always be your friend, Waverly. No matter how strong my feelings are for you or whatever your feelings are for me.”

“Total honesty right now I really like when you’re the koala bear because then I have the best blanket in the world.” Waverly said. 

“Well I think I found my new favorite thing.”

“What’s that?” The brunette wondered. 

“You scratching my head. It’s putting me right to sleep.” The redhead told her. 

“You know what puts me to sleep?” Nicole mumbled under breath. “When your fingers move across my skin on my hip.”

Nicole smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips to Waverly’s neck very gently. “Is that right?” The brunette nodded knowing she could feel her head move up and down. “If we fall asleep right now, it won’t interrupt your plans for the day?” Nicole asked as she moved her fingers underneath her pajama top to slowly move across the skin of her hip.

Waverly closed her eyes at the feeling. “My plans were to go over to your house and talk to you so I’d say my plans are ahead of schedule.”

Nicole smiled and kissed her neck again. “You weren’t going to study?” She asked her. 

“Not until I knew you were okay. That we were okay.” Waverly told her. 

“Well, feel free to kick my sweaty butt out when we wake up.” Nicole said. 

“I just might since our date tomorrow is all day.”

“I can change my plans if that cramps your style, Earp.”

“You better not, Haught. I want to spend all day with you flirting and hanging out and teasing.”

Nicole leaned forward and placed another kiss on her neck. “You really know how to treat a girl, don’t you?”

“I think you’re the one that will be treating me, but what I can’t wait for is the ultimate treat.”

“What’s the ultimate treat?” Nicole wondered. 

“Our first kiss.” Waverly told her. 

“Oh. That ultimate treat.”

Waverly continued to lightly scratch her scalp and felt herself drifting off to sleep. Nicole’s fingers on her hip were soothing her and before she knew it they were both asleep. Nicole felt Waverly’s chest rise and fall with her steady breathing and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Nicole was sitting on the couch playing a video game when Jeremy came in with take out from Shorty’s. She turned off the game and put on a football game in the background walking over to the kitchen. She grabbed plates setting them on the table. She poured them both some water and sat down. Jeremy handed the redhead a burger and pulled his out of the bag. 

“No fries?” Nicole wondered. Jeremy took a giant bite way too big for his mouth and shook his head. “How was work?”

He swallowed his food. “Boring. How are you?”

“Better. I ran to Waverly’s this morning and we talked.”

“You weren’t home for breakfast so I assumed.”

Nicole nodded as she took a bite. “Yeah. I mean I’m sure Waverly talked to you about it so but uh I’m taking her out tomorrow.”

“Nicole! That’s great! It’s about time.”

“You sound like Wynonna. That was all her texts said when I told her.”

“So you’re friends with her sister?”

“Yes, Jer and I don’t want anything more.”

“Alright.” He said as he took another bite and quirked his eyebrow. 

Nicole rolled her eyes and began to finish her burger off. “Want to play some video games tonight?”

“Only if you’re ready to lose, Haught.”

“It’s on, Chetri.” Nicole said getting up and throwing her trash away grabbing a beer out of the fridge. 

They walked over to the couch and fired the game console back up. It was hours of trash talking and gloating until they both started yawning and retreated to their rooms. Jeremy had work and Nicole had a date the next day. 

Nicole woke up and went on her run like usual but this time she felt like she could run forever trying to get the nerves out for her first date with Waverly. She checked her watch and cursed under breath. She headed back to the house and showered so fast it could be an Olympic record.

She hopped out and wrapped the towel around her. She opened her closet and grabbed some jeans and a sweater. She dried herself off and put the outfit on. She dried her hair and went back into the bathroom. She started to braid it and pinned it up the back of her head so it was off her shoulders like she usually did for basketball games. 

She put some boots on and grabbed a coat before heading out the door. She started driving out to Waverly’s and stopped in the driveway. She put it in park and stepped out walking up to the door. She knocked and expected to wait but the door opened immediately. 

“Haught stuff! Come on in. Waves is just finishing up.” Wynonna said. 

“Hi, Wynonna.” Nicole said as she walked inside the house. 

Wynonna shut the door and ran past Nicole jumping over the back of the couch landing on it. Nicole walked over to the couch and put her hands on the back of it. 

“How’s work going?” The redhead wondered. 

“Great. I have a couple of usuals now but there’s also this new bartender that’s really sexy. Things are looking up for me, Haught.”

“That’s great, Earp. I’m really excited to hear that.” Nicole said. 

They heard Waverly’s door open upstairs and turned to the stairs. The brunette walked down them wearing skinny jeans, a low cut sweater and some old winter boots. Nicole shook her head as she came down wearing the biggest smile. Waverly walked up to her smiling as well.

“You look really good, Haught.” Waverly told her. 

“You look even better, Earp.” Nicole said back. 

Wynonna watched them and gagged but secretly found it cute. “Have her back home by midnight, Haught pants.” She said. 

“Have fun at work tonight.” Nicole told her as she offered her hand to Waverly. 

The brunette took it and Nicole walked them out to her truck. She opened the door for her and then went around to the drivers side getting in. She looked over at her and smiled. 

“I’m taking you out, Waves. Are you ready?” Nicole asked her. 

“Let’s go, Nicole.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole pulled up to a trail head in the woods a little over an hour away. She jumped out and ran around to open the door for the brunette. She extended her hand out and Waverly grabbed it as she stepped down. Nicole closed the door and grabbed her backpack out of the bed. 

Waverly walked in front of the truck and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. “What are we doing?” She wondered. 

Nicole slung her backpack on and walked up behind Waverly. She hooked her arm around her waist and pulled her back into her front. “We’re hiking. Don’t worry I have snacks.”

“Is this what you always do on your first dates?”

“No. This is only for you.” Nicole said and leaned down kissing her neck. “I’ll tell you what part of our date is my usual first date go to.”

Waverly reached back and rubbed the top of Nicole’s thigh. “Alright, let’s go!” She said and pushed herself forward off of Nicole to start walking down the trail. 

About an hour later, they reached a fork in the trail and Nicole took them to the right into a little area designated for breaks. There were a few benches so people could rest so Nicole took her pack off and set it down sitting down on the bench. Waverly sat down next to her and looked over at her. 

“You clearly don’t need a break, Haught so what now?” Waverly wondered. 

“Lunch.” Nicole said and opened her pack to pull out a wrap and a sandwich. “Vegan wrap for you and chicken salad for me.”

Waverly took the wrap and smiled at the redhead. “Like my birthday picnic.”

Nicole nodded and opened her sandwich taking a bite. “Exactly.”

Waverly opened hers up and took a bite. “So what are we doing after this?”

Nicole shook her head. “Can’t tell you.”

“Just a little hint.” Waverly said sticking out her bottom lip.

Nicole shook her head so the brunette added the puppy dog eyes to the face. The redhead leaned in close to her and touched her nose to Waverly’s lightly. “Not saying a word.” She leaned back out and took another bite admiring the look on Waverly’s face. 

They finished their lunch and headed back down the trail. Every now and then Nicole would fall back so she could check out Waverly’s ass in the skinny jeans she was wearing. The brunette would notice and stop in her tracks causing Nicole to walk right into her back. Waverly laughed and moved aside until she finally just slid her fingers in between Nicole’s holding her hand so they could get down the trail.

Nicole led Waverly into a gym and the brunette had an idea of what was about to happen and she smiled so big her mouth hurt. Nicole led her into an empty basketball court and grabbed a ball off the rack. She stepped onto the court and instantly started dribbling back and forth going through her usual moves. Waverly walked over to her smiling and watching the redhead in her natural element. 

“So this is your go to first date, huh?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole stopped dribbling and held the ball against her hip. “Yeah. This is who I am.”

“I really hope you’re going to teach me because I know nothing about basketball.”

Nicole smiled and laughed walking up to her. She palmed the basketball in one hand and wrapped her arms around the brunette. She then held the ball with both hands putting the ball on Waverly’s back pulling her closer to her front. 

“That’s the intention.” Nicole said. 

Waverly looked up at her and smiled. “I’m here to learn.” She told the redhead. 

Nicole pulled the basketball back around as she stepped back. She handed her the ball and ran over to the rack to grab another one. She dribbled it back to her and stood in front of the brunette. 

“Let’s start with dribbling. You want to use your fingertips and just barely touch the basketball. Let gravity do most of the work. Watch me.” Nicole said as she started to dribble the ball. 

Waverly watched her for several minutes. She looked at her ball and back to Nicole. She held the ball in her hand using her fingertips and then turned the ball over letting gravity let the ball fall and keeping it there using her finger tips. 

“I’m doing it!” Waverly said and excitedly. 

“You are, Waves. Now push it to your left.” Nicole said it and did it. Waverly followed. “When you’re ready, push it back and forth from right to left.”

Waverly dribbled with her left then pushed it back to her right. She got comfortable and then was switching easily between each dribble. “I’m getting pretty good.”

“That’s enough dribbling. Now we shoot.” Nicole said and dribbled over to the net. She stood in the paint and watched Waverly dribble over to her. “Now stand on the block right there.” Waverly did so as she kept dribbling. “You can stop dribbling now and hold the ball in your hands above your head. Put the ball in your dominant hand and with your other hand steady it. Bend your knees and widen your stance a little bit then lift your arm up and release the ball.”

Nicole did a demonstration from where she was and it went in without hitting the rim or backboard. Waverly watched her and her jaw dropped. She made it look so easy. She followed Nicole’s instructions and attempted to shoot her shot. The ball hit to the left of the backboard and bounced off the rim heading straight for Waverly. 

Nicole saw it and dropped her ball jumping up to catch hers like a rebound before it could hit her. She had instinctively boxed her out and realized it the second her feet hit the floor. She turned around and noticed she had stood her ground. 

“I’m impressed.” Nicole said. 

“Cheerleaders hip check too, Haught. I can take you boxing me out. And yes I know the term because we cheered for it so I caught on to some slang. Also Champ played.” Waverly said. 

“Wait so you know how to play?”

Waverly shook her head. “No I only picked up what I heard or saw. He never taught me.”

“Alright, well, let’s work on that shot.” Nicole said.

Waverly took the ball form her hands and stepped back up to the block assuming her position. Nicole walked around behind her and put her hands on her hips. “A little wider.” Waverly spread her feet a little wider. Nicole slowly moved her hands up her side and to her arms. “Okay now bend your elbows a little more.” Waverly bent them a little more. Nicole moved her right hand underneath Waverly’s and did the same with her left putting it on top of hers. “Now lower your arms back to your face and then push them back up toward the hoop. Aim for the square on the backboard.”

Nicole backed away and Waverly closed her eyes momentarily gaining control over her senses because she felt like she was on fire from Nicole showing her. She opened them back up and concentrated before she took her shot. The ball flew in the air and hit the square on the backboard before traveling down through the net. Waverly watched it go in and turned around jumping up and down.

“I made it!” She squealed in excitement.

Nicole smiled so proudly. “Ready to go back farther?”

Waverly shook her head and her mood went from excited to scared in 5 seconds flat. “Nope I think I want to watch you.”

Nicole stepped toward her and raised her eyebrow up at her. She grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her into her front. “You want to watch me? Waves, I’m in jeans and a sweater.”

Waverly whipped out the puppy dog eyes and the bottom lip at the redhead begging. “Please. I’ll let you show me how to shoot properly.”

Nicole leaned down next to her face and whispered in her ear. “You already know how to shoot, Earp.” She said before she leaned back and grabbed the ball that was laying on the floor. 

Waverly turned around and watched her dribble going through all her fancy moves. Behind the back. Between her legs. Anything that looked way too complicated for her to try. Nicole then started shooting and the brunette watched them all go in with nothing but net. 

Waverly noticed Nicole’s face after about 10 minutes of shooting. It looked the same as when she met her and she came in from her run. She walked over to her and grabbed the ball from her hands. Nicole reached out to steal it back but Waverly turned with her back to the redhead. 

Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up off the ground. Waverly hadn’t intended for this but she liked it. 

“Waves, give me the ball back.” Nicole said. 

“No.” Waverly said. 

Nicole swung her around a little while longer until her arms got tired. She set her down and let go of her. “Fine. I give up. You win.”

Waverly turned around and looked at her. “How’s your knee?” She wondered. 

Nicole’s adrenaline was slowly fading and she was starting to feel it. “How’d you know?”

“Your face. Are you ever going to tell me what happened?”

“Yeah, of course but not on this date. That’s not first date material.” Nicole told her. 

“What is first date material?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole stowed closer to her and leaned down to just almost brush her lips over the brunette’s. “Dinner. Chinese.” Nicole said as she leaned back to look down at her. 

Waverly took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Nicole grabbed her hand and Waverly dropped the ball onto the floor. She led them back out to her truck and headed to the Chinese restaurant where they got seated at a table in the back. 

“I already had them have our order ready for us when we got here.” Nicole said. A waiter came over and set their meals down. Waverly looked across the table at the redhead and saw she had something in her hand. “Wynonna told me.”

Waverly reached across and grabbed the peanut butter from her hand and put it in her sweet and sour soup. “What else did you ask her about me?”

“Nothing.” Nicole said as she scooped up some fried rice. 

“I don’t believe you.” Waverly glared over at her. 

“I swear that’s all! I like to think I know you pretty well, Earp. Except for this because I had to ask your sister.”

“You’re really spoiling me today, Haught.” 

“You deserve to be spoiled, Waves.”

They fell into easy conversation about some of their favorite things. They each laughed at a few of the answers and flirty comments were thrown in every now and then. When they finished, Nicole paid and held her hand leading them out to the truck. She drove them back toward her house and parked by their spot in the field outside of town. Nicole helped her out of the truck and they hopped over the fence. 

Nicole laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky. It wasn’t time yet so she would just wait it out. Waverly laid next to her and held the redhead’s hand. They laid there in silence holding hands taking in the moment. 

“Is this what we’re doing the rest of the day? Just laying here?” Waverly asked her. 

“Wait for it.” Nicole told her. 

“Wait for what?” The brunette asked her. 

“Just wait, Earp. Trust me.” Nicole said. 

Waverly closed her eyes and waited. She almost fell asleep when she felt herself being pulled up to sit. She opened her eyes to see Nicole looking back at her. She grabbed one of the brunette’s legs and wrapped it around her waist pulling her in closer to her. 

Nicole lifted her hands to Waverly’s face and slowly rubbed her thumb across her cheek. “Waverly.” She said softly. “Remember when I stopped you out here a few days ago?”

“Yeah.” Waverly said quietly. 

“I asked you if you wanted to kiss me and you said you would wait.”

“Yeah.”

“Waves, the sun is setting and you look so beautiful right now. You don’t have to wait anymore. We don’t have to wait.”

Waverly took a deep breath. It was happening. In the same spot she almost kissed her the first time they hung out. Nicole was going to kiss her unless. 

“Nicole.”

“What is it?”

“Who’s kissing who?” 

Nicole smiled and laughed as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against Waverly’s. “I said before that this was when you were ready. I know we’ve been ready and you’ve waited for this first date so I guess I’m saying that if you still want to kiss me.”

Nicole’s words were halted by lips on hers. This kiss was months in the making. So many feelings and emotions all built up to culminate in this first kiss. Nicole moved her hands to her back and pulled back momentarily to take a small breath before chasing the brunette’s lips again.

Waverly lifted her hands to Nicole’s neck and kissed her back. She was right. There wasn’t a worry or care in the world right now. Nicole’s lips were on hers and they felt so soft and warm. They felt safe. She pulled back to take a breath and Nicole did the same. 

Nicole leaned back in to capture the brunette’s lips on hers one more time in a slow, soft kiss waiting until the very last moment to pull back. She leaned all the way back to look at her as she smiled. 

“Waverly Earp, I’m officially addicted to your lips.” Nicole said. 

Waverly looked at her smiling so big her eyes would crease at the corners. “That was definitely worth the wait, Haught.”

“Now we can make out until we fall asleep in each other’s arms.”

Waverly shook her head and laughed. “So that means no more hickeys?”

Nicole smiled and leaned down to give her neck a greedy open mouth kiss. “I’m still going to give you so many more hickeys, Earp. Don’t you worry.”

“Wynonna said you have until midnight. Are we staying out here until then?” Waverly asked her. 

“Nope. You’ve got school coming up and I’ve got work tomorrow. However, we will stay out for about another hour. I’ve got a blanket in the truck.”

Waverly leaned in and kissed her never wanting to ever part from her lips but she broke away. “Hurry back.”

Nicole stood up and ran over to the truck quickly grabbing the blanket. She jogged back over to the brunette and laid it on the ground. She laid down and lifted her arm so Waverly could snuggle into her side which she did. Nicole pulled her in close and kissed her forehead.

“You can koala bear if you want.” Nicole said. 

Waverly smiled and threw her leg over and settled it in between the redhead’s. She draped her arm across her stomach and nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck. The brunette gave a light kiss to the skin on Nicole’s neck before closing her eyes taking in the moment. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” 

“You don’t fall asleep on me, Haught.”

Nicole smiled and she thought the date couldn’t have gone any better. She was always ready to kiss her again and wondered when their next date would be. Christmas would be coming up soon and Waverly would be fine with school for a couple of weeks. Maybe they could get some quality time together soon. As if they already haven’t had any, but now that their first kiss was out of the way it would be move their relationship. Next up was the talk if they would officially be together but she wanted to wait on that. 

Nicole drove Waverly back home and walked her up to the door. She looked down at her and smiled as she shook her head. 

“So how was my first date?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly smiled and grabbed her hand lifting it up between them as she slid her fingers between the redhead’s. “Your first date was perfect. Those other girls were dumb to let you go.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that, Waves.” Nicole told her. 

“Is that another serious date night topic?”

“Yeah. Those are starting to pile up, aren’t they?”

“They really are, but now we can have date night whenever.” Waverly said. 

“Of course. Every night is date night in my mind.” Nicole told her. 

“That means we’ve had like a month of dates then.”

“Well, I like my date nights planned and when they end with a kiss.”

“Well, I can definitely do plans and about the kisses. I will gladly have every night be date night then.”

Nicole smiled and leaned down hovering her lips over Waverly’s. “I really like kissing you, Earp.”

“Then kiss me, Haught.”

Nicole opened her mouth and captured Waverly’s lips on hers. They both fell and melted into the kiss almost like it was the first time. Nicole would pull back and instantly go back in for more. She let go of Waverly’s hands and wrapped her arms around her middle pushing their bodies closer together. Waverly lifted her hands to Nicole’s face as she pulled away to take a quick breath. They both instantly find the others lips again as Nicole walked her back into the door. Waverly felt the door but didn’t want to break the kiss just yet. 

She eventually did and Nicole leaned back in to softly kiss her before pulling back slowly. “If that’s just a kiss then I can’t wait to make out.” Nicole said. 

“Neither can I, Haught, but let’s uh take it slow. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. I can do slow, Waves. As long as I can kiss you I’m good.” She told the brunette. 

“Thanks. I just don’t want to go too fast, you know?” 

“I know, Earp. Can I kiss you good night to end the date?” She wondered. 

“Of course.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole leaned down and pressed her lips to Waverly’s slowly as she glided them across hers in one last kiss until next time they saw each other. She didn’t want to but she pulled back and let go of Waverly backing away. 

“Good night, Waves.” Nicole said as she walked back wards down the stairs never taking her eyes of the brunette. 

Waverly smiled back at her and waved. “Night, Nicole.”

Nicole got in her truck and pulled away. Waverly leaned her head back against the door not able to wipe the cheesy grin off her face. Nicole was the same way on her way back home. She finally parked and leaned her head back against the headrest shaking her head. She kissed Waverly Earp. A few more minutes and maybe some roaming hands would have made it a full on make out. Waverly wanted to go slow and that’s what she would do. She would do anything for her because she deserved to have what she wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole hang out, and after Waverly and Nicole do some talking as well as some non verbal communication.

Nicole walked out from the back and up to the counter. She saw Waverly sitting at a table and smiled hearing the door open. She looked up and saw Wynonna walking in. The redhead looked at her watch noticing time.

“Got a hot date later, Haught?” Wynonna asked and laughed at her own joke. “Get it?” She kept laughing. 

Nicole smiled and shook her head. “Yeah, I get it, Earp. I was wondering what you were doing here so early.”

“Well, Waves wanted to get coffee with me and also I was wondering if you’d want to hang out tonight since you don’t have that hot date.”

Nicole looked over at Waverly who saw Wynonna walk in and was watching the two of them talk. The brunette smiled over at her and Nicole returned it. “Does she want a coffee, too?” Nicole asked the older Earp looking back to her. 

“Yeah and can you make mine an Irish coffee?” Wynonna wondered. 

Nicole glared back at her. “You ask me that again and I’m making you a tea, Earp.”

Wynonna fake threw up in her mouth blowing her cheeks up. “You win but tonight we’re getting smashed.”

Nicole shook her head and walked over pouring Wynonna her black coffee. She put it at the end of the counter and Wynonna walked over taking a large sip of it. The redhead made Waverly an almond milk latte throwing a dash of cinnamon to surprise her. She offered it to Wynonna and she took it with a smile. 

“What? No sweet note?” The older Earp wondered turning it around in her hand. 

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her and then looked past her at Waverly laser focused on her laptop screen. She looked back at Wynonna and smiled. “Not this time.”

“I know I make fun of you two for being all cute and stuff but it’s nice to see my baby sister happy, like really happy.” Wynonna said. 

“Well, that’s all I want her to be, Wynonna. Whether it’s with me or not, I want her to be happy.”

“Well, she’s happy with you, Nicole.” Wynonna told her. 

“What time are we going out tonight, Earp?” Nicole asked trying to hide the huge smile on her face. 

“Meet me at Shorty’s after work. Dinner and drinks on me, Haught.” Wynonna said throwing her a wink as she walked away to Waverly’s table. 

Nicole shook her head slightly and went back over to the register to help the customers that just walked in. There was an afternoon rush per usual and it was mostly cops so she expected to see Jeremy but nothing. Waverly had left about an hour ago to get ready for work and she still had a few hours left in her shift so she powered through it.

Nicole went home and showered the smell of coffee off her and put on black skinny jeans and a flannel over her tank top. She grabbed her coat and slipped on her boots heading out to Shorty’s. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jeremy. 

Nicole: Hey, Jer. I’ll be at Shorty’s with Wynonna all night if you want to stop by. Otherwise I’m just letting you know.

She shoved her phone in her back pocket and walked into Shorty’s. She saw Waverly standing behind the bar in jeans and a long sleeve baseball Shorty’s shirt. She walked down to the end of the bar watching her pull the beer tap filling a pint. She handed the beer to the man in front of her and then she scanned the bar for the next waiting customer. Hazel eyes met hers a few seconds later and the biggest smile came across her face. 

Nicole smiled causing her dimple to pop out and she shook her head looking down at the bar. She would never get tired of seeing the brunette at work or in that uniform. She looked back up and Waverly was standing in front of her.

“I didn’t think we had a date tonight, Haught.” Waverly said.

“You and I don’t but your sister and I do. She said to meet me here after work. Have you seen her?”

Waverly pointed her finger and Nicole followed it to see Wynonna chatting it up with some guy. She felt warm breath on her ear and closed her eyes. “I’ll try not to be jealous that you have a date with my sister and not me.” Waverly whispered. 

Nicole leaned back so she could look at the brunette. Waverly was leaning down on the bar and the neckline of her low line shirt dipped to reveal some cleavage. Nicole’s eyes dropped to it and her mouth went dry for a second so she licked her lips slowly. 

“Waves. Are you trying to make me wish I was on a date with you?” Nicole wondered. 

“Maybe, or maybe I’m just giving you a show. I know how you like it.” Waverly said as she leaned forward some more to stand on her tip toes. 

Shit. Nicole couldn’t stop looking down her shirt to try and get a better picture but she was revealing just enough to make the redhead want more. She finally looked back up and met her eyes. 

“Earp, you better kiss me like you mean it after that show.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly smiled and leaned in closer to her face until their noses were touching. “Here and now, Haught?”

“Only if you want. I can easily wait until you get off.” Nicole said. 

Waverly leaned in slowly and touched her lips to the redhead’s softly then pulled back and went back in for another one. Nicole smiled into the second one and only kissed her when Waverly initiated it. She felt the brunette pull back and figured that was it but Nicole was surprised when Waverly kissed her again. 

“Your place or mine, Haught?” Waverly wondered leaning all the way back off the bar. 

“Let’s go with mine.” Nicole said and pointed over at Wynonna who was now kissing the guy she was talking with earlier. 

Waverly looked over and saw her sister making out with guy so she nodded her head in agreement. “Sounds good. I’ll bring over some food and drinks in a few minutes for you two.”

“Thanks, Waves.” Nicole said smiling at her as she made her way over to the table where Wynonna was at. She cleared her throat and the two pulled back. 

“Haught! This is Doc. I mean his name is John Henry but for some reason he goes by Doc. I may be tipsy already.” Wynonna said. 

Nicole looked over at Doc who tipped his hat which he wasn’t wearing. He smiled at her and waved politely. “Ma’am.”

“Nice to meet you, Doc.” She said and sat down across from them. 

“Well, I shall leave you two lovely ladies be. Wynonna I’ll see you soon.” Doc said as he stood up. Nicole waved to him as he walked away from the table. 

Nicole looked back over at the older Earp. “One of your usuals?” She asked her. 

“Sure is. What do you think?”

“What do you want me to think?”

“That you like him.”

“Well, he’s very polite.” Nicole said. 

“Whoa wait have you ever had a boyfriend?” She wondered. 

Nicole shook her head. “Nope. They never really caught my attention like that.”

“Okay. How many girlfriends have you had?”

“Only two. One in high school and one in college.”

Before Wynonna could ask about if her and Waverly are girlfriends, the brunette walked up to their table and set some fries and burgers in front of them. Then beer followed and Wynonna jumped up and hugged Waverly. Nicole smiled up at her and Waverly patted her sister on the back. Nicole reached out and rubbed Waverly’s arm by her side. 

“Thanks, Waves.” Nicole said. 

“Alright, Wy. I’m going to need my body to keep working, please.” Waverly told her. 

Wynonna pulled back and sat down shoving her face with fries. Waverly shook her head and winked at Nicole before walking away back to the bar. Nicole watched her walk away and forced herself to breathe watching her ass sway in the skinny jeans she was wearing. 

“Okay, heart eyes. Where were we?” Wynonna said trying to snap her out of her trance. 

Nicole smiled shaking her head and looked back at Wynonna taking a sip of her beer. “We were in the middle of a date I believe.”

“So it’s a date now, Haught stuff?” 

“You asked me out, Earp.”

“First, we eat and then we drink but we’re not ending our date without a game of pool.”

“You’re on.” Nicole told the older Earp as she bit into her burger. 

“Seriously, I’ve beaten you twice already, Earp. You really want to make it three in a row?” Nicole asked her as she finished off her beer.

“That’s not fair. I’ve been drunk longer than you.” Wynonna said as she started to set up a new game. “I want one more try.”

Nicole crossed her arms and leaned back against a nearby table. Waverly came over and wrapped her arms around her middle after she leaned up and kissed her cheek. 

“Hey, you. Wynonna making you mad over here?” Waverly wondered. 

“No, not at all. I’m just waiting because she wants to play again. Are you off?” She asked the brunette looking down at her. 

“Yeah. I just got off.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole stood there silent watching as Wynonna broke and sunk two stripes. The older Earp looked over at her and stuck her tongue at her. The redhead rolled her eyes at her and then she failed to hit her next one so she peeled Waverly off her walking over to aim for her first solid. 

Nicole and Wynonna went back and forth the whole match until it was down to the final two balls along with the 8 ball. Just like her date with Waverly. Nicole walked over to Waverly and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Reminds of our game on Halloween.” 

Waverly grabbed the redhead’s flannel shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. Nicole kissed her back pushing her back against the edge of the table. Waverly pulled back and looked up at her smiling. 

“I really wanted to kiss you that night, Haught.”

“So did I. You were in that cheerleading uniform and looked so sexy.”

“Hey, Haught! Your shot!” Wynonna shouted. 

Nicole and Waverly smiled as they laughed and the redhead pulled away. She made her way back to the pool table. She made her shot and only had the 8 ball left same as Wynonna. She looked over at Waverly who pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. She looked back at the shot and hit the cue ball. 

They all watched the white ball hit the black one causing it to roll across the table into the corner pocket. Nicole stood up straight and set her pool stick back on the table. Wynonna glared at her and crossed her arms. 

“I want a rematch and next time we’re doing it sober.” The older Earp said. 

“Anytime, Earp.” Nicole said as she walked toward Waverly reaching her hand out. Waverly grabbed it and interlaced their fingers together. 

Nicole and Waverly were on the couch cuddling with a sports game on as the redhead chugged water so she wouldn’t have a hangover the next day. She kept getting up and refilling her glass and Waverly did not like it so she just curled up with the arm pillow at the end of the couch. Nicole sat down with her 5th glass of water and saw she didn’t snuggle back into her side. 

“Are you mad at me, Waves?” Nicole wondered. 

“No. You just keep getting up.” Waverly told her. 

“This will be my last one until we go to bed. I promise.”

“You really promise?”

“Yes, I do. Now come here, Earp.” Nicole said. 

Waverly leaned up off the arm and nestled into her side. “Christmas is in a couple of weeks.”

“Yeah it is. Why are you telling me?”

“Do you want to spend it with me?”

“Of course, Waves. Why wouldn’t I?”

“We haven’t had a serious date night yet so I didn’t know if this was like Halloween.”

“Oh.” She said and fell silent for a minute. “I mean it’s all complicated, the holidays, but something Wynonna said tonight got me thinking.”

“What did she say?”

“She asked how many girlfriends I’ve had and I didn’t know if I should include you or not.”

“Oh.” Waverly said and fell silent. “Did you?”

“No. She asked how many have I had as in past tense. This is still the present and we haven’t even talked about it yet.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Waverly, sit up and look at me.” Nicole said. 

Waverly leaned back off the redhead and turned her body to face her. “What is it, Nicole?” 

“Waves, I just.” Nicole started to say and then clenched her jaw. The last time she did this it didn’t go well. “Yes, I’d like to talk, but I don’t want to force it on you if you’re not ready.”

Waverly smiled because Champ never thought about her. He never thought about what she wanted. He just assumed that she would want what he wanted and she did until she met Nicole. She swung her leg over and straddled her sitting on top of her legs. She reached out and brushed some of the hairs off the redhead’s face. 

“You’re the best, Haught.” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled and grabbed her waist pulling the brunette closer to her front until there was no space between them. “You’re better than the best, Earp.”

Waverly’s hand rested on Nicole’s neck and her thumb brushed across her cheek. “Nicole, I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it yet. That’s why I asked if we could go slow a couple weeks ago.”

“I told you I got you and I can go at whatever pace you want, Waverly.”

Waverly looked down at her and the only way she could convey her feelings were by the following action. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Nicole’s urgently and then pulled back to reconnect them slowly and softly. 

Nicole moved her hands up to where her long sleeve Shorty’s shirt didn’t meet her jeans and rubbed her thumb across the skin of her hip slowly. She felt Waverly pull back and the redhead leaned up reaching to connect her lips to the brunette’s once again but didn’t meet them. 

“What’s wrong, Waves? Did I do something?” Nicole wondered looking up at her. 

Waverly shook her head. “No, you’re perfect, Haught. I just want to do something but I’m nervous.”

“What? Don’t be nervous.” 

Waverly smiled nervously and looked away from her. Nicole watched her and thought it was so adorable. 

“It can’t be as bad as what I already did without permission on Thanksgiving.” Nicole said trying to encourage her. 

Waverly looked down at her and nodded. She took her hands off of Nicole’s neck and tugged at the bottom of her shirt lifting it up. Nicole was frozen as her abs came into view and wanted to stop her to make sure if she was sure but the next thing she knew Waverly had taken it off and put it on the couch next to them. 

Nicole looked up at the purple lace bra the brunette was wearing and slowly moved her hands up Waverly’s body. She reached her bra and moved her fingers across the material slowly. Waverly was looking down at her watching. 

“Is this okay?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole finally looked up to meet her eyes and nodded. “Yeah. Do you want me to?”

“Can I?” Waverly asked nervously. 

Nicole swallowed what felt like a rock and nodded. She took her hands off her body and lifted them so Waverly could take her flannel off one sleeve at a time. The brunette lifted her tank top up her body and off laying it with the other articles of clothing next to them. They each took a few minutes to scan over the others body primarily focusing on the abs then moving to the breasts. 

“Come here, Earp.” Nicole said holding her waist gently pulling toward her to close the gap between them. 

Waverly leaned down and glided her lips across Nicole’s. She reached her hand down between their bodies and traced her fingers slowly over her ab muscles. She could feel Nicole tense and flex at her touch and she fit her lips in between the redhead’s like two puzzle pieces. 

Nicole moved her hands to Waverly’s lower back and pushed her body against her own feeling warm skin on hers. Waverly moaned into the next kiss at the feeling of Nicole’s bare skin on hers. There was a moment where she needed more contact especially down there and her hips naturally rolled against the redhead’s. 

Nicole felt the brunette grind on her and she pulled away. “Waves. What part of grinding on me is going slow?”

Waverly wanted to push herself off and she tried but Nicole kept her there. She laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder. “So this is how you felt, huh?”

“Yeah. See once you get worked up it’s really hard not to let your body naturally do it’s thing.”

“But you were just giving me a hickey.”

“You just get me worked up so easily, Waves.” Nicole said.

“I don’t think we’re going slow anymore considering our shirts are off.”

“You’re not wrong there. Intense kissing, hands exploring and skin on skin contact. That’s some heavy making out.”

Waverly laughed and joined her. “I’m not ready for more though, Nicole. I like what we have going right now.”

“Okay. Are you ready for more making out?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly sat up off her shoulder and put her hands on her neck. “I can’t seem to get enough of you, Haught.”

“Will you be able to control your hips if we continue like this?” Waverly shook her head slowly. “Okay. Well, do you mind if I move us to a different position?”

Waverly shook her head and kissed her softly. Nicole pulled back and lifted her up off her legs and laid her down on her back. She carefully put her legs on either side of Waverly’s and lowered herself down on top of her. 

“How’s this?” The redhead wondered. 

“Only if you watch those hips, Haught. We don’t want another Thanksgiving fiasco.”

Nicole leaned down and placed open mouthed kissed on her neck trailing down her chest right above her breasts. “If you keep hanging that over my head, Earp then I will stop giving you hickeys.” She said as she moved her way back up to her neck settling on one spot as she sucked on her skin.

Waverly put her hands on the back of her neck keeping the redhead there in that spot. She let out a soft moan and Nicole smiled into the next open mouth kiss on her neck before pulling back to look down at her. 

“So that’s the spot. Noted.” Nicole said.

“If you go there again I won’t be able to control my hips.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. She put her hands on her side slowly moving up and down to feel her skin on her fingertips. She pulled back for a moment before she went back in for more fitting her lips between the brunette’s perfectly. It was like nothing in the world mattered. It didn’t matter that she didn’t follow her dream. It didn’t matter that she didn’t have her parents anymore. Nothing mattered. All that mattered was Waverly Earp and the way her lips felt on hers. 

An hour later, they finally stopped kissing. Nicole laid on top of her and was being the brunette’s blanket. 

“You’re a really good kisser, Earp.”

“Thanks, Haught, but you’re even better.”

Nicole laid there quiet thinking about the last time she heard that. Eliza had told her and it was right after they made out for the first time just like she just did with Waverly. 

“Nicole, did I say something wrong?” 

“No, sorry. I was just thinking.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly lifted her hand and tangled her fingers in her hair as she started to massaging her scalp. “Thinking about what?”

Nicole closed her eyes and felt safe and calm. God her fingers were working wonders right now. “My college ex, Eliza.”

Waverly stopped for a moment before continuing and kissed the top of her head. “Why? Was it something I did or said?”

“Both? I don’t know.”

“Explain.”

“You said I was an even better kisser and that’s what she said right after we made out for the first time like we just did.”

“So you just had a major deja vu moment then?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

“Not really.”

“Talk to me, Haught. Let me in.”

Nicole sat up and reached for her tank top putting it on and handed Waverly her shirt. The brunette sat up and put her shirt back on. She looked over at Waverly and then leaned her head back onto the couch staring up at the ceiling. 

“I’m just scared, have been from the start, about us. I just don’t want things to go the way they did with her.”

“Can I ask how things went?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole turned her head to look at her and smiled. “Of course you can ask, Waves. I just am not too proud of it. We were together but not. I mean we were friends but we slept together but we were still seeing other people and then I wanted more after some time and she didn’t. We tried to be friends after but it was too hard to be around her without my feelings for her coming back. She was a cheerleader and all this happened junior year so senior year was the worst.”

“So Jeremy was right. You do have a type.” Waverly said smiling. 

“That’s what you took from that. Also I’m going to kill that little nerd.” 

Waverly reached out and put her hand on her cheek to turn her face to look at her. “You will do no such thing, Haught.”

“What about the other stuff I told you?”

“Well, that’s kind of how Champ and I were until he finally realized he wanted just me but then he got tired of me and well yeah. I didn’t because I for some reason only wanted him at the time. Purgatory is a really small town and has very limited dating options.”

“Can I ask you something kind of personal?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Nicole looked away from her brushing her hand off her face and rubbed her hands on her thighs. “I know we’re not there yet but when we I mean you want to uh you know...will you want or uh need to have something like what he could give you?”

Waverly looked over and smiled at how adorable and cute she was trying to talk about a certain activity. “You mean when I’m ready to have sex with you will I want a dick?”

Nicole looked over at her shocked at how open she was about it. “How are you so open about it?”

Waverly shrugged. “I grew up around Wynonna who’s now a stripper and I started sleeping with Champ about 3 years ago.”

Nicole curled her lips down and made a face agreeing with her about Wynonna. “Anyways will you want one for when we we have sex the first time?”

“No. I want our first time to be just me and you. I’m already going to be nervous as hell so you shouldn’t be either.”

“Why are you going to be nervous?” Nicole asked her.

Waverly put her face in her hands and shook her head. “I don’t know. I’ve never done it with another girl before.”

“Well we can go slow and talk through it. I don’t want to push you do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

“The best, Nicole Haught.” Waverly told her. 

“Better than the best, Waverly Earp.” Nicole said and reached her hands out to hold her waist as she moved on top of her.

Waverly laid down on her back and smiled lifting her hand to the back of Nicole’s neck pulling her down into a kiss. The redhead’s lips glided across hers slowly and Waverly’s met hers each moment Nicole pulled back.

Nicole lifted the brunette’s shirt off her and sat up taking her tank top back off. She leaned back down and crashed her lips against Waverly’s again. The brunette reached her hands around the redhead and scratched at her back muscles. Nicole reached her hand down between their bodies and gently touched Waverly’s abs slowly feeling each and every muscle. 

Waverly tired to pull back but Nicole’s lips pressed to hers in the next moment. The brunette would moan and then her fingers were on the clasp of Nicole’s bra. The redhead felt it and pulled back. 

“I think that’s the stopping point tonight.” She told the brunette. 

Waverly stuck out her bottom lip pouting up at Nicole. Hey eyes glanced down at her breasts for a moment. “Please.”

“Waves. Neither of us are ready for that step yet. What comes off after is the pants and then the underwear and then we’re naked and our hips are grinding against the others body begging for any kind of touch. I’m sorry, Waverly but no.”

Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nicole was right. It would snowball and escalate very easily and before they knew it they would be naked and not ready to go there yet. She opened her eyes and was reminded that the redhead above her was not Champ because he would have already went for her pants and begging to be inside her. Don’t get her wrong she wanted Champ inside her but not how he did it. 

“Waves? You okay? Are you mad?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly lifted her hands to Nicole’s face bringing her down as she leaned up to press her lips to the redhead’s softly. When Waverly pulled back Nicole went in for another one before realizing she wanted to hear what the brunette had to say so she pulled away. 

“Sorry for kissing you again. I was just really worried for a second there.”

“It’s okay. Kiss me anytime, Haught.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed her again. “Alright so?”

“So you’re right. I mean we haven’t really talked about what this is yet and I’m trying to get into your pants.”

Nicole smiled and laughed. “I really like you, Waverly. So talk first and then sex? When you’re ready of course.”

“Yes. Wait are we having sex right after we talk?”

“No. We’ll have the talk and then I was thinking we could plan a big date night before we have sex.”

“You really know the way to my heart, Nicole.”

Nicole smiled and leaned down to meet Waverly’s lips. She would never get tired of how they felt gliding across hers. She felt like the brunette was saying something every time they kissed. She wanted to know everything Waverly wanted to tell her so she would pull back for air and then immediately dive right back in. 

Lips eventually moved to necks and hickeys were given by both parties involved. Nicole ended up picking Waverly up and carrying her with the brunette’s legs around her waist and her arms under her thighs to her bedroom. Nicole and Waverly never parted lips the whole way to her bed as the redhead pulled the covers out and laid them down pulling the covers back on top of them. Waverly was getting tired but when she realized that Nicole was holding her up with one arm she got a second wind. They laid there with Nicole on top of Waverly making out until they had to stop breathe and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a rough Christmas Eve for Waverly and Nicole does something rash to be there for her.

Nicole’s phone alarm went off and she threw her arm to the side feeling around her nightstand. She finally felt her phone and turned off her alarm slowly opening her eyes. She looked down and saw Waverly still sleeping. She was in the same position they feel asleep in last night. Her head was on her chest and arms wrapped around her waist. One leg was under and the other was on top of Nicole’s right leg. The redhead smiled down at her and then felt her stirring and saw her head turn so she could look up at Nicole. 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Waves.” Nicole said with the biggest smile on her face. 

Waverly returned the smile. “Right back at you, Haught. Were you watching me?”

Nicole looked up at the ceiling and shook her head then looked back down at her. “No, I was just thinking how I love when you’re the koala bear and my favorite blanket.”

Waverly slowly moved herself up closer to Nicole’s face. “Really? Was that all you were thinking about?” She wondered as she moved her hand underneath the tank top Nicole was wearing to trace circles over her skin. 

Nicole smiled and the hand that was on Waverly’s back moved up and slid down the back of it as she felt the brunette’s skin. “I might have been thinking about some other things.”

Waverly reached her neck and gently pressed her lips to it. “I fell asleep thinking about it.” She said and moved up higher to kiss her cheek. “I dreamt about it.” She said and then moved herself on top of the redhead with her hand tracing every muscle of her abdomen. “I woke up thinking about it.”

Nicole looked up at her and slid her hands up and down her side making sure to stay away from her breasts. “And what is it?” The redhead asked her. 

Waverly smiled and leaned down to press her lips to Nicole’s neck again. Nicole closed her eyes and lightly scratched at the skin on her back. Waverly picked a spot on the redhead’s neck and switched to open mouth kisses that led right into sucking. 

“Waves, wait. I have work and I still need to run.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly moved her lips up to right below her ear giving her soft kisses. “I want all of Purgatory to know that you’re.” Waverly started to whisper in her ear and then pushed off her. She jumped up and went straight to her bathroom. 

Nicole sat up and looked at her bathroom door for a minute before she stood up and walked to her closet. She grabbed her running clothes and changed into them. She put a beanie on her head and laced up her shoes standing at the door. She knocked lightly on it. 

“Waverly. Are you okay?” Nicole asked. There was nothing but silence coming from the other side. “I’m coming in.”

Nicole slowly opened the door and saw the brunette sitting back against the sink with her knees brought up to her chest. Her head was laying on top of them as she hugged her legs. Nicole walked in and sat down in front of her. She rubbed the outside of Waverly’s legs trying to calm her down and soothe her. 

“Waves. What happened out there?” She wondered. 

Waverly finally looked up at her with tears rolling down her face. “I can’t even say it out loud to you, Nicole. When am I going to be ready? I know how I feel about you.”

Nicole sat there and rubbed her legs slowly listening to her air it all out. “Hey, it’s okay. It means you’re not ready if you can’t tell me. I still know how you feel about me.”

“But I want to be ready. Why can’t I say it?” Waverly said as more tears fell down her face. 

Nicole lifted a hand and wiped Waverly’s face. “Waverly, do you want to know a secret?” The brunette nodded her head. “My high school girlfriend, Shae, we hung out for a year before I was ready. She was the first person I liked. I never knew why I wasn’t attracted to guys like everyone else until I met her. She changed my life.”

“A year? And she waited until you were ready?”

“Yes, which is why I hated when we graduated because.” Nicole started and then stopped herself. “The point is I’ll wait two years until you’re ready. I already know how you feel about me, Waves and that’s all that matters. I know, okay?” Nicole said as she wiped more tears streaming down Waverly’s face. 

“You really are the best.” Waverly said as a smile came across her face.

Nicole smiled seeing the brunette smile. “And you really are better than the best.” She said and leaned in to press her lips to the brunette’s trembling ones. 

“I’ll be okay. You can go on your run.” Waverly told Nicole as she pulled away. 

“Promise?”

“Promise, Haught.”

Nicole leaned in for one more kiss before standing up and grabbing her phone and headphones heading out for her run. She started running and dialed the older Earp’s number. 

“Haught?” Wynonna answered with sleep in her voice.

“Hey, Earp. Sorry for calling this early but Waverly is working tonight and I don’t want to wait until her shifts over. You up for that sober rematch?”

“You could’ve texted me that, Nicole so tell me what’s really going on.”

Nicole kept running another a few minutes trying to keep her heart rate steady and not work herself up. “She’s not ready but wants to be. I don’t know how to help her. And before you say anything I don’t want to push her. It’s just that she keeps almost saying it and this morning she ran into the bathroom to cry.”

Wynonna sat up in her bed and took a deep breath. “You know how she feels about you. That’s enough right?”

“Yeah of course I know and it’s more than enough. I just can’t stand seeing her broken like this and I feel so helpless.”

“There’s not much you can do but keep being you.” Wynonna paused and closed her eyes for a moment. She took another deep breath again. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to her, Haught. Better than me coming back. She may want to be 100 percent sure she’s ready to go there with you. She already went there with Champ and look how that turned out.”

“Because he was a dick.”

Wynonna laughed. “The biggest but that’s not the point. People leave her or disappoint her. She doesn’t want either one of those to happen with you. She may not see it but she’s being careful.”

Nicole nodded and was quiet taking it all in. “Okay. I still don’t want to wait on her tonight. So rematch?”

“I wish I could but I have work tonight so that I could have tomorrow off. Maybe drag Jeremy with you.”

“He’s working, too. Some big case Nedley has him on.”

“Nedley.” Wynonna said and made a gagging noise. “He always hated me.”

“Earp, focus.”

“What about Doc? I can tell him to swing by and hang out with you for a little bit?”

“I don’t know, Wynonna.”

“Too late. I’ve decided. Will I be seeing you and the nerd tomorrow?”

“Yeah, you will. And hey, thanks, Earp.”

“Don’t mention it, Haught.”

Nicole hung up and noticed the time on her phone so she set a timer to go off when she needed to head back home. She had a feeling she would want to run forever after the morning she had and it was only getting started. 

Nicole walked in and saw Jeremy cooking eggs and hash browns but no Waverly. He looked at her and shrugged so she headed to her room. She opened the door and found her curled up under the covers sound asleep. She smiled and grabbed some clothes heading to the bathroom to take a shower. 

She walked out as she towel dried her hair with her jeans and flannel on. She slowly crawled into bed and pressed her front to Waverly’s back. She wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer to her. She kissed the back of her head and laid there feeling the soft breaths of the brunette in her arms. 

“I’m yours, Waves. I always will be.” Nicole said softly. 

Waverly stirred under her touch and words. “Even if I’ll never be ready. Even if I can’t say it.”

Nicole’s heart broke at hearing the brunette’s voice break. “Yes. You’ve got me, Earp.”

“You have work, Nicole so go eat some breakfast.” Waverly said. 

“Not until I know you’re okay.”

Waverly flipped over on her other side and looked up at Nicole who moved her hands up to brush the new tears from her eyes. “Kiss me and I will be.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed her softly. “I want to hear you say it.”

Waverly fought off more tears from falling. “I’m okay, Nicole.”

Nicole smiled and kissed her forehead then her nose and then her lips. They laid there kissing for several minutes before Nicole finally pulled back. 

“Okay. I’m going to eat some breakfast and then go to work. If you need anything.”

“I know, Haught, now go.” Waverly said and leaned up to kiss her one more time. 

Nicole smiled. “The best.” She said before leaning for another kiss before getting out of bed. 

“Better than the best.” Waverly said as Nicole threw her a wink closing her bedroom door. 

Nicole kept checking her phone to see if she had a text or maybe missed a call from Waverly but nothing. It just made the morning go by a lot slower. Thankfully, Mattie came in and told her there was a new shipment of coffee beans in the back. 

Nicole went to the back and put her phone on to ring since the machine could be a little noisy. She sat and started to regret being excited about coming to the back to grind pounds of coffee beans. She was now alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of Waverly. 

She turned her phone face down and pushed it as far away from her as she could so she wouldn’t be tempted to check it constantly like she did all morning. She stared at the coffee beans slowly grinding and it was like watching paint dry. Today couldn’t go by any slower. 

Nicole got out of the shower and put a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue button up on. She looked down at herself and shrugged but then took the button up off and put on one of her college basketball tee shirts. She slid some converse on her feet and threw a flannel on.

Nicole walked into Shorty’s and froze in the doorway seeing Waverly behind the bar. She would never get used to it. She looked around and saw Doc in a booth so she made her way over to him. She slid in across from him.

“Hey, Doc. You really didn’t have to come out.” Nicole said. 

He smiled and took his hat off setting it on the table. “Oh, but I did, Miss Haught. When Wynonna tells you to do something, well, you do it.”

Nicole shook her head and laughed agreeing with him. “You’re not wrong about that. So do you live in Purgatory?”

“Yes, but I am originally from Georgia.” He told her. 

“Why’d you leave?”

“I needed a change of pace and scenery. I felt drawn to this place like a magnet for some strange reason.”

“I understand. I’ve just passed through a couple times on family vacations but growing up in the city gets old.”

“I’ve never been to the city.”

“It’s not much unless you like being around crowds and not being able to hear yourself think.”

“That does not sound enjoyable.”

Nicole turned and looked over at Waverly smiling as she watched her talk to people as they came up to her. She was always so nice to everyone greeting them with the biggest smile on her face.

“Wynonna told me. She’s a lovely girl.”

Nicole kept her gaze on the brunette. “She’s the best.”

“From what Wynonna tells me, she adores you back.”

Nicole looked back over at Doc and smiled. “Can you go get us some drinks?”

“Of course, but don’t you want to go and maybe talk to her?” He asked her. 

Nicole shook her head. “She doesn’t know I’m here. I kind of didn’t tell her I was coming out.”

“Alright, okay.” He said and slid out of the booth putting his hat back on as he headed to the bar. 

Nicole sat in the booth and leaned back closing her eyes. She felt like she was overstepping in some way not telling Waverly but she also was worried about her. She opened her eyes and saw Doc slide back in the booth with a beer for her and whiskey for himself. 

“Thanks. So you and Wynonna, huh?” Nicole asked as she brought her beer up to her mouth. 

Doc lifted his whiskey glass taking a small sip before lowering it and smiling. “She’s something else but I like her. I just don’t think she feels the same way.”

“What do you mean?” She wondered. 

“I keep subtly talking about going out with her but she just avoids the subject with sex.”

“She’s not really known to show her feelings and when she has I don’t think it’s gone over well.”

“Look at us talking about these complicated Earp women.”

Nicole tried not to laugh as she drank more of her beer. Then she saw a not so friendly face walk into the bar. She glared at him as he walked over to the bar to wait for Waverly. That smile disappeared from her face when she saw him but still walked over to him. 

“Nicole, what is it?” Doc asked her breaking her from her thoughts. 

She couldn’t peel her eyes from them. “It’s her ex.”

Nicole saw Waverly walk around the bar and Champ follow her up the stairs. She went to get up but she felt a hand on her arm. She looked back and saw Doc shaking his head at her. 

“I don’t think that would be wise.” He said. 

“I’m sorry, Doc.” She said and shrugged his arm off heading after her. 

Waverly was about to close the door but saw Nicole come into view from around the corner of the stairs. Nicole saw her smile and then drop it for a second before she stepped outside and pulled it so it was still cracked. 

“Nicole? I didn’t know you were coming out tonight.” Waverly said holding the doorknob.

“I wasn’t going to but.” Nicole said and rubbed the back of her neck looking down at the ground. 

“But what, Haught?” She asked her. 

Nicole lost her balance for a second as she looked up to meet hazel eyes. She was glad the wall was there to catch her. “It was nothing. I’m sorry.” Nicole said and turned to walk back down the stairs.

Waverly went to follow her but found herself frozen and turned back inside the apartment. 

Nicole walked up to the booth where Doc was still sitting. She finished off the beer and set the glass down on the table. “You were right. I shouldn’t have gone up. You can go home.”

Doc stood up as she went to walk off and grabbed her arm spinning her around. “Nicole, I don’t think walking away would be wise right now either.”

“You didn’t see her face when she realized I came out tonight.”

“Do you trust her?” He asked her. Nicole nodded. “Then stay and trust her.”

“Is there an option where I leave and trust her?” She wondered. 

“You could give it a shot but I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Nicole smiled at him for a moment before turning and walking out of the bar. Waverly had just walked down the stairs and saw Nicole leaving so she decided to go after her. 

Nicole had just stepped outside and took in a breath of fresh air when she saw a small brunette go by her. That couldn’t be her. She was just with him and she still had to finish her shift. 

“Waves.” Nicole said softly. 

Waverly turned around and saw Nicole standing there with her hands in her pocket. She was wearing those black skinny jeans. They were making it really hard to be mad at her. 

“Hi.” She said quietly back. 

“Are you mad at me?” The redhead wondered. 

“A little bit.” Waverly told her. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m just going to go home so you can finish working.” Nicole said and moved her feet to walk past her. 

Waverly put her hand on the redhead’s arm and Nicole stopped next to her. Waverly looked up at her and waited for Nicole to do the same. When she did, the brunette tried her best to smile. 

“Will you wait up for me?” Waverly asked her. 

“Kiss me and I’ll see what I can do, Earp.” Nicole said. 

Waverly leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Nicole’s gently. She pulled back and kissed her again but this time she was attempting to tell Nicole something without using her words. The redhead knew and pulled back not wanting to keep her from her work. Waverly let go of Nicole’s arm and let her walk away. She turned around and watched her walk away but really liked the view so she smiled. She closed her eyes after Nicole faded out of view and thought this day couldn’t get any longer. 

Nicole was laying in bed under the covers rolled over on her side staring at the spot where the brunette always laid. She had been wanting to call Wynonna all night but she was working. She really hated that the older Earp was working right now. She also didn’t want the younger Earp to be working either. Yet here she was alone because her best friend was working, too.

Nicole: Hey, Rosie. Are you working?

Nicole laid there and closed her eyes until she heard her phone chime with a new message. 

Rosita: Yeah, but I’m here for you, Cole. What’s up?

Great. Her best friend was also working. She was all alone so she just set her phone on the pillow next to her and closed her eyes. She wanted to cry and then sleep maybe even cry herself to sleep. She felt like she couldn’t wait up for Waverly any longer until her phone started ringing. 

She saw Rosita was calling her so she answered. 

“Rosie, you’re working. Why are you calling me?” Nicole said. 

“Cole, I snuck off to the bathroom when you didn’t text me back. Talk to me.”

Nicole laid there staring at the empty side of the bed next to her and closed her eyes. “I think I screwed up. Worse than Thanksgiving.”

“If you remember about Thanksgiving she wasn’t mad at you at all.”

“Yes, I remember that but this time it’s a long story.”

“Haught, just tell me. You’re starting to worry me.”

“Well uh she can’t say it even though she wants to. I feel so helpless because she’s so broken up about not being ready. Then I watched her while she worked and she walked off with her ex. And I followed her.”

“Cole.” Rosita said and the redhead knew that it was her calm voice. “Did you tell her about Shae?”

“I did. When I followed her and she found out I was there she looked so upset.”

“Okay maybe not the smartest idea. It shows you don’t trust her, but what happened after?”

“I went to walk home and she had come outside to find me.”

“See? That’s not so bad. If she was really pissed she wouldn’t have come out. Is she still working?”

“Yeah. She gets off at midnight. She said to wait up for her but I just feel horrible.”

“Don’t, and this might be a crazy idea but have you thought of calling Shae?”

“Why would I do that?” Nicole wondered. 

“You’re in her position now. She might have some good advice for you.”

Nicole knew she was right but she hadn’t spoken to her in at least 4 years since they graduated high school. It was a really good idea though. 

“Thanks, Rosie. I’ll let you get back to work.”

“I got you, Cole.”

Nicole hung up and turned over plugging her phone into the charger and setting her alarm for her run in the morning. She laid on her back and closed her eyes thinking about Shae and their relationship. Nicole was just starting to realize she was attracted to girls and Shae had caught her eye. They became close fast as the flirting started off early. Shae however was this cute little nerd who liked to keep to herself. She wasn’t a cheerleader at all but she was the redhead’s cheerleader. 

Nicole really didn’t want to reach out to her and relive all those memories because talking about high school meant talking about her parents. Shae and Rosita were the only people who understood that though. Jeremy was a recent addition to the list. She shook her head and closed her eyes as she soon drifted off to sleep. 

Nicole woke up when she felt a familiar touch. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. She looked down and saw the brunette being the koala bear. Nicole smiled having her favorite blanket and she reached down and rubbed Waverly’s back slowly. 

“Sorry I couldn’t wait up for you.” Nicole said. 

Waverly lifted the redhead’s hoodie and gently kissed Nicole’s abs before leaving her hand where she had just kissed her skin. The brunette looked up at Nicole and smiled softly at her. 

“Don’t be. I just got here and saw you sleeping so I took a quick shower. This day has been the worst.” Waverly told her. 

“The best and the worst Christmas Eve ever.” Nicole agreed with her. 

Waverly moved herself up to nestle her face into the crook of the redhead’s neck as she traced slow circles over Nicole’s abs. “The best?” Waverly wondered. 

“Yep. It started and ended with you in my arms.” Nicole told her. 

“That does sound like the best. Should we talk about the worst?”

“Waves.” Nicole said and took a deep breath. “I felt so helpless after seeing you so broken this morning and I felt like I couldn’t leave you alone at work tonight. I shouldn’t have just showed up and I definitely should have trusted you when I saw you go upstairs with Champ.”

“Nicole, I would have liked to have known so yeah I was a little mad when I saw you, but then I almost told him and I liked the idea that I would see you after so I ran away from him.”

“I left and you followed me outside. I’m so sorry I’m the worst.”

“You’re the best, Nicole Haught.” Waverly told her and pressed her lips to the redhead’s neck.

“You’re better than the best, Waverly Earp.” Nicole said. “Do you think we could make out and forget about it?”

“Not yet. I have to tell you what Champ said.” Waverly said and sat up off her. 

Nicole sat up and leaned back against the headboard. “Come here, Waves.”

Waverly smiled and sat next to her laying her head on her shoulder wrapping her arms around her middle. “He said he wants me back. That he made a mistake letting me go. He said he still loves me.”

“Wait. You were there with him?” Nicole wondered calmly. 

“Yeah. We were together for two years, sleeping together for three. Were you not there with your exes?”

“With Shae I was but I never got there with Eliza. I never got the chance.”

“Sorry for asking you.”

Nicole smiled and rubbed her back. “Don’t be. How did you almost tell him?”

“He uh well started kissing my neck and then tried to kiss me but I pushed him off. I said no but that didn’t stop him so that’s when I almost said it and before he could ignore what I said and try to kiss me again I ran out.”

“Where on your neck did he kiss you?”

Waverly quirked her eyebrow and lifted herself off Nicole. She swung her legs and straddled the redhead’s hips looking down at her. “That’s all you have to ask?”

Nicole put her hands on her hips and pulled her closer. “Yes because you almost told him. That’s one step closer. And I want to make sure my lips are on the only ones on your neck.”

“You know I feel like I should be mad that you’re not mad at my ex saying all that stuff and kissing me but I’m not.”

“I’m not mad because you’re straddling me right now and not him. Now where did he kiss you?”

Waverly pointed at a spot on her neck and Nicole shook her head. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s the spot.” Nicole told her. 

“The spot?” Waverly questioned and then Nicole leaned up and kissed the spot slowly. The redhead moved her hands up her back and switched to open mouth kisses. Waverly leaned her head back to give Nicole more skin to work with and felt a warmth go straight down to her center. “Oh.”

Nicole pulled away after a minute. “Exactly, Waves.”

“Why’d you stop?” Waverly asked as she groaned.

“I thought you wanted to make out.”

“Hickeys are a part of making out, Haught.”

Nicole smiled and let her dimple pop out. “So am I giving you the hickeys?” Waverly nodded. “I work better on top.” Nicole said and held her front close to hers as she flipped them over laying the brunette down on her back. 

Nicole leaned back down to the same spot and resumed her kissing. Waverly reached her hands behind Nicole’s neck keeping her there. Nicole moved her hands underneath the hoodie Waverly was wearing and slowly slid up the front of her body. She reached the bottom of her breasts and stopped pulling back. 

“You’re not wearing.” Waverly shook her head. “I’m not either. Are you okay doing more?”

Waverly slowly nodded her head as she leaned up for a soft kiss. “After today I need to feel good. You make me feel good.”

Nicole closed her eyes and nodded. “Okay. Just tell me if it becomes too much and we can stop.” Waverly nodded and Nicole pulled up at the bottom of the hoodie. The brunette slowly sat up and lifted her arms so the redhead could slide it off her head easily. 

Nicole took off her hoodie revealing a bare chested brunette under her. She smiled at how beautiful Waverly was and put her hands out to feel them. A soft moan escaped from her lips and Nicole moved her thumb across her nipple feeling it harden at her touch. 

Nicole lifted her own hoodie off and Waverly opened her eyes feeling the cool air across her nipple rather than the redhead’s warm fingers. She looked up and saw Nicole’s bare chest above her. She sat up and lifted her hands to feel them like Nicole had done to her. She felt her nipples harden when she moved her fingers across them. Waverly smiled when she heard a gasp and moan escape from her mouth. 

Nicole put her hands on her back and lowered her to lay back down. She pressed their bare chests together feeling their hardened nipples graze across each other’s. Nicole lifted her hand to brush the hair off her face and out of her eyes. 

“You are breathtaking, Waverly Earp.” Nicole said as she traced her pointer finger down her jawline. 

Waverly lifted her legs and wrapped them around Nicole’s waist pulling them closer together. “You are so sexy, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole leaned down and captured Waverly’s lips on her softly before pulling back. “I’m yours, Waves. For as long as you want me I’m yours.”

Waverly looked up at her and darted her eyes between the redhead’s loving brown ones looking down at her. “I wish I could say it but I can’t.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I know.” Nicole said and leaned to rest their foreheads together. “I know how you feel about me, Earp. I just wanted you to know. You don’t have to be able to say it until you’re ready.”

“I’d really like if words weren’t coming from your lips right now, Haught.”

“What would you rather my lips be doing?” Nicole asked teasing her. 

“I’d rather your lips be on mine.”

Nicole closed the small gap between them and planted her lips on the brunette’s. Waverly reached her hands up to tangle her fingers in her hair as she kissed her back. Nicole hands moved up her side until she reached her breasts and she stopped. Waverly pulled back a moment. 

“Touch them while you kiss me.”

Nicole heard the words and looked into her eyes before she captured her lips on hers once again. She moved her hands between their bodies and slowly massaged Waverly’s breasts, with one in each hand. A moan escaped the brunette’s mouth and Nicole could feel it as she kissed her. She kept this going for a couple minutes before she had her thumb and pointer finger on either side of her nipples. She teased her nipples by squeezing them gently and Waverly broke the kiss to let out a louder moan this time. 

Nicole looked down at her and smiled watching the brunette lean her head back as deep into the pillow as she could go. She continued her gentle, light squeezing of her nipples and leaned back down to press a kiss to her neck and then her cheek. She moved her lips to the brunette’s and slowly dragged her tongue across her bottom lip. Waverly tried her best to open her eyes and look at her but the way Nicole was touching her was making it really hard. 

“Haught.” Waverly let out as a moan.

Nicole gave a her neck a soft kiss. “Do you want me to stop, Waves?”

“God, no.” The brunette gasped. 

Nicole smiled and didn’t stop as she laid another soft kiss on Waverly’s neck. “Then why’d you say my name?”

“We haven’t used our tongues to kiss yet.” Waverly said as her hips slowly lifted up into the redhead’s. 

Nicole smiled down at her. “I know, Earp, and what you just did is exactly why we haven’t yet.”

Waverly groaned. “You’re right. Okay. I think it’s your turn now.”

“You sure? That means I have to stop.” Nicole said as she leaned down and let out a hot breath over one of her nipples and rubbed the other one gently with her thumb. 

“Fuck.” Waverly said and let out another moan.

“So don’t stop?”

“Uh uh.” She mumbled. “But I want to make you feel good, too, so come back down here.”

Nicole smiled and continued her nipple play with the brunette as she leaned down and whispered in her ear. “I’m down here.”

Waverly reached her hands in between their bodies and slowly ran her hands to feel the redhead’s breasts. Nicole let out a soft gasp in her ear and she smiled moving her hands around to palm them gently. Nicole’s gasp turned into a moan as she tried to keep teasing the brunette’s nipples. Waverly then moved her hands closer to the redhead’s nipples where her fingers slowly moved across them.

Nicole slowed down her fingers as she felt all of what Waverly was doing to her. Waverly felt her slowed movements. 

“Don’t stop, Nicole.” Waverly told her. 

Waverly’s fingers then began to squeeze sending a surge right down to her core and she picked her pace back up teasing the brunette’s nipples. Waverly then pressed her lips to Nicole’s neck softly before she started to suck on the skin. Nicole did the same and tried to fight off the urge to grind her hips. 

“Waves, I can’t hold off.” Nicole said in between open mouth kisses on Waverly’s neck. 

“Then don’t. It’s okay. Just for a minute.” Waverly told her as she lifted her hips up into the redhead’s.

Nicole let her urges take over and she started to grind her hips into Waverly below her. The nipple play continued between the both of them as the redhead kept a nice slow pace of grinding into Waverly. The brunette would time it and lift her hips up to meet Nicole’s. The redhead couldn’t take it and moved her lips from Waverly’s neck to her mouth as they ground their hips into each other for a few more minutes. 

Nicole slowed her hips and removed her hands from Waverly’s breasts slowly as she she pulled back from one last kiss. She looked down at her and kissed her cheek before she moved off her and laid on her back looking up at the ceiling.

“That was something.” Nicole said as she reached for her hoodie putting it back on. She gave Waverly hers and she pulled it over her head. 

“Yeah.” Waverly said quietly. 

Nicole turned over on her side to look at her. “Hey, you okay?” She asked as she reached out and brushed her cheek with her thumb. 

Waverly turned over to face her and nodded. “Yeah. It’s just I wanted more.”

“Waverly. So did I but I don’t want it to be about making you feel good after a crappy day.”

“You’re the best.” Waverly said as she scooted closer wrapping her arms around her middle. 

“You’re better than the best.” Nicole said as she kissed her forehead and held her face in her hands. 

“Hey, Nicole?” Waverly said into the redhead’s chest. 

“Yeah, Waverly?”

“Can we uh talk soon? I’m ready for something but not other things. Is that okay?” She asked Nicole. 

“Of course we can talk soon, Waves. Whatever you’re ready to say I’m here to listen. I’ve got you.”

Waverly pulled back and scooted up to look her in the eye. She raised a hand to her cheek and brushed it across her dimple when the redhead smiled looking at her. “Better than the best, Haught.”

Waverly leaned in and gently kissed Nicole who wrapped her arms around her middle pulling her closer to her. Waverly would pull away and Nicole would chase her lips catching them once again. They laid there wrapped up in each other’s arms kissing until they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day has come and Waverly is excited but Nicole isn’t feeling up to it yet she opens up to Wynonna.

Waverly woke up and not to a phone alarm. She turned over and saw the redhead sleeping on her back with her arm behind her head. She smiled for a minute thinking about how she just woke up on Christmas morning in bed with a gorgeous woman. She scooted a little bit closer trying not to wake her but still wanted to feel her body heat. 

The brunette looked down and the covers had fallen around her hips and her sweatshirt had lifted up so she could see the redhead’s abdomen muscles. She smiled and reached her hand to slowly trace her finger over the finely toned muscles. She could feel her start to stir and wake up cursing herself for waking her up.

Nicole woke up and looked down to see the brunette next to her but not cuddled up to her as her gaze was down at her stomach. She closed her eyes and smiled thinking that this was the first Christmas in years that she was excited about this holiday. She took another minute to really take in the moment before speaking up. 

“Merry Christmas, Waves. How’d you sleep?” Nicole said. 

Waverly crawled up to lay on her pillow with her. She leaned in and kissed her neck. “Really good, especially since your alarm didn’t go off.”

“I thought you’d appreciate that.”

Waverly reached her arm across her neck line and traced her finger up and down her neck. “You’re the best, Haught.”

“You’re better than the best, Earp.” Nicole said as she turned her head to face her giving her a morning kiss. “What are we doing today?”

“This.” Waverly said. 

Nicole laughed out loud. “We can do this this morning, but not all day. We have to go out to your place and have dinner with your family.”

“Gus wants me to help since Wynonna won’t.”

“Yeah, no, she definitely won’t help.” Nicole said and Waverly laughed. “Are we doing presents?” The redhead asked her. 

“Uh.” Waverly said and then paused. “I don’t think I got you anything.”

“Oh I don’t think I got you anything, either. So no presents?”

“Can making out count as a present?” Waverly wondered. 

“Yeah and you say you’re not with me for my body.”

“I’m not!” The brunette said defensively. “I just have been so caught up with finishing my first semester and being with you that I didn’t even think about it. Plus I wasn’t sure where you were at because it’s a holiday.”

“Being with me?” Nicole asked her. 

“Yeah. Why are you saying it like that?”

“You’ve never said you were with me, with me. It’s always been hanging out.”

“Wait, did I just say it?!” Waverly got excited for a second and Nicole smiled at her. 

Nicole brushed hair behind her ear. “Well, you’re getting closer.”

Waverly leaned in and gave the redhead a sweet kiss. “So how is this holiday for you?”

“Waverly, they’re all not my favorite and I just want to stay in my sweats curled up on the couch drinking all day and watching movies.”

“Is that what you want to do? Would you rather do that?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole raised her hand to her face brushing her thumb over her cheek slowly. “Honestly, yes, I want to do that, but I would rather be with you.” The redhead told her as she leaned in and kissed her softly and slowly. Nicole’s hand moved itself down her side to her waist. When Waverly kissed her back as she pulled back, her hand moved to her lower back pushing them closer together. 

Nicole rolled herself on top of Waverly as she moved her hands underneath her hoodie gliding slowly toward her breasts. Waverly’s hand were behind the redhead’s neck pushing their faces closer together even when they pulled back for a quick breath. Nicole’s hands moved around the outside of the brunette’s breasts slowly getting familiar with them. Nicole then used her knee and pushed one of Waverly’s legs to the side so she could fit her body between them.

Waverly hooked the leg Nicole moved around her waist pulling the redhead closer to her. They laid there kissing until Nicole started to move her hips along the brunette’s body. She was surprised Waverly was letting her do the motion so she went for something else. She dragged her tongue across her bottom lip. That’s when Waverly pulled away and Nicole stopped her hip movements. 

“Nicole Haught, you’re really good at that.” Waverly said. 

“Thanks for the ego boost, Earp.” 

“I didn’t say it for that reason.” Waverly told her and kissed her again but pulled back when it started to get heated. “As far as your tongue goes, I want so bad to take that step but I know if your tongue is in my mouth then I’m going to want a lot more than just some simple hip grinding.”

Nicole looked down into worried eyes and nodded assuring her that it was okay. “Alright. Do you want to keep making out?” The redhead wondered. 

Waverly pushed her up off her so they were both sitting and took her hoodie off. Nicole would always be astonished at the reveal of the brunette’s breasts but then she quickly pulled her hoodie over her head and threw it across the room. She smiled and leaned in kissing her and grabbed Waverly’s legs wrapping them around her waist as the brunette wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. Nicole moved her hands to Waverly’s back pushing their bare chests closer and they both could feel their nipples grazing. They moaned into their kisses until Nicole broke the kiss and whispered in her ear. 

“God, your boobs feels so good on mine, Waves.” Nicole said as she kissed right under her ear. 

Waverly tangled her fingers in Nicole’s hair and lightly scratched. “Shut up and kiss me, Haught.”

Nicole smiled and pressed her lips to the brunette’s. She eventually laid Waverly down on her back to grind her hips into the brunette’s slightly so that their breasts would brush and their nipples would cross paths. Nicole moaned into Waverly’s mouth and the brunette hummed agreeing with her. Waverly moved her hands down Nicole’s back lightly scratching her way down to the waistband of her sweat pants. She tucked her fingers underneath it slowly moving it down and Nicole broke the kiss. 

“Waverly.” Nicole said out of breath. 

“Yeah?” The brunette asked wondering what she was doing wrong.

“You’re about to take my pants off.”

Reality caught up to Waverly and she jerked her hands out of the redhead’s pants and far away from her body. “Sorry.” She said apologetically. 

“It’s okay. We should probably stop before we end up going too far before we’ve even talked.” Nicole said as she unwrapped Waverly’s legs from her waist and rolled over on to her back laying next to her. “I’m now regretting throwing my hoodie across the room.”

Waverly laughed and handed the redhead’s hers that was on the bed next to her. “Here you go.”

“What about you?”

“I’m about to take a shower so I can head out to the house and start helping out.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole grabbed it and threw it on over her head. “If you’re going to leave me in bed alone then I’m going to see if Jeremy is up and cooking our Christmas special.”

Waverly rolled over on to her side and kissed Nicole’s cheek. “Are you and Jeremy going to come over in time for dinner again?”

“Yeah. Is that okay?”

“It’s perfect.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole looked over at her and remembered she wasn’t wearing a hoodie so she glanced down at the brunette’s breasts and licked her lips. “Go get in the shower before I take one of your breasts in my mouth.”

“Geez, Haught, it sounds like you need a cold shower or 3.” Waverly told her. 

“I don’t hear you objecting, Earp.” Nicole said as she slid down to look right at her breasts. 

Waverly looked down and saw the redhead just looking at her breasts feeling her warm breath on her nipple and then she lifted a finger to trace gentle circles around it. “Nicole, just do it if you really want to.” Waverly gasped.

Nicole looked up at her eyes closed and head thrown back in preparation. She smiled and moved back up to her face pressing her lips to her mouth softly. Waverly realized her nipples were feeling cool air and Nicole’s soft, warm lips were on hers. She kissed her back for a few minutes before breaking it. 

“God, you’re such a tease, Haught.” Waverly said as she got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. 

Nicole smiled and laughed a little laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. She heard the water running so she got out of bed and headed out of her room. 

Nicole and Jeremy pulled up to Waverly and Wynonna’s house an hour early. They walked in and Jeremy went straight into the kitchen to help out while Nicole headed for the couch. She found Wynonna holding a glass of whiskey with her feet up on the coffee table. She was staring into the fire. Nicole sat down beside her and Wynonna turned to look at her softly smiling. 

“Hey, Haught.” Wynonna greeted her and checked her phone for the time. “You’re here early.”

“Yeah, Jeremy and I got bored playing video games.” Nicole told her. “What’s going on with you, Earp?”

“It’s about Doc. I’ve been thinking about him and feeling things.” 

“Then why are you saying it like it’s a bad thing?” The redhead wondered. 

“Because it is. I’m not good at this type of thing. I never have been.”

“Well, just take it one day at a time and if you ever need me I got you, Earp.” Nicole said as she reached her hand out to lay on top of Wynonna’s.

Wynonna looked down and smiled before she laid her head on her shoulder. “I think you’re my best friend, Nicole. I’ve never had one before.”

“You’re kind of becoming one of mine, too.”

“Don’t you already have nerd and that other nerd?” 

“Yeah I got my two nerds, but I need one that’s more like me.”

Wynonna sat up and looked at the redhead quirking her eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘more like me’?”

“Well uh.” Nicole started to say but they were interrupted by a perky brunette.

“Hey, you two! What are you talking about over here?” Waverly asked them. 

Wynonna kept staring at Nicole as she looked up at Waverly. “Hey, Waves. We’re just chatting.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly nodded and then looked over at her sister. “Wy? You okay?”

“Yeah, peachy, baby girl.” She told her sister before standing up and walking outside. 

Waverly and Nicole watched Wynonna walk out and then the brunette turned her gaze to Nicole still on the couch. “That didn’t look like just chatting to me.”

“Yeah. I think I might have said something.”

“What did you say?”

“Can we talk later? I want to check on her.”

Waverly didn’t want to but she nodded and watched Nicole get up and go outside. Nicole looked around and didn’t see her anywhere so she walked out to the barn. She found Wynonna sitting on her motorcycle about to put her helmet on.

“Wynonna, stop!” Nicole yelled at her. 

“What, Haught!” She yelled back at the redhead. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just hard to talk about and I still haven’t told Waverly.”

“What’s hard to talk about?”

“My parents.” Nicole said and leaned back against the wall.

Wynonna noticed her demeanor change and she got off her bike. She walked over to her and hugged her. Nicole was surprised but wrapped her arms around the older Earp. She tried not to cry because Waverly would notice. Wynonna pulled back and looked up at the redhead on the verge of tears. 

“Shit, Haught. You didn’t even say anything and you’re already about to cry on me.”

“Yeah, Waverly knows a little. Jeremy and Rosita know it all as well as Shae. It’s just the holidays are always the worst. Every holiday.”

“I’m sorry, Nicole. What you said makes sense now. Wait, who’s Shae?”

“That’s a longer story, Earp and we should head back inside. See if dinner is ready.”

“Over a game of pool and drinks.” Wynonna said pointing her finger at the redhead. 

“You got it, Earp.” Nicole said and led the way back to the house. 

They were all finishing up dinner a couple hours later. The conversation flowed a lot smoother and was more organic this time. Thanksgiving was the basic get to know you questions but Christmas was different. A good different though. Nicole felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out. It was a text from Shae. She stared at her phone for a solid minute before opening it. 

Shae: Merry Christmas, Nic.

Nicole stared at the message for another five minutes. She would always text her every Christmas. The first couple years she would text back but lately she’d been ignoring her. But she couldn’t get her off her mind since Rosita mentioned talking to her. Nicole felt a hand on her back and she looked over at the brunette smiling at her. 

“Hey, you okay?” Waverly asked her. 

“Do you mind if I go up to your room and make a quick call?” 

Waverly shook her head. “No, not at all. Go ahead.”

Nicole slid her chair back and walked upstairs into Waverly’s bedroom. She sat down and leaned back against the headboard as she dialed Shae’s number.

“Nicole Haught is calling me. It is a Christmas miracle.” Shae said greeting her. 

Nicole smiled. “Hey, Shae. Merry Christmas.”

“Thanks, Nic, but why are you calling me? We’ve barely talked in years.”

Nicole closed her eyes hearing that nickname come from her mouth. Hearing it in her voice. “Do you still talk to Rosita?”

“No, not really. Why?”

“She told me I should talk to you about a situation I’m in because you were in one similar with me in high school.”

Shae was quiet and Nicole wasn’t sure if she understand. “Oh, you mean about us. Wait, so are you me now?”

Nicole nodded and then realized Shae couldn’t see her. “Yeah.”

“What do you want to know?”

“How did you do it? Wait for me until I was ready.”

“Truth is I didn’t. My mind worked against me every night saying that you were going through a phase or that you would never like me like I liked you. That year was brutal but I still got to be with you even if I wasn’t with you. I don’t know if that makes any sense.”

“No it makes sense. I just feel helpless because she wants to be.”

“Well, that’s you, Nic. You’re always wanting to help people. As for me, I just wanted to really be with you without having to hide it. What are you and her like?”

“We’re inseparable and we’re in this small town where everyone knows each other so they know. But we spend most of our time at either of our places away from the public.”

“Have you been out with her?” 

“Yeah, we’ve been out a few times. First time was Halloween and then Thanksgiving I took her on my first date.”

“You went out on Halloween? I don’t believe it. Same first date?”

“Yes I went out on Halloween but I was not dressed up. And no not the same. Only the basketball part was the same.”

“You must really like this girl, Nicole.”

“I really do, and she says she’s ready to talk soon but I don’t want it to be rushed or whatever.”

“Remember when we talked?”

“Yeah, I remember we didn’t because I couldn’t speak but we were in the middle of town when you held my hand and kissed me.”

“Yeah, I remember you going on and on not really getting to the point but I knew what it was. I really wanted to wait and hear the point but I thought what the hell she’s trying and I really like her.”

“That was the first time we kissed, too.”

“Yeah. I remember like it was yesterday.”

“Me too.” Nicole said and fell silent. “Well uh thanks I better get going.”

“Yeah, of course. I should probably tell you I’m in the city now. I graduated and I got into residency program at the hospital here.”

“That’s great, Shae.”

“Thanks, Nic. If you’re ever in the city maybe we could get some coffee and catch up.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. I’ll let you know.”

“Bye, Nicole.”

Nicole hung up and slid down onto the bed covering her face with her hands. She laid there for a good ten minutes before there was a knock and the door opened. She peeked through her fingers and saw Waverly.

“Waves, this is your room. You can come in.” Nicole told her. 

“You sure? You’ve seemed weird since you got here.”

“Weird?” The redhead wondered. 

Waverly walked in and closed the door behind her. “Yeah. You didn’t come say hey to me and then when I went to say hey you and Wynonna were obviously in the middle of something. You went after her and after dinner you were staring at your phone and came up here to call someone. I just I don’t know.”

Nicole sat up and swung her legs off standing up. She walked over to Waverly and reached out to put her hands on her neck but the brunette pulled back. “If you didn’t want to be here tonight you didn’t have to come, Nicole. I didn’t make you.” Waverly said crossing her arms. 

Nicole looked at her cowering away from her and her touch. “I told I would rather be here with you, Waverly.”

“Were you here with me?”

Nicole put her face in her hands to stop the tears. It worked so she put her hands down and looked at Waverly. “Fine. I wasn’t really here with you. Is that what you want to hear?”

“No, not really, Nicole.”

“Then what do you want to hear?!” Nicole said raising her voice. “That Christmas was the last holiday I had with my parents before they died or that I was just on the phone with my ex girlfriend from high school because I needed advice about what to do about us!”

Waverly had no idea how to respond so she just stood there like a deer in headlights. Waverly needed some air and some space so she turned and walked out of her room closing the door behind her. She stormed out of the house without her coat on. 

Nicole groaned and fell face first onto the bed screaming into the covers. This room and holidays weren’t doing so well. She heard a knock a couple minutes later and jumped up turning around. 

“Waves?” Nicole said. She saw it was Wynonna and collapsed back down on the bed. “Oh, it’s you.”

“We all kind of heard what just happened and wow, Haught. You’re one tough cookie. I take it you snuck up here to call Shae?”

“I didn’t sneak. I asked her and she said I could.”

“She didn’t know who you were calling and why.”

“Don’t remind me, Earp. I just blurted out something super intense. Would you want me after?”

“Come on, Haught pants. I’m going to make you my hot cocoa special.”

Nicole stood up and walked over to her. “Let me guess. It’s Irish.”

“See, Haught stuff. We get each other.” Wynonna said and tapped her on the ass. Nicole shook her head and walked downstairs sitting on the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole forces herself to go out on New Year’s Eve to see Waverly after the brunette walked out on her at Christmas. Waverly jumps over a hurdle or two in their relationship.

A week later

Nicole was in the back with a new shipment of coffee beans. She put the first batch into the machine and stared at her phone. No new texts or calls from Waverly all week. It had been radio silence and Nicole was sure she’d screwed things up this time. 

She knew that after a week of her moping around Jeremy would usually try to get her to open up so she was preparing herself for that conversation with him. She opened up her text conversation with the older Earp. Wynonna had insisted on talking to her best friend even though Nicole knew she was the reason they fought in the first place. They hadn’t texted in a couple of days ever since Wynonna suggested they go out soon.

Nicole got distracted by her own thoughts for a minute before quickly dumping the grounds into a bag. She poured another batch in and heard footsteps enter the room followed soon by a voice. 

“Haught?” Greta said.

“Hey, Greta. Did I mess something up?” Nicole wondered. 

“Yeah, you. What’s going on with you?”

“Sorry, Greta. The holidays aren’t really my favorite time of the year.”

“I have a feeling something else is the reason you’re so glum. Someone else.”

“I hate that she sees this side of me and we haven’t even really begun to date.”

“Nicole, you two are already dating. Even if she can’t say it out loud, you are dating Waverly Earp.”

Nicole smiled and then it faded just as fast. “Well, I’m probably not dating her anymore. She hasn’t talked to me in a week.”

“Have you tried talking to her?” Greta wondered. 

Nicole shook her head. “No. She left in the middle of a fight.”

“Okay that’s a horrible excuse for not fighting for her and what you have with her.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Greta.”

“It’s New Year’s Eve. There’s a party at Shorty’s so you put on whatever makes you look drop dead gorgeous and go out. Maybe take a cup and write a cute apology on it.”

“Seriously?! Everyone knows about those?” Greta nodded. “Fine. Go before I burn the coffee beans.”

“I thought I’d talk to you because Mattie is a hard ass and she will definitely roast you if you burn her coffee, Haught.” 

Nicole smiled and laughed for the first time in a week at that awful corny joke. Greta smiled and chuckled to herself as she left the back room. 

Nicole was about to go out on yet another holiday for Waverly Earp. She poured the fresh grounds into bags and put the next batch of beans into the machine. She sat there and thought about the outfits that the brunette loved. She thought about what she would write on the coffee cup running through several different things. 

Nicole finished her shift and headed home to find Jeremy cooking one of her favorite dishes. Tacos. Jeremy heard the door close and saw her walk up to him in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. She took it and turned the bottle upside down chugging half of it. 

“Nicole, I’m here for you.” Jeremy told her. 

She brought the beer down to set it on the counter and she wrapped him up in a hug. He returned it and rubbed her back slowly. 

“I know, Jer. I’m sorry for being so moody this week.” Nicole said. 

Jeremy pulled back to check on the taco meat. “It’s fine. You had a fight with Waverly and blurted some intense stuff out.”

She grabbed her beer and walked over sitting down at the table. Jeremy came over with everything for the tacos setting it all out on the table. They sat in silence eating for a few minutes before Nicole spoke up.

“I have to let her all the way in, don’t I?” Nicole wondered. 

“Yeah, that’s what it looks like.”

“Have you talked to her?”

Jeremy shook his head as he took a bite. “No. Not since Christmas dinner.”

“Probably because she figured you would talk to me.”

“That’s not the reason. I’ve never once betrayed her trust, Nicole. She didn’t talk to me because she wants to hear it from you. About your parents.”

Nicole nodded and finished off her second taco making herself a third. “Well, I’m going to see her at Shorty’s later.”

“Nicky, it’s a holiday.”

“I know, Jer bear, but I would literally do anything for her and if going out on another holiday will show her I want to fight then that’s what I’ll do.”

He nodded as he made himself another taco. “Okay. I guess I shouldn’t wait up for you then.”

“No, but thanks. Hopefully, she’ll want me back.”

Jeremy reached his hand across the table and set it on her arm. “She will. I’ve got a good feeling about you two.” Nicole smiled at her best friend and nodded as she finished her taco. 

Nicole stood outside of Shorty’s looking from her watch to the door. The minutes ticked by until 20 minutes had gone by and she was still frozen in place. She forced her legs to move as she walked inside the bar. 

She stood in the doorway, her eyes immediately finding Waverly behind the bar. She was smiling but the redhead could tell it wasn’t genuine. She missed her true smile that made her eyes curve into half moons and creases on the edge of her eyes. She leaned against the doorway watching her mesmerized. 

Waverly gave the man a scotch neat looking around to see who her next customer was. She saw no one needed a drink so she scanned the bar and her gaze landed on the doorway. She threw the towel over her shoulder and stopped. The redhead was standing there leaning as she watched her. Their eyes met for a moment as Waverly quickly took her in and what she was wearing. Nicole was wearing those black skinny jeans she loved, a bright blue button up with the top 3 buttons open revealing her bare chest and her hair was up in a messy bun like when they first met. 

Waverly gave the redhead a soft smile and the redhead returned it as she walked in and down to the bar. Nicole sat down at the very end away from everyone else. She saw the brunette slowly walk over to her and then she crossed her arms once she was in front of her. Nicole pulled the empty paper coffee cup from behind her back and set it on the bar. Waverly picked it up and eyed Nicole curiously. She turned it in her hand and saw the writing. 

‘I’m sorry about the worst Christmas ever. We should have stayed in bed all day.’

Waverly looked back up at her after she read it. If only they had stayed in bed all day things would have been different. 

“You’re out on a holiday and wearing all the things I like, Haught, but that doesn’t mean I’m not still mad at you.” Waverly said. 

Nicole nodded and took a minute to find the right words. “You were right, Waverly. I shouldn’t have been with you if I couldn’t be with you. And I’m sorry for calling her and not telling you or even talking to you about it. It’s just that.” Nicole started to say and was stopped by Waverly leaning in and putting her lips on hers. 

Waverly had a feeling that Nicole was going to ramble and now wasn’t the time to talk about it so she kissed her. Nicole tried to lean forward to kiss her back but there was a bar in the way. The redhead reached her arms out and across the bar grabbing her hips. She leaned forward some more and lifted her up onto the bar pulling her closer. Nicole wrapped her arms around her middle as she pulled back for a second to catch her breath. It had been a week since they kissed and she really missed Waverly’s lips.

Waverly found herself sitting on the bar and when Nicole pulled away she leaned back in and fit her lips between the redhead’s softly and firmly. She lifted her hands to Nicole’s neck as she brushed her thumb across her cheek. She would pull back and Nicole would chase her lips wanting more. It became a back and forth game until a voice bellowed through the bar. 

“WAVERLY! Get back to work, Earp! I don’t pay you to make out with your girlfriend! And clean that bar!” Shorty yelled.

Everyone became quiet as their attention was brought to Nicole and Waverly. Nicole pulled away from Waverly but held onto her waist not wanting to let go of her. She looked around at everyone staring at them and blushed so hard her cheeks were as red as her hair. 

Waverly smiled and slid back behind the bar causing Nicole’s hand to slide off her hips. She shook her head and walked around the bar seeing that there were people who needed drinks. She saw Nicole sitting there watching her work and realized she couldn’t stop smiling. 

Nicole sat there and brushed her thumb across her lips trying to never forget how Waverly just kissed her. She had just let her lift her up onto the bar and make out with her in front of half the town. She stared down at the bar and smiled shaking her head. She tried not to think about how the brunette was still mad at her and focus on that kiss.

“So do you want something to drink?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole looked up at her as she licked her lips. “No. Are we uh going to talk later?”

“Uh I won’t get off until around 2 since it’s New Year’s Eve so unless you want to wait up.”

“I actually have work tomorrow. If you’re going to be here late are you staying upstairs at the apartment? I could stop by on my run in the morning.”

“Yeah I’ll be staying here tonight. Uh you can stop by I just might be pretty tired.”

Nicole nodded. “Okay.”

Waverly reached her hand across the bar and rested it on top of Nicole’s. She gently rubbed the top of the redhead’s knuckles. “How about I pick us up some lunch from the diner and we have a picnic lunch at our spot in the field?”

Nicole smiled and nodded. “That sounds perfect.”

“If you want to head home you can go ahead.” Waverly told her. 

“And miss a chance to kiss my ‘girlfriend’ at midnight? No way. I can wait.” Nicole said and checked her watch. “Another couple of hours before I head home.”

Waverly smiled and shook her head as she looked down at the ground. She went to pull her hand away but Nicole grabbed it and brought it up to her mouth giving her knuckles a soft kiss. 

“I’m going to kill Shorty.” Waverly said. 

“Don’t, Waves. We’ll talk. You have to admit it does sound nice.” 

“Nicole.”

“I know. I’ll just sit in the corner and wait while I watch you work.”

“You better not look at me like you do, Haught.”

Nicole kissed her knuckles again before she let the brunette have her hand back. She stood up and began to walk away but not before throwing a wink toward her. She sat down in a corner booth texting Jeremy, Rosita and Wynonna that they were good. They still had to talk but they were good.

Nicole played games on her phone and scrolled through Instagram checking on her teammates to pass the time. She checked and it was 5 minutes until midnight so she slid out of the booth and headed over to the bar. Waverly saw her and approached her. 

“I’m going to need you on the other side of the bar to give you the perfect midnight kiss, Waves.” Nicole said. 

Waverly smiled and put the towel on the bar as she walked around the bar and up to her. She lifted her arms and clasped her hands around Nicole’s neck. The redhead wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist interlocking her fingers together on the small of her back. 

“Can I go ahead and say sorry for Christmas, too? I just was so.”

“Earp, I know. I will accept your apology but I will not accept your explanation right now.”

People started to count down from 30. “You’re the best, Nicole Haught.” Waverly said. 

15...14...13... “You’re better than the best, Waverly Earp.” Nicole said as she leaned down and pressed her forested to the brunette’s. 

10...9...8... “I can’t wait to kiss my girlfriend and ring in the New Year.” Waverly said as she brushed her fingers on the back of Nicole’s neck. 

5...4...3... Nicole couldn’t breathe for a second there hearing Waverly say it. She just smiled and pulled her closer to her front as she slowly leaned down closer to her lips. Everyone in the bar screamed one and yelled ‘Happy New Year’ so Nicole closed the gap between them and captured the brunette’s lips on hers. 

Waverly arched her back as she leaned away from Nicole pulling her down. The redhead held her up so she didn’t fall and leaned down with her as they kissed. Sweet, gentle kisses. Lips would meet and then part. Breaths were caught and then lost. Nicole never wanted this moment to end or their lips to ever part. 

Waverly slowed their kisses down but Nicole kept them coming. In between kisses Waverly tried to talk. “Nicole.” Nicole kissed her again. “I really have.” Another kiss. “To get back.” Another one. “To work.” Nicole placed one last kiss on her lips slowly and softly before pulling back and the brunette up with her into a standing position. 

“Sorry. I really missed making out with my girlfriend.” Nicole said. 

Waverly shook her head and smiled. “I will see you tomorrow for lunch and to talk.”

Nicole nodded and kissed her quickly one last time. For real. “Okay. I’ll text you when I’m off.”

Waverly stood there another minute before forcing herself away from the redhead and back to work. Nicole watched her sling the towel over her shoulder as she got back to work. She winked at her before heading out of Shorty’s and back to her house. This was the best New Year’s Eve and it was because of Waverly Earp. She always seemed to make everything better. Nicole needed that in her life especially now that she was starting this new chapter in her life in this new town.

Nicole was working the counter the next morning when a familiar face walked in. It was the older Earp sauntering in with a shit eating grin on her face. 

“What’s got you in a mood, Earp?” Nicole wondered. 

Wynonna walked up to the counter and kept that same smile on her face. “Who knew that after you talked about your feelings that the sex would be even better?”

“I should be incredibly disturbed but I’m not. You and Doc talked?” She asked Wynonna. 

“We sure did. After Christmas and seeing you and Waves not talk. I just didn’t want to wait so of course I got in my own head for the past week and finally told him how I felt last night. And this morning.” Wynonna said wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Ah okay now I’m officially disturbed but still super happy for you two.”

“You asked, Haught. So are you and Waves good? I suspect since she wasn’t home when I got in.” 

“She stayed at the apartment above Shorty’s but yes and no. It’s complicated.”

“Try me while you make me a fancy latte.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head. She started making her a latte. “I went out and was going to talk but she kissed me. Then Shorty called me her girlfriend. I kissed her at midnight and she said that we’ll talk on my lunch break.” Nicole said as she finished her latte and handed it to her. 

Wynonna took it and swallowed a large sip wishing it had some whiskey in it. “That is complicated.”

“Exactly but she did call me her girlfriend right before we kissed to ring in the New Year.”

“Way to bury the lead, Haught!”

Nicole smiled and laughed at the older Earp. “Sorry. I thought I would since you told me about you and Doc.”

“Touché. Alright, I guess I’ll text you. I still need to know about this Shae character.”

“Once Waves and I are in the clear, I’ll text you for our sober pool rematch.”

Wynonna pointed her finger at her. “You better, Haught.” The older Earp said as she brought her coffee to her mouth and drank walking toward the door. 

Nicole got off for lunch and texted the brunette to tell her before she left. 

Nicole: Hey, Waves. I’m heading to our spot. You ready?

Waverly: Give me 10 minutes. I’ll see you there.

Nicole smiled and shoved her phone in her back pocket heading out the door. She walked at a leisurely pace to their spot. She climbed the fence and walked over laying down in the grass. She closed her eyes and found herself conflicted. She was excited to see her and kiss her again but she was nervous because they had to talk. Would it end up in a fight? She just wanted to know already and she couldn’t handle it. 

Nicole heard paper bags rustling next to her and opened her eyes to see Waverly sitting down pulling their food out. A vegan wrap and a chicken salad sandwich. Their go to lunch. She smiled and sat up to face her. She grabbed her sandwich and moaned taking a bite. 

Waverly smiled at the redhead practically salivating over a sandwich. “Should we go ahead and get started?” The brunette wondered slowly opening her wrap. 

Nicole chewed and swallowed her bite. “Come here first.” Nicole said as she leaned in. Waverly met her halfway and pressed her lips to the redhead’s. It was a soft kiss and Nicole pulled back quickly. “Alright uh you go first.”

“I overreacted about the parents thing but I understand, Nicole. All I have is Wynonna, Gus and Uncle Curtis for family.” Waverly started and then took a small bite so she could still talk. “I also might have overreacted about you not being there. I mean you were there. That should have been enough.”

“Waves.” 

“Not done.” Nicole nodded and bit into her sandwich. “Then what you said about having to talk to your ex from high school about us. We weren’t sure there was even an us because I hadn’t said it yet. I just don’t understand because us is you and me, Nicole and you excluded me.”

Nicole nodded and then swallowed the giant bite she just took. “Oh my turn. Uh I guess I just want to start by saying that I’m sorry for hurting you. I didn’t mean to at all. For Shae I just needed to hear what she went through with me because it was killing me seeing you broken up. I wanted to help you but I couldn’t. But you’re right I shouldn’t have gone to her.”

“You’ve been in my shoes, Nicole so just think how you felt then. Did she help you at all?”

“No. We just reminisced and she told me she’s living in the city now and doing her residency there. She said she wants to catch up soon whenever I’m in the city again. And I kind of said I would.”

Waverly sat there and ate her vegan wrap in silence. Nicole finished her sandwich and sat in silence watching her eat. She really hated this. She had no idea what she was thinking. 

“Do you want to get back with her?” Waverly wondered. 

“No, I don’t.” Nicole told her simply.

Waverly finished her wrap and collected their trash putting it back into the paper bag. She scooted closer to Nicole and moved up to sit in her lap as she wrapped her legs around the redhead. 

“If you don’t want to get back with her then what does that mean for us?”

“Us? You mean you still want me and you’re not mad anymore?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly shook her head and reached her hand under Nicole’s shirt feeling her ab muscles. Nicole closed her eyes and felt them tense at the brunette’s touch.

“I’m not mad. I never was, well, I was a little bit. I want you, Nicole Haught. As a matter of fact, I need you.”

“Waves.” Nicole gasped. 

“Haught, half the town knows after last night and pretty soon the whole town will know that you’re my girlfriend.” 

“Shit.” Nicole whispered. “I want to preface this with you’re not doing anything wrong but please stop.”

Waverly removed her hands from her skin. “Sorry. I just really like you and after we made out twice last night in the middle of Shorty’s it all clicked. I’m ready to take the next step with you physically.”

“Waverly Earp is my girlfriend who wants to sleep with me and I really like you, too.”

Waverly raised her hands to Nicole’s face to slowly trace her finger down her jawline. “Are we going to plan a big date night?”

“If you want to.”

“Can I plan it?”

“The date or the sex?”

“The date, Haught. I’ve never slept with a woman before so you plan the sex.”

“I don’t know what you like.”

“I like you on top since you know what you’re doing.”

“Okay. What else?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like positions or what I’m putting inside you. Even things that turn you on.”

“Uh what you do when we make out turns me on. With Champ it was just about getting off. He didn’t care if I did unless I was on top. Just be you.”

“Okay. Sorry for all the questions. I just want our first time, your first time to be perfect just like you are.”

“You’re the best.”

“You’re better than the best.”

“I should head back to work then.”

Waverly nodded. “I have to go home and see what I have to do for next semester before I go to work.”

“Are you coming over when you’re done?”

“Wynonna has the night off so I’ll head home and be with her if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it’s okay, Waves.”

“Nicole?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re my girlfriend.”

“I know. How many times are you going to say it?”

Waverly shrugged before she leaned down and pressed her lips to Nicole’s. They both melted into the kiss and Nicole laid down on her back pulling the brunette with her. Their lips never parting until her back hit the ground and Nicole needed to breathe. Waverly instantly captured the redhead’s lips on hers in the next moment. Nicole wrapped her arms around her middle and wished their bodies were one. 

Waverly felt handsy so she reached her hands in between their bodies and moved them up Nicole’s shirt feeling her breasts. Although they were covered by fabric they still felt nice and she really wanted to feel them for real but she couldn’t. She felt Nicole moan into her mouth as they kissed so she palmed them and began to slowly massage them. 

Nicole pulled back for a second. “I never thought I’d like someone touching my boobs so much.”

“I’m not even touching them for real, Haught.”

“You have 10 minutes to keep doing this and then I have to go back to work.”

Waverly smiled as she saw Nicole close her eyes and lean her head back onto the grass. She felt Nicole was wearing a sports bra so she easily slipped her hands underneath and touched them for real. The brunette felt real crazy so she moved herself to straddle Nicole’s hips placing her center over the redhead’s. She started to grind herself into Nicole as she gently squeezed Nicole’s breasts slowly moving her way to her nipples. 

Nicole let a quiet moan escape her mouth. Waverly had better plan that date night soon otherwise their first times would be a little different and definitely unplanned. Nicole felt her hips start to thrust up to meet Waverly’s grinding as she timed it perfectly. They were both feeling it in just the right spot and before they knew their hips were rocking in sync and Waverly’s fingers were teasing Nicole’s nipples. 

“Hey, Waves.” Nicole gasped as she moaned louder. 

Waverly didn’t stop because it felt too good. “Uh huh?” She mumbled. 

“I have to go to work and you’re turning me on too much.”

Waverly slowed her hips and removed her hands from her under her bra as she slowly stood off the redhead. Nicole took a second to catch her breath and opened her eyes standing up. She grabbed Waverly’s waist and pulled her into her front. She leaned down and kissed her slowly and firmly. 

“I may have to plan a position where you’re on top of me now because that was really something.”

“Well, you may not have to plan it after all unless you still want to.”

“Oh, I’m going to, Earp. I have something special planned for you and then I’ll let you take over.”

“Get to work, Haught. I’ll get to planning.”

Nicole leaned down and captured the brunette’s lips between hers once more. “Better than the best.” Nicole said as she let go of her waist and walked away from the brunette. She winked back at her before hopping over the fence and running off her arousal before she got back to work. There was still one more day that she wasn’t looking forward to coming up soon and she hoped Waverly wasn’t planning their first time date night to be on it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Nicole’s birthday and the redhead has something important to tell Waverly so she plans a serious date night for them.

Nicole woke up when her phone alarm went off and turned it off noticing the date on her phone. January 5. Her birthday. Another birthday without them. Another year without them. 

She laid there staring up at the ceiling alone in bed. Waverly had been hanging out with her sister lately and getting ready for her second semester. She had been working every day dreading when this day would come. It was here and all she wanted was to hide out in her room all day until it was over. 

Nicole rolled out of bed and shed her sweats off staring in her closet. She finally put on some fleece leggings and a tank top. She threw a hoodie over it and laced up her running shoes. She put in her headphones heading out on her run. 

She ran around town for several miles before heading out to Waverly’s place. She ran up and knocked on the door jogging in place. She heard footsteps a few minutes later the door opened. She was expecting one Earp and got the other. 

“Hi, Wynonna! Is Waves up?” Nicole asked continuing to jog in place. 

Wynonna rubbed sleep from her eyes. “Considering I woke up and answered the door I’d say no. Want to come in?”

Nicole shook her head. “No thanks. I’ll just catch her later.” She said and turned to run back home to get ready for work. 

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice cut through the cool air. 

The redhead turned around and smiled at her watching her rub the sleep from her eyes as well. “Sorry to stop by so early. You know me.” Waverly smiled even bigger leaning into the older Earp. “I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight.”

Waverly looked at Wynonna and the older Earp nodded at her kissing her forehead. The brunette turned and looked back at Nicole. “Yeah. Text me when you get off, okay?” Nicole nodded and leaned in for a quick kiss before turning and returning to her normal pace. 

Waverly and Wynonna both averted their gaze down to her ass. “Your girlfriend has a great ass, Waves. Top shelf, baby girl.”

“I know, Wy.” She said and the closed the door walking over to the couch. She looked back at her older sister still standing at the door. “Can I ask you something?”

Wynonna eyed her baby sister curiously walking over to sit with her on the couch. “You can ask me anything, baby girl.”

Waverly avoided making eye contact with Wynonna for a few minutes before finally looking into loving, soft blue eyes. “I’m ready to do it with her and I was wondering if you could maybe not be here when it happens.”

“Okay. Why are you so nervous?”

“I just have all these doubts and concerns. Wait why are you so cool with me having the house to myself?”

“Waves, you do this with everything. You overthink and research until you know everything. Don’t do that with this, baby girl. Just be with your girlfriend. I’m cool because you deserve to finally get some with someone who respects you like Haught does.”

Waverly threw her arms around her sister and found herself crying onto her shoulder. “Thanks, Wy. You’re the best.”

“I love you, baby girl. Just tell me when and I’ll stay at Doc’s that night.”

They sat there hugging for a few minutes before Wynonna laid back on the couch and held Waverly in her arms. They fell back asleep a few minutes later after the older Earp threw the blanket from the back of the couch over top of them. 

Nicole was making a latte and found her thoughts were drifting to her dinner tonight. She snapped back to reality in time to not ruin it. She handed it to the customer and smiled telling them to have a good day. She walked back to counter to help the next customer. 

“Haught, go to the back. I got this.” Greta said. 

Nicole eyed her with a raise of her eyebrow and she just waved her fingers toward the redhead urging her on. Nicole walked to the back and Mattie was standing with a cupcake in her hand that had a candle in it. 

“Happy birthday, Nicole.” Mattie said. 

“How’d you?” She started to ask and then remembered she had to write it on her application. “Oh.”

Mattie noticed her face not cheer up into that smile the redhead always had on her face. She hurried up to her. “Do you not celebrate your birthday?” Nicole shook her head. “How come?”

“It’s the uh same day as.” Nicole said and then clenched her jaw. She thought of this as practice so she just said it. “My parents accident. They died during my senior year of high school.”

Mattie found somewhere to put the cupcake that was still in her hand and reached out to hold Nicole’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Nicole.”

“It’s okay. I just don’t do special days anymore really because it reminds me that I’m alone.”

“You’re not alone. Does Waverly know?”

“I’m making her dinner later and I’m going to tell her then.”

“That’s good. I’m glad. Whenever you want ‘special days’ off then just let myself or Greta know.” Nicole nodded. “Oh, and you have that roommate, Jeremy, too.”

“Yeah, I do and don’t worry he knows, too. Would you mind if I take off early?” Nicole wondered. 

“Go ahead. We were supposed to get a shipment but I’ll save it for you first thing in the morning.”

Nicole smiled at her and hugged her for a moment before taking her apron off and heading to the store. She wanted to make a very special dinner for Waverly. She wandered around the store before calling the older Earp. 

“Haught. Aren’t you working?” Wynonna said. 

“Mattie let me go early.”

“Hard ass Mattie?” Wynonna wondered. 

“Yeah. I’m at the store and want to make Waverly something special.”

“I thought Waves was planning that.”

“She still is. This is something else. I have to tell her something.”

“You okay, Nicole? You don’t sound like your normal self.”

“I’ll be fine. I can’t tell you before her, Wynonna.”

“Alright. As long as you’ll be good then I won’t push. Does this mean I get my pool rematch soon?”

“Yeah, it does, Earp. So how about this dinner? I’m freaking out here.”

Wynonna laughed hearing how cute Nicole was freaking out. “Calm down, Haught. As long as you eat it with her it’ll be special.”

“Okay, okay. Thanks, Wynonna.”

“No problem, Nicole. Just be yourself and whatever you have to tell her she’ll listen.”

“Dating Doc is making you soft.”

“Shut up.” Wynonna said and hung up on her. Nicole smiled and laughed shoving her phone into her pocket and knew exactly what she wanted to make Waverly for dinner. 

Nicole piled everything on the counter and ran to her room jumping in the shower real quick before she started to cook dinner. She got out and stared into her closet again wrapped in her towel. She decided to just put on some basketball shorts and a hoodie leaving her hair down as it dried on its own.

She made her way out into the kitchen and started cooking dinner before she texted Waverly. She switched her messages to Jeremy’s thread and opened it. 

Nicole: Hey, you working late?

Jeremy: Yeah. That okay? By the way happy birthday. Didn’t get to tell you this morning.

Nicole: Thanks, Jer and yeah it’s okay. I’m cooking dinner for Waverly and I’m going to tell her.

Jeremy: Only you would cook dinner for someone else on your birthday.

Jeremy: Oh, should I just stay here at the office tonight?

Nicole: That is not happening tonight! Come home and sleep in your bed.

Jeremy: I was just checking...I love you Nicky ;)

Nicole stared at that last message and smiled then saw she had a new one from Waverly. 

Waverly: I’m on my way. See you soon.

Nicole kept smiling. Probably the most she had on this day in a while. She put her phone on the counter and turned back to the stove. She was making that vegan chili and grilled cheese tonight. Once she got the chili going and the sandwiches prepared she grabbed a beer and walked over to the couch turning the tv on. It was the end of football season which meant the start of basketball season soon. She always liked that about her birthday. Knowing what sport would be on. 

Nicole got up when her half hour alarm went off and checked the chili. She stirred it and heard the door open but didn’t turn knowing it was Waverly. She focused on her chili before her and heard soft footsteps approach her in the kitchen. Soon arms were wrapped around her waist and a head peered over her arm. 

“What’s for dinner?” Waverly wondered. 

“That vegan chili and grilled cheeses you made me.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly stood there and thought for a second before it clicked. “Is this serious date night?” She asked. 

“Yeah, it is. It has to be today. Before our other date night.”

Waverly smiled thinking about that date night she was planning. “Right. That date night. Why before and why today?”

Nicole turned her focus from the chili to the brunette. “I’ll tell you over dinner, okay?”

Waverly nodded and began to release the redhead from her grip to walk away. Nicole reached out and grabbed her arms pulling her back to her front before she captured the brunette’s lips on hers. Waverly melted into the kiss and lifted her hands to Nicole’s face as the redhead hooked her fingers in the brunette’s belt loops on her jeans.

Nicole pulled back and held Waverly against her front. “Hi, Earp.” She said breathing a little harder. 

“Hi, Haught.” Waverly said back out of breath as well.

“Okay. I have to focus on this chili and not your lips, but later we are going to continue this.” Nicole told her and released her grip letting go of the brunette. 

Waverly playfully slapped her ass as Nicole turned back to the stove stirring the chili. Waverly scurried away before the redhead could react as she made her way over to the couch. 

Nicole poured chili into two bowls and placed grilled cheese sandwiches onto two plates setting them on the table. She grabbed herself another beer and poured Waverly some water. They sat down and started eating silently. 

“This is really good, Nicole.” Waverly told her. 

“Eh. It’s not as good as yours.” 

“We’ve already established that we both know our way around the kitchen.”

Nicole continued to eat in silence. Waverly noticed she got really quiet and let her be. Nicole finally spoke up. 

“Today is supposed to be a good day for me, Waves, but it’s not. Not since my senior year of high school. We had just had a great Christmas together. They even let me invite Shae over. Then this day came and I had just come back for a run when my aunt and uncle were at the house. They told me my parents were in a car accident on the way to work. They died before EMTs could get there so it wasn’t drawn out or anything. That overshadows the good because today is also my birthday.”

Waverly ate and listened to her then she paused. “I’m really sorry. That’s why you were so weird at Christmas?” Nicole nodded. “Birthdays are supposed to be good. You made mine good and we weren’t even dating. Also I can’t believe you cooked for me. It’s your birthday, Nicole.”

“You sound like Jeremy. Dating or not I want you to be happy, Waves. I’m just glad I could do that for you with a simple lunch from the diner.”

“You didn’t forget me calling you drunk and then trying to kiss you?”

“Oh, I remember. I also didn’t forget cuddling with you.”

Waverly smiled and finished off her food. “Well, I’m washing dishes since you cooked for me. On your birthday!”

“Waves.” Nicole said as the brunette grabbed her empty dishes from in front of her. 

“Haught. No.” Waverly said pointing her finger at her. 

Nicole pouted and walked off going to lay on the couch. “Well, now that you know. Can you make me some hot chocolate? I want to watch more Stranger Things for my birthday.”

Waverly put some water on to boil and grabbed the cocoa mix. She finished the dishes and walked over to the couch. “Go ahead and play it.”

Nicole looked up at her. “But I’m not ready yet.” Waverly raised her eyebrow at her and shook her head before she ran down the hall. “Earp!”

Waverly ran back out in Nicole’s college sweats heading back to the kitchen to make their hot chocolates. She brought the mugs over to the couch. 

“I wasn’t ready either. I added a secret ingredient.” Waverly said handing her a mug as she sat next to Nicole. 

Nicole brought the mug to her lips and it was almost as if she travelled back in time. “You really are the best.”

“You really are better than the best.”

Before she played the show she looked over at Waverly. “Not to push but it is serious date night. You can unload on me if you want.”

Waverly sipped her hot chocolate. She took a minute before nodding. “Okay. After my sister Willa was kidnapped my dad turned to alcohol. He eventually would drink and drive until one day he drove himself to his death. Wynonna left me and I’ve been with Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis ever since.”

“Waves, I’m so sorry. I understand.”

“Nicole?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m terrified of how I feel about you because I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to leave you, Waverly. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

Waverly sat there and drank her hot chocolate leaning back into the couch. Nicole played the show and leaned back next to her wrapping her arm around her pulling her into her side. They drank their hot chocolate and watched an episode. Nicole put their mugs in the sink and sat down to play the next episode. 

They were halfway through when Nicole felt lips on her neck and hands on her abs. She closed her eyes for a second and forced herself to focus. She needed to pay attention to what was going on. Lips were on the spot just behind her ear and fingers slowly ran up her abs. Her hand cupped one of her breasts and lips moved down her jawline. She paused the show and turned to press her lips firmly on Waverly’s. 

Nicole grabbed a hold of the brunette’s waist and moved her to lay down on the couch as she hovered above her meeting her lips again. Nicole kept their bodies apart for a reason but the way Waverly was kissing her and massaging her breast was making it hard so she pulled away. 

“Can we finish this episode and then go make out until we fall asleep?” The redhead asked Waverly underneath her. 

Waverly nodded. “I’ll keep my lips to myself but my hands might have some trouble staying still.”

“Stay away from my boobs, Earp. I want to know what’s happening.” Waverly stuck out her bottom lip. “Put that away or I’m making you sleep on the couch.”

The brunette stuck it back in and nodded. Nicole sat up off her and resumed the episode. Waverly slowly sat up and laid her head down in Nicole’s lap. The redhead smiled and brushed her hair with her fingers as she watched intently.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole shares something personal to help Waverly out prior to the brunette executing their big first time date night. Waverly finds some courage and takes Nicole out on a fun date.

Waverly woke up before Nicole’s morning alarm went off. Truth is she had been tossing and turning all night. She had planned their date night but was scared to tell the redhead when she wanted to go on it. She didn’t really feel ready despite what her body told her every time Nicole kissed her. 

The brunette wanted to soon because she would be starting classes in the next few days and she knew she would be all sorts of hyper focused. She knew it would get pushed back and Nicole wouldn’t force her but she knew how she felt every time the redhead even touched her. 

Waverly laid there on her side facing away from Nicole for another half hour until her alarm went off. A couple minutes later, it was silent in the redhead’s bedroom again and Waverly felt strong arms wrap around her waist as Nicole pulled her back into her. Nicole hooked her leg around Waverly’s and fit it in between as she kissed the back of her neck. 

“Mm....good morning.” Nicole said.

Waverly closed her eyes and felt comfortable being held by Nicole and then the redhead had to go sounding all sexy with her raspy morning voice. She just laid there staring straight ahead at a picture of her in college with her basketball team and one with Rosita and Jeremy. 

Nicole didn’t mind Waverly not saying anything back but the quiet was too much. The brunette had been like this the past few times she slept over. She just laid there placing soft kisses on the back of her neck and holding her close. 

“Waves, hey, you okay?” Nicole asked her after the quiet became too much. 

Waverly thought to herself if she should lie or not so she went with avoiding. “You should get up and go for your run.” She said. 

Nicole noticed the sound in her voice and didn’t like it but she kissed the back of her neck one more time before crawling out of bed. She looked back at her after she grabbed her running clothes and walked into the bathroom. She changed and leaned against the sink with her head down. Something was up with her and this was different than before. 

Nicole splashed some cold water on her face and walked out heading over to where Waverly was laying down. She knelt next to the bed and brushed the hair out of her face. The blank stare she saw was not her girlfriend. 

“Hey, I can tell something is going on and if you need to deal with it alone then okay, but just know I’m here for you, Waves.” Nicole said and leaned forward to press her lips to her forehead. 

Nicole stood up and headed for the door. Before she could open it, she heard the sweetest voice.

“Nicole?”

Nicole smiled for the briefest second before turning around and seeing Waverly sitting up in bed. 

“Something is going on but I can’t deal with it alone. Not anymore.” Waverly said. 

Nicole moved away from the door and sat at the foot of the bed on her side giving the brunette the space so as to not smother her. “Okay.” Nicole acknowledged her. 

Waverly looked down at her hands and played with the rings on her fingers mindlessly. “Our date night has been planned. It has for a couple weeks now. I just have been so nervous to tell you when because then that makes this real. Not saying that what has been happening isn’t real. It’s just that we’re progressing in our relationship. Things will inevitably happen between us and I’m like all kinds of nervous.”

Nicole listened and nodded trying with every fiber of her being not to just lean forward and ease all of the brunette’s doubts with a kiss. “I haven’t been worried about when that date is going to happen. I’ve told you before and I’ll say it again. This is all on your terms, at your pace. We do what you are ready to do. If you want to keep pushing the date back then I’m fine with that, Waves.”

Waverly got out from under the covers and moved closer to Nicole. “But I don’t want to keep pushing it back because every time you kiss me I know I’m ready. It’s just that my head is not because I have so many worries and doubts in there.”

Nicole moved closer to Waverly and grabbed her waist lifting her up slightly to sit on her lap as she wrapped the brunette’s legs around her waist. She lifted her hand to brush the hair behind her ear as she scanned her eyes. She could see it all. The worry. The doubt. Everything. She wanted to make it all go away. 

“Waverly. I hate that you’re worrying about this. If you want I can tell you about my first time.” Nicole suggested. 

“What about your run?” Waverly wondered. 

“I’ll just do my indoor workout if that’s okay with you.” Waverly thought about that and found herself nodding over and over. “Alright don’t look too excited about it, Earp.”

Waverly smiled and laughed. Nicole joined her thinking of how it had been too long since she’d seen that contagious smile of hers. “God, I missed that laugh of yours, Waves.” Nicole told her. 

“Your first time, Haught. Spill.” Waverly reminded the redhead. 

Nicole nodded and took a deep breath. “It was with Shae and it was about 6 months after we started officially dating. Actually it was our 6 month anniversary and my parents let me get a hotel room for a night. I took her to all her favorite places. Wait you don’t want to hear all this.”

Waverly raised her hand to Nicole’s face and brushed the little baby hairs that were falling on her forehead. “It sounds like you, Nicole, and I will listen to whatever you have to say.”

Nicole looked back at the brunette smiling at her and felt her fingers grazing the skin on her cheek softly. No one has ever looked at her like this. Shae came close a few times but there was something different with Waverly. 

“Anyway, uh, we got back to our room and the second the door shut our lips met and hands were peeling off clothes. We made out on the bed for a little bit and I froze on top of her. I got so freaked out but Shae, she uh was so calm about it. She rolled us over and relaxed my body with her lips. Before I knew it her fingers were inside me. She whispered in my ear making sure it was okay the entire time. I couldn’t touch her. Not by myself at least. She guided me for the first few times.”

“Wow, that was...something else, Nicole. I can’t see you getting all freaked out. You’re always so confident.”

“Feel better about it now?”

“Yeah. At least you finished your first time.”

“What?! Waves, don’t tell me.” Waverly nodded. “Seriously?! Is that with his?” Nicole asked her nervously.

“Yes. It was with his dick. He never gave me oral even though I gave him plenty.”

Nicole rubbed the outside of Waverly’s legs to calm herself down. “That’s going to change.”

Waverly smiled and shook her head at her. “Uh since you shared.”

“Waverly, you don’t have to.”

“Nicole, I want to. I mean I’m going to have to tell you eventually right?” Nicole nodded and let her continue. “Well uh I was captain of the cheer team and he was quarterback of the football team, and we were at a party. There had been lots of drinking which led to lots of dancing that turned into grinding on each other. We kissed and he led me into a room locking the door behind him. I had never kissed or been with anyone before so I just let him take charge. He took my clothes off and then his before he slid me back onto the bed. He was just staring at me and I tried to cover myself up but he said I was beautiful. The only time he ever did.” Waverly said and paused a minute. 

Nicole saw Waverly drop her head down so she rubbed her legs again. “You okay?” Nicole wondered.

Waverly finally looked up as she wiped a tear away. “Yeah, I’m good.” She took another minute to collect herself. “He leaned down and kissed my neck before trailing down to my boobs. He stayed there for a while and eventually grabbed my wrist to guide my hand to his dick. He wrapped my hand around it and helped me to stroke it slowly. He eventually let go and I went faster liking how it felt because he was getting hard by my touch. He pulled my hand and kissed me. He looked down at him as he slowly pushed it inside me. I felt him all the way in and just stayed there hard inside me. It felt really good and then he kissed my neck and played with my nipples as he slowly pumped it in and out of me. It hurt the first few times but after a while I felt like I was in heaven. As soon as I was getting close I felt him pull out and he finished in his own hand. I laid there as he got dressed and watched him walk out.”

“That makes me want to kill him.”

“Don’t worry and don’t kill him. The next party I dragged him aside before we got drunk and got on top of him making him wait until I finished.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head. “God, that sounds hot.”

“Yeah? Well, I put a condom on him and put his dick in my mouth until he got hard then I sat on it. I used him for his body, well his dick really.”

“Yes, Waves, that’s super hot. I wish I had a dick so you could do that to me.”

“Uh.” Waverly said nervously. 

“Sorry we don’t I mean you don’t oh god I just made this really weird didn’t I?”

Waverly shook her head. “No you didn’t. It’s just I didn’t think that was your thing. Dicks.”

“Not when they’re inside me. Maybe. I mean I don’t know I’ve never been attracted to who is attached to them. You like it a lot and I don’t know I might be willing to try it one day with you.”

“Really?” Waverly wondered. 

“I think so, yeah.” Nicole said. 

“We haven’t even done it yet and we’re already talking about using a sex toy.”

“I don’t think we need any toys but that’s just me.”

“You’re sounding really cocky, Haught.”

“You haven’t slept with me yet, Earp.”

“Can I sleep with you now, Haught?” Waverly asked raising her eyebrow up. 

Nicole leaned in and brushed her lips across her neck slowly as she slid her hands up underneath her hoodie and up her side. She reached her breasts and started to massage them gently hearing a gasp and a moan escape from the brunette’s mouth. 

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Nicole whispered in her ear. 

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and tightened her grip around her waist with her legs. “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

“After the planned date night, Waves.” Nicole told her. 

“Can you do your indoor workout in bed with me?” The brunette asked her. 

“Earp, I already said I’m not sleeping with you.”

“I don’t mean sex! I mean an actual workout.”

“Oh. Some of it I can.”

“Can you do a lot of that some then?”

Nicole leaned back and tugged at her legs. Waverly unwrapped them from her and Nicole pushed her to lay down on her back. She hovered over her with a hand on either side of her face. Her legs were on the outside of hers as she leaned down close to her and then pushed herself back up. She continued that 50 times and then froze in a plank position. 

“Arms and abs. Your favorite.” Nicole said. 

Waverly bit her bottom lip and tugged at the bottom of Nicole’s shirt lifting it up. She looked back up at the redhead who nodded back at her. She slipped the shirt off Nicole and set it aside. Waverly admired the redhead’s abs and arms then settled on her legs. 

“When’s leg day?” She wondered. 

“Tomorrow morning. That’s if you’re staying over again tonight.”

“Oh, I definitely am now.”

Nicole started push ups again but the first time she went down she captured Waverly’s lips on hers before pushing herself back up. 

“You might need a cold shower or 3 after this, Waves.”

“Maybe I won’t.”

Nicole heard the suggestion in her voice and collapsed down on to her. She cleared her throat and resumed her push ups until she reached 50 stopping in a plank position again. 

“Waverly.”

“Nicole. I’m starting a new semester soon and will be stressed and focused. I need to do it before.”

“But you don’t have to. I’m not making you or pushing you to am I?”

“No you’re not. I actually started thinking about it Thanksgiving and then again at New Year’s.”

“So this is something you want and you’re ready for it?”

“Yeah. You’re my girlfriend, Nicole and people who are together take this step right?”

Nicole smiled and started doing push ups again kissing her the first time down. “Yeah, they do and I still can’t believe your my girlfriend.”

“You’re Nicole Haught. I’m surprised you want to be with me.”

“You are brilliant.” She leaned down and kissed her. “Gentle.” Another kiss before a push up. “Loving.” Another one. “Kind.” Another one. “Gorgeous.” One last kiss and push up before settling in the plank position. “And so many more things, Waves. You’re the best.”

“You’re better than the best.” Waverly said as she leaned up and kissed her slowly at first but then it turned heated for a minute. She laid back down and stared back up at the shocked redhead. “I really like this show. Keep going please.”

“You can’t just kiss me like that and expect me to keep working out for you.”

“If you keep going then I’ll make it worth your while tonight.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing her alternation of push ups and planking over the brunette. She would always kiss her before the first push up and they would fall into small talk every now and then. Nicole eventually checked her watch and saw it was time to take a shower and get ready for work. Ignoring Waverly’s hands and lips on her she made her way into the bathroom to start her day. 

Nicole was working the front the last couple hours of her shift when she notices a petite brunette bounce up to the counter. 

“What are you doing here, Waves?” Nicole wondered. 

“Is that any way to greet your girlfriend, Haught?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole shook her head and smiled as she leaned across the counter and met the brunette’s lips for a minute. “Hi.” The redhead said. 

“That’s better. I’m here to tell you that I will be picking you up at 7 to go on our date.” Waverly said and winked. 

“Okay. Wait where are we ending the night?”

“My place. Is that okay?”

“What about Wynonna?”

“She said she’s going over to Doc’s tonight.”

Nicole looked across the counter at the brunette and raised her eyebrow at her. “Uh okay.”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” The brunette wondered wanting to reach out and hold her hand. 

Nicole shook her head. “Nothing.”

“No it’s not nothing. I can tell when something is on your mind, Nicole.”

“It’s stupid and I don’t want to get into it right now.”

Waverly smiled and turned around walking out. Nicole pulled out her phone and texted the older Earp. 

Nicole: Wynonna, did she ask you for the house to herself tonight?

Wynonna: Yeah. What’s wrong, Haught?

Nicole: I don’t know. 

Nicole saw the three little dots appear and then disappear. They never came back so she got back to work. A half hour later, Wynonna walked in. 

“Haught, what’s going on?” The older Earp asked her. 

Nicole shrugged. “This is a big deal. For her and both of us. She’s making it special by kicking you out.”

“Okay, she’s not kicking me out and this is who she is. She plans even for sex.”

“Fine I’ll accept that you’re letting us have some space. I know she’s a planner, Earp. It’s one of the things l like about her.”

“But?”

“But what if she doesn’t like it with me? What if this was a phase? Liking me. I won’t be able to handle this being like Eliza.”

“Eliza?”

“My college ex.”

Wynonna put her fingers to her temple. “You were a real player, Haught.”

“Those were my only two serious girlfriends. But uh she did spread the word during college.”

“Oh my god! I was just kidding! Seriously?”

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. “Yeah uh she doesn’t know, okay?”

“A secret huh? Okay well uh it’ll be fine. You know what you’re doing obviously and uh just be you. So have fun on your date and I know you’ll respect her tonight when you know.”

“When I give her an orgasm?”

“Ew, gross, but yes.”

Nicole smiled and laughed making Wynonna uncomfortable. “Alright, Earp, talk later? You’re kind of holding up the line.”

Wynonna looked over her shoulder and slid out of the way as she headed to the door. Nicole finished out the last of her shift with a steady stream of customers. She wasn’t able to fully think about tonight for the first time all day. 

Nicole stepped out of the shower and had no idea what to wear so she texted Waverly. 

Nicole: What am I supposed to wear?

Waverly: Whatever you’re comfortable in. Maybe those black skinny jeans. 

Nicole smiled and shook her head putting her phone down on the bed. She put on her black skinny jeans and grabbed a flannel shirt. She buttoned it up except for the last few. She put her hair up into a messy bun like Waverly liked and slipped on some Converse. 

She grabbed her phone and walked out of her room sitting on the couch. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about what was going to happen after the date. It had been at least a year since she’d been with someone. Even then she wasn’t the one receiving it. So the last time for her was with Eliza.

Nicole fell asleep without realizing it. She didn’t even hear the knock on the door as it was opened. She didn’t even feel when Waverly straddled her lap. She did feel lips on the skin of her neck though. She opened her eyes and felt the brunette’s hands under her flannel lightly scratching her side. Waverly pressed her lips back to the redhead’s neck softly and she closed her eyes again.

“Hey there, Waves.” Nicole said quietly as she let out a soft moan. 

Waverly trailed her lips up her jawline to her ear. “Hey, Haught. You ready?”

“I might need a minute to fully wake up. It feels like I’m dreaming.”

“You’re not dreaming.” Waverly told her as she placed open mouth kisses along her neck and settled on the open spot on her chest. 

“Waverly.” Nicole said as she tried to open her eyes. “I think I’m awake now.”

Waverly leaned back and looked down at her smiling before she captured the redhead’s lips on her gently. “If I hadn’t planned an amazing date for us then I would skip right to the after part.”

“I want to know what you planned for us.”

“Have you ever been roller skating?” The brunette asked her. Nicole shook her head. “Well, it’s my turn to teach you something then.”

“Teach me, Waves. I’m here to learn.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly pulled her red Jeep into a front parking spot at the roller skating rink. She saw Nicole go to get out and she stopped her. 

“Wait.”

Nicole looked back at her and watched the brunette get out of the car and bound around to her side opening her door for her and extended her hand out to the redhead. Nicole smiled and took it as Waverly helped her out of the car. The brunette shut the car door and pushed Nicole back against it with her body. 

Waverly was feeling extremely confident tonight and was surprised Nicole was letting her take control. She reached her hands around Nicole’s middle and settled on her ass. She heard Nicole gasp and then she gently squeezed it hearing a moan fall out of the redhead’s mouth. 

“Thanks for wearing these jeans tonight, Haught.”

“Anything you want I’ll give you, Earp.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Waverly said and squeezed Nicole’s ass again as she walked away from the redhead. 

Nicole leaned back against the car door and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. She ran after the brunette following her inside. 

They sat down at a table and put their skates on. Waverly stood up so easily and when Nicole thought about standing her knees began to shake. The brunette held out her arms for Nicole and she took the brunette’s hands. Waverly helped her up slowly and already she began to wobble. She put Nicole’s hands on her shoulders and moved hers to the redhead’s waist. 

“You good, Haught?” Waverly asked her. 

“I think so. For right now at least.”

“Hey, look at me.” Waverly said and saw Nicole’s brown eyes meet hers. “Hey, I’m right here and we’ll go as slow as you want, okay?” Nicole nodded at her. 

“Uh alright I’m ready.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly turned around and let go of Nicole’s waist. She felt unstable again but she was still holding on to Waverly’s shoulders. She slowly moved them onto the rink staying close to the edge. Nicole kept her hands on Waverly’s shoulders as she watched her. 

“You okay back there?” Waverly wondered. 

“I’m watching you trying to learn.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly stopped all of a sudden and Nicole ran into her almost falling down. Waverly threw her hands out and held on to Nicole’s waist. 

“Sorry. I got you. I totally forgot about teaching you. Sorry.”

“Waves, it’s okay. I was focused on watching you. I should have been paying closer attention.”

“Can I help you in any way?”

“Uh.” Nicole looked away and took a moment to think. “I don’t know. I think by watching how you do it I learn better.”

“Oh.” Waverly said and zoned out for a minute.

“But if you want to show me I won’t say no.” Nicole told her noticing her disappointment.

Waverly looked up at her and smiled before gracefully skating around behind her as she kept her hands on Nicole’s waist. 

“Bend your knees a little.” Waverly said and Nicole did so. “Okay I’m going to skate pushing you forward and I want you to try and move your feet by yourself when you feel you can.”

Waverly started to skate and pushed Nicole with her. They skated like that for a little bit doing several laps around the rink before Nicole got more confident. Waverly saw Nicole slowly but surely able to skate on her own so she tried to let go without the redhead noticing. She kept a safe distance behind her and watched Nicole skate by herself. 

Nicole realized she was skating and got super excited. “Waves! Look at me!”

“I see you.” Waverly said and skated up beside her sliding her fingers between Nicole’s. 

Nicole felt the motion but couldn’t look because she was focused. She squeezed Waverly’s hand in hers and they skated a few more laps hand in hand. Waverly led them back to the table with their stuff and helped her sit down. She sat down and saw relief flood over the redhead. 

“What’d you think?” Waverly wondered. 

“I like it. Can we do it some more?”

Waverly smiled at Nicole excited to get back out on the rink. “Yeah, of course we can. Want some food first?” Nicole nodded and watched the brunette get up. 

Nicole got up and skated around the table a few times waiting for Waverly to get back. The brunette saw her as she walked back to the table. Waverly sat down with some nachos and two waters. 

“Getting some practice in?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole sat back down and nodded picking up the first chip with most cheese shoving it in her mouth. “Yeah. I want to make sure you knew that you were the best teacher, Earp.”

Waverly shook her head and blushed grabbing a chip with little cheese on it. “I just was glad to return the favor from our Thanksgiving date.”

Nicole watched as she kept eating most of the nachos. Waverly would grab one every now and then but mostly drank her water. “You didn’t have to return the favor.”

“I know but it was fun wasn’t it?”

“Was? It’s not over is it?”

“You ready to skate some more already?”

Nicole finished off the rest of the nachos in 2 seconds before getting up wobbly. Waverly took that as a yes and stood up to help her so she didn’t fall. 

“I got you, Haught.” Waverly said. 

Nicole got herself up to her feet with Waverly’s help. “Let’s go.”

Waverly held Nicole’s hand and led them out on to the rink as they skated effortlessly together. Nicole gradually got better and even let go of Waverly’s hand at one point. She skated around her and held onto her waist pressing her front to the brunette’s back as they skated together. Nicole leaned down and pressed her lips to Waverly’s neck. 

“This has been the best date ever, Waves. No one has ever done anything this fun with me.”

Waverly turned around and skated backwards trusting that Nicole would steer them without hitting anything. She reached up and rubbed her thumb across her cheek gently. 

“You deserve fun dates like this, Nicole.”

Nicole looked down at her and smiled slipping her fingers underneath the button up blouse she was wearing. She gently rubbed her thumbs across the skin of her hip. “You’re the best, Earp.”

“You’re better than the best, Haught.” Waverly said as she leaned up and captured Nicole’s lips on hers. They both got carried away in the kiss until they collided into the wall. “Ow!” Waverly said as she broke the kiss. 

Nicole saw that she skated them and the brunette right into the wall. “Sorry. I guess I can’t kiss and skate yet.”

Waverly laughed as she pulled Nicole down into another kiss but this time more passionately and instantly heated. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s waist and lifted her up to sit on the wall. She wrapped her arms around the brunette pressing their fronts together. Waverly would pull back to catch her breath and then lose it when Nicole pressed her lips back on hers. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and her legs around the back of her thighs. 

Nicole didn’t care that she couldn’t breathe because she was breathing in the brunette with every kiss. Every time their lips met she was feeling something she couldn’t explain. She went to lay Waverly down in her back but remembered she was sitting on a wall. She kissed her one last time before breaking the kiss. 

“Okay. Is it time to go to your place now?” Nicole wondered. 

“You done skating now, Haught?” Waverly asked her. 

“No but you kissed me and I ran you into a wall then we just made out on said wall so I think I’m done. For tonight at least. I definitely want to skate with you in the future again though.”

“So you can learn how to kiss and skate?”

“You know me so well, Earp.” Nicole said as she smiled and leaned in to capture Waverly’s lips on hers again. She broke it when it felt it was getting heated again. “Alright let’s get these skates off.”

Waverly slid off the wall and onto the rink skating over to their table as Nicoe followed. She returned the skates and Nicole reached for her hand as they walked out the door hand in hand. Waverly opened her door for her and ran around getting in the drivers side pulling out and heading to her house. 

Waverly pulled up the driveway of her and Wynonna’s place putting her Jeep in park and rubbing her palms on her jean covered thighs. Nicole reached her hand out and set it on top of one of her hands. She looked up seeing the redhead smile at her. 

“You okay over there, Waves?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly nodded and felt Nicole rub her knuckles gently. She opened her door and went around opening Nicole’s door for her. Waverly helped her out again and held her hand walking up to the door as she led them inside the house. She closed it and locked it just in case. She held both of Nicole’s hands in hers and looked up at her. 

“So uh what happens now?” The brunette wondered. 

Nicole leaned down and kissed her softly as she let go of her hands and put her hands on her back pulling her into her front. Waverly lifted her hands to Nicole’s neck and kissed her back before pulling back. 

“That’s a good start.” Waverly said. 

Nicole went to unbutton Waverly’s top but felt hands on her wrist stopping her. “Hey, what is it, Waves?” 

“I don’t know. I’m just uh.” Waverly said and stepped back away from Nicole.

“Do you want to watch an episode of Stranger Things?” Nicole asked her as she stood there awkwardly. 

Waverly nodded and walked over to the couch sitting down. Nicole walked over slowly and sat next to her. She studied the brunette as she turned on and played the next episode. Waverly sat back and throughout the episode scooted closer to the redhead. 

Nicole wrapped her arm around her back squeezing it between her body and the couch. She pressed a soft kiss to her neck and rubbed the skin of her hip. 

“Tell me what you’re feeling, Waverly.” Nicole said. 

“I feel like I can’t convince my head that I really do want you, that I need you.” Waverly told her. 

“You know we don’t have to. We can just watch Stranger Things and cuddle.”

“I know, but.”

“But nothing, Waves. This is obviously something that’s really important to you.”

“It is but so are you.”

“Waverly.” Nicole said softly. 

“Nicole.” She said and turned her body to face the redhead. “I really like you and the way you look at me makes me want to kiss you and never stop.” Waverly stopped and swallowed hard. “When you touch me it’s like the world stops spinning and we’re the only ones on the planet. I need more of that feeling. I want more and I’m going to need you to make me stop talking otherwise I’ll -“

Waverly’s words were halted by Nicole’s lips on hers as she slowly lifted her hands to the redhead’s neck. Nicole lifted the brunette up with the one arm around her waist and spun her to straddle her. She slid her hands under her blouse and glided her fingers across her skin. Waverly moved her hands under Nicole’s flannel and felt her abs tense up with her touch. 

Nicole broke the kiss and pressed her lips up to Waverly’s neck. “Waverly.”

“Yes?”

“Can I take you upstairs to your room?”

Waverly reached back and grabbed the remote exiting out of Netflix and turning the tv off. “Yes, please, Nicole.”

Nicole hooked her arms under her thighs and lifted Waverly up with her as she stood off the couch. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and leaned down to kiss her. Nicole got lost in the kiss and ran her into her door. 

“Haught!” Waverly yelled. 

“Oh god sorry, Waves. Apparently I can’t walk and kiss either.”

“You’re usually so confident, Haught. What’s up with you?”

“You make me nervous, Earp.”

Waverly pressed her lips on Nicole’s firmly as the redhead opened the door and kicked it shut behind her. She walked them over to the bed and laid Waverly down on her back on the bed. Nicole moved them up until they were laying the length of the bed. 

Nicole moved her lips to Waverly’s neck and placed open mouth kisses as she slid her hands up to her breasts massaging them through the material of her bra. Waverly slid her hands up under Nicole’s flannel and scratched at the skin on her back. 

Nicole leaned back and looked down at Waverly as she unbuttoned the bottom button of her blouse. Waverly nodded up at her and moved her hands to unbutton the redhead’s flannel. They helped each other out of their shirts and threw them on the floor. 

Nicole shook her head and leaned down kissing her chest right above her breasts. Waverly moved her hands in between their bodies and felt the push up bra Nicole was wearing moving down her abs and to her jeans. She undid the button and the zipper before the redhead leaned back and looked down at Waverly. 

“Before we go any farther I want you to know that I really like you, too.” Nicole said as she unbuttoned Waverly’s jeans and pulled down her zipper slowly. 

Waverly let Nicole pull her jeans down slowly. She stopped and kissed her mound then her thighs stopping at her feet throwing the jeans on the floor. Nicole went to take her own jeans off and was stopped by Waverly. 

“Wait. Let me.” She said as she pushed Nicole to lay on her back where she was at. The brunette looked down at her and kissed her chest right above her breasts. She tucked her fingers underneath the hem of her jeans and slowly pulled them down doing exactly what Nicole did to her. 

Waverly climbed back up her body and straddled her hips. She stared down at the redhead and smiled. “You live up to your name, Haught.”

“Just admiring the view from up there, Earp?” Nicole wondered as she put her arms behind her head. 

“I sure am. How’s the view from down there?”

“Oh it’s absolutely breathtaking, Waves. It’s just still too many clothes for my taste.”

“You want a little show?” Waverly asked her as she leaned down to show the redhead her breasts as they tried to pour out of her bra. 

Nicole tried not to stare at them but they took her breath away every time. They were the most beautiful breasts she’d even seen. Nicole took her gaze back to Waverly’s eyes. “It’s always the best show.”

Waverly leaned down and pressed their bra covered breasts together as she whispered on her ear. “You can take it off if you want.”

Nicole shuddered and gasped as she lifted her hands to Waverly’s back and slid her hands up to the clasp of the bra. She unhooked it and let the straps fall. Nicole moved the straps off her shoulder and Waverly leaned back slightly letting the bra fall onto Nicole’s chest. She tossed the bra so fast out of the way and admired the brunette’s breasts before her. She lifted her hands between their bodies and took one in each hand. She saw Waverly close her eyes and move her body to encourage Nicole causing her hips to grind into the redhead. 

“You like when I do this, Waves?” Nicole asked her as she squeezed and massaged them.

“Yes, I love it, Nicole.” Waverly answered her. 

Nicole smiled and took a nipple between her fingers in each hand. She teased and squeezed them gently and Waverly moved her hips faster against Nicole. She would thrust her hips up into the brunette when the moment was right and heard Waverly moan.

“Is this how our first time is going to be?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly slowed her hips and opened her eyes to look down at her. “Why would you get in my head like that, Nicole?”

“I’m sorry. Hey.” Nicole said and lifted her hands to her face. ”I’m sorry, Waves.”

Waverly sat up and moved off of the redhead. Nicole watched her move away from her so she sat up and reached her arms out to wrap around the brunette. She kissed the back of Waverly’s neck softly. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.” Nicole said again. 

“Nicole, I just...I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself. I don’t know what I’m doing here and I.”

“Hey stop thinking about what you know. Stop thinking about what to do. Just do what you always do when we make out and almost go too far except this time don’t stop yourself. Just be with me.”

Waverly turned around to face her and pressed her lips to the redhead’s softly and slowly. Nicole moved her hands down to her ass and squeezed it as she lifted her up into her lap. She laid down on her back and pulled Waverly with her never once parting lips. 

Waverly broke the kiss and moved her lips to Nicole’s neck. She reached her hands around to Nicole’s back and unhooked her bra slipping it out from between their bodies tossing it on the floor. She trailed her lips down to Nicole’s breasts and wasted no time taking a nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue playing with her nipple.

“Waves, shit.” Nicole moaned as she thrusted her hips up into her. 

Waverly hummed against the skin of her breast and brought her hand up to tease the other one. She was enjoying hearing the redhead’s moans pour from her mouth so she switched and kept going.

“Waverly.” Nicole moaned out as a gasp. “I want to touch you.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole get to know each other on a very intimate level after their date and the morning after.

“Then touch me.” Waverly said.

Nicole rolled them over so she was on top of the brunette now as she slid her hand down to Waverly’s thigh slowly. She pressed her lips to Waverly’s neck as she slid her underwear down and kicked them off with her feet. Waverly arched her back up into Nicole’s front trying to press their breasts closer together. 

Nicole slid her fingers slowly up the inside of her thigh and stopped right below where she wanted to touch her. She kissed Waverly and slowly dragged her tongue across her bottom lip. The brunette opened her mouth a little wider granting her access. Nicole slid her tongue into her mouth and did the same with her finger. 

Waverly gasped into the kiss and moaned as she broke it when she felt Nicole’s finger move around at her entrance. She waited for Nicole to find it and a moment later she did.

“Oh god Haught that’s it right there.” Waverly moaned out and thrusted her hips up into Nicole’s finger. 

Nicole smiled and kissed her again sliding the tongue easily into Waverly’s mouth this time. She slid her finger further inside her and used her thumb to keep hitting that spot she liked. She moved her hand in and out of her hitting the same spots and then curling her finger on the way out. 

Nicole broke the kiss for a minute. “Do you want to touch me?” She asked. 

“Not now. I’m getting close. Can you add more?”

Nicole kissed her neck softly. “I got you, Waves.”

Nicole added another finger inside her as she pumped them in and out of her. She used her thumb to hit that one spot she liked as she went deeper feeling the brunette start to contract around her. 

“I can feel you. You feel so good.” Nicole said encouraging her. 

Nicole kept up the pace quickening it as she felt Waverly get closer and closer. She didn’t stop and she knew this one thing would throw her over the edge. Nicole leaned down and wrapped her mouth around on of her breasts flicking her tongue back and forth over her nipple. 

“Nicole!” Waverly shouted and and thrusted her hips with her fingers faster. “Fuck, Nicole, I’m about to -“

Nicole felt Waverly grip her fingers tight as her orgasm came over her. She continued to pump her fingers into her as the brunette rode it out for several minutes. Once she felt Waverly fall back onto the bed and stop her hips she slowly pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the sheet. 

Nicole kissed all across her chest feeling it heave heavily with her breathing. She moved and planted her lips on the brunette’s slowly and pulled back so she could return her breathing to normal. She laid on her side with her leg on top of Waverly’s and watched her come down. She traced her fingers up between her breasts and across her chest. 

“Waves uh you okay? You’re really quiet.” Nicole wondered. 

She nodded her head and finally opened her eyes. “I’m great, Nicole.” She said and turned her head to kiss her. 

“I already want to give you another one, you look so beautiful when you come.”

“Before I’ve given you one?”

“I’ll happily give you 10 orgasms before I have one myself.”

Waverly shook her head at someone giving so much attention to her pleasure before their own. “Where have you been all my life?”

“In the city. This might sound harsh but I’m glad I found you now and not then.”

“You’re right. We would’ve ruined anyone else for each other.”

“Yeah.” Nicole leaned in and kissed her making it heated quickly. “Do you want to try something or what?”

“Well I really want to try something but not yet. I want to focus on you first. What do you like?”

“Whatever you want to do to me, Waves.”

Waverly moved to straddle her and looked down at her. “I asked what you like, Haught.” She said and leaned down to circle one of the redhead’s nipples with her tongue. “You think about it and I’ll be down here waiting for you to say something.” Waverly took that nipple in her mouth and sucked before flicking her tongue back and forth. 

Nicole threw her head back and just enjoyed this moment. Someone focusing on just her. Someone wanting to please her just as much as she pleased them. Then she had a thought. What would it feel like if that tongue was inside her? She thrusted her hips up into the brunette at the thought. 

“Waverly, I want you to eat me out.” Nicole said.

Waverly looked up at the redhead and pressed her lips to hers before trailing her lips down her body. Her fingers tucked under her underwear and pulled down her legs. She threw them on the floor and looked up at Nicole with her eyes already closed and fingers threading in her hair.

Waverly kissed her way up inside her thighs and reached her entrance. She spread her legs wider and lifted one of Nicole’s legs over her shoulder as she licked up her arousal. 

“You taste incredible.” Waverly said. 

“Waves, please.” Nicole said and then she bucked her hips in the air. 

“Calm down, Haught. I got you.” Waverly told her.

“Please. I need you. So bad.”

Waverly buried her face between her legs and slid her tongue into her wet center. She could feel Nicole’s hips thrust so she put her hands on her legs. Nicole got the message and just laid there enjoying someone being inside her for the first time in years. 

Nicole was right. Her tongue was incredible and Waverly didn’t have to be worried about pleasing her tonight, or ever. The bad part about receiving oral was that her nipples were so hard and the cool air wasn’t helping. She rubbed her own nipples stimulating herself. 

Waverly figured she would pick up her pace and let go of her legs. Nicole felt the brunette going faster and no longer holding her down so she thrusted her hips into her face. 

“Oh god, Waves. Don’t stop.” Nicole said. “I’m getting close. Your tongue feels so good inside me, baby.”

Waverly heard the redhead call her baby and hummed into Nicole and the vibration set her off. She felt Nicole’s walls start to tighten and then contract as orgasm flooded her. Nicole thrusted her hips into her face a few more times riding it out before relaxing back onto the bed. 

Waverly climbed her way up the redhead and settled down on top of her. Nicole reached up and rubbed her back and her hair as she felt her breathing return to normal. 

“I told you I give good oral.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole laughed. “You give incredible oral.”

Waverly laughed with her and then blushed. “So uh baby?”

“Yeah. It slipped out. Was that okay? I know that’s what he called you.”

“Yeah. It’s fine, baby. I actually like it when you say it. Especially when I’m giving you an incredible orgasm.”

“Are you ready for another one?” Nicole asked. 

“I just want to lay here for a minute.”

“If I go get some water will you be asleep when I get back?”

“Who says you’re going anywhere?”

“Does that mean you’re ready?”

“I still want to lay here.”

Nicole grabbed her and rolled them over flipping Waverly on her back. “Then just lay here.”

Nicole laid kisses all over her neck and chest. She teased one breast and sucked on the other one. Her hands lifted her legs up and wrapped them around her waist. She thrusted her hips into the brunette’s center as her abs rubbed Waverly in the right spot. 

“Baby, what are you doing? Oh shit...SHIT!” Waverly moaned out.

“I’m getting you worked up for me.” 

“I’m always worked up for you.” 

Nicole could hear the slick arousal smacking into her abs as she thrusted her hips forward and Waverly’s center hit her skin. Nicole had her hips in her hands pulling her back into her as she thrusted herself forward. She could hear the headboard hit the wall and then Waverly’s moan pour from her mouth. She moved the brunette down in front of her center and slid a finger through Waverly’s wet folds. 

“Fuck, Nicole! Baby, yes harder.” Waverly moaned. 

Nicole added a second finger and pumped them with the thrust of her hips. She positioned herself behind her hand and rubbed herself adding more powerful thrusts. 

“Baby, I love being inside you. You feel so good, Waves.” Nicole said and quickened her pace going deeper and faster. 

Waverly opened her eyes and saw Nicole practically fucking her as if she had a dick but it was her fingers. She was moving her hips against the back of her hand and that just turned her on even more. God, she wanted to climax with her.

“Tell me when you’re close, baby.” Waverly said. 

Nicole gave it a few more thrusts. “I’m close.”

Waverly played with her nipples a minute before feeling herself get close. “You feel so good inside me, baby. I’m about to come. I want to come with you.”

Nicole had an idea and when she felt Waverly’s walls clench around her fingers she moved her hand to the side and positioned her center over the brunette’s as she ground her hips with her orgasm. 

“I’m coming, too, baby. God, I can feel you coming inside me.” Nicole said as she rode out her orgasm with the brunette. 

Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out and laid next to the brunette. She kissed her shoulder and played with one of her nipples. “How was that, Waves?”

“You’re really great in bed, Haught.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I might have zoned out at the end when I was coming. Did you come inside me?”

“I wanted to come with you.”

“God that’s so hot. I’m bummed I missed it.”

“We can go again if you want to.”

Waverly was still trying to catch her breath. “I want to ask you something.”

“Anything, Waves.”

“Have you ever used a strap on before?”

“Yeah I have a couple times. Why?”

“It’s just how we were a minute ago it looked like you had a dick. And for a moment I thought about it.”

“Okay. I could get us one if you want.”

“Yeah? You sure?”

“Positive, baby.” Nicole said as she moved to kiss her gently and softly. “I actually thought about it for a second there too.”

“I have so many questions about it but not now.” Waverly said as her breathing finally returned to normal. “I’m feeling tired.”

“Koala bear?” Nicole asked her.

Waverly nodded and Nicole lifted her arm up to invite the brunette to snuggle into her. Waverly assumed the koala bear position and Nicole ran her fingers up and down Waverly’s arm and back. Waverly kissed the redhead’s shoulder and neck as Nicole threw the covers over their naked bodies. 

“Hey, Waves?” Nicole said breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, baby?”

Nicole closed her eyes and smiled hearing the brunette call her that. “I had a great night with you.”

“It was amazing, Haught.” Waverly said as she leaned up a little and kissed the redhead below her. 

Nicole broke the kiss but Waverly wanted more so she chased the redhead’s lips and met them before Nicole could say anything. Nicole slipped her tongue in and met Waverly’s in the middle. They were melting into this kiss even more than normal because they had finally jumped a hurdle together. 

Waverly broke it and laid her head back onto Nicole’s shoulder. “Nicole, you’re the best, do you know that?”

“Only if you know that you’re better than the best, Waverly.” Nicole told her and kissed the top of her head. 

Nicole woke up when the sun shone through the window in Waverly’s bedroom. She looked down and saw the brunette had crawled on top of her with her arms wrapped around her middle. Nicole smiled down at her and wrapped her arms around her tight as she kissed the top of her head. 

“You awake, baby?” Nicole wondered into the quiet room. 

Waverly felt Nicole’s arms around her and heard her sexy morning voice. She never would get used to hear the redhead call her baby and it only just happened last night. 

“Mm.” Waverly mumbled and tried to stay as still as she could. “Nuh uh.”

Nicole smiled and just held her tight. She rubbed her back slowly and closed her eyes. She was soothing herself back to sleep and she had work later so she snapped her eyes open. She really needed to get up and get moving otherwise she would fall back asleep. 

“Waves, I don’t need to fall back asleep and I will if we stay like this.” Nicole said. 

Waverly was awake the whole time and lifted her head resting her chin on Nicole’s chest. “Yeah, me either. I start school tomorrow and I have work tonight.”

“I have work today, too. I actually have the later shift so I have to close up.”

“You gonna come by the bar for dinner then?”

“I might get to sneak away but not for long. If I text you will you have a to go bag ready for me?”

“Yeah, of course, baby.” Waverly said and she slid up to kiss her. “I forgot how good of a kisser you are, Haught.”

“You forgot, Earp?” Nicole asked her with an evil grin on her face.

“Nicole, don’t give me that look.”

“What look, Waves?” She wondered. 

“Haught, don’t you dare. You know exactly what look.”

“Come here, baby.” Nicole said as she moved her hands down her back and slowly over her ass giving it a gentle squeeze before lifting the brunette up closer to her face. 

Waverly let out a soft moan when Nicole squeezed her ass. “Nicole, we both have work and Wynonna could come home any minute.”

Nicole pressed her lips softly to Waverly’s before pulling back. “We both have work later and I think we’d hear Wynonna coming in the house.”

Waverly smiled and met the redhead’s lips coming back for more before she pulled back this time. “You really know how to get a girl to sleep with you, huh, Haught?”

Nicole captured Waverly’s lips on hers once more. “I did get around in college.” She said and then realized what she said. 

Waverly leaned back so Nicole couldn’t kiss her again. “Uh excuse me?”

Nicole closed her eyes and scrunched her face up. “After Eliza she might have told the cheerleading squad and the sorority how I was in bed so I uh hooked up with them. I might have had a few threesomes, too.”

Waverly was looking down at a nervous Nicole who was unsure how the brunette would react. Waverly simply stared down at her unable to say much but she couldn’t judge her because she got around in high school after that party when she slept with Champ the first time. 

“I’m not judging you at all because I kind of did the same thing. I mean Champ didn’t tell everyone after our drunk first time but he did after the second time. I slept with most every guy in this small town but for some reason I only wanted him.”

Nicole raised her hand and brushed the hair behind her ear stroking her thumb across her cheek. “Well, now we both know that we’re great in bed. If last night didn’t tell us that already.”

Waverly smiled and laughed at the redhead able to lighten the mood. She scooted back up and kissed her this time immediately sliding her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. Nicole held onto this kiss for as long as possible before she pulled away. 

“Alright so morning sex?” Nicole asked the brunette. 

Waverly slid a hand around Nicole and moved it inside her thigh creeping up to her center. “It feels like you’re ready, baby.”

Nicole gasped at how close Waverly’s hand was to touching her. “I’m so ready, Waves.”

Waverly smiled and leaned down giving Nicole’s neck sloppy open mouth kisses as she slowly slid her finger inside the redhead below her. She felt Nicole’s hips jump up already wanting more and a soft moan leave her mouth. 

“Wow, baby.” Nicole gasped. 

Waverly started to search and explore Nicole hearing what she liked the most and then she added another finger starting to pump them in and out of her. She put her center on her hand and started to grind her hips into her fingers helping them go deeper and faster. 

“Waves, that’s it. Can you go faster, baby?” Nicole begged. 

Waverly kissed her jawline and then moved her lips back down to her neck. “Yeah, I got you, baby.”

Waverly went faster and harder as she moved her entire body and hips across the redhead underneath her. She heard the bed start to shake and the headboard hit the wall. She trailed her lips down to Nicole’s breasts as she wrapped her mouth around one of her nipples and flicking her tongue across it. 

“Oh, god, baby, don’t stop. Please I’m so close.” Nicole moaned out. 

Waverly felt Nicole start to tense and contract until she gripped the brunette’s fingers tight and her orgasm came rushing over her. Waverly kept up her pace helping her ride it out and slowed down when Nicole relaxed onto the bed with her breath slowing down. She pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the covers placing soft gentle kisses on her chest up to her neck. 

“Hearing you scream my name turns me on, Haught.” Waverly told her as she was still laying on top of her. 

“Thinking about doing that to you turns me on.” Nicole said as her breathing returned to normal.

“I really like it when you do that to me but I was wondering if you could go down on me.” Waverly said the last thing quietly. 

Nicole opened her eyes from being closed from her orgasm and looked down at her. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean I’ve never experienced it and you keep boasting about how great you are at it so.” Waverly was trying to say and then was instantly flipped over on her back as Nicole rolled them over. 

Nicole pressed her lips to the brunette’s softly and found herself not wanting to part from them but remembered Waverly wanted her to eat her out. She broke the kiss and trailed her lips to her neck and down her chest. She gave some attention to her breasts and nipples before making her way down to her center. 

Nicole stopped and kissed the inside of her thighs before she looked up at her. “Still good with me doing this, baby?”

Waverly nodded slowly still a little unsure but she was so turned on that she needed to have an orgasm fast. 

Nicole nodded and grabbed both her legs slinging them over her shoulder. She buried her face closer and dipped her tongue inside exploring her again. She knew some of Waverly’s spots she liked touched so she went there first. 

“Fuck, baby!” Waverly said and started to move her hips. “Shit, Nicole!”

Nicole hummed and the vibrations against that one spot Waverly liked caused her to rock her hips faster into her face. She went a little deeper flicking her tongue back and forth before she felt the brunette start to tense up. 

“Nicole!” Waverly screamed out loud. “Baby, I’m about- “

Waverly’s words became moans quickly as she gripped Nicole inside and squeezed her thighs around her head. Nicole kept going and helped Waverly ride out her orgasm. When Waverly released Nicole’s head by relaxing and spreading her thighs a little, the redhead licked the brunette up and kissed her way back up Waverly’s body.

Nicole hovered over the brunette and saw her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted trying to catch her breath. She leaned down and stuck her tongue into her mouth before capturing the brunette’s lips on hers in a slow and dirty kiss. 

Waverly felt Nicole’s tongue in her mouth and then her lips on hers. She returned the kiss and tasted herself on the redhead. Nicole pulled back but Waverly leaned back up and pressed her lips to the redhead’s. She flipped Nicole over on her back and pressed their bodies together as she kept kissing the redhead. Waverly moved her chest back and forth across Nicole’s breasts as she constantly found Nicole’s lips. 

Nicole was a little shocked but welcomed whatever was happening. She placed her hands on her ass and squeezed occasionally as she kept capturing Waverly’s lips on hers. Slow kisses. Soft ones. Heated ones. Tongue ones. They were all happening and Nicole laid there on her back as she made out with Waverly naked in bed after morning sex with her. Waverly eventually pulled away. 

“Baby, why did you stop?” Nicole asked her as she leaned back up for one more kiss.

“No more sex.” Waverly told her. 

“I don’t want more sex right now. I just want to make out with you while we’re naked.” 

“Okay.” Waverly said and leaned back off of her. She reached out and grabbed her arms pulling Nicole up to sit in front of her. 

“But.” Nicole said and pointed back to the bed. 

“Sitting up. If we’re laying down I’m just going to end up doing it with you.”

“You do know you can do it sitting right?”

Waverly raised her eyebrow in question. “Really?”

Nicole smiled and shook her head at her as she reached out and grabbed her legs. She pulled Waverly closer to her until their fronts were pressed against each other. “Yes, really, baby.”

“Huh.” Waverly said as she zoned out thinking.

“What?”

Waverly finally snapped back to reality and looked at the redhead in front of her. “Nothing.”

Nicole studied her face and it clearly wasn’t nothing. “Let me in, Earp.”

Waverly brushed the sweat matted hair off Nicole’s face. “I just thought there wasn’t many ways to do it.”

“There are tons of way.”

Waverly suddenly wanted to know and she wanted Nicole to show her. She wanted all these new experiences to be with Nicole. “Can we do some of those ways?”

Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes. She was worried and nervous yet excited and hopeful. “Of course we can, baby.”

Waverly slowly leaned in close. “Now what were we about to do?”

Nicole smiled and leaned in closer as she parted her lips. “I think it had something to do with making out.”

Waverly smiled back at her and could almost feel Nicole’s lips on hers. “Oh, right.” Waverly said as she opened her mouth and fit her lips between the redhead’s. 

Nicole smoothed her hands up and down her back as she would pull back and lean back in to capture Waverly’s lips on hers once more. Nicole didn’t slide her tongue inside the brunette’s mouth because then it would get heated fast. No this was just their lips meeting and parting, slow and soft. Lips would glide easily against one another. They sat there with their bare chests pressed together, their breasts rubbing occasionally. Hands on bare skin as lips would meet every so often. Kisses would get deeper and longer every time. Neither of them wanted to part lips or bodies until they absolutely had to.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole hang out at Shorty’s together where the older Earp reveals something to the redhead. Waverly has a moment of ease and comfort that freaks her out but Nicole is there to calm her down.

Nicole was finishing her shift at the counter when she saw Wynonna stride in with a little bit of confidence. She walked right up to the counter and did a little spin before reaching it as she fluttered her eyes at the redhead. 

“If I didn’t know better it looks like you’re hitting on me, Earp.” Nicole said smiling and laughing at the older Earp.

“Maybe I am, Haught. What are you going to do about it?” Wynonna wondered. 

Nicole leaned in closer to Wynonna’s face and she saw that the smug look on her face disappear quickly. “I don’t think Waves would approve, but if you want I could take you out and tell you all my secrets now.” Nicole said quietly before leaning back to notice her awe struck reaction. 

Wynonna stood there mouth gaping and eyes wide staring back at Nicole. “You taking me out tonight, Haught stuff?”

“That okay? I get off in an hour and Jeremy is working late again, and Waverly has a paper or a test. Either way she’ll be nose deep in her laptop or a book.”

“Oh yeah, Doc is working tonight, too. He’s covering for her. Shorty gave him a job when she started back up a few weeks ago.”

“Okay. Stick around and we’ll head to Shorty’s together. Want a coffee or something?” Nicole asked her so it looked like she was working at least. 

Wynonna shook her head. “You got some hot chocolate or something like that?”

Nicole raised her eyebrow at the older Earp. “Yeah. Coming right up.”

Wynonna walked around to the other side of the counter and Nicole got to making her hot chocolate. The redhead couldn’t help but wonder if everything was okay with her. She never turned down coffee. She topped it with whipped cream and sprinkled cinnamon on it like Waverly liked figuring the older Earp did, too.

Nicole put the top on and slid the cup across the countertop to Wynonna who sipped it and stared back at the redhead smiling.

“Cinnamon?”

Nicole nodded and Wynonna winked at her as she walked to a table. Nicole couldn’t help but study her as she sat down and scrolled through her phone while she drank her hot chocolate. 

Nicole and Wynonna were in the middle of their second pool game. Nicole was already on her second beer and Wynonna had been drinking water. Nicole won the first game and was feeling the buzz along with being distracted. Wynonna sunk the 8 ball and stuck her tongue out at the redhead who downed the rest of her beer. Nicole rolled her eyes and told her to set up for another game. 

Nicole headed to the har for another beer and Doc sauntered up to her. 

“Another, Miss Haught?” He wondered. 

She nodded and turned back over to study the older Earp. Doc filled her pint and slid it across the bar to her. 

“Do not tell me you are letting her beat you.” Doc said. 

Nicole turned back to him and smiled. “No, never. She turned down coffee earlier and alcohol now. Something is up with her. Do you know anything?” She asked him. 

Doc shook his head. “Not that I know of. She has been no more herself than usual.”

Nicole nodded and made her way over to the pool table. “Did you break already, Earp?”

“I did but nada. Your shot.” Wynonna said. 

Nicole set her beer down and lined up her shot. She looked up at her watching and waiting. “Two games and you’ve barely said a word. Not even a question about my traumatic past.” Nicole said and hit the cue ball with her pool stick. 

The balls clashed and clattered until one dropped in a side pocket. Nicole walked around and stood behind her next shot looking over at Wynonna.

“Well uh there’s Eliza, Shae and your parents so just start wherever.”

Nicole rubbed the chalk on the end of the poll stick for a minute thinking. “I guess I’ll go chronologically. I met Shae in high school, sophomore year. We hung out and I really liked her but couldn’t admit for a whole year. We dated the next two years before mutually breaking up because we were going to two different colleges. However, my senior year on my birthday I was out for a run and I came home to my aunt, uncle and a bunch of cops. My parents were in an accident.” Nicole said and lined up her shot. “They died before the ambulance arrived.” She said and hit the cue ball missing the shot. She stood upright and Wynonna nodded telling her it was okay to continue.

“I loved Shae, still do and it took me two years to get over her. That’s when I met Eliza. She was captain of the cheerleading team.” Wynonna had her shot lined up and raised her eyebrow up at the redhead. “Yeah, I know, shut up. Anyway, we were friends and then we added sex to the equation for a while until I wanted more. She didn’t and well it was a tough senior year, which was last year. She spread the word and I got around but never dated. But my thing with holidays is that my parents made a big deal out of it and now they’re not the same.”

Wynonna walked over to Nicole and wrapped her in a tight hug, pool sticks and all. Nicole returned the embrace and stroked the back of Wynonna’s head running her fingers through her hair. They stood there holding each other in silence for several minutes. 

Nicole pulled back and looked down at her. “Thanks, Wynonna. I’m glad you know now.”

Wynonna nodded up at her and actually made her shot. Nicole watched her line up her next one and make that one as well. 

“Can I ask you a question, Earp?”

“Yeah, of course, Haught. What’s up?” Wynonna asked hitting the cue ball and sinking two balls in that shot. She was two away from winning.

“Are you okay? I mean you said no to coffee and whiskey. That’s not you.”

Wynonna missed her next shot so Nicole could hopefully catch up with her. She stood up and leaned forward on her pool stick. “I’m uh late.” She said staring at the pool table. 

Nicole set her pool stick down on the edge of the table and walked over to her. She put her hands on her shoulders and rubbed down the side of her arms. “Earp.”

Wynonna finally looked up at the redhead who knew exactly what she meant. Who knew the possibility of that statement. “I don’t know yet. I could still get it.”

“And if you don’t?”

Wynonna shook her head. “I don’t want to think about that yet.”

Nicole nodded. “Okay. You want to head out? I could come over and keep you company or you could come to my place.”

“Let’s finish this game and I’ll think about it. Don’t let me beat you three in a row. That would mean we’d be even, Haught.”

Nicole smiled and cupped her face before kissing her forehead. “Watch out, Earp. I could still win.” Nicole said and turned to grab her pool stick. She felt a hand on her ass and looked back to see the older Earp winking at her. There she was.

Nicole took her shot and sank two balls in two separate pockets. She lined up her next shot and sank that one, too. They were even and Nicole came back to win not even letting Wynonna get a shot in. She grabbed her beer and finished it before setting the glass down on the table. 

“I’m still ahead a game on you, Earp.”

“For now. Next week?”

Nicole nodded. “You got it. So am I going with you to yours or are you coming to mine?”

Wynonna thought about and didn’t really want to tell her baby sister yet. Not until she was absolutely sure this was happening. “Can you come to mine?” She wondered. 

“Yeah.” The redhead nodded at the older Earp and wrapped her arm around her shoulder as they headed out to Wynonna and Waverly’s place. 

Nicole was laying on the couch with Wynonna in her arms. They had some movie she liked on and she just laid there holding the older Earp running her fingers through her hair. She had no idea what she was going through or why she let her in but she was here with her regardless. 

Nicole’s phone started ringing and she reached across Wynonna picking it up from the coffee table to see who it was. They both saw it was Waverly and she looked down at Wynonna who angled her head to look at her. 

“I can just let it go to voicemail.” Nicole told her. 

“You really can’t, Haught pants.”

Nicole smiled and picked it up at the last second. “Hey, Waves.”

“Hey, where are you at? I’m finishing up and want some cuddles.”

“I’m uh with Wynonna. We’re hanging out.”

“Okay. You coming home soon?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole looked down at Wynonna who nodded up at her. “Yeah I’ll be home soon.”

“Wait did I just call your place ‘home’?”

“Yeah sounded like it.”

“That was weird and almost normal.”

“Yeah uh I’ll be heading to my place soon and we can talk about it if you want.”

Waverly hung up and Nicole started to get worried about her. She moved to sit up and Wynonna let her. 

“So now I have to go cuddle with your sister. You good, Wynonna?” Nicole asked. 

“I mean not really but I’m a lot better than I was.” Wynonna told her. 

“Hey. Call or text if you need me for anything, okay? I got you, Earp.” Nicole said and Wynonna threw her arms around her neck. 

“Thanks, Haught. And please don’t tell Waves. I know you don’t like lying to her but we don’t know if it’s something yet.”

Nicole rubbed her back as she hugged her. “Yeah, of course.” 

Wynonna didn’t seem to want to leave Nicole’s embrace. It was so comforting but she pulled away and let her go. “Go. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Nicole nodded and stood up making her way out the door looking back and seeing her lay back down before she closed the door behind her. 

Nicole walked into her place and saw Waverly’s school stuff all over the kitchen table. She smiled and made her way back to her room seeing the brunette curled up in her bed wearing her old college basketball sweats like usual. She walked in to the bathroom and turned the water on stripping out of her coffee and alcohol smelling clothes. She stepped in and sighed as the hot water hit her. 

It was the best shower she’s ever had, she thought. She took her time and then the water ran cold so she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked into her room and Waverly was sitting up now scrolling through her phone. When she saw the redhead she put her phone down. 

“Hey, baby.” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled and it was like every worry she had was just lifted off her shoulders. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. She put her hand on top of the brunette’s. She stared down at both their hands. First Waverly’s and then hers before seeing them both together. 

“I didn’t want to say anything when you said it but uh I don’t know. It’s another big step.” Nicole said finally looking up in her eyes during the last part. 

Waverly saw worry in the redhead’s eyes but she also saw so much love. “It is Nicole and it just rolled off the tongue. I don’t know either. I mean I want to but there’s just a lot going on and we’re still so new.”

Nicole attempted to scoot closer to her as she moved her other hand to her face rubbing her thumb across her cheek. “Hey, it’s fine, baby. It’s okay. I’ve never been able to call a place home with someone either. Well except maybe Jeremy.” Waverly laughed and Nicole joined her happy to lighten the mood for a second. “But you have a home with Wynonna and you’re just now getting used to having her back in your life. I’m not saying we’re never going to get there because I still believe in us but I’m saying not now.”

Waverly nodded and looked down at Nicole finally realizing that she was only in a towel. “You’re sitting here naked with nothing but a towel and I’m over here in sweats trying not to cry because I thought I messed us up saying that.”

Nicole smiled seeing a glimmer of flirting come out of the brunette. “Waves, you didn’t mess anything up. I hate that you thought that, baby. I could give you some naked snuggles.” Nicole said with a particular grin on her face. 

Waverly shook her head even though she really wanted to do that with her. “I do want snuggles but not naked ones. Not after that talk.”

Nicole stood up and slipped on some basketball shorts and pulled a tank top on over her head. She put the towel on her rack in the bathroom and turned off all the lights before she climbed into bed. She put her phone on the charger and turned her alarm on. She rolled over on her side to face the brunette. 

“What kind of snuggles you want, baby?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly turned over and faced her. She scooted closer to her and wrapped her arms around her middle. She buried her face into her chest and felt Nicole’s arms wrap around her with one hand rubbing her back and the other stroking her hair. Waverly swung her leg and hooked it around one of Nicole’s. Nicole kissed her forehead and rested her cheek on top of her head. 

“Hey, Waves?” Nicole wondered. 

“Huh?” Waverly mumbled. 

“Uh there’s this holiday coming up in a couple of weeks. I was wondering if you’d want to go out with me.”

Waverly leaned back and looked up at her. Nicole was smiling down at her waiting in hope. “Did you ask to go out with me on a holiday? Who are you and what have you done with Nicole Haught?”

Nicole laughed and then got serious because she wasn’t sure if she answered her or not. “Is that a yes, baby?” She asked. 

Waverly scooted up so she was level with her and captured Nicole’s lips on hers. Nothing else mattered when their lips met but she slowly pulled away. “Of course it’s a yes, baby!” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled and leaned back in to meet the brunette’s lips. God, it was like the first time every time they kissed. She broke it much to her dismay. “What do you want to do?”

“I planned our last date night so how about you take this one? I think I have a paper due sometime that week so it’ll be a nice break.”

“Will you be able to get away?”

“I’ll make time to get away, baby.”

“Alright, I’ll start planning tomorrow then.”

Waverly couldn’t help it so she pressed her lips to Nicole’s who was shocked at first but happily returned it. She pulled back and they both instantly went back in for more. Somewhere in there tongues met and hands felt bare skin. Legs were tangled and fingers threaded through long hair. They became hungry for each other and their kisses became more passionate and heated. 

“Waves.” Nicole was able to let out. 

Waverly ignored her waiting for her to roll her over on her back but that didn’t happen. She still needed to feel her lips on hers so she kissed her harder. 

“Baby.” Nicole found another moment to speak.

Waverly finally pulled back and saw the redhead’s swollen lips. “What is it?”

“When did our snuggles turn into a very heavy make out session?”

“When you asked me out on a holiday and you’re going to plan it.” Waverly told her. 

“Right.” Nicole said and laid her head down but was still looking at her. “And now I just ruined the moment.”

Waverly laid her head down, too. She raised her hand to her face and brushed the still wet hair behind her ear. “You didn’t, Haught. Trust me.”

Nicole closed her eyes when she felt Waverly brushing her fingers across her cheek slowly. “I just really, really like us.” She said and then opened her eyes to look at the brunette across from her. “And I really, really like you.”

“I really like you, too, Haught. What’s got you in this mood, baby?”

Nicole shook her head and lifted her hand to grab Waverly’s off her face. She brought it to her mouth and kissed it gently. She held it back to her face with her hand on top of the brunette’s. 

“Nothing, baby. I’m okay.”

“Nicole.”

“Waves, I’m fine. Promise.”

Waverly nodded at her. “Seal it with a kiss.”

Nicole leaned in and slowly captured Waverly’s lips between hers softly. She held onto it for as long as possible before pulling back. Waverly met her lips once more and tried to make it last longer than the the one before. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Nicole’s. 

“You’re the best, Earp.” Nicole said. 

“You’re better than the best, Haught.” Waverly said back to her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day for Waverly and Nicole! They go out on a nostalgic date and Wynonna reveals something to Nicole.

Nicole woke up before her alarm this morning because today was Valentine’s Day and she planned out the perfect date for them. She laid there until her alarm went off and shut it off quickly jumping out of bed and put on her running clothes. She headed outside and ran her route over by the Earp’s house. She ran past it making sure she got her run in before heading back and stopping by the house. 

She paced back and forth in the yard cooling off with her hands above her head. She was about to head up the steps and knock when she saw it open out of the corner of her eye. Waverly was standing in some of her high school basketball sweats that she let her borrow when she didn’t sleep over. She smiled and slowly walked up to her as the brunette stepped out. Nicole put her hands on Waverly’s face cupping it as she studied it. 

“Morning, baby. Why does it look like you didn’t sleep last night?” Nicole asked her. 

“Hey, baby. It probably looks like I didn’t sleep because I stayed up all night.” Waverly told her. 

“Waves.” Nicole said softly as she moved her thumbs across her face and kissed her forehead. “Why did you stay up all night?”

“I wanted to make sure I was ahead before our date tonight.” Waverly answered. 

“Waverly.” Nicole said and then really wanted to tell her those three words because she did, but she wanted to wait to make sure the brunette did, too.

Waverly saw Nicole was just looking at her. “What is it?”

Nicole shook her head. “Nothing, Waves. It’s nothing. Come here.”

Waverly nodded and smiled as she leaned forward and met Nicole’s lips. “What time are you picking me up, Haught?”

“You tell me, Earp. You’re the one who stayed up all night.”

“How much time did you have planned?”

“I’ll take what I can get.”

“Nicole.”

“Waverly, just tell me. I forget you’re going to college and I.” Nicole started to say and then trailed off. 

“Well, I’m not really going to college but what about 8?”

“You are going to college. Who cares if it’s online or not, baby? Sure, I’ll pick you up then.”

“I care.” Waverly said and moved out of Nicole’s grasp. 

Nicole dropped her arms by her side and watched the brunette cower away from her. She expected her to go back in the house but she just stood there staring at the porch deck. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean anything by it. I just want you to know I’m proud of you.”

“I know you didn’t and I know you are, Nicole. It’s just you went to an actual college in person and on a scholarship.”

“You’re still putting in the work, Waverly. No two people are the same so don’t compare your journey to mine, baby.”

Waverly looked over at Nicole trying not to wrap her up in her arms, but she was still trying to calm her down. She stepped closer to the redhead and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s middle. 

“I know and I’m sorry I just got all weird. I don’t think the lack of sleep is helping.” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled and rested her cheek on the top of Waverly’s head as she wrapped her arms around her holding the brunette close. “It’s okay and although I don’t quite understand where you’re coming from I am here for you.”

Waverly smiled and tightened her grip around her never wanting to let her go. She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting to sleep in her arms. “Can you carry me to my room, baby?”

“Yeah. Jump up here.” Nicole said as she let go of the brunette. 

Waverly found the strength to lift her arms to the redhead’s neck and to jump up so Nicole could put her arms under her thighs holding her up. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s middle as the redhead opened to the door to the house walking in and upstairs to her bedroom. Nicole leaned down over the bed so Waverly could unlatch herself but she stayed on her like a koala bear. 

“Uh, Waves, baby?” Nicole wondered. 

Nicole heard nothing so she looked over and saw the brunette asleep on her shoulder. She checked her watch and was glad she asked Greta for the day off. She promised that she would work a double or two weeks straight to make up. Then Mattie piped in and said it was no problem since she’d been working hard for a month. 

Nicole walked downstairs and turned the television on flipping through Netflix until selecting a movie. She made sure the volume was low before playing it. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and juice walking back over to the couch. She sat down and grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch throwing it over herself and the brunette still clinging to her. Nicole softly rubbed her back as Waverly slept attached to her as she watched a movie. 

Waverly had woken up a few hours later and mumbled something but Nicole shushed her and she laid her head back down on her shoulder falling back asleep. 

Wynonna walked out of her room and down the stairs opening the fridge. She grabbed some stuff to make a sandwich. She looked over at Nicole sitting on the couch with her sister clinging to her like a koala bear asleep.

“Haught.” Wynonna whisper shouted at the redhead. 

Nicole turned her head as best she could to look at her. “What?” She whisper shouted back.

“Sandwich?” She asked Nicole holding up some bread and deli meat. 

“Ham and Swiss, please.” Nicole said. 

Wynonna made their sandwiches and brought them over. She grabbed the empty glasses refilling Nicole’s water glass and setting the juice one in the sink. She walked back over and sat next to her bringing her sandwich to her lap. 

“So this is your big V day date, Haught?” Wynonna wondered.

“No, Earp, it’s not. I’m taking her out later tonight.” Nicole told her. 

“Well, it’s better than Doc and I.”

“Did you uh get it?” Nicole asked her. Wynonna shook her head. “So what now?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to go out and tell him but I asked off and he couldn’t because.” Wynonna said and waved her hand at the brunette sleeping on her. 

“Right.” Nicole said. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault, Nicole. Maybe it’s for the best.”

“He deserves to know and so does she.”

“I didn’t get it but it also doesn’t mean that’s it’s happening. This could just be a weird anomaly or something.”

“Seriously, Earp?” Nicole glared at her and Wynonna shrugged taking a large bite of her sandwich. “Have you taken one?”

“Nope. I just want to ignore it for a little bit.”

“You already have for weeks, Wynonna.”

“Nicole, just please be on my side about this. I don’t want to fight with you about it because you’re the only one who knows.”

“Yeah, I got you.” Nicole said. 

Wynonna turned her gaze to the television. “What are you watching, Haught?”

“Space Jam. It’s a classic. What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing. I’ve just never seen it.”

Nicole grabbed the remote and started it over from the beginning. “Then we’re starting it over.” Nicole said and grabbed her sandwich with one hand finally biting into it. 

“What do I have to do to get in on some of that Haught cuddle action?”

“Nothing, Earp. You just have to wait until I finish my sandwich and then you snuggle into my side.”

“You go from a ham sandwich to an Earp sandwich.” Wynonna said finishing hers off and drinking some water waiting for Nicole to finish hers. 

Nicole shook her head and let out a small chuckle smiling taking another bite of her sandwich. When she finished she lifted her arm up and Wynonna snuggled into the redhead’s side lying her head on the other shoulder that Waverly was not laying on. Nicole wrapped her arm around the older Earp pulling her close. She rubbed both their backs as Space Jam played. 

Wynonna had made it through Space Jam but then gave in to her body’s need for sleep as she laid on Nicole who smiled as she was having the best possible Valentines’s Day in a while. During college she had gone on a couple dates but nothing that lasted. Her parents would buy some chocolates for her since they went out leaving her alone. She didn’t mind because then she invited Shae over and their first one was awkward since they were still friends but the next few were pretty great. She would mostly spend this holiday with Jeremy and Rosita unless they had dates of their own. 

Nicole had watched a couple of sappy romantic comedies that Netflix suggested probably due to what Waverly watched finding that she didn’t hate them too much. She did find that she could predict them though because they were all the same. Different characters and places. Different circumstances but same story line. They end up together in the end.

Nicole felt Waverly stirring in her arms when the second one ended and looked over at her. She opened her eyes and wasn’t sure where she was so she leaned back slowly so as to not startle herself and looked around. She didn’t see anything from her bedroom and then she realized Nicole was right in front of her face and she was in her lap. 

“Nicole? Did I just sleep on you all day, baby?” She wondered in her adorable voice she had after just waking up.

Nicole smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, you did, Waves. You sleep good, baby?” She asked her. 

Waverly smiled and nodded her head. “I slept great. I always sleep great when I’m your koala bear.” She said and looked down beside her noticing Wynonna asleep. “Wait when did that happen?”

“A few hours after you zonked out. She made us sandwiches and we watched Space Jam. She passed out after.”

“What happened to carrying me to my room?” 

“Well, I tried to lay you down but the second you were my koala bear you were out like a light. I didn’t want to peel you off so I just sat down with you and I’ve been watching Netflix all day.”

“You didn’t have to work?” Nicole shook her head. “And you didn’t even shower. You let me sleep on you while you were all sweaty. Baby.” 

“Honestly I just wanted to spend any time I could with you today. Date or not tonight.”

“You’re the best.”

“You’re better than the best. Come here.” Nicole said and leaned forward a little.

Waverly smiled and met Nicole capturing the redhead’s lips on hers. Nicole leaned back and with her one free hand she put it on Waverly’s back as she leaned back against the couch. Waverly parted their lips for a moment but went back in for another one fairly quickly after. She broke it when she remembered her sister next to them.

“Wynonna is right there.”

“She is so I guess we’re not about to make out?

“We might could if we’re quiet and very careful.”

Nicole smiled against Waverly’s lips brushing over hers as she moved her hand down and slid it under the brunette’s hoodie feeling her bare skin. “Can I do this, baby?”

“That’s all you can do, Haught.” Waverly told her as she held Nicole’s face in her hands gently. 

“I guess no tongue then either?”

Waverly shook her head. “No tongue, baby. It does things to me.”

“I’d like to do things to you, Earp.”

Waverly smiled and let out a soft laugh. “Shut up and kiss me already, Haught.”

Nicole smiled into the kiss and they melted into perfect bliss trying to keep quiet and be careful of their hands. They couldn’t get enough of each other’s lips. Their kisses lasted as long as they could make them before they had to pull apart and take a quick breath. But lips were immediately pressed together again even faster and they had to mentally tell themselves to slow down after a few times. Their kisses were slow, soft and sensual. They spent as much time as they could just sitting there kissing. 

Nicole eventually had to go back to her house and shower to get ready for their date. Waverly did a little more school work before she showered and got ready herself. Nicole felt nervous all of a sudden standing in front of her closet. She was just going to take her to the bar and play pool with her just like Halloween. Still she was nervous because they had come so far from that date. 

She put on the black skinny jeans Waverly loved and a blue sweater. She laced up some sneakers and grabbed her phone as she walked out and hopped into her truck driving out to Waverly and Wynonna’s house. She hopped out and walked up the steps and the door opened as she was about to knock. 

Waverly was standing before her in a mini skirt and thigh high boots with a very low cut blouse. She quickly scanned her body and closed her mouth as she looked at Waverly with the biggest smile on her face. Nicole couldn’t help it so she grabbed her hips and pulled her into her front planting her lips on the brunette’s hard. Her fingers grazed across bare skin where her mini skirt and blouse didn’t meet. She finally pulled back and looked down at her as she held her close. 

“You look great, baby.” Nicole said after catching her breath. 

“You look great, too, Haught.” Waverly said as she reached around and gave one of Nicole’s ass cheeks a gentle squeeze. 

Wynonna had come down the stairs and saw the two of them. “Get a room you two.”

Nicole peeled her eyes away from Waverly and looked over her shoulder at the older Earp. “Hi, Wynonna.”

“Haught stuff. Don’t keep her out too late.” Wynonna told the redhead. 

“I’ll have her back home by.” Nicole was cut off by another squeeze of her ass cheek. She looked down at Waverly who cocked her eyebrow trying to suggestively hint at something. “Baby, she might need you tonight.” Nicole whispered to the brunette. 

“I might need you tonight, baby.” Waverly said and reached her another hand around to squeeze her ass harder. 

Oh, god this was it. Waverly was going to kill her tonight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them back up and looked down at Waverly. “Can I go talk to your sister a minute? I’ll meet you in the truck.”

“A minute, Haught.”

“Fine. It might be a few.”

Waverly nodded and leaned up to kiss her slowly as she squeezed her ass. She pulled away and bounced down the stairs and to her truck. Nicole stared the whole way before shaking her head and walking in the house. 

“You going to be okay tonight if she stays with me after?” Nicole asked. 

“I’ll be dandy, Haught. I’ve got my junk food and Netflix. One of the Earps should get laid tonight.”

“Alright. Just text or call if you need anything.”

“I won’t so just go have fun.”

Nicole walked over and looked her in the eye. “Earp. I don’t care if you call me and just want to cry you do it.”

“Haught. I will kill you if you don’t take my baby sister and then you know after. I like you as a friend and as Waverly’s girlfriend.”

“I like you, too, Wynonna. I’m leaving now.”

Nicole held Waverly’s hand and walked into Shorty’s. “Here we are. The place of our first date. The one you took me on.”

Waverly looked up at her smiling so big and bright. “Drinks and pool?”

Nicole looked down at her and captured Waverly’s lips on her softly. “Of course, baby. You go set it up and break. I’ll get us some drinks.”

Waverly leaned up and kissed her once more before letting go of her hand and heading to the pool tables. Nicole smacked her ass as Waverly walked away from her. She headed to the bar and Doc came over. 

“Beer and wine, Doc.” Nicole said. He nodded and grabbed the drinks sliding them across the bar to her. “Go over and be with Wynonna when you get off.”

“She did not say she wants to see me.”

“Well she does. Just go and be with her.”

He nodded and walked over to the next guest. Nicole headed over to the pool table seeing Waverly still going.

“Did you just beat me and I wasn’t even here?”

Waverly sunk the 8 ball and stood up looking over at her taking the wine. “I did. Don’t worry I’ll let you break next game.”

“Oh, you’re on, Earp.” Nicole said and brought the pint to her lips taking a large drink of her beer. 

Four games of pool later and they had split them even. They were both feeling buzzed and didn’t want to get drunk because they wanted to be semi sober for later. They called it and walked hand in hand to Nicole’s place. 

Nicole grabbed them some water and went over to the couch sitting down as she chugged half of it. “What do you say to an episode of Stranger Things and then we end in the bedroom?”

“Perfect.” Waverly said and sat down next to her swinging her legs over Nicole’s. 

“The best.” Nicole said kissing her. 

“Better than the best.” Waverly said kissing her back. 

Nicole turned on the episode and rested her hand on top of Waverly’s thighs drawing mindless shapes on them. Waverly laid her head on the redhead’s shoulder watching the show with her. 

Nicole had lifted Waverly up and walked them into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. She got on the bed and moved them up before laying Waverly down so she rested her head on the pillow behind her. 

“I had the perfect Valentine’s Day with the most perfect Valentine.” Nicole said as she hovered above her. 

“That’s because you’re the best girlfriend.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this but with you I don’t know it feels like I’ve been doing this my whole life.”

“Just don’t stop being you, Haught because I love it.” Waverly stopped and thought about it but she couldn’t say it. She did and she wanted to but the words didn’t come.

“I won’t stop, Waves. You don’t stop being you either, Earp.”

Waverly nodded and closed her eyes trying to make herself say it but she couldn’t and for some reason she ended up crying. She put her hands up to cover her face. 

“Hey, baby, what’s going on? Did I say something wrong?” Nicole asked her rubbing her forearm that covered her face. 

“No you’re perfect, Nicole.” Waverly said through sobs. 

“Then what is it?”

Waverly finally removed her arms from her face and wiped tears from her eyes. “I just uh.” Waverly said sniffling. “Don’t deserve you among other feelings.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed her trembling lips. “I’m just glad you want me as much as I want you. These other feelings can be expressed at another time when they’re ready to come out.”

Waverly smiled and shook her head. She does love her and this is the reason why. She’s not forcing or pushing her at all. She took a deep breath and wiped some more tears away. 

“Sorry about that.” 

“No need to be, Waves. Do you still want to?”

“Yes. Work and school have me so stressed out I just need to forget about it all and focus on something else.”

“How about you let me focus on you?” Nicole said as she leaned down and kissed her neck. 

“What about you, baby?”

Nicole moved to the other side of her neck planting soft kisses on that side. “If you feel the need to touch me you can but only if you want.”

Waverly slid her hands under her sweater and traced the muscles of her abs slowly. “I want.”

Nicole sat up off her and took off her sweater revealing a lacy bra as she leaned down and kissed Waverly. The brunette broke it and looked up at her as Nicole tried to take her blouse off.

“Where did this come from?” Waverly wondered as she lifted her hand to it and rubbed her breasts through it. 

Nicole sat Waverly up slightly and took off her blouse. “I’ve always had it, baby.”

“Does the underwear match?”

Nicole pressed her lips to the tops of Waverly’s breasts trying to pour out of her own bra. “They do, Waves.”

Waverly went for Nicole’s button and zipper trying to slide them off to see. Nicole took her pants off and Waverly stared at her in matching underwear and bra biting her bottom lip. Nicole ignored the brunette’s stares as she slid the mini skirt down Waverly’s legs and tossing it aside with everything else. Nicole finally looked down at Waverly leaning up on her elbows eyeing the redhead on her knees.

“Earp? Why are you looking at me like that?” Nicole wondered. 

“Like what, baby?”

“Like I’m that vegan wrap you love from the diner.”

Waverly finally met her eyes and just looked at Nicole. “You don’t like to wear things like this but you did. For me.”

“I wasn’t sure so I thought I’d go for it.”

“Baby, whenever you want to wear this again go ahead I will not mind.”

Nicole moved up and leaned back down watching Waverly lay back down on her back. “If I had known I would get this reaction from you I would have worn it sooner.”

Waverly reached around and rubbed her ass slowly. She pulled her closer until their hips were touching. “I kind of don’t want you to take it off.”

“Can I take yours off?”

“Always, Haught.”

Nicole reached around her back and unhooked her bra throwing it in the floor. Waverly’s breasts spilled out and Nicole looked down at them in awe. She leaned down and gave each breast a slow, soft kiss with her tongue brushing across the nipple. 

“Baby, keep doing that.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole didn’t mind so she switched between each breast as she kissed them more sensually every time. Nicole moved her hands up and down her side slowly. She slid her hands down and curled her fingers under the hem of her underwear. Nicole moved away from her breasts and kissed her neck. 

“Don’t worry I’m going back. I just wanted to see if you were ready.”

“I’m ready, baby.”

Nicole gave her neck another kiss and moved her lips back down to her breasts kissing them wrapping her tongue around her nipples. She slid the underwear down her legs and with her feet she took them the rest of the way off. Nicole then massaged her abs relaxing her before she trailed her fingers down and ran her finger up and down without going in. She felt the brunette’s hips jerk trying to push the finger inside her.

“I got you, Waves.” Nicole said before returning to her breasts. 

Nicole slowly slid one finger inside exploring new favorite spots she liked to be touched. It was just the one spot at the front so she went deeper and started to curl her finger reaching around mindlessly. She apparently hit a spot because Waverly’s hips jerked and a moan tumbled from her lips. 

“Yes, Nicole!” Waverly screamed. 

Nicole smiled against her breasts and added her thumb in to the hit that spot at the front. Her hips wanted to go faster but Waverly wouldn’t let them. Nicole noticed and moved up her chest to kiss her gently. 

“Baby, let it happen. I’ll give you another one if you want.” Nicole said slowing down her movements inside her.

Waverly opened her eyes and saw Nicole looking down at her. “Sorry I’m just not used to this going like this.”

“Going like what?”

“Like it’s not one and done. Like if I want more I can have more.”

“Was it like this with him?”

“Not entirely. He didn’t care how I felt during or any part of it really. It was always his dick inside me and only two ways.”

Nicole stayed inside her and kept her movements slow. “I want to take care of you, baby. As many as you want and in whatever way you want.”

Waverly nodded. “You’re the best, Nicole.”

Nicole leaned down and pressed her lips to Waverly’s. “You’re better than the best, Waverly.”

“So as many as I want?” Waverly wondered. 

“And in whatever way you want.” Nicole told her. 

“Can we stick to one way tonight?”

“Of course, baby. What way?”

“The way we were a minute ago.“

Nicole nodded and kissed her one more time before moving her lips back down to her breasts as she essentially made out with them. She moved her fingers inside her at a quicker pace again. She felt Waverly’s hand on her ass slowly rubbing each cheek with one hand. Nicole slowly and carefully added a second finger inside her. 

Nicole happily took care of Waverly underneath her for the next couple of hours until the brunette was exhausted. Nicole kissed her and laid down on top of her but shifting half of her body weight off to the side. She threw the covers over them and nuzzled her head into the side of Waverly’s neck placing a gentle kiss on it as she draped her arm across her stomach. She slung her leg over top of Waverly’s and moved her hand up to her boob rubbing it gently. Nicole couldn’t have had a better Valentine’s Day showing her girlfriend how much she appreciated her. She fell asleep quickly hearing Waverly’s steady breathing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna shares something personal with Nicole. Waverly confronts her feelings for the redhead. Then Nicole has a surprise for her girlfriend after the brunette gets freaked out.

Nicole woke up when her phone alarm went off and slowly opened her eyes. She was in Waverly’s bedroom laying flat on her stomach. She had her arm extended out and had her fingers interlocked between the brunette’s. Waverly was laying on her side facing her still asleep. Nicole smiled and laid there for a few minutes. She had slept over the past couple of nights for reasons she couldn’t tell her girlfriend yet. 

Waverly slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Nicole smiling at her. “Morning.” Waverly said softly. 

Nicole brought their hands up to her mouth and kissed Waverly’s knuckles. “Morning.”

“I will never get used to waking up next to you.” Waverly said as she slowly made her way closer to the redhead. 

Nicole let go of her hand and reached out for her pulling her closer to her putting her hand on her back. “I never want to get used to it.” Nicole told her. 

“Is that supposed to be a good or a bad thing?” Waverly wondered. 

“It’s supposed to be good, baby.” Nicole told her. 

“Oh.” 

“What kind of school work do you have to do today?”

“I have to finish up a paper and then I have work tonight.”

“I have work later, too.”

“Do you want to skip your run this morning and do something else instead?” Waverly asked her as she slid her hand up her back underneath her tank top.

“Waves.” Nicole started to say and then Waverly interrupted her by pressing her lips on the redhead’s. Nicole pulled back and leaned away. “I skipped the past couple of mornings for something else.”

Waverly stuck out her bottom lip and instantly gave her the sad puppy dog eyes. “Please, baby.”

Nicole looked away and let out a sigh. “I did this to myself. I showed you the wonders of incredible sex and now I’ve created a monster.” Nicole finished and looked down at her. 

“Is that a yes?” The brunette asked her. 

“How am I supposed to no when you give me that face?” Nicole said as she lifted herself up and moved Waverly onto her back kissing her. 

Waverly caught the bottom of her tank top and lifted it over Nicole’s head. Waverly leaned up and crashed their lips together once more as Nicole took off Waverly’s pajama top. 

Nicole pressed her lips directly to one of her nipples and heard a moan fall from the brunette’s lips. She was about to slide her hands down and take off her pajama shorts when Waverly’s bedroom door swung wide open. 

“Waves! Haught! Oh good Lord!” Wynonna yelled as she entered. 

Nicole quickly covered them up and looked over at her. “What the hell, Wynonna?!” Nicole yelled back at her.

Wynonna was attempting to look around the room and not at them. “Nicole.” She said finally just looking at the redhead. “I need to talk to you.”

Nicole nodded noticing the distraught look on her face. “Okay, yeah. Just give me a minute here will you?”

Wynonna nodded and walked out closing the door behind her. Nicole looked down at an embarrassed Waverly underneath her and smiled trying not to laugh. 

“Guess I’m going on my run after all.” Nicole said. 

“I guess so.” Waverly said trying to move out from underneath Nicole. 

“Hey, stop. Talk to me, Waves.” Nicole said not letting her move. 

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid. Just go.” Waverly said succumbing to Nicole’s strength.

Nicole looked down at her and noticed her avoiding eye contact so she got off her and put her running clothes on. She headed for the door and looked back at her as she rolled over with her back to her. She opened it and went downstairs slumping down next to Wynonna but not before punching her in the arm.

“Ow! What the hell?!” Wynonna screamed.

“Being your only best friend and the only who knows really sucks sometimes.”

“Is Waves mad at you?” Nicole turned and glared at her. “She can’t stay mad at you because of me.”

“Well, you’re really testing that.”

Wynonna got quiet and revealed something she had been hiding in her hands. Nicole looked down and saw it was a pregnancy test. She grabbed it and it said positive. She looked up at the older Earp and pulled her in close to hug her. 

“Oh, Wynonna.” Nicole said rubbing her back. 

“What do I do now, Haught?”

“Whatever you want. I suggest telling your sister and Doc before anything else gets decided like if you want to keep it.”

“Oh, god. I’m going to be a mom.”

“You’re going to be a mom!?” Waverly practically yelled it as she made her way down the stairs. 

Wynonna sat up and Nicole turned around to look at the brunette. “I’m going to go on my run so you two can talk.” Nicole said standing up.

Nicole made it to the door and heard the brunette’s voice. “Nicole, wait a second.” Nicole turned around and watched her walk up to her. “Call you after work?”

Nicole smiled happy to hear she was no longer mad at her. “Yeah, of course, Waves.” She said and stepped forward to lean down slowly.

Waverly closed the gap between them and captured Nicole’s lips on hers. Nicole grabbed a hold of Waverly’s hips and pulled her into her front. She didn’t want to pull back but she did. Waverly leaned back in and gently fit her lips between the redhead’s again softly and slowly making this kiss last as long as possible. 

“You two just want to go upstairs?” Wynonna asked out loud. 

Waverly made sure she was done with the kiss before pulling away. “We’re good. I need to have a serious talk with you.”

Wynonna looked at Nicole behind her sister and the redhead shrugged over at her. “Sorry, Earp. You should have told her sooner. Now you have to pay the piper.” Wynonna sighed and fell down on the couch. 

Waverly turned back to Nicole and smiled up at her. “I’m sorry. You’re just trying to be my sister’s best friend and date me at the same time. It’s a lot.”

“You said it, baby. You Earp women are a handful.”

“Want to uh go outside on the porch and make out before you leave on your run?” 

“You really going to make her wait?”

“She deserves it and you deserve some hot kisses, baby.”

Nicole turned around and opened the door. Waverly followed her out and closed the door behind her. Nicole turned around and grabbed her waist lifting her up onto the porch railing. Waverly spread her legs and Nicole stepped right in between them wrapping her arms around the brunette’s middle. Waverly lifted her hands to Nicole’s neck as they pressed their lips together. 

The kisses started off slow and then it turned heated. Nicole’s hands slid underneath Waverly’s top and Waverly’s hands went underneath Nicole’s shirt. Nicole was pushing them as close as they could get and Waverly felt the redhead’s abs. Nicole pulled back for a moment and took a breath.

“You okay, baby?” Waverly asked her. 

“God, I really wish you wouldn’t have said we were good.” Nicole told her. 

“Aw, I’m sorry. I thought you didn’t want to skip your run this morning again.”

“I don’t but.”

“But what?”

“But when you do that thing to me.”

“I like doing that thing to you, baby.”

Nicole leaned back in and captured the brunette’s lips on hers. Waverly dragged her tongue across Nicole’s bottom lip. She was shocked by the action but opened her mouth granting access. Waverly slid her tongue into Nicole’s mouth as she reached her hands around to the redhead’s ass pulling them closer together. Waverly had one cheek in each hand and palmed them squeezing slowly and gently. Nicole pulled back and worked her hands up her back and then around to Waverly’s front feeling her bare breasts. She could feel the brunette’s moan in the kiss as she met Waverly’s tongue. 

Nicole was massaging each breast with a hand making sure not to go anywhere near her nipples because then her run would not happen. She was pushing her tongue into Waverly’s mouth with every kiss as she held her breasts in her hands. She was really glad the porch railing was in the way because she felt her hips wanted to grind at their kisses, touching Waverly’s breasts and the brunette with her hands on her ass. She never knew she would like her ass being touched but the way Waverly did was something else. 

Nicole eventually pulled away and leaned back to look at Waverly and her swollen lips from their hot and heavy making out session. “Honestly if I could I would just lay in bed and kiss you like that all day.”

“Tell me when your next day off is and I’ll plan it.”

Nicole smiled and leaned forward for one more kiss. “You’re the best.”

“You’re better the best.” Waverly said smacking her ass. 

“Waves.” Nicole said and closed her eyes. 

“Sorry.” Waverly said rubbing her ass where she smacked it. 

“I really need to walk away and start running.”

“I really need to get back inside because I think she’s waited long enough.”

“Hey, go easy on her, okay?”

“I make no such promises.”

Nicole leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I’ll know and if you don’t then it won’t end well for you, baby.” 

“Well two can play at that game, Haught. You did keep this from me again so it might not end well for you.”

Nicole swallowed hard and nodded. “Call me when you’re done with work.”

Waverly nodded and pulled the redhead in for one last kiss for real this time. Waverly pushed Nicole back and jumped down going back inside the house. Nicole immediately started running and went away from Waverly’s place and then both her routes around town before heading home for a shower. 

2 weeks later

Nicole was driving her and Wynonna home in the older Earp’s blue pick up truck. They had just been to the doctor for her first appointment. Nicole was opposed to going without Waverly and also without telling her as well. Wynonna did agree to text her about it after and Nicole watched her do it before she left the doctor’s office.

Nicole pulled in and after putting the truck in park she reached over and placed her hand on top of Wynonna’s. “I got you, Earp. Whatever you decide you got me.”

“Thanks, Haught.” Wynonna said and looked up seeing Waverly step out of the house walking out to them. “But including her will be a different story.”

Nicole looked up and saw Waverly walking to the truck. “Why?”

“She’s my sister and I know she loves me but I just can’t let her down again.”

“How is this letting her down?”

Waverly tapped her knuckles on the windows of Nicole’s side. They both looked at Waverly and smiled. The brunette crossed her arms at them. 

“You might want to see what’s up with Waves.” Wynonna said. 

“Okay but I still want to finish this with you.”

Wynonna nodded and Nicole let go of her hand opening the door. “Hi, Waves.” Nicole said. 

“Barn. Talk. Now.” Waverly told her and Nicole stepped out heading out to the barn. “You go relax, Wy. I’ll be inside in a minute.”

“Baby girl, don’t be upset with her. I made her, Waves.”

“Wynonna, I’ll listen to your apology later.” Waverly said and closed the truck door heading out to the barn. 

Nicole was switching between pacing and sitting on the edge of what acted like a bed. She was worried about whatever wrath Waverly would have for her. She rested her forehead against the back wall. She heard the barn door open and close but she didn’t move because she was afraid to see the look on Waverly’s face. 

“Nicole.” Waverly said as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

Nicole turned around and leaned back against the wall looking at Waverly who was staring straight ahead at the side wall. She wanted to just slide onto the bed behind her and hold her close.

“Waverly, your sister asked me not to tell you about it. I told her I’d only go with her if she told you right after.”

“Don’t I deserve to know before?”

“You do, baby.”

Waverly whipped her head to look at her. “Then why didn’t I?”

“It’s complicated, Waves.” Nicole told her. 

“Then try and make it simple for me.”

“I’m her best friend. She knew she could trust me. She didn’t want to let you down.”

“I’m her sister, Nicole! Why can’t she trust her sister?!” Waverly was yelling now. “She’s letting me down by not letting me in!”

Nicole felt tears building in her eyes wanting to pour out but she stopped herself. “So are you saying you don’t trust me?”

“Maybe. You’re not letting me in either.”

Nicole turned around and closed her eyes feeling the tears fall. She turned around and looked back at Waverly still angry. “I’m trying to let you in. I’m trying be there for your sister, my best friend when she needs me and I’m trying to be there for you, my girlfriend when you want me.”

“Lately your best friend is trumping me.”

“Waverly.” Nicole said and then froze. “I am right by your side when you call me. Wynonna does know things about me that you don’t know because if I can tell her then I’ll be able to tell you. You matter more to me than she does.”

“It doesn’t feel like that the past couple of weeks.” Waverly said putting her head in her hands. 

“I’m sure there are things you’ve told Jeremy and not me.”

Waverly looked back up at her and dropped the angry look in her eyes. “You’re right. I have.”

“And I’m not mad at you for that. I never will be because what you and I have is different than what you and Jeremy have or what Wynonna and I have.”

“It seems like there’s a line when it involves my sister, Nicole.”

“There is and I’ll be watching it very closely from now on.”

“I’m so tired of having this same fight with you.”

Nicole moved herself off the wall and climbed on the bed behind her. She moved Waverly’s hair to the side and ran her fingers through her hair. She leaned in and kissed the back of her neck. 

“I know, baby.”

Nicole kissed the side of her neck and then moved her lips up to her temple. Waverly really was still a little mad but right now she just wanted to feel the redhead’s lips on hers. They always made every worry fall away like they never even existed. Waverly turned her head and felt Nicole’s lips on her forehead. 

Nicole could feel Waverly turn in her arms as she had moved her hands to the brunette’s waist. She tilted her head down and met Waverly’s lips. They were so soft and it had been a few days since they had kissed liked this. Nicole took her time and made each kiss last as long as she could make it. 

Waverly pulled back and pressed her lips back on Nicole’s as she lifted her hands to Nicole’s face slowly brushing her thumb across her cheek. Her fingers tangled themselves in Nicole’s red hair. She pulled away again and captured the redhead’s lips again a little harder this time not able to get enough. 

Nicole pulled at the hem of the shirt Waverly was wearing and slowly lifted it up and off her body. She pulled back and pulled it all the way off her head. Waverly ran her fingers through her hair and Nicole leaned back in and held on to Waverly’s waist pulling her in closer to her pressing her lips back on the brunette’s. 

Waverly tugged at the bottom of the bulky sweater Nicole was wearing and the redhead lifted her arms up and pulled back letting the brunette take it off her. Waverly reached her hands back out to Nicole’s face and pulled her back in for another kiss.

Nicole ran her hands up Waverly’s bare back and really wanted to lay her down on her back but she resisted. Waverly moved her hands around to Nicole’s bra as she attempted to unhook her bra. Nicole broke the kiss and moved her lips down to the brunette’s neck. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” Nicole wondered. 

“Please, Nicole. I want you now.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole trailed her lips down to the tops of Waverly’s breasts kissing them softly. “I want you, too and it has been almost a week.”

“It’s been too long, Haught.” Waverly said and finally unhooked the redhead’s bra letting it fall and waiting for Nicole to take it off. 

Nicole removed her lips from the brunette’s breasts and looked at them then back up to her. “What about?” Nicole started to ask but Waverly stopped her. 

“Don’t even finish that thought, Nicole Haught.” Waverly said and put her finger on her lips. “Best sex is make up sex right?” Waverly asked and pulled her finger away from Nicole’s lips. 

Nicole looked over Waverly’s body and let out a breath before nodding at her. “That’s what they say.”

Waverly looked at Nicole curiously and raised her eyebrow. “You’ve never?” Nicole shook her head. “Okay well then I’ve got you, baby.”

“Okay but you don’t have to, Waves.” 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s arms and moved them away from her chest holding her bra up. It fell down in between them and Waverly practically salivated looking at the redhead’s breasts. She moved Nicole’s arms behind her and held them by holding her wrist. Waverly leaned in and kissed them both softly and slowly. She wrapped her mouth around one of her nipples and started kissing it flicking her tongue back and forth across it. 

“Baby, shit, don’t stop.” Nicole gasped out. 

Waverly smiled and hummed against her nipple feeling Nicole’s hips jerk up. She let go of Nicole’s wrists and grabbed her hips trying to move her back. Nicole felt the action and slid back onto the bed laying down on her back. Waverly’s mouth never left Nicole’s breast and she switched to the other one when she laid flat on her back. 

Nicole reached around and took Waverly’s bra off and the brunette leaned back to take it off and saw the look in Nicole’s eyes so she slid up her body and hovered her breasts above her face. Nicole smiled and leaned up taking a nipple in her mouth. Waverly started to roll her hips against the redhead’s abs and Nicole put her hands on her back pressing her front against her own breasts encouraging the brunette.

Waverly forced herself to slide back down and pressed her lips on Nicole’s urgently. “About those other feelings I mentioned.”

Nicole moved her hands up her side and on either side of her neck looking into her eyes. “Waverly, I don’t want to force or pressure you into admitting those feelings if they’re not ready to come out yet, baby.”

“And that is the reason why they’re ready to come out.” Waverly said and swallowed hard looking down at her. She leaned back a little bit so she could look at her beautiful breasts as well as her soft brown eyes. “Nicole.” She said and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes back up again and Nicole was just laying there patiently waiting. “I love you.”

Nicole looked back up into Waverly’s eyes flitting her gaze between them and her breasts. It was really hard not to just wrap her mouth around them and kiss but Waverly said she was ready. She listened to her take her time and then she said the words. ‘I love you.’ God, they sounded perfect rolling off her lips. Her voice was quiet and soft but she still meant it. She realized she had been staring at her as the brunette waited for her to say some thing. 

Nicole moved her hands up and brushed hair away from her face and cupped it in her hands. “I love you, too, Waverly.” Nicole said so much more confidently out loud now that she had heard the brunette tell her. 

Waverly smiled and kissed her before breaking it quickly. “Wait. Are we about to have make up and I love you sex at the same time?”

“I think we are, baby. I have had I love you sex so how about you give me the make up sex and I’ll give you the I love you part?”

Waverly smiled and nodded as she leaned back down and captured her lips on hers again. Nicole instantly went for Waverly’s pants and pushed them down her legs. Waverly kicked them off but she started laughing as she struggled for a second. She finally got them and went for Nicole’s pants taking them off and sliding them down and off her legs. Waverly moved back up and planted her lips back on Nicole’s as she moved her body across the redhead’s while their breasts bounced up and down with the movement. 

Waverly put her hands on Nicole’s ass feeling the different underwear. She moved her lips down to her neck. “Baby I saw you wore the bra. Are you wearing the underwear, too?”

“I am, baby.” Nicole told her as she tucked her fingers under the hem of Waverly’s underwear.

“That’s so hot, baby. You’re so hot.” Waverly said as she felt the underwear rubbing the redhead’s ass slowly as she sucked on her neck harder. 

“This is hot, Waves. You’re feeling my ass and giving me a hickey while you’re grinding against my boobs.” Nicole said as she slid Waverly’s underwear down her legs. 

“Sorry to tell you but I’m only with you and love you for your body.” Waverly said as she kept going. 

“You deserve a spanking for that, Earp.” Nicole said and smacked her ass.

Waverly moaned. “Yes, baby!” She yelled out and moved her lips down to her breasts taking a nipple in her mouth. She grinded faster against her body and grabbed her ass squeezing it and lifting her hips up into her. 

“You weren’t supposed to like it, Waves.” Nicole said and did it again anyway. 

“Oh shit yes!” Waverly moaned and couldn’t take it anymore. 

Waverly slid her fingers inside Nicole’s underwear and slid them down her legs. She wasted no time and moved her hand in between their bodies shoving a finger inside Nicole pumping in and out of her fast. 

“Oh, fuck, baby!” Nicole moaned out.

Waverly detached her mouth from the redhead’s breasts and looked up at her as she thrusted her finger in and out of her. “Do you want to touch me, too, Haught?” She asked never slowing down her pace. 

Nicole opened her eyes and gasped seeing Waverly grinding herself on top of her and inside her. “I really want to.”

Waverly grabbed her ass with her other hand and lifted her hips up into her fingers causing them to go deeper. “Do it.”

Nicole kept one hand on Waverly’s ass and moved the other hand in between the brunette’s legs reaching inside her thigh. She slowly moved up and touched Waverly in her favorite spot. 

“Oh shit. Fuck!” Waverly screamed when Nicoe hit that spot encouraging her to grind quicker against her body and rubbing her ass as she thrusted Nicole’s hips up into her fingers. 

“Fuck, Waves! I’m close, baby. Faster.” Nicole gasped. 

“Add another finger and go deeper. I want to come with you, baby.” Waverly said. 

“God, I love you. Come here and kiss me.” Nicole said. 

Waverly kissed her softly and slowly as Nicole added that second finger inside her and felt Nicole smack her ass with the other hand. 

“Harder.” Waverly moaned and was grinding and thrusting as fast she could. 

Nicole smacked her ass again and curled her finger inside Waverly. “Baby please tell me you’re close.”

Waverly kept up her quick pace and a few seconds later, “Okay, baby. You feel me?”

Nicole did in fact feel Waverly start to grip her finger so she let her orgasm take control. She laid her head back and felt it coming hard and fast as Waverly wasn’t stopping. “God, I feel you, Waverly. You feel so good, baby.”

“I feel you, too, Nicole. I want to feel you come for me, baby. Can you do that?”

“Uh huh.” Nicole mumbled and then it came as she gripped into Waverly’s fingers inside her. “Waverly!” She screamed out. 

Waverly was sent over the edge and gripped Nicole’s fingers inside her. “Fuck! Nicole!” She screamed out loud. 

They both rode out their orgasms together and removed their fingers from being inside the other. Nicole’s hands were pressing Waverly as close to her as possible as their breathing returned to normal. 

“So that was make up sex huh?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly moved her head and leaned down kissing her chest between her breasts. “Yeah it was, baby. What did you think?”

“I think it’s amazing plus when you do that really hot thing to me, it’s incredible, baby.”

Waverly smiled and kissed her breasts slowly tasting the sweat that was pouring from her. “Now it’s time for I love you sex.”

“Give a girl a moment to relish in the post make up sex first.” Nicole told her playfully. 

“You get 30 seconds and then I’m doing the hot thing to you.” Waverly told her back. 

Nicole looked down at her and wondered if it was worth risking. She couldn’t tell if she was bluffing. She really wanted to find out but she also really wanted to just roll them over and do things to her. 

Nicole held onto Waverly’s waist and rolled them over flipping their position. She kissed the brunette underneath her and hiked one leg up and hooked it around her back. She did the same thing to the other leg and raised Waverly up so her center was pressed against her abs. She pulled back and captured the brunette’s lips again but softer and slower really taking it in. 

Nicole kept kissing Waverly and started off with slow thrusts of her hips into Waverly’s center. She could feel her moans in their kisses and didn’t let her break them. She rubbed her thighs behind her back before returning them down to her ass giving it a squeeze. She let Waverly break the kiss that time. 

“Nicole. Baby.” Waverly moaned. “I know what you’re doing and you don’t have to.”

Nicole kissed her neck softly and trailed her lips down to her breasts finally wrapping them around a nipple. “I know, baby, but I want to. I like doing this to you.”

Waverly moaned as Nicole squeezed her ass again and lifted her hips up so her center slid across her abs. “Shit. Faster.” Nicole smiled and wrapped her lips around her other nipple and went faster hearing the bed creak and shake. “Haught, I need you inside me.”

Nicole slid her down and put her finger inside her hitting that spot she loves. The moans tumbling from her mouth was like music to her ears so she pumped in and out of her constantly hitting it. She then went in further and found the other spot she loved. 

“Nicole! Please!” Waverly moaned and begged at the same time. 

Nicole looked down at her and she really wanted more but she wasn’t ready to give it to her yet so she waited a few more minutes until she begged again. She added the other finger and grabbed her ass thrusting the brunette’s hips up into her fingers as she thrusted her hips forward pumping her fingers in and out as fast as she could. She made sure she was hitting her favorite spots. The bed was making all sorts of noises but neither of them cared at all. 

“Fuck! Shit! Nicole! I’m-“ Waverly moaned out as her orgasm hit her. 

Nicole smiled and helped her ride it out until Waverly relaxed her body back onto the bed underneath her. She pulled out and unwrapped her legs and set them down as she laid down on top of the brunette. She listened to her heart rate slowly return to normal. 

“I love you, Waverly Earp.” Nicole said as she laid her head between her breasts. 

Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair and smiled. “I love you, too, Nicole Haught.” The redhead was quiet underneath her which was unusual. “Baby?”

“Huh, what is it?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

“Sex.”

“What about it?”

Nicole lifted her finger to trace circles on Waverly’s sweaty skin beside her breast. “I’ve never had it this good before. Not even with Shae.”

“I’m trying not be so big headed here but uh you’ve done it a lot right? What makes now with me any different?”

Nicole moved her head so she could look at her. “I wasn’t in love with them. It was just sex which don’t get me wrong was great but it was mostly me. I was in love with Shae but there was something missing.”

“What was missing?”

“I don’t know. You. It sounds dumb and stupid.”

“Hey no it’s not dumb or stupid at all, baby. Champ was average and I settled for him because I didn’t think there was anyone like you out there. You make me feel things that I never though I could when I was with him, and not just sexually speaking. I mean just your touch. Your voice and the words you say. I don’t know you’re just you and that’s what I need, what I want, what I love.”

Nicole nodded and moved her head back to where it was before. She continued to lay on top of the brunette moving her fingers back and forth across her skin. She closed her eyes and then forced them back open but then they closed again. 

“I’m falling asleep, baby.” Nicole said quietly. 

“Me too.” Waverly said back and moved them so she could cover them up. “Wynonna is probably napping, too.”

“Yeah, I woke her up pretty early this morning.”

“Let’s just take a quick nap and then go check on her. Maybe get some take out.”

“Uh huh.” Nicole mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s middle and splayed her body on top of hers closing her eyes. 

They both succumbed to the exhaustion from the previous activity. Nicole fell asleep smiling with her head between Waverly’s breasts and listening to her steady breathing. Waverly loved her and she loved her back. They were in love and Nicole couldn’t be happier. 

Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair and fell asleep massaging her scalp. It felt so good to finally say it and she feel asleep smiling because she was in love with Nicole Haught who was naked asleep on top of her. It felt really nice to finally love someone who truly and genuinely loved her back. 

Nicole woke up a couple hours later still on top of Waverly holding her tight. Waverly’s fingers were tangled in her hair still and she smiled as she kissed the brunette’s chest. She felt Waverly stir underneath her and felt her fingers start to massage her scalp. 

“You’re going to put me to sleep again, baby.” Nicole said. 

“Sorry, baby. You ready to go check on Wynonna?” She asked. 

“I’m too comfortable right now.”

“Nicole. I have work later and a test tomorrow to study for.”

Nicole sat up off her quickly. “You should have told me, Waves. I wouldn’t have fallen asleep on you.” She said and moved off her reaching for her clothes. 

Waverly watched as Nicole began to put her clothes back on and run her fingers through her hair brushing out the tangles. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as her eyes scanned the redhead’s body. 

“Haught.” Waverly said softly.

Nicole knew what that tone in her voice meant. She pulled her sweater on over her head and turned around to look at her. “Earp.”

“I love you.” Waverly told the redhead looking back at her. 

Nicole was taken aback but a smile came across her face. She crawled back up to hover over her. She leaned down slowly and fit her lips between the brunette’s gently. She pulled back and pressed her lips to Waverly’s once more slowly.

“I love you, too.” Nicole said.

Waverly lifted her hands to Nicole’s face and pulled her back down for another kiss. “Go see about Wynonna and I’ll be right behind you.”

Nicole smiled and nodded as she turned around and headed for the barn door. Waverly moved quickly and slapped her ass before she was out of reach. Nicole shook her head and kept walking out of the barn toward the house. 

Nicole walked in and found her asleep on the couch with the tv on. She walked to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water before sitting down at the table. A few minutes later, Waverly walked in and saw her sister asleep on the couch and her girlfriend drinking water at the table. 

Nicole finished off her water and sat back in her chair watching Waverly sit across with her own water. Nicole reached her foot under the table and rubbed Waverly’s leg. Waverly shook her head and finished her water. 

“I would ask you to come up and keep me company while I study but now I don’t think I should.” Waverly told her. 

“Why’s that, baby?” Nicole wondered as she moved her foot up to Waverly’s thigh. 

“Because you are insatiable, Nicole.” 

“I can’t help it when you told me you loved me a couple hours ago.”

“Nic.” Waverly said and then her face went pale. She quickly stood up and ran upstairs slamming her door. 

“Huh, what? Waves?” Wynonna said waking and sitting up on the couch.

Nicole stared up the stairs at her door for a few minutes before she looked over at Wynonna. “She just took off into her room to study.”

Wynonna rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand looking over at the redhead. “You don’t look like you just had crazy barn sex with my baby sister.” Nicole eyes went wide looking at Wynonna. “Thin walls and living in the middle of nowhere. Come on.”

Nicole stood up and walked to the door. She turned around and laid back against it. “We fought about you then she said she loved me then we uh well you know. We fell asleep and now we were good but she called me by a certain nickname and then bolted.”

Wynonna listened to her best friend as she sat on the couch looking over the back of it at her. “The one they called you.” Nicole nodded. “Do you want to stay with me? Me and the baby could use some cuddle time.”

“Maybe another time.” Nicole said and tried to smile. “Right now I just want to be alone and think.”

“Wait. You’re not mad at Waverly for calling you that, are you?” Wynonna wondered. 

Nicole shook her head and opened the door. “No, no, of course not. I love her, Wynonna.” She said and left leaving the older Earp alone on the couch.

A week later

Nicole was in the back at the end of her shift halfway through a new shipment of coffee beans when Greta came in and sat next to her. Nicole looked over at her and Greta said nothing. 

“Greta? What’s up?” Nicole asked her. 

“I came in here to ask you that, Nicole.”

Nicole turned her gaze back toward the coffee beans grinding in the machine. “Nothing. I’m good.”

“Your face tells a different story.”

“There’s this nickname my parents used to call me and Waverly did last week after she said she loved me and now she’s been weird. She’s been working and doing homework which is normal but she never comes over and she sends short texts.”

“Go over there and talk to her. See what’s up.”

“I can’t. Our relationship has always been at her pace. I only go to her when I’m the one who runs away.”

“So she ran away?” Nicole nodded. “Well reach out and tell her it’s okay to talk. I hate seeing you like this.”

Nicole nodded and poured the grounds into a bag pouring the next batch of beans into the machine. She sat back down next to Greta. “Thanks, Greta.”

“Alright back to work. Your shift is done with when you’re done back here.”

“But I don’t get off for another two hours.” Nicole said knowing she only had maybe a half hour of work left. 

“Don’t argue with me, Haught.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Nicole went back to work and was walking out of Purgatory’s Finest Beans within the next 45 minutes heading back home. She hopped in the shower and stood under the hot water really wanting to wash the past week away but some good things happened and she really wanted to tell Waverly. 

Nicole stepped out and called Waverly. 

“Nicole? Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Waverly answered. 

“Yeah but Greta let me off early when I finished grinding the coffee beans.”

“Okay. I’m in the middle of this paper. What is it?”

“Can you bring it over to my place?”

“I can but I don’t know.”

“Waves, I need you to talk to me. You can talk to me, baby.”

Waverly was quiet and Nicole could hear her typing away on her laptop. “Alright. I’m on my way.”

“See you soon, Waverly.” 

Nicole hung up and put on some basketball shorts and a college tee shirt. She walked over to the corner of her room and peered down into a little playpen she set up. 

“Hey. Ready to meet someone?” She said into it.

Nicole threw another toy into the playpen and laid down on her bed picking up a book waiting for Waverly. 

She heard the door open and footsteps approach her bedroom. Nicole marked her page and closed the book setting it down on her bed. She stared at the doorway waiting for the brunette to appear in it. 

Waverly stepped into view and saw Nicole sitting up on her bed with a book in front of her. “Hi.” She said with a bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Hey, Waves. Wait right there.” Nicole said and walked around to the corner of her room to the playpen. She bent down and picked up the small animal that was inside. She held it close to her chest and walked over to Waverly in the doorway. “This is Jane, well that was the name they gave her at the shelter but I added Calamity to it because she’s a little crazy.”

“I’d say so like someone else I know.” Waverly said looking between the small kitten in her hand and the redhead’s eyes. 

“She’s an orange tabby and well what do you think?” 

“I think you’re definitely crazy, Nicole. I mean you’re in charge of taking care of her. There are responsibilities you have now. You have to make sure she eats and has water and knows where to go to the bathroom and has a place to sleep.”

“Baby, Waves, slow down. I’m way ahead of you. I saw her and did research before I went back and got her.”

Waverly walked around her and sat on her side of the bed setting her bag down. Nicole turned around and walked over to her sitting down. She set Calamity down on the bed and kept an eye on her. 

“You’re not saying anything.”

“Did you get her because I called you that name?”

“Yes and no.”

“That’s not helpful.” Waverly said and laid back onto the pillow. 

Calamity saw her and made a break for her noticing that she was laying on her pillow. She plopped down next to her and Waverly turned to look at her. 

“Has she been sleeping on my side?” Nicole nodded. “Why do I feel like I’ve been replaced?”

Nicole reached out and rubbed the top of her thigh. “No one can replace you, Waves. No one and no thing. Calamity is for when you’re busy and so is Jeremy. She’s to keep me company and just look at that face.”

Waverly turned to look at her again all curled up on the pillow with her. “Yeah she is kind of cute.”

“But my baby is the cutest and the best.” Nicole said. 

Waverly lifted her hand up to run her fingers down Calamity’s back slowly. “I think you’re better than the best.”

“Now that’s out of the way. Uh why did you bolt when you called me that last week?”

Waverly continued to pet Calamity. “I don’t know. I thought you would honestly and so I wanted to avoid. We just fought about my sister and I wasn’t ready to again yet.”

“I wasn’t mad at you and I wasn’t going to run. I don’t want to run from you ever again.”

“So are you going to tell me about it and why it means so much to you?”

“I don’t know if I’m ready yet, Waves.” Nicole said and laid down on her back but she still had her hand on Waverly’s thigh rubbing it. 

“Will you be soon, baby?”

“Maybe. I think so. I mean I didn’t run so that’s one step closer right?”

“Yeah it is. Well I’m here and ready whenever you are.”

Nicole turned and rolled over looking at Waverly petting her kitten. She scooted closer and leaned in to press her lips to the brunette’s trying to avoid Calamity. Waverly stopped and put her hand on Nicole’s face kissing her again. They soon felt a paw on their faces as Calamity wanted to be pet.

Nicole pulled back and laughed. “It’s cuter than Wynonna interrupting us.”

Waverly laughed and smiled so big. “It is and a good thing because I need to get some more of this paper done before I go to work later.”

Nicole sat up and brought Calamity with her putting her in her lap bringing a finger to her back petting her. She opened her book with the other hand and started to read again. Waverly opened her bag and pulled out her laptop starting to work on her paper. Nicole looked over at her and smiled. The brunette smiled back at her and put her hand on the back of her neck gently scratching it. 

“I love you, Nicole.” Waverly said. 

“I love you, too, Waverly.” Nicole said back. 

A couple hours later, Jeremy appeared in the doorway and had his eyes covered. “Is it safe to look?” He asked them. 

Nicole looked at him as he was out of breath and eyes covered with his hands. “Yeah, Jer Bear. We are fully clothed and not touching each other.”

He removed her hands from his eyes. “Cool. Sorry it’s been crazy at work. There’s this huge case and it’s brought in other departments and people like the FBI but also I want to make dinner. What do you guys want?”

Nicole looked back at Waverly and then turned back to Jeremy. “How about curry?”

Jeremy nodded. “That’s what I was thinking, too! I’m going to go shower and get that started.” He said and ran down to his room shutting the door.

Nicole looked back to Waverly. “Hey uh Waves. There’s something else I want to tell you about but I want to wait until you get off work. Is that okay?”

Waverly nodded and moved her laptop for a second. She scooted closer to Nicole and put her hand on the side of her neck. “That’s fine. Are you okay? It’s not another kitten or a puppy is it?”

Nicole smiled and shook her head as she laughed. “No, baby. It’s nothing like that. It’s a little bit of change but I think it could be good.”

“Okay.” Waverly nodded. “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course. Why are you asking?”

“Because Calamity Jane is in your lap asleep and I don’t want you to lift me up on top of your lap and forget she’s there.”

“Oh.” Nicole looked down and noticed the sleeping kitten. “Well uh you can still kiss me. Just don’t kiss me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I want you on top of me.”

Waverly nodded and leaned in to softly fit her lips between Nicole’s as she pulled her into the kiss. Nicole pulled back and Waverly chased her lips pressing them on the redhead’s again. Nicole broke it again and leaned back telling the brunette slower. Waverly got the message and slowed them down trying not to let their kisses get heated. Nicole felt Waverly’s lips on hers again gentler this time and then pull away coming back in for another one softer. 

Nicole felt paws on her stomach and broke the kiss to look down. “Calamity. You’re really harshing my vibe here.”

Waverly looked down and ran her finger down her back. “Hey, girl.”

“Don’t encourage her.” Nicole told Waverly.

“You got her. She’s yours. Now you’re dealing with the consequences.”

“Fine. Don’t you have a paper to work on anyway?”

“I do. Want me to take her off your hands until dinner?”

“If she won’t bother you.”

Waverly shook her head and held out her hands waiting for Calamity to jump up into them. She slid back to her spot and put the laptop back on her laptop. She put the kitten in front of her laptop and started to pet her until she laid down. 

Nicole watched Waverly with Calamity Jane and smiled grabbing her book and sliding back to continue reading. She couldn’t stop smiling and catching glances of the two of them together. Her two loves liked each other and Nicole couldn’t be happier right now.


End file.
